Soulmate
by tinaababy
Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: As if I need another story swimming around in my head. I totally don't, but this one would not go away! Long story short, this came to me when I listened to Natasha Bedingfield's "Soulmate." Go listen to it on YT and you'll get it...I hope.**

**Thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up and for sharing how cute Dadward is! Trust me, I didn't plan for him to be Dadward, but like I told her, it worked. :)**

**Also, thank you to Reamahar and ShowtunesJesus from PTB.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven, and when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, the streams of light flow together and a single brighter light goes forth from that united being."**

**-Ba al Shem Tov**

I glanced at the sleeping child in the backseat. The child…my child made it so…I still couldn't get used to the idea of _me_ being a father.

Vanessa Carlie Masen was two years old, and I barely knew her. In fact, I only met her a few weeks ago. I hadn't even known I was a father.

It wasn't until my mother visited me last month that I found out my ex-girlfriend gave birth to a girl. She couldn't take care of the child, and I didn't expect her to. Kate and I weren't made to be parents. We were irresponsible as fuck, and we used way too much for us to be capable parents.

A couple of years ago, I got busted for drug possession and drug dealing. I had an underground methamphetamine lab, so what? Okay, I shouldn't have that callous attitude. It was childish, and I served my time. I was clean now. I'd been clean for nearly two years.

Anyway, my parents and Kate kept Vanessa a secret from me. They reasoned that it was better if Vanessa had stability and a nurturing home instead of the fucked up life Kate and I would have given her.

When I my mom eventually told me this, I asked why if she had never planned to tell me in the first place, she said it was because she knew I was going to be released soon, and that I deserved to know.

I guess I had to agree with her. If someone fathered a child they would want to know, wouldn't they?

At first, I'd had my doubts that Vanessa was mine. Kate and I fucked a lot, but I was one hundred percent sure we used protection every time. I knew condoms broke and that protection was never completely accurate, but shit.

My mom said she had Kate take a paternity test just to make sure the child was mine, and indeed, the child was mine. If that didn't persuade me, then the light, green eyes of Vanessa did. She looked like Kate, but she had my eyes and my smile. I couldn't deny that the little girl was my daughter.

While I was still incarcerated, my mom and I agreed that Vanessa would stay with them. She was already staying with them, but we agreed that I'd ease into parenthood. I wasn't completely ready to be a father, and my mom knew that. I may have been clean but I wasn't paternal.

When I was released from prison, I moved into my parents' downtown condo in Hancock. I'd have the place to myself since they moved Vanessa into their home in the northern suburbs. That was where I grew up too, and I liked the idea of my daughter growing up where I did.

My daughter…I was still getting used to calling her that. She was mine, but it was still surreal.

My parents wanted me to get my life back on track. Being clean wasn't enough to placate them. I had to keep on the straight and narrow.

I was a twenty-five-year-old college dropout with no prospects, and no real talent. I was going to Roosevelt for music, but that didn't work out since I decided to make and sell meth.

Drugs fucked up my life. I couldn't really tell you why I got into them because now even I didn't remember. But the thing was that I did get into them and I learned my lesson.

I was off drugs for good. I didn't need them. I didn't crave them. I couldn't now that I had a two year-old little girl who depended on me.

You're probably wondering why I had her now. The story was tragic and sad. I still couldn't believe it.

I had been out for a few weeks. I was trying to get a job at any place that would hire me. I applied to diners, coffee shops, music stores, and Wal-Mart.

While I kept trying to do something with my life, my mother took care of Vanessa. Sometimes, she'd call me up and we'd all meet at the park.

It was strange to play with Vanessa. She was still a baby in many ways, so she couldn't really play on the playground like older children could, but I did put her in one of the baby swings. I pushed her, and it wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be. Vanessa laughed and giggled, and that made me smile.

Vanessa was a cute and sweet child. She trusted easily, and when she met me, she instantly clung onto me and wouldn't let go. Holding her was not weird at all because she was bigger, and I was confident I wouldn't drop her.

For a while, I'd go out during the day and apply for jobs. Later, I'd meet up with my family. I'd spend time with Vanessa and although I never told her I was her dad, I think she knew.

One day, I had just gotten back into the condo when my cell phone rang. It was the cops, informing me that my parents were in a car crash downtown.

The only thing I thought about was Vanessa. When I asked about her, they said she was in the backseat, strapped in and for the most part, unharmed. It was a miracle she wasn't hurt other than a few cuts and scrapes from the glass.

I had to go downtown and identify my parents' bodies.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Head Surgeon for the Children's Hospital and his wife, Esme Cullen, were killed by a drunk driver.

Oh, yeah, I was adopted. Well, it was a long time ago. I didn't even remember my birth parents. I had always used the Cullen last name, but I changed it when I turned eighteen. I was a rebellious teen and I sought independence in any form. It hurt Carlisle and Esme, but they eventually let it go.

After making funeral arrangements, I had to see what would happen to Vanessa. My parents were her legal guardians, but they did leave her to me. I was her birth father, and their will stated I was her legal guardian if anything happened to my parents.

After I had Vanessa sorted out, I had to see what would happen to my parents' belongings and properties.

According to their will, everything was mine, but there was one catch.

My mom wrote me a letter.

_September 2010_

_Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this then you know we are no longer living._

_Your father and I have left everything to you. It was always going to be yours. There was no doubt in our mind that you would come back to us whole._

_We are so proud of you for trying to be the responsible young man we raised you to be. We know the past few years have been difficult, and we want you to know that we love you very much and couldn't be prouder of the decisions you are now making._

_Vanessa is a gift. She is our joy, and I know she will be yours too. She loves you very much, and she knows you are her father. We didn't have to tell her, she just knew._

_I know you're probably a little lost now. You may not know what to do, or how to do it, but I trust that you will do what is right for both you and Vanessa._

_The money is yours. The cars are yours. But the house and condo need to go on the market. Have Jenks help you with that. You're probably asking why sell the house and condo?_

_We want you to start over. You deserve that. Vanessa deserves that. Do you remember when your father and I purchased that retirement home in Washington State? We have a home there-in Forks, Washington. Go there and start over._

_That is the only thing I ask of you, Edward. I know that will be a good place for you and Vanessa. Please go there as soon as you can._

_All I want is for you to be happy, you and your precious baby daughter._

_We love you both._

_Mom and Dad _

My mom was right.

I was lost. I didn't know how to raise a child. I could barely look after myself!

But it was her only request, so I respected that.

I called Jenks, the family lawyer, and we had the condo and house put on the market. They would no doubt sell for a lot of money, so I was relieved that I could move to Forks without stressing over money issues. Vanessa and I could live, but I'd still have to go on with my life, and I wasn't sure how to do that.

The first thing I did was pack up our things. All our clothes, Vanessa's toys, and my belongings went into boxes, ready to be shipped off to Washington.

Jenks helped me acquire the keys to the Forks house, and he made sure that it was ready for me and Vanessa to live in.

After those arrangements were made, I had to settle on selling or giving back the many cars my parents owned.

My dad's Mercedes was going back; mom's Lexus sedan, the SUV, and the Vanquish were all going back. The only car I kept was the silver Volvo. I figured it was a "Dad car", appropriate for my and Vanessa's new life.

And that was how my daughter and I found ourselves on a flight from Chicago to Washington State.

Jenks had the Volvo shipped before us, so I was able to get it from the Sea-Tac airport.

Vanessa was asleep in her car seat. She was cute, even when she was asleep. Her short, blonde hair was messy from the flight, and her flowered dress was wrinkled a little, but she was still my cute baby girl.

I smiled to myself as I acknowledged her as mine. I knew she was, but the more I said it, the more I felt comfortable in being a dad. Yeah, I was young, a mere twenty-five, but so what? Vanessa knew she was mine. She already started to call me "Daddy." It was still kind of strange, but it sounded so sweet when she called me that.

The whole dad thing wasn't so bad. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, nor did I know what to do, but I had a feeling I'd be able to manage with Vanessa. It wasn't like she was a brat, because she wasn't.

On the contrary, she was a very easy to care for child, and for that, I was grateful. I had no doubt my mom instilled some great character attributes to Vanessa. No wonder she was an angel for me.

I drove along the two lane streets to the outskirts of Forks. So far, it looked like a really small town. It had that small town charm, and it looked quiet. I was beginning to think that this would be a good place to raise Vanessa.

When I pulled up the long driveway, I snorted out loud.

Of course my parents bought this house. It looked huge. It had three floors, big, windows, and a front and backyard that went on for miles.

Some retirement home, this place looked like a spa or a beach house, minus the beach part. It looked great. I knew my mom must have chosen the house. She had an eye for detail and simplicity. And the house was simple; it just looked big for a place like Forks.

I parked the car in front and took the keys out of the ignition.

I glanced at Vanessa again and smiled.

We had finally arrived at our new home.

I got out and opened the back door. I leaned forward, moved her favorite toy, Ellie, the stuffed toy elephant that she never went anywhere without, and unfastened Vanessa's seat belt. She didn't even stir when I lifted her in my arms to pick her up.

"Vanessa," I cooed as I tried to wake her up gently. "Baby, we're here. We're home now."

I unlocked the front door with one hand and carried her and Ellie over my shoulder with the other.

Once I had the door opened, I stepped through the foyer and gently closed it behind me.

Vanessa was still asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up anymore. As I bounded up the stairs, I felt glad that Jenks took care of everything so that Vanessa and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. All her stuff was here. Her princess bed, her furniture, and her toys and clothes were already put away and placed in her room.

From the e-mails Jenks had sent me, I knew her bedroom was the one closest to the master bedroom.

I pushed open her white door and walked to the end of the room where her princess bed was located. Her bed was facing the door, with the window behind it.

I crouched down and gently placed her in the middle of the bed. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her little body. I remembered Ellie, and I nestled the stuffed elephant right beside her.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't promise that I'll be perfect, but I'll try my best to be the best daddy for you."

I was scared. This was uncharted territory for me. I was a single parent with a shitload of issues and baggage. I was the least likely person to care for this little angel girl, but circumstances in life brought me here. I couldn't back down. I couldn't hide.

For the first time in my life, someone needed me. Like, really needed me.

My daughter wasn't a druggie looking for her next hit. She was my flesh and blood. My only living family member. She was everything.

I pushed some of her hair away from her face, and then rose to my feet. I left her to sleep with the door open so I could hear when she woke up.

I took a tour of the house. It was huge, but it was great for us. I was used to huge place; I grew up in a big house, and this was no exception.

The place didn't have any food. I made a mental note to go out and do grocery shopping when Vanessa woke up. We also needed to think of getting her into day care or a sitter for when I ended up working.

Hmm, I'd have to work. I had to take care of Vanessa, but I had to get a job too…all that responsible shit…my mom would have wanted me to.

I loved my mom. I knew exactly what she expected from me, and I was going to try to live up to her expectations. God knows I had made her suffer a lot over the last few years, what with my drug addiction, incarceration, and Kate.

The only good thing that came out of my old life was Vanessa.

I did love her, but I was still unsure of my ability to raise her. I didn't know the first thing about children, let alone my own. I was getting to know her, but I still didn't know enough. Well, now we'd have plenty of time to get to know each other.

I was going back upstairs when the doorbell rang.

That was strange. I didn't know anyone here…I doubted my parents knew anybody.

I turned around and walked to the door. When I opened it, I saw a little pixie of a woman. She was short, probably not even five feet, with a short black bob, and icy blue eyes.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Alice Whitlock, and I'd like to welcome you to the neighborhood!"

I noticed she carried a basket of muffins or cupcakes. I had to stifle a laugh. This was too funny. It was like being in an episode of _Desperate Housewives_ when a new family moved into town.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "I'm Edward Masen. Thank you for the welcome?"

She laughed. "You're welcome! I just wanted to give you these." She handed me the basket and said, "They're from my bakery. Fresh this morning, and if you eat them with coffee or milk, they will taste ten times better."

"Thank you," I said, somewhat overwhelmed by her kindness. "My daughter will love these."

"Oh, you have a daughter?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do," I replied. "She's a tiny, little thing. She's napping right now, but I'm sure she'll enjoy these."

"How sweet," she gushed. "Well, if you need anything…or if you need help, just come by the bakery. You can't miss it – it's called _The Flower Pot_. I'd love to meet your wife and daughter."

"No wife," I said, clarifying things now. "It's just me and my baby girl."

"Aww!" she sighed. "How cute! Well, drop by sometime. Everyone will be dying to meet you, especially the single ladies. Be careful, you're a good looking guy; the vultures may try to get you."

I laughed. "Why don't you show me the ones I should avoid?"

"Will do!"

"I'm just kidding," I said, still chuckling. "I'm off women for now."

"Oh, you're gay?" she asked, but I could tell she was kidding with me.

I shook my head. "It'd be easier that way, but I'm not."

"Well, Edward, it was nice meeting you. I'm looking forward to meeting your daughter."

"Thank you, Alice. I'm sure we'll like the muffins."

"You're welcome!" she said again. Alice waved as she got into her car.

I closed the door and laughed. That was fun. Alice seemed genuinely friendly and I was glad she had stopped by. The muffins were a good welcome gift too…not for me, but for Vanessa.

One thing that Alice said that alarmed me was her comment on the single women here. I never had trouble getting laid or getting a girl, but that wasn't my life anymore.

I didn't generally sleep around. My last relationship was with Vanessa's mother, Kate.

When I was in prison, I lived without getting any. Kate didn't visit me, not that I wanted her to, but it just went to show how unfulfilled my personal life was. I had no one. And sure, a good fuck would do me some good, but no, not really. Not in the long run. I couldn't go back to my old, single life.

I was kind of worried now. There were single women here…and I could only imagine what Alice would report to them.

I shook my head. No, Alice didn't seem the type to gossip. I doubted that she was actually friends with all of the single women whom she referred to as vultures.

I was off women now. I just didn't have the time, and I didn't want things to get any more complicated than they were.

After putting the muffins away, I went to check on Vanessa.

She was waking up, and when I squatted down beside her, holding Ellie, she rolled over to her side to face me.

"Daddy," she said, only it sounded more like "dadee!"

"Hi, angel girl," I said. "You want a snack?"

She nodded and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. I took her hand away from her face, using a tissue instead.

"Still tired?"

Vanessa was over two years old now, not three yet…she still had a few months to go. She had a pretty good grasp on speech, hardly any baby talk.

"Yes."

I smiled. "Okay, snack first, and then we'll go grocery shopping and get dinner so you can sleep early."

I didn't know why, but I often spoke to Vanessa as if she was much older. Surely a two-year-old wouldn't understand everything that I said, but this was how Vanessa and I were. She seemed to understand some of what I said, so that made me feel better, and not like some fool who didn't know how to speak to his own child.

She sat up and opened her arms for me to carry her. I picked her up, and she gave me a sweet baby kiss on my cheek and then rested her head on my shoulder.

She was my angel girl. Yeah, I'd be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry for killing off Carlisle and Esme. They did not deserve that, but for the sake of this story, it needed to be done. Edward is a reluctant father, he comes of across as a natural, but he really doens't know what the hell he's doing. I find, in my humble opinion, that it's always the reluctant parent (s) that make the best parents. I do have experience with caring for a child like Vanessa, and yes not all children baby talk. You'd be surprised how well a child can talk and communicate.**

**This story will alternate between Edward and Bella's POV. So the next chapter is Bella's. I'm warning you now, her story isn't any happier than Edward's. **

**I find myself writing more angst for this. TBH, in my past stories, I haven't really written any angst. I guess I need to rectify that. :)**

**Till next time.**

**Tina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N:**** Alight readers, this is Miss Bella's chapter. You will need to read her story first (and yes, it is rather sad) but hey, Edward is in the chapter too. :)  
**

**Thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up and I'm sorry for making you sad, but I did promise that there will be happier chapters! And thank you to ShowtunesJesus and The Dragon Fly Lover from PTB.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."**

**-Kenji Miyazawa**

Every Thursday, I went to the cemetery to place flowers on my father's grave.

My father and I were close, possibly closer than most fathers and daughters were, and to be honest, I was okay with being different; I was okay with my relationship with Charlie, my father.

I came from a humble upbringing. I was born to Charlie and Renee Swan. Like most young parents, mine got married after the fact I was born. For a while, my childhood was good. I had two wonderful parents, but when you're five, you always think your parents are wonderful.

When I was six, my parents divorced, and my mother took me away. We moved to Phoenix, Arizona, and I was devastated. I missed my father.

Over the years, I only saw him during major holidays or in the summer time. We always met halfway in the state of California. For a few weeks, I'd have my father again. We'd drive around and go to all sorts of places in Southern and Northern California.

Even though he was my father first and foremost, he was my best bud in many ways. I think it was because we were so alike. He and I shared contemplative silences, a love for home cooked-meals, and a love for enjoying the simple things in life.

As I grew older, I began to think that maybe I could leave my mother. It wasn't that I wanted to leave her; I just really missed my father. I was naturally closer to him, and I did love my mother, but she had her own life. She got married again to a man named Phil, and I was happy for her.

Charlie never went out. He never dated, so I felt like moving back with him to be closer to him, to keep him company.

Renee was somewhat surprised, but she agreed that moving back with Charlie was the best for all of us.

I asked her why she took me with her. Let's say curiosity piqued my interest. After all these years, Renee and I weren't close, we were far from Lorelai and Rory Gilmore, so I wondered why she kept me when I could've been with Charlie.

"The mom always gets the kids," she said, shrugging nonchalantly as if my question wasn't a big deal. It was perhaps long over-due, I should've asked her long ago, but it really didn't occur to me that I could've lived with Charlie. I mean, she was my mother, it was natural for me to go with her, and it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Still, it irked me that I could've been back in Forks with my father instead of Phoenix with my mother.

During my junior year of high school, I moved back to Forks to live with Charlie.

My high school career was typical. I was a good student. I didn't go out to party, I didn't drink, I didn't smoke, and I didn't try drugs. I was the police chief's kid, for crying out loud, I knew better.

When I graduated from high school, I was torn between going off to Seattle for college or going to the community college to stay closer to Charlie.

In the end, I decided to stay close to home. I went to the Port Angeles community college. It was closer to Forks, and I still live at home with Charlie.

In hindsight, it was the best decision for me.

After one semester, my life changed drastically.

One morning, I went downstairs to start breakfast for Charlie and myself. We always had breakfast together since he worked during the day and often worked the night shift too. He was a bit of a workaholic, but we saw each other a lot.

I made us eggs and toast and after breakfast, I went upstairs to change for school. When I ran down the stairs, I called out to Charlie. He always said goodbye to me. When he didn't answer, I walked into the living room. He wasn't there, so I went to the kitchen and the sight before me made my heart stop.

Charlie was lying on the floor, immobile and pale. I rushed to him and hovered over him, screaming for him to answer me.

He wasn't waking up, so I did the only thing I could think of. I called the ambulance, and within three minutes, they were there poking and prodding him with needles and equipment.

I felt awful. I didn't know CPR. I didn't know what to do. The paramedics said I did the right thing, and all through the ride to the hospital I felt like I was in a dream, or maybe a nightmare. This was not normal. Charlie just does not collapse on me and not wake up! He hadn't been sick, so what in the world was happening?

When we arrived at the hospital, Charlie was rushed into the emergency room while I was told to wait.

The wait was awful, possibly more awful than actually seeing Charlie on the floor. I paced the room and tried to sit down, but I couldn't stay still. I went outside to get some fresh air but then I went back inside, just in case the doctors came out to talk to me and I wasn't there. That was the end of getting fresh air. I stayed in the waiting room for two hours, and then finally the doctor came out.

The words "three-fourths brain dead" scared me so much. What did that mean? Did that mean Charlie was dead? Did that mean he wasn't going to recover?

When I asked the doctor to explain, he stated that Charlie was in a coma of sorts. Charlie had a heart attack and subsequent stroke. He was on life support, but he was most likely not going to wake up or get better.

I had the option of keeping him on life support and even moving him to a rehab facility, but I knew he wouldn't want that. Charlie would have wanted to live, to really live and use his limbs and go fishing and go to work.

Taking him off life support was the hardest decision I ever had to make. A part of me didn't want to do it. I wanted to keep him there with me, but another part of me knew he wouldn't want me to keep him alive out of obligation or some irrational reason.

When I told the doctor to take him off, I vowed to stay in the room and to be there until his life monitor stopped.

I stayed by his side, crying and apologizing for doing this to him. I told him I didn't want to take him off, but that I knew it was the right choice. Amidst tears and sobbing, he slowly wasted away from me.

It took Charlie ten minutes to die. Slowly, the numbers on his heart monitor began to decrease, and I could still hear the beeping sounds of his life fading away. His death still plagued me, and I went back and forth between feeling guilty and feeling sad.

After his death, I got depressed. My good friends from high school heard about his death, and they dropped everything to help me.

Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty were my best friends in high school. Rosalie and Emmett were seniors when I was a junior. They went off to Seattle for college two years ago, and after Alice, Jasper, and I graduated, Alice and Jasper followed them.

Like I said I stayed behind, and for the most part, the five of us still kept in touch. When they found me at the hospital, they helped me with the papers and the arrangements with the morgue.

The funeral preparations were taken care of by Rosalie and Emmett who were, unbeknownst to me, engaged.

The funeral was a blur to me. I only remember bits and pieces, and that was possibly due to all the crying and sobbing I did. I do remember that Alice and Rosalie stood by me and wrapped their arms protectively around me. They supported me when I couldn't stand anymore, and when Charlie's coffin was being lowered into the ground, they helped me sit down so I could watch.

I know…why in the world would I watch?

I needed to. It was the last time I'd ever see Charlie again and I couldn't pass up the opportunity, no matter how hard it was for me.

Charlie's funeral service was something I didn't want to re-live. Losing him was the worst feeling in the world.

Throughout my entire childhood, I wanted to be with my father. I didn't curse my mother for taking me, but I was angry with her. She made me miss out on so much with him, and all the summers and the past choice of staying with him.

A lot of the townsfolk came up to me and offered their condolences. I don't think I remember everyone or what they said; all I remember was that a bunch of people lined up and shook my hand or hugged me.

I had just lost the only person who truly cared for me, and now with all those condolences, it was like reality was setting in.

Charlie was gone.

After the funeral, I went home with my friends. They stayed with me for almost a week. In that week, they helped me sort out the bills and the will.

Charlie left everything to me. Thankfully, he was an honest citizen and paid his bills on time. The house was his, and he didn't have loans, so I owned it now. The medical, dental, car, and life insurance was okay. Emmett and Jasper helped me with that.

I was able to keep Charlie's police cruiser and all of his belongings. I was never going to use his stuff, but I wasn't going to throw it out either.

Even though I had my friends to look after me, I put on a charade. I ate when they ate, I laughed when they laughed, I did everything to make it seem like I was okay. It was a ruse. I only wanted them to believe I was okay so that they'd feel better about going back to Seattle for school.

I promised them I'd be okay and that after one more year; I'd go and transfer to the university to be with them.

"Pinkie swear it, Bella," Alice said.

"Pinkie swear," I promised.

That was one promise I didn't keep.

After they left, I didn't do anything.

I had no reason or drive to do anything, so I didn't. I didn't go back to school and ended up dropping out. I didn't leave the house except to go to the cemetery or the grocery store so I wouldn't starve, and when I went out, I avoided people to the extreme. I wore dark clothing and kept my hair falling in my face so no one would recognize me.

Pretty soon, people started thinking I was dead. In a way, I was. I certainly wasn't living.

A few times, people would leave food or baskets, and I'd take them in and was grateful for their kindness. After a while, I got tired of letting everyone think I was dead. Charlie wouldn't want me to live like that, so I tried to go out more.

I still went to the cemetery, but I also started going to the diner a couple times during the week. I still kept to myself, but at least I was taking baby steps toward having the type of life Charlie wanted for me.

For two years, I stayed in that depressed state. I barely did anything because I didn't want to. There was no reason to do anything. I had no one.

But it's funny how the dead communicate with the living. I don't believe in ghosts, but I believe everyone has a spirit and a soul. I know the spirit and the soul are different, yet I couldn't tell you the difference. I only go by what scholars and theologians have said.

That said…I believed wherever Charlie was, he was happy. I hoped so. I needed to believe that.

One day, I was visiting him. I was sitting down next to his grave, with my knees pulled up and my head between them, eyes closed. The day was sunny. It was July, and I was soaking up the sun, or trying to. I was silent, everything around me was silent, but there was this gentle breeze. It was funny. The day wasn't windy, and the breeze was so gentle that I could've sword someone was blowing air on me.

I lifted my head and looked around. I was alone. I frowned to myself and went back to mourning my father. As soon as the tears started, I felt a voice in the back of my head.

_"This isn't what I want for you, Bella. Get up, get your life together. Do it for me, baby."_

It was like Charlie was speaking to me. I could hear his voice in my head, and no, it wasn't like a séance. I wasn't trying to communicate with the dead, but it was more like a gentle reminder that I was still alive, and that my life had taken a wrong turn or two. This wasn't the life I talked about with Charlie. This wasn't what he wanted for me. It wasn't even the life I promised my friends that I'd lead.

Throughout my grief, I lost myself. I let my sadness and mourning consume me. I gave in and now I didn't know how to climb back out of the mess I had made. It was a mess. My life was an unfulfilled mess, and I had to fix it, for Charlie and for myself.

I was tired of not doing anything. I was tired of being sad all the time. I was tired of being the me I had turned into.

That day, I made a promise to Charlie. I promised I would go back to school and start my life over.

I was twenty-one when I began my life. I went back to the community college; got my General Education out of the way, and then I chose a certificate program in Baking and Pastry.

It was hard. Going back to school after being away for so long was really hard to adjust to, but I made myself go. I made myself adjust, and within a year and a half, I had an AA in Baking and Pastry. I was going to apply to a culinary arts school, but fate or something like that had other plans.

My old friends graduated from Seattle. Emmett and Rosalie were married and resided in Port Angeles. Alice and Jasper were also married and were moving back to Forks to jump start Alice's 'vision.'

Throughout my depression, I didn't stay in touch with my friends. That's not to say they didn't try to help me, but I was beyond help. I wasn't willing to help myself, and that made it difficult for my friends to reach out. However, when Alice and Jasper moved back, they visited me.

Their visit was welcomed. I invited them in, and we had a great time catching up. I laughed, I cried, and I even yelled.

Alice didn't guilt trip me; she was concerned for me, and she cried over the fact that I had so much trouble coping without Charlie.

"I'm an awful friend!" she wailed. "I should've transferred here and moved in with you. I should've taken care of you."

"Alice," I said gently, "I didn't want anyone's help. If you had tried to move here and switch schools, I would have been very angry with you."

"But you were all alone!"

"I preferred it that way. I needed that time to get myself together. Honestly, I really needed to go through that so I could learn how to cope and live by myself."

"You shouldn't have to live by yourself," she stated firmly. "You need someone to take care of you."

I smiled at her and looked at Jasper. "We can't all have Jasper Whitlock."

"You can borrow him," she offered.

"Thanks," I chuckled. "Now tell me about your vision. Jasper said it involved me."

Alice had this 'vision.' It involved a dream of her owning a flower shop, and it also involved me owning a bakery.

"That's nice, Alice, but I don't know anything about business," I said.

"But you can bake! You can cook! And you just got your certificate. It's perfect, Bella!"

"What about you?" I asked skeptically. "You don't know anything about flowers."

"What's to know?" she shrugged. "I like what I see. I can throw together a fabulous bouquet. I majored in Business. Trust me; this is going to work out!"

And in typical Alice fashion, it did work out. I still had trouble believing how fast it worked out. In less than two years, we had our flower shop and bakery up and running in the little town of Forks. Alice said it was the perfect place for our business because we were quaint, small town people.

She believed that our business would do well, and in her words, "It was perfect."

Alice really did have a knack for detail, and her flower arrangements were beautiful, to say the least. The bakery was mine, and although I had some help from Jasper, I was the one who created the muffins and cupcakes and desserts.

For the first time, I felt as if I had something good in my life. I had reason and purpose to wake up and do something. It was a foreign feeling, but I liked it.

It's funny how four years of your life can change you drastically. I was still the same person, but in a lot of ways, I was different. Charlie's death helped me grow up and become that different person I was today.

I was still sad, but I wasn't depressed anymore. I was coping remarkably well now, and I smiled more. I laughed more, and I went out of the house and actually resembled a human being instead of the anti-social creature I was a couple years ago.

I was happy, well, not really, but I was getting there.

"Hey, Dad," I said. I always greeted him first. I felt better if I spoke to him like I was having an actual conversation with him.

I placed the big, bright, carnations, roses, and daises Alice made for him. There was an assortment of beautiful flowers, and it put a smile on my face, so I hoped Charlie would like it too.

"Work is good," I said. "I came up with some pumpkin muffins. I think they'll get popular as the seasons change. Alice and Jasper are married now, can you believe it? I'm surprised they didn't marry right after high school like Emmett and Rosalie did."

I closed my eyes and tried to smile. "I miss you. I hope you're happy and doing okay. I'm trying to be happy, too."

I said goodbye again and went to my truck.

Every time I left the cemetery, I immediately thought about work or something Alice said just so I wouldn't end up bawling my eyes out.

Lately, there was talk about a new resident. Eric, the local realtor, said a guy from Chicago was moving to the old, renovated mansion, which was located on the outskirts of Forks near the woods. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. The new guy was the talk of the town. No one knew anything except that he was from Chicago.

Alice said she was going over to the mansion to welcome him to the neighborhood. That was a typical Alice thing. She was nosy and friendly. I had no doubt in my mind that she would meet him and put forth a good first impression.

When I got back to work, Alice saw me and grabbed my arm.

Her flower shop was adjacent to the bakery. It was her idea. She wanted our places to be one big work building. There was a set of double doors, and when you walked in, the bakery was on the left, and the flower shop was on the right.

Alice led me to the back room and looked at me with a smug expression.

"He has a daughter!"

"Who has a daughter?"

"Edward Masen!"

"Who is Edward Masen?"

"The new resident! He is gorgeous, Bella! He's so tall, and he's so young, and he has a little girl!" Alice was jumping up and down with glee. I didn't think she could be this happy over the new guy.

"So?"

"So," she huffed, "he is perfect for you. And best of all, he is exactly who I pictured you with!"

"You pictured me with someone?"

"Yes! It was a dream, and in my dream, I saw a very distinct person. Imagine my surprise when I meet Edward, and he is the guy who I saw you with! It's perfect, Bella. It's just like in my dream, and you know how my dreams end up being perfect in reality."

"Alice, stop! I appreciate your dreams, but this is crazy!"

She glared at me. "You think that now. But wait until you see him. He's coming here, and he's bringing his daughter. Be nice!"

She led me outside and pointed at the entrance. As if by magic, the door opened, and a man walked inside.

He was tall and had a little girl in his arms. I kept looking at him and saw that he wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. By himself, he looked like a hot guy, but with the little girl in his arms, he looked like a dad.

The little girl wore a pink, flowered dress, pink rain boots, and a pink windbreaker. She was cute, quiet, and so little.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice chirped.

This Edward guy was devastatingly handsome. He had sea-green eyes, a light complexion, and unruly auburn hair with flecks of bronze. He looked supernaturally beautiful, and the little girl in his arms was even cuter than I thought. She had short, blonde hair, green eyes, and a cute nose.

"Hi, Alice," Edward replied.

As soon as he spoke, I knew I was in trouble.

Damn you, Alice Whitlock for being right!

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for killing off Charlie too! You all must hate me.  
**

** The pain that Bella went through is real. I've lived through it. No, my father didn't die, but my grandfather did, and I was really close to him. The depression she spoke about is also real. At the time, I didn't know what I was going through, or what it was...but now that some time has passed, and my life has finally gotten back on track, I recognize it for what it was-depression. I'm only sharing this because I feel that you readers need to know that this isn't angst-y for the sake of making you cry or whatever, I just write what I know. :)**

**Bella isn't happy, and she won't be for awhile. She's healing, she's not depressed anymore, but she's not happy. Look on the bright side, at least she's not a walking zombie anymore. Progress!**

**Edward, Vanessa and Bella meet in the next chapter, and that will be EPOV.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: The first two chapters set our story. You know the main characters and you know some of their backstories. Now without further ado, I give you Vanessa fluff!  
**

**Thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. And thank you to wandb and shelle87 from PTB for going over this!**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"Maybe there is a plan in meeting a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the right person, we will know how to be grateful for that gift."**

**-Unknown**

I carried Vanessa downstairs and placed her on one of the stools across the countertop. She looked so small sitting down at the counter, and I laughed at the sight before me. How could someone so small be so loveable? In less time than I had to make a few grand, Vanessa managed to capture my heart. Despite the fact that she was mine, I knew Vanessa was one special, little girl. And even though I never planned on having her, I was glad to have her in my life now.

Who knew what would've happened when my parents died if I didn't have Vanessa to look after? I probably would have gone back to drugs and dealing shit, and squandering all the money my parents left me. How fucking irresponsible would that have been? I would have been a fucking mess, far messier than before I went to prison.

I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't going back there. I wouldn't let that happen, not when I had Vanessa to look after. She deserved someone who could love her and take care of her, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be that person for her. I wanted to be that dad for her - the same dad Carlisle was to me. I only hoped Vanessa would turn out better than I did, but to be honest, I already knew she was so much better than me.

"Snack now?" I asked her.

She looked at me with my identical green eyes and nodded her head. "Yes, pwease."

I smiled. My mother taught her manners.

I grabbed a couple of muffins from the basket Alice had dropped off and asked Vanessa which one she wanted. She picked the chocolate one.

"Good choice," I said as I peeled back the muffin wrapper. Lately, Vanessa reminded me of my mom. She screamed warmth, innocence, and love, which was everything Esme was to me. The fact that she stepped in and raised my child when I was too fucked up to be responsible spoke volumes about my mom's character. The greatest gift she gave me was the ability to love and care for Vanessa and to let me meet her.

I was beginning to see how my life could be with Vanessa in it. When I was in prison, I often thought about what I would do when I got out. See, when you were locked away from society, you began to fantasize about the things you could do when you were released.

I thought about going to school again and completing my music degree. I thought about seeing Kate again and maybe even visiting some of my old friends. I called them old friends because none of them came to visit me while I was incarcerated. Some fucking fantastic friends they were, but I digress. It was better that they didn't visit me; otherwise I would have decided to go back to drugs.

Vanessa devoured the chocolate muffin. She ate half of it without stopping, and for a moment, I wondered if it was okay for her to eat chocolate this late in the day. It was sugary and sweet, so that probably meant she wouldn't go to sleep for a long time, right?

I sighed. I had no idea if I should or shouldn't have given her the muffin. It was too late now, so I guess I'd have to deal with it.

As I contemplated my new life with Vanessa, I made a quick tour of the kitchen. Everything was bare. There wasn't any food and milk for Vanessa. We'd have to go grocery shopping, and I'd bet that would be fun. I'd never gone grocery shopping by myself. My mom used to do that when I was younger, and I stopped going with her when I was twelve.

After Vanessa finished her muffin, I gave her a glass of water. I cleaned her up and then took her back upstairs, so I could take her to the store with me.

I found her pink windbreaker and helped her wrap it around her arms. I made sure she had her rain boots, and after she grabbed Ellie, we were off.

Vanessa could walk, but I preferred to hold her. She wasn't heavy, and I really liked holding her. She always wrapped her little arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what it was that gave me such comfort in holding her. Maybe it was the calming sense that someone so sweet and little could trust and love me without really knowing me or what I'd done in the past. It was like my daughter loved me for simply being me – her dad.

I strapped her in the car seat and then took my place in the driver's side. After glancing at her through the rear view mirror, I backed out and made my way onto the main road.

The drive from the outskirts of town was quiet. No one else was out here, and I briefly wondered how Alice found me. She was a local, no doubt about that, so perhaps she knew every place around Forks.

That was the trouble with small towns. Everyone knew everyone. There was hardly any privacy, and although the house was in the outskirts, it still kind of unnerved me that everyone knew where I lived.

I mean, shit, how could I start over if everyone in town knew where I lived? They probably knew more about me than I did about the whole damn place. It was just plain freaky how small town people just automatically knew stuff about you. The way Alice spoke, it seemed that every move of mine would be watched with a cautious eye.

I slowed the car as I hit the town. Everything seemed so quaint. It was unlike anything I'd seen. Back in Chicago, everything was so big and spacious; here it was smaller, charming, and kind of nice. The setting was appealing. I was sure Vanessa could grow up nicely, but I wondered what I'd be able to do here.

Of course I didn't need to find a job right away. In fact, if I was smart, I wouldn't even need to work, but my parents raised me better than that. I actually think they'd roll in their graves if I didn't find a job or do something with my life.

I drove into the shopping center, and when I rounded a corner, something bright and cheery caught my eye. It was a florist and bakery. It was bigger than some of the other places, and the sign was in big, red, and glittered lettering that read _The Flower Shop_. This must be the place Alice spoke of. Instead of going to the grocery store, I went and parked in front of Alice's place.

"Hey, baby, do you want get another muffin?" I asked as I took the keys out of the ignition.

"Mmhm," she murmured. "Muffins!"

I laughed. "Okay, we'll get you another muffin."

I got her out the car and adjusted her on my hips. She held Ellie in one hand, and clutched my jacket with the other.

Vanessa was a naturally sweet girl, and only sometimes got shy. During my parents' funeral, she clamped up like an oyster shell. There were so many people in and out of the house, and so many of them stopped by to offer their condolences. Vanessa grew shy and clung to me whenever someone came.

During the funeral, I tried to keep Vanessa away, but I knew that if I didn't let her say goodbye, she'd hate me for it. Even though she couldn't really grasp what was going on, she knew that her Mama and Papa were not here anymore. It saddened me to tell her where they were going and what happened. I only told her that Mama and Papa were gone for a while and that someday she could see them again.

I was very thankful she was so young. Vanessa didn't comprehend the funeral or the burial, and she actually helped me keep it together.

I opened the door and walked in. The first thing I saw was brown.

Brown eyes with the depth of someone who'd seen sadness; these weren't the ordinary, dull brown eyes. No, these were deep, intense eyes that held an underlying sadness. I knew that look. I owned it. I was living it.

I looked up and saw that the brown eyes belonged to a young woman. She was possibly the loveliest thing I'd seen since I arrived. She was short, but not as short as Alice. Her heart-shaped face was light in complexion and free of blemishes. She had long, dark-brown hair and she wore a peculiar expression.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice said, interrupting my once over on the young woman.

"Hi, Alice."

She came over and smiled when she spotted Vanessa. "Is this your daughter?" she asked, pointing to Vanessa.

"Yes," I replied. "This is Vanessa. Baby, can you say hi to Miss Alice?"

"Hi," Vanessa said shyly. She eyed Alice, and just when I thought she'd bury her face in my jacket, she handed Ellie to Alice.

"Hi, Vanessa," Alice replied as she took Ellie. "Can you tell me who this is?"

"Ellie," she said.

"She's a good elephant, huh?"

"Yes."

Alice smiled and handed Ellie back to Vanessa.

"Come in," Alice said, grabbing a hold of my left arm. "Let me show you around."

The whole place looked like one big lounge. In the middle were a bunch of small tables. On the left side was the bakery, and on the right was the flower shop.

Alice led us to the flower shop. There was an assortment of brightly colored flowers. I could only make out roses, as my flower knowledge was limited at best.

"Vanessa, do you like flowers?" Alice asked her.

"Baby, you have to answer Miss Alice," I said as I gently poked her in the stomach.

"Yes," Vanessa replied. "Pink and pworple ones."

Alice chuckled, "Why don't you help me make a bouquet. Is that okay?" she asked, looking at me.

"Uh, sure," I replied. I placed Vanessa in a standing position and watched as she slipped her hand through Alice's. The two of them went around the room and began to pluck flowers from the buckets and the big refrigerator that kept the flowers cool.

They made an elaborate bouquet. It was colorful to say the least. Vanessa had a fun time picking and choosing the flowers, and when she was satisfied, she held it up to show me.

"They're hers," Alice said, gesturing to Vanessa.

"Are you sure, Alice? I'm not sure how much flowers are these days, but I'm guessing hers aren't cheap."

"They are hers. You don't pay here," she said firmly.

"Alice, I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. I refuse the right to service anyone, and right now I refuse the right to service you by taking your money."

I laughed. Alice was probably the funniest person I had met since we moved.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, still laughing a little. I picked Vanessa up and smiled. "Say thank you to Miss Alice."

After Vanessa said thank you, Alice took us back to the bakery. She pointed out the counter and said that we could sit down and order something, or that if we were in a hurry, we could just order something and Bella would bring it out.

"She's amazing," Alice gushed. "She's the genius behind the muffins I gave you."

"Oh," I replied. "So, is this a bakery or a flower place?" I was confused. The whole store looked really nice, and I definitely hadn't seen anything like this in Chicago.

"We combined our passions," Alice explained. "I love flowers and Bella loves to bake. We've been best friends since high school, really, and I couldn't dream of anything better than going into business with her. Here she is!"

Just then, a small, petite woman came out of the kitchen. It was then that I realized that Bella was the woman I saw when I first came in.

Bella stopped when she saw us. She took a moment to look at me, then at Vanessa, then finally she spoke, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand, and I politely shook hers.

I grasped her tiny hand in mine and smiled. "Hi, I'm Edward Masen, and this little thing here is Vanessa. Baby, can you say hi to Miss Bella?"

"Hi," Vanessa said. She played with the bouquet, pulled a baby pink flower out, and handed it to Bella.

"For me?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Vanessa smiled. She set the flowers down on the counter and wiggled out of my arms. I almost dropped her, and shouted at her to stop.

"Vanessa!" I cried as I tried to hold her. "Stop!" She stopped moving, and that helped me adjust, so that I could place her safely on the stool. "Don't do that again." I sighed. "You can't just move like that, or I might end up dropping you"

"Soowee," she pouted.

I flicked her bottom lip with my thumb and chuckled at her. She was cute, even when she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry too, baby," I replied. "Don't scare me again, okay?"

She nodded and began to play with Ellie. I ran a hand through my hair and winced when I looked at Alice and Bella. They had seen that – Vanessa almost falling from my arms.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Sometimes she does things that scare me."

"It's all right," Bella said. "Parents worry about their children all the time. It must be natural."

I tugged on my hair in an attempt to release my nervousness. I didn't want to seem like an incompetent parent in front of the new town. I couldn't afford to have everyone gossiping about how awful and inexperienced I was, even if that was the truth.

"It's almost too natural," I agreed. "Parenthood is a lot harder than people think."

"You sound like you have a lot of experience," Alice said. "Vanessa seems like a sweet girl. I doubt she gives you a hard time."

"She's great. She's the best child I could hope for. It's just…" I hesitated.

"Yes?" Alice prompted.

"Things have been difficult…what with the move and all," I half lied. I wasn't ready to tell anyone the truth about how Vanessa and I got here or what happened before I knew about her.

"You must be exhausted," Bella commented. "Have you had time to unpack?"

"Everything is unpacked. I just haven't been able to go out and get groceries. And I need to plan dinner for this little girl," I said, pointing to Vanessa.

"Hey, pretty girl," Bella said as she walked over to Vanessa. She leaned against the counter and lowered her head, so that she was eye level with Vanessa. "Would you like a snack?"

Vanessa looked at me for permission.

"Go ahead, baby. Say please," I reminded her.

"Yes, pwease."

"Can I give her a muffin? I promise it'll be the healthier one like blueberry," Bella asked me. "Does she like blueberry?"

"Yeah, she does," I answered. "Thank you."

"No problem. Do you want milk, too?" Bella smiled. She turned her attention back to Vanessa.

"Pwease," Vanessa said again.

"She can't have any," I cut in. "She's allergic, so she takes goat's milk."

"Oh, well, you're in luck, pretty girl, I have goat's milk." Bella looked at me. "I use it sometimes for some of the muffins. I'll be right back."

She left, and when my eyes followed her, I realized that Alice was gone. I hadn't even noticed when she left.

As Bella went to get Vanessa her snack, I thought about Forks. I'd been here for only a few short hours, and already two young women had welcomed me and had shown me and my daughter kindness. It was nice, and it made me think of my mom. My mom was the kindest person I knew, and now that she was gone, it was weird to have so many people remind me of her.

I didn't grieve. That may sound awful to some people, but the truth was I didn't have time to grieve. What with all the arrangements, and looking after Vanessa, I never had time to process my parents' death.

I knew they were dead. I saw their bodies, and I made the funeral arrangements. I went to the funeral, but through it all, I never spoke. I didn't give a eulogy, nor did I address anyone. I just went through the motions, because it was all I could do.

Now that I was here with Vanessa, and with these kind women who reminded me of my mom, it made me feel sad.

I should've grieved for my parents. I should've mourned them, but I didn't. It wasn't that I didn't love them; I just couldn't face the pain. Here I was, starting to think that I may end up mourning them in silence or in the comfort of their retirement home.

To me, it was still their home. They had bought it. They had picked it. And they wanted me and Vanessa to have it. Sure, in a way it was mine, but I'd always see it as my parent's.

Bella came out with a plate and a little glass of milk, and set it down in front of Vanessa.

"Here you go, pretty girl," she said, smiling at her. "You're such a cutie pie. I bet your daddy has a lot fun playing with you."

"She likes to go to the park," I said. "The swings are her favorite."

"They're mine too." Bella winked at me.

That took me by surprise. She was talking to Vanessa, but she was flirting with me?

"What do you do, Edward?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"I don't have a job here," I answered truthfully. "I'm concentrating on taking care of Vanessa. I'll focus on me later."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, you weren't prying," I disagreed with her. "It was a simple question. I answered it."

"So you don't have a job now, but what do you like to do?" she asked.

Hmm, I wondered what was the best way to say _I used to be a fucked up drug addict_. No, there was no best way to say it. Hell, the only way to say it was to just be honest, but I wasn't ready for Bella to know, at least not yet.

"I studied music," I said, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"Cool," she said. "You went to school for it?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I play the guitar and piano."

"Wow. I bet you sound really good."

"I'm decent. Sometimes if Vanessa can't fall asleep, I'll get my guitar out and sing to her."

"Aww!" Bella sighed. "That's really sweet, Edward. It sounds like she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does," I chortled. "It didn't take very long for her to have me whipped."

Bella looked at Vanessa, and then looked at me, tearing up a little. "She's lucky to have you." Bella apologized as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's okay," I said, even though I didn't know why she cried. I looked into her brown eyes and saw the sadness again. Something had happened to Bella. I was sure of it; the eyes were a dead giveaway, and when she teared up, it had me thinking that maybe Vanessa reminded her some someone.

"You must think there's something wrong with me," she said, laughing at herself.

"No, I don't think there's something wrong with you."

"Vanessa is a beautiful girl, and she is lucky to have you as her dad."

"Thank you, Bella. That actually means a lot to me."

She gave me a small smile. "So, you're new in town. You and your daughter have no groceries. What are you going to do for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"I know!" Alice chirped as she bounced toward us. "Bella here is a fantastic cook. She can take you guy's grocery shopping, and then maybe she can cook for you. I'm sure Vanessa would love her mashed potatoes."

"Are you sure?" I asked Alice, but I looked at Bella. "You've both done a lot for us already. I don't want to be an imposition."

"You're not," Alice assured. "What do you say, Bella? Would you like to help out a neighbor?"

Bella wrapped her arm around Alice, and when Alice flinched, Bella said, "Absolutely. When would you like to go, Edward?"

"Uhhh…"

"We can go now," Bella offered. "I can get away, and I'm sure Vanessa needs to eat some real food."

"She also needs to sleep," Alice piped up. "I'm guessing her bedtime is early."

"Yeah," I agreed. "She sleeps before nine."

"It's settled then," Alice said. "Bella is amazing. I'm sure you guys will have fun."

"You know, you don't have to," I said, looking at Bella again. I couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable or if she really wanted to help.

"I insist," Bella said. "I'll meet you outside in five minutes?"

"Okay."

I almost couldn't believe what was happening. I now had a beautiful woman making me and my daughter dinner. I had no idea how I'd gotten so lucky, but I wasn't going to question my good fortune. Maybe this move would be okay after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I realize Vanessa is 2 yr. old and she's closing in on 3, so I decided that even though she speaks clearly, there would probably be a few sounds she couldn't properly pronounce. There, I humanized her.**

**So now you know that Edward DID NOT grieve for Carlisle and Esme. Don't hate on him. People have different ways of grieving and coping with loss. Some people slip into depression and others avoid it altogether, or they try too.  
**

**Yes, our favorite all-knowing, pixie is at it again. She's playin' mathcmaker, we love her for it! BPOV is next and there will be grocery shopping!**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

** A/N: I'd like to give a big shoutout to LadyExcalibur2010 for rec'ing this story last week. I woke up one morning to find a gajillion emails on my BlackBerry. I was like, "what is going on?" Then I found out that she rec'd this. :) Thank you! And thank you to those of you who were kind enough to inform that she did.**

**Not much to say except it is grocery shopping time lol!  
**

**Thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. You can have Vanessa on loan. Edward and I won't mind. ;)**

**Another big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Brittany from PTB for helping out!**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"But how will I know who my soul mate is? By risking failure, disappointment, disillusion, but never ceasing in your search for love. As long as you keep looking, you will triumph in the end."**

**-Paulo Coehlo**

I hated when Alice was right. Alice was usually right about a lot of things, perhaps I should've been used to it, but I still wasn't.

"Bella," Alice sang to me in her smug tone. She knew she was right, and I hated when she 'Bella' sang me. It only proved that I should have listened to her in the first place.

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed.

"Tell me, do you think Edward Masen is gorgeous? Vanessa is a cutie too."

When Alice was like this, it was always best to give in. It was so much easier that way. I shot her a fake smile, "Yes, Alice. Edward is very handsome, and Vanessa is cute as a button. You were right."

"See, it's so much better when you admit that I'm right! I told you, Bella, Edward was in my dream, and it is fate! He and you are supposed to be together. I know this is going to be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Alice, I admit he's handsome, but you and I both know your dreams are crazy. Do you remember that one dream about the giant squid?"

"That was because I was dreaming about visiting the Harry Potter theme park!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, please do not, and I repeat, _do not_ think about your dream. Edward and I are not going to be whatever you saw in your dream."

"Will you stop being so cynical?" she asked in exhaustion. "Don't you find it freaky that I had a dream about you and Edward? I saw him clearly, Bella. Edward is the guy in my dream, and now he's right here! What do you call that if not fate?"

"I call it superstition," I quipped. "Okay, so it is freaky, but your dreams have always been on the freaky side."

"That is true, but come on, Bella! Why are you fighting me?"

"Give me a break, Alice. I just got my life back together. I'm finally doing something that doesn't require me crying every single day, and you're throwing me out to someone I barely know! I'm not ready to go back out in the real world. It's too hard."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice cried sternly. "You shut the fuck up right now! I will not allow you to hide, nor will I allow you to whine about how hard it is to move on."

Alice gave me a fierce hug and said, "Life is hard, Bella. It's been four years, and you've come a long way, hon. Charlie wouldn't want you to run and hide from the world. He'd want you to be happy; he'd want you to go out and live your life. Just because he's not here anymore doesn't mean you'll forget about him. You guys were tight, I get that, but it's time to go back out and have some fun. Now, I promise I will not push you and Edward together. Whatever happens, happens, but promise me you will not run and hide anymore. It's not good for you."

"Alice, my life these past few years is the hardest thing I've had to deal with. Do you know how lost I feel? For the longest time, I didn't want to do anything, and lately I've been feeling good. That's all thanks to you, but it's weird being normal again, you know?"

"It is not because of me. I gave you a push in the right direction. You walked through the door, and you've done so well. Now is the time to go back out and make a new friend. Edward and Vanessa seem a little lost too, don't you think?"

I smiled wryly at her, "How could you tell?"

She shrugged, "Single parenthood is tough. You of all people know that. Don't you identify with Edward and Vanessa?"

"More than you know," I answered.

"Make a new friend, hon. It won't hurt."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She let me go and winked at me. "Have fun grocery shopping. Oh, and I think you should make meatloaf. Vanessa looks like she would enjoy your mashed potatoes."

"I can't believe you just offered my culinary services to them."

"You would have done it if you had known he couldn't cook."

"What makes you think he can't cook?"

Alice gave me a pointed look. "Single father, remember, Bella? I loved Charlie, but we both know he couldn't cook."

I chuckled. True, Charlie couldn't cook at all. He was beyond awful in the kitchen, which was why I had taken over the cooking as soon as I moved in.

"Okay, point taken."

"Have fun, hon. Call me when you get home tonight, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Alice."

Five minutes later, I found myself standing in the parking lot with Edward and Vanessa. Edward had Vanessa in his arms, and she was resting her cute, little head on his right shoulder.

"The grocery store is right over there," I said, pointing to the left. It was within walking distance. I knew we wouldn't have to drive over there, so I started walking and looked over my shoulder. "Come on, slow poke."

I wasn't sure why, but I was a lot friendlier and unguarded with Edward and Vanessa. Since Charlie died, I kept to myself and hardly ever went out. I didn't interact with the townsfolk, nor did I visit La Push, where Charlie's best friend, Billy, and his son, Jacob resided. For so long I was a shell of a person, and for so long everyone in Forks left me alone. Over time, they began to think of me as 'the Chief's depressed daughter.'

Looking back, I now know that I probably needed to be on medication, maybe Prozac or something like that, to help me cope more easily. But now that I had already gone through it, I felt better. It's funny how people always figure out they were going through depression after the fact. I guess it was like having post-partum depression. A lot of people experienced it, even Gwyneth Paltrow did. I suppose I was the same. I had no idea I what I was going through, but years later, I recognized it for what it was.

Edward caught up to me. His long strides matched my hurried pace.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"This little girl needs to eat some real food," I replied. "I don't have any kids, and I know next to nothing about them, but I'm guessing Vanessa could use a nice home-cooked meal."

"I agree," he said. "I wish I knew my way around the kitchen, but toast and peanut butter and jelly are about the only things I'm capable of making."

"Typical," I remarked. "Don't worry. Everyone in town will offer to help you if you need it."

"I don't want everyone's help," he fussed. "You and Alice have done so much for us already. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your kindness."

I stopped him right before we reached the double glass doors of the grocery store. "Stop," I said. "You're not taking advantage of us. We offered. I'm happy to help you and Vanessa, and besides, you guys just moved here. What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't welcome you?"

He smirked. "Alice took care of that. Your chocolate muffins are a hit," he said, gesturing to Vanessa.

"She liked them?" I asked.

"Yup, she ate one after she woke up from her nap. She got it all over her face."

I laughed. "Good girl."

We walked inside the grocery store, and after strapping Vanessa in the cart, we were off to the produce section.

"Just pick whatever you need," I said. "Do you like apples and bananas, Vanessa?"

"Yes," she smiled. She was hugging her stuffed elephant and held it up to me. "Ellie too!"

"She does?" I asked excitedly. "That's awesome. Let's grab a few, okay?"

I pulled a small plastic bag and began to dump a bunch of bananas in them. I picked a few apples, and Edward picked a few peaches. I placed the bags in the cart while Edward continued to stock up on the fruit and vegetables. I made sure he grabbed onions, potatoes, celery, and carrots for the meatloaf.

We moved to the meat section, Edward pushing the car and me beside him. It wasn't lost on me that I was in the middle of the grocery store with a complete and total stranger. This wasn't something I did every day, but for some unknown reason, it didn't feel that strange to me.

I picked out a pound of ground beef, and just when I was about to place it in the cart, Edward gently snatched in from my hands and put it down.

He smiled, "If you're going to cook for us, then I think you should get the bigger package of beef. I can't cook to save my life, so your leftovers would be really appreciated."

I laughed. It was just so cute and funny and not what I expected from him.

"Okay," I said, getting the bigger package of beef. "We need to go to the bread section. I'm going to need bread crumbs, and I'm guessing you're in need of some peanut butter and jelly."

"Yeah, and Vanessa needs milk."

After I put the meat in the cart, I led Edward and Vanessa to the bread aisle. Vanessa was quiet, keeping herself occupied with Ellie, and I marveled at how someone so young could be so well behaved. I knew kids were a handful, and that some of them were 'good kids,' but Vanessa was almost too good to be true.

Edward grabbed a loaf of white bread, bagels, and various boxes of cereal. I left him alone as he made his grocery choices, observing him as he picked up boxes, bags, and cans. As I watched Edward dumped and placed various groceries in the cart, I thought about how nice it was that he was doing this for his daughter. He was out grocery shopping not only for him, but also for her. She couldn't drink regular milk, and instead of getting her sugary juice like most parents would, he did the right thing, and he got her the milk she could drink.

It wasn't about the milk. I wasn't impressed that he knew she needed special goat's milk. No, it was he that impressed me. He was young, I would guess not more than a few years older than me, and he had a child, but he was so attentive and considerate to her. Most young dads didn't have a clue on how to parent. They would rather go out and party instead, and they probably wouldn't have been so attentive to their children. That wasn't to say that all young dads weren't good parents, but age came with maturity, and some guys had it, while others didn't. Edward had it.

"Miss Bella?" Vanessa said, bringing me out of my inner thoughts.

I turned to face her. "Yes, pretty girl?" I answered.

She giggled and handed her elephant to me.

"Is this Ellie?" I asked.

"Ellie," Vanessa confirmed.

"She's a very nice elephant, isn't she?"

"Yes."

I didn't have a lot of experience with kids. Actually, I had zero experience with kids, but Vanessa was so easy to talk to. She was so easy to like, and I couldn't help but play along with her. We passed Ellie back and forth, and Edward would push the cart while Vanessa and I played. He never interrupted our games; he'd just push the cart, pick out groceries, and then place them in the cart.

Throughout our shopping, Vanessa and I played with Ellie, and I tried to show her a hand game called Slide. Even though she was too young to really get it, it was fun playing with her. We were in the frozen food section, and I was making funny faces for Vanessa when I heard Lauren Mallory's voice.

"Hello," she purred. "I'm Lauren. You must be Edward."

"Umm, hi?" he responded somewhat resignedly.

I looked behind me and saw Lauren holding a basket and eyeing Edward up and down. She looked like she wanted to strip his clothes off. I frowned as she continued to talk to Edward. I tried not to pay attention, but she was standing right there, so it wasn't difficult to hear her.

She smiled at him and licked her lips. "I'd like to welcome you to Forks. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call me." She was about to give him her number when he huffed in annoyance.

"Thanks. You know, that's very nice of you, but I don't think I'll need your help." He turned away from her and looped his arm through mine, pushing us in the other direction.

"That was rude," I pointed out.

He glanced at me. "Yes, it was."

I smiled. "It's a good thing you walked away from her."

He was playing with Vanessa's hair, but he answered me, "Why is that good?"

"Because she would've tried very hard to befriend you."

"Aren't you befriending me?"

"Her befriending skills aren't the same as mine."

I looked at him as he rounded past another shopper. He smiled and kept looking at the aisle numbers and descriptions.

"She just wanted to sleep with me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, she did," I agreed.

"I'm not into that."

For some reason, that made me smile.

He steered us to the checkout counter, and together we started piling up stuff on the conveyor belt. Vanessa tried to put Ellie up there, but Edward stopped her with a chuckle and a kiss. When I saw that, I was pretty sure my heart melted. He was such a sweet guy and a really cute and attentive dad.

Damn you, Alice Whitlock!

"Bella!" Tyler Crowley exclaimed as he began ringing up our groceries.

Tyler was a nice guy. He had a crush on me in high school; I didn't let it get further than that. I couldn't because I honestly never saw Tyler like that. After Charlie died, Tyler lost interest in me. I was grateful for that, but since I'd started moving on with my life, he'd been showing interest again.

"Hi, Tyler," I said politely.

Tyler scanned the items and asked how I was doing. I answered him, keeping my answers short. He tried to make small talk, but I stopped him.

"Hey, Tyler, this is Edward Masen and his daughter, Vanessa. They just moved here from Chicago."

"Hi," Tyler said, smiling at Vanessa. He looked at Edward. "She's a very cute girl."

"Thanks," Edward replied. I noticed he and Tyler didn't say anything else after that.

Two minutes later, Edward and I were outside, walking back to the car. Edward was pushing the cart while I walked beside him.

"That guy likes you," Edward said.

I sighed, "I know. He has since we were in high school."

We stopped at Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. He grabbed his keys from the inside of his pocket and said, "Since high school, huh? That's a long time to pine for someone."

I laughed, "He's nice! I just…I don't like him like that."

"I don't like him like that?" Edward parroted. "You still sound like you're in high school, Bella."

"All right, be nice, or I might end up leaving you, and you may not have dinner tonight."

I didn't know why, but I could talk to Edward like I could talk to Alice and Jasper. It was natural and easy. I was laughing with him; I spoke so easily with him. Our conversation just flowed, and there wasn't anything awkward. For me, it was a battle to speak with my friends. Alice and Jasper were amazing, but I still kept things to myself. With Edward, it was different. I wasn't sure what it was, but I liked it so far.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, smiling kindly at me. "Care to help me with the groceries, or would you like to put my baby girl in the car?"

"You'd let me do that?"

"Sure," he replied as he pushed a fancy button and the trunk popped open.

"I can take care of Vanessa," I said.

"Thanks," he said as he started grabbing a couple of grocery bags.

I went to Vanessa and held my arms out for her. I was giving her the option of coming to me because if she didn't want me to help her, then I'd let Edward take care of her.

To my surprise and delight, Vanessa raised her arms and let me pick her up. This was the first time I had carried her; it was the first time I had carried any child, really. It wasn't weird, it was okay. She didn't weigh a lot, so I placed her on my left hip and smiled.

"You're so cute," I sighed. She really was. She smiled and giggled at me, squeezing Ellie tightly.

"Is the car unlocked?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he replied.

I opened the door and lifted her inside so she could sit in her car seat. I took Ellie from her and put it next to her so I could pull the seat belt over her head. After she was secured, I gave Ellie back and looked over at Edward.

"I'll meet you at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to follow me?"

"I know where you live."

"You do?"

"It's Forks," I shrugged. "Everyone knows where everyone else lives."

"That's kind of creepy," he shuddered.

I grinned. "Welcome to Forks."

"You're welcome is probably the creepiest welcome I've gotten," he teased.

"I'll meet you there," I said. I waved at Vanessa and closed her door. "See you soon."

"See you, Bella."

I walked to my truck and when I sat inside; I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together. But there was no reason to. I wasn't panicking. I wasn't feeling weird, but what I did feel was okay. I _was_ okay, and it was pretty amazing because for so long, I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to go out and have fun, and even though I worked and spent time with Alice and Jasper, I still kept to myself. This outing with Edward was supposed to be strange; I was fighting Alice all the way, but it wasn't strange.

Alice was my best friend, and although I kept some things to myself and kept her at arm's length sometimes, I knew she wanted me to pick up the pieces of my life and move on. I knew I had to, but it was hard.

I didn't know how to be happy. I didn't know how to do anything anymore. I still felt like my entire world came crumbling down. Sure, Charlie and I didn't see each other all the time, and I only spent two or so years with him, but it was the quality not the quantity of the time that made me so much closer to him than anyone else.

But Alice was right. It was time for me to go back out and live my life. I had to, and I was trying, but I knew I wasn't trying hard enough. I could do better.

This thing with Edward was nice. I really did enjoy myself, and I laughed more and smiled more at the grocery store with him and Vanessa than I had in the entire year. It was remarkable, really. I was amazed at Edward and at myself.

Today, I proved to myself that I could have fun; I could smile and laugh, and still love Charlie. He wanted this for me. I wanted this for me.

_You can do this, Bella. It's just dinner_, I told myself.

I was giving myself a pep talk, but for some reason, I kind of felt I didn't need one. I'd come this far without crumbling in front of Edward. Maybe I could go a little further and smile without thinking.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is a nice character. If her demeanor with Edward seems outgoing, it's because she has Vanessa to keep her calm. Bella isn't alone with Edward...there's a little two year old right there with him all the time! What can I say, Vanessa is a cute icebreaker. ;) No, Lauren and Tyler will not come between Edward and Bella. They're just there to remind our E/B that they're desirable and that they should go for it hahaha.  
**

**Next chapter is EPOV and yes, Bella cooks dinner for them.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

** A/N: A lot of you are gushing about Vanessa. I'm glad you like her so much. I do too, lol! Without further ado, the dinner chapter.**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up and for being a Vanessa supporter. We sort of/kind of want to shrink her, put her in our pockets and feed her chocolate muffins. Also, another big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and wandb for their help!**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"We would build on a sure foundation in friendship; we must love our friends for their sakes rather than for our own."**

**-Charlotte Bronte**

Vanessa and I were driving back to the house; the groceries were in the trunk, and Vanessa was quietly playing with Ellie.

As I drove, I thought about my trip to the grocery store with Vanessa and Bella. The last time I stepped foot in a grocery store, I was a child with my mom. It was such a long time ago, and yet, this time around it was okay. Of course, grocery shopping wasn't a big deal, but when you were twenty-five and you hadn't been anywhere other than a jail cell all your adult life, you'd take all the social (or non-social) outings you could get.

The shopping itself was fine. I could find my way around a grocery store, but having Bella to point things out was fun. She led us to the produce section first, and before I could pick anything out, she started talking to Vanessa. She asked her what kind of fruits she liked, and then she went on to grab whatever Vanessa wanted. It was sweet to see a young woman like Bella act so friendly to my baby girl. After meeting Bella, I knew she was a nice, young woman, and seeing her with my daughter put a smile on my face.

She was so good with Vanessa, which was partly due to Vanessa's good behavior. With a sweet baby girl like her, it was easy for people to be nice, but Bella was a natural.

When Vanessa and I pulled up into the driveway, I glanced in the rearview mirror to see if Bella was behind me. She wasn't. That just gave me an extra moment or two to get Vanessa settled and put the groceries away.

I got out, opened Vanessa's door, and took her and Ellie to the front of the house. After I unlocked the front door, I picked Vanessa up and placed her in the playpen I had set up in the living room.

"Okay, angel girl, I'm going to get the groceries. I'm not leaving. I'm just going in and out of the house, okay?"

"I can watch her if you want me to," Bella's voice said from behind me.

I spun around and saw Bella on the front step. She looked a little apprehensive, but she gave me a reassuring smile.

"That would be great," I replied. "Thank you." I didn't exactly want her to watch Vanessa, not because I didn't trust her with my child, but because it wasn't her place. I should have been able to get the groceries and watch my child, but it was a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I guess receiving help wasn't so bad. After all, Bella was here to cook dinner for us, so watching Vanessa shouldn't be a big deal.

I thanked Bella again, and then hastily grabbed a bunch of grocery bags and ran into the kitchen. I only made two trips, and I was pretty damn proud of myself for being quick.

When jogged back into the living room, Bella and Vanessa were playing on the couch together. Bella was sitting down, and had Vanessa sitting on her lap facing her, as both of them laughed and smiled. It was an odd scene to me. Vanessa didn't know any other women but my mom, so for her to be so friendly was odd to see. I was surprised she was so open and could make friends with easily.

"Hey!" Bella greeted me brightly. "We were just playing 'Patty Cake.' She's a fast learner."

I walked over to them and patted Vanessa's back. "She's a smart baby girl."

"Does she get that from you?"

I had to smirk. Yeah, she totally got her intelligence from me. Kate wasn't stupid, but she wasn't a genius either.

"I'd like to think so."

Bella chuckled. "She does have your eyes. I guess she must have inherited some other great qualities from you."

Vanessa looked at me and held out her arms. I picked her up and hugged her. "You having fun, angel girl?"

"Yes," she replied happily. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and giggled.

I looked at Bella and held out my left hand for her to grasp, so she could stand up. When Bella placed her hand in mine, she lightly squeezed, and I pulled. Her hand was little and warm, but it wasn't like Vanessa's. It was feminine and pretty, and it made remember that I was 'off women.'

"So, why don't I go set up in the kitchen?" she asked, breaking me out of my inner musings.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We'll give you the tour."

Bella followed me into the kitchen. After that, I took her to every room on the main floor, and all the while Vanessa would comment or start jabbering about the house and how big it was. Bella and I laughed while she talked endlessly about nothing and everything at the same time. It was sort of weird for me to spend so much quality time with Vanessa. Even after my parents' deaths, I kept Vanessa at arm's length because I had so many loose ends to tie up. I did spend a lot of time with her after the death and funeral, but not like this.

Once we were back in the kitchen, I put Vanessa on the counter and sat holding her in place while Bella washed and put away the produce.

I felt bad that she was putting things away, so I picked Vanessa up and set her on her feet. I went to the living room and carried her little playpen to the kitchen, so I could grab her playpen from the living room.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she watched me place Vanessa in the playpen.

"Keeping an eye on her and helping you."

"Edward, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. Go and take care of her."

"She's fine. After dinner she usually tuckers out. Now, what can I do to help?"

Bella smiled, but her eyes weren't twinkling. I noticed that about her. She often showed happiness, but her eyes betrayed her. They showed a hidden sadness, and I understood it. You couldn't hide your emotions, not really. You could put on a smile, but if you weren't really feeling it, your eyes would show it. Besides her sad eyes, I also noticed _her_. I couldn't help but notice her in an attractive way. She was really nice for doing this for us, and I honestly was attracted to her.

I rummaged through some of the bags, and when I found the carrots and celery, I gave them to Bella. I was going back and forth between the pantry and the fridge when Vanessa asked for juice.

I got her a sippy cup and filled it with juice. "Here you go, baby girl."

"Tank you," she replied.

I laughed. She spoke well for a two-year-old, but there were a few funny sounds she couldn't quite pronounce yet, the 'th' sounds being one of them.

"You're welcome."

"She's very polite," Bella commented.

"Yeah, my mom instilled good manners in her."

"Oh, your mom helped you?"

I sighed. "Yeah, she helped me a lot."

"You're really lucky."

"I was."

I didn't want to talk about me anymore, so I quickly changed the subject to her.

"How long have you had the bakery?" I asked.

"Less than a year," she replied. "It was really Alice's doing. She had this crazy idea of owning her own flower place, and I sort of fell into baking…Alice proposed opening a bakery and a flower shop. It worked out for us."

"Must be fun."

"It is. Although, working with Alice is a full-time job. That girl never sleeps. It's like I'm working with a caffeine addict."

"Alice likes coffee?"

"No, she's just too hyper."

"She doesn't need the coffee, does she?"

"Nope," Bella chortled. "She's different, but I love her."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since my junior year of high school. That's when I moved here."

I had everything put away; Bella was slicing vegetables, and she and I were standing next to each other in the kitchen.

The conversation was flowing, but something she said surprised me. Bella wasn't from here.

"You moved here?"

Without even glancing at me, she responded, "Yeah, when I was seventeen-years old. I was actually born here, but my parents divorced when I was six. I ended up moving to Phoenix with my mother, and then about ten, eleven years later, I moved back."

So she _was_ from here.

"Why'd you move back?" As soon as I asked the question, Bella's hands stilled, and she dropped the knife. She went rigid and breathed a heavy sigh.

"I moved back to be with my dad."

"Oh," I replied. "Cool. Does he still live here?"

Bella looked up at me, and what I saw was something I hadn't expected to see.

She had tears slipping down her cheeks. She was crying silent tears, and that was when I understood. It all made sense now. The sadness in her eyes, and her change of demeanor when I asked why she moved back. Her dad had passed away.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to pry."

She shook her head at me. "You didn't pry. It was a simple question. I answered it," she said, parroting my words from earlier.

"How long?" I asked. I didn't know why, but I was curious. It hadn't even been a month since my parents had died; I wondered how long it had been for Bella.

"Four years," she replied curtly. She picked up the knife and went back to slicing the vegetables.

I knew I couldn't ask her any more questions. It was obvious she was done talking about her dad's death, and I respected that.

"Can I do anything to help?"

Bella shot me a look, and I grimaced. "I meant with dinner. I can't cook, but I can follow directions if you tell me what to do." I gave her a small smile, an apologetic one, and hoped she wasn't angry with me.

"Can you get out some bowls and the bread?"

"Sure."

Once Bella got into her groove and had a glass of water, everything was calm again. Bella and I didn't talk about her dad, and I didn't tell her my parents died. Maybe I should've, but I wasn't ready to say anything, not yet.

We chatted about the bakery, Bella's friends, and Forks in general. We kept things light, and that was good because I had a feeling we both needed that.

I learned a lot of things by talking with Bella. I found out that Alice was married. She had married her high school sweetheart, and they both lived in Forks. Bella also told me about her other friends, Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. They were just like Alice and Jasper. They were high school sweethearts and married straight out of high school. They lived in Port Angeles, which wasn't far from Forks.

I noticed that Bella lit up a little when she spoke about her friends. She got animated, she smiled, and she laughed. It was nice to see, especially after seeing her cry earlier. But even though she spoke so highly of her friends, I could still see the sadness in her eyes. I had a sinking feeling that she was still grieving and that she was having a difficult time moving forward.

I briefly wondered if I'd be like that. I still hadn't grieved properly, well, I hadn't grieved at all. There were times when I almost gave into my emotions. I was a little confused. I knew I should've shown some sign of sadness, but I didn't. I told myself I had to keep it together for Vanessa. She deserved someone who would be strong and protect her. So, with that mantra, I put on this stoic, strong face. On the outside, I was okay, but on the inside, I was still just a kid who needed his parents.

"What about you?" she asked as she mixed the bread crumbs with the ground beef.

"What about me?"

"Well, who are you? I only know you're from Chicago and that you have the cutest daughter."

I smiled at that. Vanessa was my greatest accomplishment in life and the best thing about me.

"I'm a twenty-five-year-old, single father. I left my whole life behind, and I'm here to start over for Vanessa and for me." I had to stick to the truth, or to the closest version of it. Bella had already shared so much with me, and that must have been hard judging from the tears she cried, so I had to reciprocate in some way.

"Everyone knows that," she said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Hmm," I pondered. "I don't usually talk so easily or so candidly with a person I hardly know."

Bella blushed crimson, and I knew I must have embarrassed her.

"Sorry," I amended. "I was trying to be honest."

"Don't apologize," she said. "I was just thinking the same thing. I hardly know you, Edward, but talking to you is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Today has actually been fun, and I'm pretty sure it's thanks to you and Vanessa."

"Well, you and Alice have been nothing but kind to us. I should be thanking you for making the moving adjustment easier."

"You just thanked me," she teased.

"I was a music major," I said revealing something that was honest and something she didn't know about me. "I think I told you I studied music; I was going to be a composer or songwriter or something that had to do with music."

"Still undecided?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I laughed.

"You play guitar and piano, right?"

"You remembered."

"I pay attention. Do you sing and play for Vanessa every night?"

"No," I replied. "I only play if she can't fall asleep. Most of the time, she'll fall asleep with me on the couch or she'll tucker out after her bath."

"Is it fun?"

"Is what fun?"

"Taking care of her by yourself."

"Yeah, she makes it fun. But it's difficult, too. Most of the time, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Really? You seem so good with her. It's like everything comes naturally to you when you're with her. I've seen you…She's the light of your world."

"She is," I agreed. "I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have her."

"I think it's sweet. So, umm, everything is set. I put the meatloaf in the oven, and now I'm going to tackle the mashed potatoes. After that, I'll leave you alone, so you can eat."

"You're not going to stay?" I asked. She had to stay. The night had flown by and the longer I talked to Bella, the more I liked her. I wasn't ready for her to leave.

"Well…"

"Stay," I said firmly. "I want you to. Vanessa does, too. Don't you, baby girl?"

Bella giggled. "Are you using your cute daughter to make me stay for dinner?"

"That depends, is it working?" I flashed a teasing smile and glanced at Vanessa. She was looking at Bella with a pout.

"Okay, I'll stay. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," I lightly argued. "You've done so much for us."

"Don't mention it. I'm having fun."

I got out two bottles of water out of the fridge and placed one on the counter next to her cutting board.

While Bella finished up the potatoes, I picked up Vanessa and took her upstairs to change.

I took off her rain boots and kept her in her white, ruffled socks.

"Go pick out a few toys to play with," I said, pointing around.

I needed her occupied tonight. Since Bella was here, I needed the opportunity to talk and get to know her. She and I were becoming friends, and right now, I really needed that. All my old friends were in Chicago, and they didn't know I moved. They probably knew about my parents. That shit was all over the newspapers and media coverage was overwhelming. I was lucky I made it out of Chicago under the radar.

I'd almost forgotten about the old crew I hung out with. The other dealers were like me, but some of them were dangerous. That was my life before I got caught, and now being out and with Vanessa, all that stuff seemed like it happened a lifetime ago.

I just hoped my past wouldn't come back up to haunt me. I needed this new start. This was my one major 'do-over' in life, and I didn't want to screw it up. I couldn't, because too much was at stake now.

I looked at Vanessa. I couldn't risk her. I couldn't lose her.

"Daddy!" Vanessa said giggling at me. She was in the hallway with Ellie and a couple of other stuffed animals in her hands.

"You ready to go back downstairs with Bella?"

She nodded, and I scooped her up and put her over my shoulder. Vanessa squealed in delight.

"Vanessa Airlines is coming in for a landing!" I shouted as I reached the first floor.

These were the moments I treasured now, and I couldn't risk losing them. My life was Vanessa's now. It wasn't mine to squander. I was clean, I was healthy, and I wouldn't do anything to risk her, my family.

"Miss Bella!" I cried. "Vanessa Airlines is coming in for the landing. Is it clear?"

"All clear, Captain!" Bella said, playing along. I looked at her as I jogged into the kitchen. Everything was clean and put away. The food was still cooking, but Bella was finished. She held her arms open for Vanessa; obviously her arms were the landing. I swiftly brought Vanessa to her, and Bella held her tightly to her chest.

"How was that, pretty girl?" she asked Vanessa.

Vanessa was still giggling and smiling. "Fun!"

"Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it?" I asked, agreeing with her.

"The food should take about forty-five minutes," Bella said to me, still holding Vanessa.

She looked at me for a second and awkwardly asked, "We can do something while we wait?"

"Sure," I said. "You want to watch TV or something? I don't have much of a DVD collection… I haven't had the time to do that yet…" The truth was I didn't have a DVD collection because I was too busy being in jail. I didn't even know what was going on in pop culture. At least I knew that Barack Obama was president.

We moved to the living room, where the big, plasma TV was and sat down on the couch. Vanessa crawled to sit between me and Bella. She had three stuffed animals, and when she started to engage Bella, I got up and looked around for the remote. The stereo system was incredible. I had no doubts that my dad picked out the TV, stereo, and other electronic equipment.

I sat down next to Vanessa and pushed the 'on' button on the remote. I wasn't sure if we had cable or whatever, so I just fumbled around. It took me all of two minutes to figure out that we didn't have cable.

I looked at Bella and asked if she would mind if I put a DVD in.

"For Vanessa," I clarified.

"I don't mind, but I don't think she's interested," Bella said kindly as she pointed to Vanessa, who was more engrossed in her stuffed animals than anything else.

"Do you want the TV on?" I asked.

"No, not really."

I turned it off. Bella played with Vanessa, and I'd occasionally play with them, but I mostly sat back and watched them. It was fascinating to me. I hadn't seen Vanessa play so animatedly with someone other than myself and my parents.

"She likes you," I said to Bella. I gestured to Vanessa. "She likes playing with you."

"I like her, too," Bella smiled. "She's adorable, and she's so smart and fun. It would be hard to not like her. She's pretty irresistible, Edward."

"Oh, I know," I laughed. "Trust me on that."

"She's very easy to look after. She doesn't require a lot of attention, does she?"

"No, she prefers to play by herself. Sometimes she'll ask me to play, but usually she just wants to know where I am. As long as she sees me…then she's okay to play by herself."

For the next twenty minutes, the three of us stayed on the couch. Vanessa played with her stuffed animals, and Bella and I got to know each other a little better.

We talked about general things like her friends, the weather, and Vanessa. I guess we both tried to shy away from topics like her dad and my life in Chicago. The way I figured it, if we got along, then we'd have more opportunities to talk about more intimate topics. For now, this was enough.

At one point, Bella got up and checked on the food. She was gone for a while, and when I walked into the kitchen, I found that she had taken the food out and set the table.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, blushing again. "I wasn't sure how you had dinner, but I thought maybe we could sit down and eat together?"

This was amazing and kind of heartbreaking. The last sit-down meal I'd had was right before I went to jail. I was with my parents; we sat down to our normal, family dinner. Seeing this brought back memories that I hadn't thought about in a long time. Now that my parents were gone, it was like another gentle reminder of how I should do things.

I smiled wistfully. "Thanks, Bella. This is perfect."

"Everything is ready. Do you want to eat now?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. That way, I can get Vanessa to sleep on time tonight. The time change bugged her."

Sitting down to dinner with Bella was great. It made me remember when I was with my mom, sitting down and having dinner with her when Dad was out working late at the hospital. I was always closer to my mother, just because she was the only parent that I saw for more than five minutes. I wasn't sad or bitter toward my dad. He was a great dad, but he worked all the time, so I didn't really get that deep relationship like I did with my mom.

Bella's food was delicious. It was great, the meatloaf was fucking fantastic. I must have had thirds, but she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she was grateful I was eating so much. I hadn't had a home-cooked meal since I'd been released from prison, and let's face it; prison food was like cafeteria food, only much, much worse.

Vanessa ate, too. She wasn't a picky eater, but she did have a few favorite foods. Mashed potatoes were one of them; she ate them up like she was eating chocolate.

After dinner, Bella and I cleaned up, and when everything was put away, I thanked her profusely. She waved off all my compliments and thanks. She was humble, and it was nice to see a young woman like her act so nice, mature and, well, better than most people her age. She was also very nice to Vanessa, and that in my book was great.

I walked her to the door, with Vanessa resting on my right hip. Vanessa gave her a big hug and sweet baby kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella. Thanks for…everything."

"Goodnight you two," she replied. "It was fun. I'm glad I could hang out with you."

She waved to us and disappeared into the darkness. I made a mental note to invest in some porch lights.

I closed the front door and looked at my angel girl.

"Bath time," I announced. I was lucky Vanessa wasn't one of those crazy kids who hated baths. Vanessa loved bath time, and she went all out with the rubber duckies and sponges.

For the longest time, I had no idea how to give a baby a bath. Vanessa wasn't a baby anymore, but she was still small. This wasn't the first time I'd given her a bath, but I will admit the first time, I was scared shitless. I had no idea what to do first.

I let her play for awhile, not long, but long enough for her to have fun. After that, I'd use a cup and pour water over her head, all the while shielding her eyes so the water and soap wouldn't sting. I'd shampoo her hair, and then lather her up with the baby soap gel. Rinsed her, and let the water out, then I'd re-fill it and let her play again.

She had a long bath, but hell, I didn't care. She was having fun, and who knew? Maybe I'd put her in swimming lessons next year.

"Daddy!" she squealed as I handed her a rubber ducky. "Tank you."

"You're welcome," I replied.

Another thing I loved about her bath time was that she wasn't a splasher. She was a greedy, little thing when it came to bathwater. She loved bath time, so I couldn't blame her.

"Almost ready to get out?"

She shook her head, smiling deviously. I knew what that meant. She was ready to sleep, but she wanted to stay in the bathtub.

I smirked. "Time to get out."

I let the water out and waited till it was almost gone to scoop her up in the big, baby-pink towel.

"I got you!" I laughed as she tried to squirm back into the bathtub. Of course she knew she wasn't going back in. It was just part of her bath time games.

After I changed and put her to sleep, I contemplated on the dinner with Bella. In the short amount of time I'd spent with her, I felt as if I'd known her forever. It was funny, and I couldn't really explain it, but there was something about Bella that drew me in.

That night, I went to bed with dreams of beautiful, sad brown eyes, and my baby girl's laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Edward a cutie? He and Vanessa make me squee. Okay, so dinner went well, right? Edward knows about Charlie, but don't call him a douche bag for not sharing his own story. He isn't ready to tell Bella or anyone else yet. He'll get around to it...it just takes time. As for Bella, she's trying and she's doing pretty well. If it seems strange that she's open and friendlier with Edward and Vanessa considering her backstory...think of it this way:there are some people in your life that just get you. You may not know it, but there's that one person who you can be chill with and forget everything.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

** A/N: Just a fair waring, according to my beta-Alice is a little nutso in this chapter. We love her, remember? She's all for E/B getting together. Okay, I hope this chapter pleases some of you who have wondered and requested some Bella/Vanessa bonding time. ;)  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up and hey, as long as you can bake, you can have Vanessa. You can babysit her for when B/E get their sexy on, lol! Another BIG, BIG Thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woddlily from PTB!**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**But friendship is precious; not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine."**

**-Thomas Jefferson**

I had dinner with Edward and Vanessa a few nights ago, and to be honest, it was better than I expected it to be. I had fun and it was all due to Vanessa. It wasn't that Edward wasn't pleasant company, but Vanessa was so sweet and adorable. Playing with her made me feel like a kid again.

The dinner was great and it wasn't at all weird. It probably_ should_ have been awkward and weird because we had just met, and we didn't know each other that well. Well, okay, there was only one moment of awkwardness or tension, and that was when Edward asked me about my dad. For some reason, he knew. He understood that Charlie had passed. I guess I wasn't as good at hiding my emotions as I thought I was. It was funny, though. Even though Edward had just moved in, and I didn't really know him, I was actually grateful for Alice's determination and persistence in pushing us together.

That night, when I left Edward and Vanessa's home, I felt good. I'd done something so out of character for me, but it was so rewarding to help someone else, and little Vanessa made me smile. When I got home, I went straight to bed, forgetting to call Alice.

The next morning, I woke up early, as usual. I had to get cracking on the vanilla cupcakes, and I had to make sure that the banana nut and blueberry muffins were delicious as usual. I went downstairs and looked around for my cell phone. Once I found it, I noticed Alice had called three times. I called her back, and she immediately asked for details about my dinner with Edward and Vanessa. I gave her a very thorough summary because Alice preferred detailed stories, and when I was finished, I could practically hear her bouncing with glee. Alice still thought Edward was the guy for me. She wouldn't let up on it, but she remembered her promise that she wouldn't push it.

Despite my dinner with Edward and Vanessa, my daily schedule was still the same. I went to work early and kept myself busy in the kitchen. I only saw Edward and Vanessa once more, and that was when they came in for brunch. Vanessa spotted Alice and me and gave us both hugs. Alice took Vanessa to the flowers while Edward ordered a muffin for her.

Edward was so sweet and gentlemanly, not too mention handsome enough to make me lose track of what we were talking about on a regular basis. When I spaced out, Edward would smile politely, but I knew that he could tell I was a little flustered around him.

Vanessa came back with a small handful of daises. She handed me a yellow one, and I thanked her and tucked it into my blouse near my nametag.

After Edward and Vanessa left, Alice sidled up to me and dropped some heavy hints about the way I got distracted when I was talking to Edward. I tried waving it off, but it was no use. Alice was right. Edward was so attractive, and Vanessa was so adorable. It would be difficult not to fall for both of them.

Today was a new day and so far, I hadn't seen Edward or Vanessa. I wasn't really expecting them, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was sort of hoping they'd stop by. I must have been a masochist. Really, I swore to myself I didn't like Edward yet, but I couldn't help that I liked being around him and his daughter. What irony, really.

"Where's my Ali and Belly?" Emmett cried loudly as he and Rose walked in.

"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed. She and I rushed over to them to give them hugs.

Emmett and Rose owned a bar in Port Angeles. It was really Emmett's, but as Rose pointed out, whatever was his was hers too, at least now that they were married.

"How are my girls?" Rose asked as she gave us a group hug.

"Fine," we replied in unison.

She looked us over and smiled. "You're both too gorgeous for your own good. You're lucky you have Jasper looking out for you."

"Bella has a man of her own now."

I could have pinched Alice for that.

Rose and Emmett looked at me. "Is that so?" Rose asked, smiling happily.

"That is _not_ so!" I replied, looking at Alice. "She's just pulling your leg."

Alice vehemently shook her head. "I've got lots to tell you," she said as she pulled on Rose's arm.

"Alice Whitlock!" I stomped angrily and huffed as I walked back to the kitchen with Emmett at my heels.

"Belly, what's going on?"

I washed my hands and contemplated making either red velvet or caramel cupcakes. Red velvet won.

"Alice is making up stories!" I huffed.

I began by taking out the ingredients. I was so mad at Alice, I was practically seething. My whole body was tense, and I was opening and rattling the kitchen appliances with so much force, Emmett had to place his hands on my forearms to calm me down.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" he suggested.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my rattled nerves. Emmett still had his hands on my arms, and when I looked at him, he gave me a gentle smile. I couldn't help it, Emmett made everything okay again.

"Thanks, Em." I told Emmett the real version of the Edward story, or what I believed the real version was. I knew Alice was exaggerating to Rose, and I couldn't have that.

Emmett listened as I told him about Edward and Vanessa. I told him about Alice going over to welcome them to the neighborhood, and how he showed up here, how Alice forced me to take them grocery shopping, and then make dinner for them.

"She thinks he's perfect for me, but I barely even know him!"

"You stayed for dinner," he pointed out.

I sighed, "That was just being nice. I didn't think he'd want me to stay."

Emmett handed me the electric mixer and plugged it in for me. I started separating the dry ingredients from the wet ones, all the while bitching about Alice and her crazy ideas.

"Belly, it sounds like he's a good guy. I don't know him either, but from what I gather, he seems pretty fucking selfless. Single parenthood is tough. You of all people know that. Doesn't that mean anything to you? If he's so good with his kid, then he's got to be a good person too, don't you think?"

"Well, sure, Emmett. But the thing is, I specifically told Alice to leave it alone, and she just can't! Granted, she hasn't acted like this when Edward is around…I wonder why?"

He grinned. "She doesn't want him to think she's crazy."

"He probably already thinks that," I muttered.

"Alright, I agree with you. Alice shouldn't be so pushy, but she means well, Belly. You know that."

"I do. But she needs to stop forcing this. If this…whatever this is…is going to happen, then it will happen on its own. I don't want Alice to get her hopes up over nothing, and truthfully, I'm not ready to do this…whatever this is, or will be. Shit, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Yes, you are," Alice said from behind us. "I'm sorry, Bella. I get overexcited sometimes, and Rose was just reminding me that I should cool it." Alice walked over to me and gave me a fierce hug of apology. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't want you mad at me, and really, I only want you to be happy. I know I get carried away a lot, but it's only because I love you, and you're my best friend! I'd do anything for you."

I had to hold back a few tears. Alice made me crazy, and I was mad, but I could never be mad at her for long. I understood her, and I loved her for all her craziness.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I replied as I still hugged her. "I know I'm being a bitch, and I can't be mad at you for wanting me to be happy. You're my best friend too, and I love you and all your craziness."

"Oh, my goodness! You two haven't changed one bit." Rose sighed exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air to add dramatic effect.

"Group hug!" Emmett called happily as he pulled all of us into his big, bear-like warmth. At times like this, I felt really lucky. Despite my own insecurities, I knew I had great friends who would go above and beyond for me, and at the end of the day, I knew they all wanted me to chill out and be happy.

The phone rang, and Alice and Rosalie left to answer it. Alice was going to answer it; Rosalie was just there to pester Alice-at least, I hoped so.

I was washing my hands and asked Emmett to go back to the front to supervise. I was busy pouring out the red velvet batter into the cupcake tins when Emmett yelled for me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen. I suspected he needed help with a customer or something, but as usual, I was wrong.

I was wiping cupcake batter from my hands when I saw Edward and Vanessa at the counter. Vanessa was playing with a coloring book. Edward was right next to her, talking to Emmett.

"Hey, Bella!" they greeted me in unison.

"Hey, guys," I replied. I stood next to Emmett and leaned forward, so I was eye-to-eye with Vanessa. "Hi, pretty girl," I said, smiling.

Vanessa smiled and gave me a quiet "hi." I admired her cute style. She was wearing black leggings and a purple sweater with flowers.

"You look so cute today," I said to her. I reached out and patted her gently on her back.

"Tank you," she replied without even looking up from her coloring. I saw that she had a Strawberry Shortcake themed book.

"Belly," Emmett said, interrupting me. "Edward here was just saying that he doesn't own an Xbox or a Wii! Can you believe this sh…stuff?" he asked, looking at Vanessa worriedly.

I giggled. "Good save, Em."

"Thanks." He grinned.

I looked at Emmett and then at Edward. I guess they'd had a long enough conversation to not only make introductions, but they were talking about video games. What was it with boys and their stupid video games?

"Gee, Emmett," I said sarcastically, "I cannot believe that Edward does not have an Xbox or a Wii!"

Edward chuckled. "Emmett asked if Vanessa and I played Wii sports, and well…the answer is no."

"Do you play video games?" I asked.

"Sure." He shrugged. "I don't have time because this little thing keeps me on my toes. She _is_ a video game."

Emmett laughed. "Well, seriously, you need to invest in a gaming system. It's the best, and the munchkin can play, too."

"Isn't she a little too young?" I asked skeptically.

"Motor skills and hand and eye coordination," Emmett explained. "She'll have fun."

Edward laughed. "I don't think I'll let her play, not until she gets a little older, but I think getting a Wii or something would be a good idea. I just moved in, and the only things I have are an ancient computer that my dad got me, and the DVD player he installed. Maybe getting a few technological upgrades isn't such a bad idea."

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed. "If you want, I can help you find all that stuff. I don't know if you can tell, but I am an expert on all things technological."

Edward looked at me. "Is he, really?"

I smiled. "He worked at Best Buy during college. He _thinks_ he's an expert on all things technological."

"Belly!"

I poked Emmett. "I'm just kidding. Yeah, Emmett knows his video games and computers."

"Oh, cool," Edward said. "Where do I need to go to get all that stuff?"

Emmett began advising Edward on potential purchases. While they talked, I played with Vanessa. She handed me a crayon and let me color the other page. We were coloring for a while when Alice and Rosalie walked over to us.

Rosalie was delighted to meet Edward, having been informed of Alice's dream; I could tell she was sizing Edward up. I shook my head sadly at them. They weren't going let go of Alice's crazy dream that easily.

After introductions were made, Emmett suggested that he and Edward go right to Best Buy. Edward didn't object. He started getting Vanessa ready to go, when Alice stopped him.

"You know, Edward, that type of shopping might tire out a little girl. It really sounds like a boy's thing. If you want, you could leave Vanessa here. We'd be more than happy to babysit for a few hours."

Edward stared at her like he wasn't sure he understood what she had just said. It took him a moment, but then he replied, "Are you sure, Alice?"

"Absolutely!" she said. "She'll be fine here. Bella, Rose, and I are great with kids."

That was a lie. I had never babysat anyone in my entire life. How the hell would she know if I was great with kids? I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want Edward to think that I didn't want to help him. I mean, I'd made them dinner before, and played with Vanessa. It didn't seem that hard, but that was because Edward had been there with us. He could anticipate her every need, and I couldn't. I wasn't sure if babysitting was a good idea.

"Okay," Edward said. "Give me a minute to tell her. I've never left her with anyone but my parents."

Afraid, I looked at Alice. She wrapped her arm around me comfortingly and whispered, "It'll be fine. Trust me."

_Ha!_ That was easier said than done, but I knew I had to trust Alice. She had good judgment, and she'd been a great friend.

"You sure this is okay?" Edward asked, a little nervously.

Alice reassured him that Vanessa would be "well looked after." I believed we could watch her, but I wasn't sure if she'd be okay without her dad. I knew little kids like her often had separation anxiety, and I wasn't sure how to handle that. I wasn't even sure if Alice or Rose knew how to handle that.

Alice, Vanessa, and Edward spoke for a few minutes, and I took that opportunity to escape into my kitchen. I was only there for a short time when Alice walked in, holding Vanessa and Ellie in her arms.

"We have a visitor today, Miss Bella!" Alice exclaimed proudly. "Miss Vanessa is going to have a play date with us."

I wiped my hands on my apron and gave Vanessa a smile. "Hey, pretty girl! You want to help me make cupcakes?"

At the word 'cupcakes,' Vanessa's eyes lit up, and she smiled a big, wide grin. "Yes, pwease," she said.

"Alright, you girls can have fun baking. I need to meet Rose. I think she's taking an order for a wedding, and I need to clarify some things," Alice said as she handed Vanessa to me. Before she left, she added, "Oh, by the way, Edward and Emmett went out to run some errands. They'll be back in a couple of hours. Edward told me Vanessa is allergic to milk and that she might need a nap. If she does, she can sleep in the backroom since we have a couch. I'm calling Jasper, so he can help out here. I'll see you later."

I had no idea how she could talk so much and not pause to take a breath.

I sat Vanessa down on the counter and asked if I could put Ellie on the other table, so that she wouldn't get dirty. She let me do that without a fuss, and I marveled at her sweetness. Just when I thought she'd act like a typical child, she surprised me. She really was just like her dad.

Ugh. I shouldn't be thinking that way. I hardly knew Edward or Vanessa, yet I couldn't help but like them. They seemed like good people, well Edward did, and Vanessa was the cutest little girl I'd ever met.

"Okay, pretty girl," I addressed her as I stood her on a chair next to me. She watched as the electric mixer blended the ingredients.

Any doubts I had about her having separation anxiety, or me being incapable of looking after her washed away as soon as we started pouring the mix into the cupcake holders. We were having fun, getting messy, and laughing when the mixture went all over the counter and in our hands. Vanessa laughed and squealed as it got stuck between her tiny fingers, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. We managed to get it into the cupcake holders, and I put them in the oven. I helped her wash her hands and, while the cupcakes baked, I got ready to make some double chocolate-chip cookies for her.

"Are you ready to pour the chocolate chips?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. I opened up the package of chocolate chips and gave her the bag. Her little hands were clumsy, and she ended up spilling some of the chocolate chips, but I smiled as she and I managed to get the rest of the ingredients into the bowl.

The best part of baking was getting messy. We placed the balls of dough on the cookie sheet, and I put them in the other oven before gathering Vanessa in my arms, so that we could wash our hands.

After we got cleaned up, I took Vanessa out to meet Rose. When Rose saw us, she waved, and I looked at Vanessa, only to find her burying her head in my neck. I was shocked at her sudden shyness.

"Hey," I said, whispering to her, "Miss Rose is my friend. Can you say "hi" to her for me?"

We approached Rose, and when I was standing next to her, Vanessa looked up shyly through her eyelashes and said a quiet, "hello" to her. Rose was good with kids because she used to babysit a lot when she was in school. Rose spoke kindly to her, and soon enough, Vanessa was talking and giggling with us. I had her perched atop the counter, holding her in my arms as Rose and I talked.

For a while, things were quiet, and then all of a sudden there was a rush of customers. Rose and I were busy, and Vanessa stood next to us, but when I saw her rubbing her eyes and yawning, I knew she was tired. I glanced at the clock. It was only four, but I guessed it was her naptime. I wasn't sure what to do, so I asked Rose for help.

"Take her to the back room and wait until she falls asleep," she said.

"Me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," she said as if it was obvious. "It isn't that hard, Bella. If I can do it, so can you."

"I don't know what to do."

"Lie her down and wait for her to sleep."

"Maybe you should do it," I suggested.

Rose shook her head. "I think you should."

I wasn't sure why she thought I should be the one to do it. It was kind of weird, but I didn't want to argue with her. Instead, I picked Vanessa up and took her into the back, which was really the room where we took breaks and did our paperwork. There was a two-cushion suede couch and a desk with two chairs and a computer. As soon as I walked in, I closed the door with my foot and laid Vanessa across the cushions.

"Naptime?" I asked her, rather awkwardly. If she could give me some sort of clue, that would help.

Vanessa yawned and asked for Ellie.

"Oh!" I cried, remembering that Ellie was still in the kitchen. "I'll go get her. Wait here, okay?"

I rushed out and ran to the kitchen, and was pleased to see Rose had taken out the cupcakes and cookies. They were now lying down on the counter cooling off. I found Ellie and jogged back to Vanessa, who patiently waited for me. I handed Ellie to her and smiled as she hugged the stuffed animal.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I really didn't know what to do next.

"Yes." She yawned.

I still had no idea what to do, but I figured I'd just sit down next to her and wait until she was asleep.

As I sat down on the other cushion, Vanessa yawned and rolled around a few times before she finally found a comfortable position. Her hair was in her eyes, her breathing was even, and her lips were slightly parted, almost in a pout. She looked even cuter that usual.

Eventually, I went to the desk to keep myself busy. I briefly considered leaving Vanessa where she slept, but I wasn't sure how she'd react if she woke up and no one was with her. Hell, grown-ups were like that too. I decided to stay with her just to make sure she was okay. Rose knew her way around the front, and Alice was out there, so things were being taken care of.

To keep busy, I went over some paperwork. An hour went by before there was a light, gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," I called quietly, so I didn't disturb Vanessa.

I looked up from the computer screen to see Edward walk in. He surveyed the room until his eyes landed on Vanessa. He smiled as he saw her sleeping on her back with Ellie at her feet.

"Hey," he said as he came over to me.

"Hi," I replied. I motioned for him to take a seat

When he did, he leaned closer, so that he could talk to me without disturbing Vanessa.

"Thanks for watching her, Bella," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. She's great, Edward. I have zero experience with kids, but she's so sweet and cute. She was very fun, and I had a great time with her."

"I'm glad. She doesn't have anyone but me…I'm glad she likes you. I'm sure she had fun, too."

"We made cookies. I think she liked baking."

"I'm sure she did." He smiled. "Anyway, I know you have a business to run, so I'll just let you get back to work."

"Don't even," I said, waving his words off. "We all had fun with her. She's a wonderful little girl, and she's lucky to have a dad like you. Don't take this the wrong way, but I know how difficult it is. I was raised in a single parent home on both my mom and my dad's side. I know how it is…Sometimes you need time for yourself, you know?"

I didn't want to scare him, and I didn't want him to think I was making crazy assumptions about him. I just wanted him to know that I understood a little of what he was going through. I may not have known him very well, but I knew he was struggling. He was a single parent to a sweet little girl, and even though Vanessa seemed easy to care for, it couldn't be that easy. Life was not easy, and I got the impression Edward had his own set of problems to deal with. After all, he was human, just like the rest of us.

"I left everything and everyone behind for her," he said, gesturing to Vanessa. "I never thought I'd be in this position, yet here I am. You're right, Bella. I just needed a little time to breathe. Thank you for understanding, and for your kindness. Your friends are pretty nice, too."

"I'm glad Emmett showed you around." I smiled. "Did you buy everything you needed?"

He chuckled. "I think I bought too much stuff. I should get going," he said, glancing at the clock. "Vanessa needs to eat dinner, and I have a little surprise for her tomorrow."

"Ooh, what?"

"I want to take her to the beach or something…She's never seen water outside of the bathtub, and Emmett mentioned there was a beach not far from here. I thought I might take her out there tomorrow."

"You're talking about La Push," I said. La Push was the closet beach nearby. It had to be the one Emmett mentioned.

"Yeah, that's it. You know it?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Do you think you could give me directions?"

"Sure."

"Or, would you like to come with us? I mean, Vanessa really likes you, and you know the area…Emmett was a great tour guide around Port Angeles, but I think Vanessa and I need a tour guide for Forks."

"It's not in Forks. It's in La Push," I replied with a smirk. I couldn't help it. I knew what he was doing. He was using his little girl to get me to do something with them again, and I didn't mind. I thought it was kind of cute.

"Well, we're going to need a tour guide," he insisted. "You know, just in case my GPS doesn't work. I also can't read a map."

"Hmmm," I murmured. I waited for a moment and then said, "Okay. How about I meet you guys there tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Eleven?"

"That sounds good to me. Thanks, Bella," he said as he got up. He squatted down and gently picked Vanessa up in his arms.

"You don't have to thank me," I said as I reached out, and handed Ellie to him. I placed my hand over Vanessa's back and gave her a little rub. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: ****Who wants to bake with Vanessa? I just wanted to give you Bella/Vanessa lovers something to squee about. I hope you liked their first bonding session. There will be more to come. Also, give Edward props for allowing Alice, Bella, and Rose to babysit. I know for parents, the first time they leave their child with a babysitter or with someone who isn't family can be hard. Separation anxiety on both sides. =/ But yeah, Vanessa was too preoccupied to feel sad lol. So now we have EPOV and their little beach trip to look forward to. If you're wondering about the next chapter I'll just say we get to see Jacob. There. Now ponder that. ;)**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: No one has the impression that Bella and Edward like each other. That's okay. It really isn't obvious yet...it sort of creeps up on you...er, them lol. Alrighty, here is the beach trip. I warn you Edward gets a little chatty, but not really. ;)  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. That moment you loved so much in this chapter? Yeah, it was totally inspired by a certain song that I will use in the next chapter. Big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and xoxhin from PTB for their work on this. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"I prefer ordinary girls – you know, college students, waitresses, that sort of thing. Most of the girls I go out with are just good friends. Just because I go out to the cinema with a girl, it doesn't mean we are dating."**

**-Leonardo DiCaprio**

When Alice suggested I leave Vanessa with her, Bella, and Rose, I was a little taken aback. I tried not to let it show too much, but I was sort of apprehensive. Vanessa had never been in the care of anyone but my parents, yet I had a good feeling Alice and the other girls could look after her. A small war was fought inside me. I knew I needed to go out and do some shopping for the house, and for Vanessa as well as myself. I also knew I needed to do some things by myself without Vanessa. So, with that thought, I decided to take a chance and left her with Alice and the girls.

It was tough to explain to Vanessa what I was doing. I was scared she'd cry or throw a tantrum, but to my surprise, she didn't. Once she heard she was going to be with Miss Alice and Miss Bella, she smiled and said a cheerful goodbye to me. I tried not to act _too_ offended. My baby girl was happy, so I tried to be as well.

Emmett was a great help. We took his Jeep to Port Angeles, and the thirty-minute ride was anything but boring. Emmett was a force to be reckoned with, really. He was this big, burly guy, but he had the mind and innocence of a child. He was happy-go-lucky and really fun to be around. He was the complete opposite of the guys I used to hang out with in Chicago. Emmett knew how to be happy and have a good time without drugs and other hazardous substances. I almost envied him.

During the ride, he talked about growing up in Forks. He also talked a lot about Bella, and if I was stupid, I might've missed the hidden messages he was giving me. He basically sized me up for her. He was evaluating me to see if I measured up to his standards for Bella. He told me she was an only child and that she loved her father. Bella was sweet, and kind and she hated being the center of attention. I knew most of those things already, but it was still nice to hear the confirmation that Bella was truly the person she seemed to be.

If I wasn't interested in Bella, I might have put an end to his general chit-chat about her, but the truth was I _was_ interested in Bella. I liked her, and that posed a problem for me since I had declared myself "off women."

But it was too late. I liked her. There was something about her that made me feel we had a connection. In the little amount of time I'd spent with her, I had realized how great she was. She was awesome with Vanessa, and there was a sort of vulnerability to her that I was drawn to. I knew she liked me too because whenever we spoke, she'd get this look in her eyes. It was like she forgot what was going on, and I'd smile at her to put her at ease.

When Emmett asked about me, I told him exactly what I had told Bella. I left out most of the dirtier details from my past. I knew Bella had to know about that before anyone else did. It wouldn't be right to tell Emmett (or even Alice) about Kate and my parents before Bella. I didn't want to lie to her, but I still wasn't ready to be so forthcoming about the skeletons in my closet.

After I decided to bring Vanessa to the beach, I knew I'd have to ask someone for directions since I hardly knew where anything was around Forks. I had forgotten to ask Emmett for directions, so when I picked up Vanessa, I ended up telling Bella about my plans. When she mentioned the name of the beach, I knew she was the perfect person to ask for directions. What I didn't know was that I'd somehow end up asking her to come with us. It wasn't a predetermined decision on my part, but I went with it.

When I thought about it, I realized I really did want Bella to go with us. She was already a friend – someone I could go to and count on- and even though I didn't know her that well, I knew she was as close to a friend as I had.

Vanessa woke up earlier. It was as if she knew we were going to go out and have fun. I found it funny how children just seemed to know when they were going to get a treat, like a cookie or a trip to the beach. Vanessa really didn't know my plans, but it sure seemed otherwise.

"Angel girl, you have to stay still. I can't button you up if you don't stay still." I was trying to get Vanessa ready to leave. She was anxious, so she kept jumping up and down and squirming away from me.

"Sowee," she muttered as she shifted from foot to foot.

I glanced at her and gave her a serious look. "Be still," I said as a reminder. I buttoned her coat and put her rain boots on, and then finally she was ready to go.

We arrived at _The Flower Pot_ a few minutes before eleven. I carried Vanessa as I walked inside. There weren't many people in the shop today. I saw that Alice was busy on the phone and figured she was taking down a flower arrangement order or something. I walked to the counter to find Bella sipping a mug of coffee. She smiled as she saw us approach.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello. Hey, pretty girl!"

Vanessa said a cheerful hello before she squirmed around. I tried to hold her still, but she kept on struggling to get out of my arms.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked her.

When she said, "Miss Bella," I almost didn't believe her.

"She wants to go to you," I said to Bella. Before Vanessa could squirm anymore, I reached out and handed her to Bella who was ready for her with open arms.

Bella hugged her, and when Vanessa began nestling herself against Bella's chest, I smiled. It was cute, but the longer I watched them, the stranger I began to feel.

It took me a moment, but I got it. Bella and Vanessa could pass as mother and daughter. They resembled each other that much, and although it was nice to see, it was wrong. I mean, Bella wasn't Vanessa's mother. Vanessa didn't even know Kate, and I realized just how important it was for her to have a mother. Esme did her best, and the past two years had been great for Vanessa, I was sure of that, but the fact remained – she still needed a mother.

_Eventually_, I told myself. There was no rush because the woman who would become Vanessa's future mother would also become my future wife. That was how I saw it logically. It couldn't work any other way. But now was not the time to think about marriage. I was off women for the time being, and even though I liked Bella, I knew I wasn't ready to pursue a serious relationship.

Today was just a fun, casual outing. It was just a friendly type of thing, or so I thought. Okay, on the one hand, I liked how close Bella was to my baby, but on the other, I knew it was way too early to be thinking that far ahead. I liked Bella, but I didn't know her that well.

First things first, and that was our beach trip.

I could like Bella, get to know her, and just be friends with her. Despite the fact that Vanessa needed a mother, I knew I was enough for her, at least for now. She loved me, and I loved her, and that was all we both needed.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked as she pulled me away from my reverie.

"I'm ready."

Bella followed me outside and strapped Vanessa in her car seat. I started the Volvo and asked Bella for directions. She had begun to tell me where to go when I heard Vanessa ask for Ellie. I glanced at her through the rearview mirror and told her the little elephant was right next to her on the seat. I came to a stop sign and paused. Bella reached around her seat, grabbed Ellie, and handed it to Vanessa.

"Tank you, Miss Bella," Vanessa said.

I was surprised, and I told Bella so.

"Why?" she asked.

I explained to her that Vanessa seemed really comfortable with her and that it was nice, but just a little surprising to see.

"She's only ever been around my mom. That was the only woman she was close to."

"You've said that before," Bella remarked.

I sighed internally. I guess now was a good time to tell Bella about my parents. I had already decided to tell her today. I just didn't think the opportunity would present itself right away.

I looked at Bella and asked her where the turn was. I was going to tell her at the beach. For some reason, I just couldn't tell her in the car. Vanessa was here, and I didn't want to bring it up when she could hear me say something that might end up triggering a memory. Although she was young, I was pretty sure she'd be able to understand a little of what I'd tell Bella. If I could protect her from the pain and confusion of not having my parents' around, then I would.

The drive was relatively short. We made it up to La Push Beach with Vanessa still playing quietly with Ellie in the back. Bella directed me to a spot, and when I turned off the ignition, she told me a little bit about the residents and how well acquainted she was with some of them.

Apparently, her father used to come up here all the time to visit his friend, Billy. She also told me that she used to play with Billy's kids – Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca.

After getting Vanessa out of the car, I followed Bella down to the sand. I watched as she pointed out toward the water, clearly trying to get Vanessa's attention. I shifted Vanessa on my hip so she was facing Bella and the ocean. The water looked light in contrast to the sky, which was dark and gray, giving it a rainy-day type of feel.

"Has she ever been to the beach?" Bella asked as she paused mid-step.

"No, this is her first time," I replied, putting Vanessa down so she could walk.

Bella went to Vanessa and squatted down so she was eye level with her. She took both of Vanessa's hands in hers and began to talk to her, explaining how the ocean was cold and that it was the home of all sorts of "fishies."

I looked at them and smirked when Vanessa started pointing out to the ocean. She asked about "big fishies" and that was when I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. The word "fishy" sounded funny coming from Bella. I liked it, though. She was speaking to my baby like a grown up, only she was using the appropriate baby vocabulary.

Bella stood up, holding onto Vanessa's hands.

"Stop," she scolded lightly.

"I didn't say anything!" I chuckled.

"I detect a hint of sarcasm," she teased. "I know I sound like a weirdo, but I can't help it. She gets it."

"I get it too. I just find it funny when you say the word fishy."

"Daddy! Fishies in water!" Vanessa pointed out toward the ocean.

"That's right, baby," I replied as she jumped from Bella's arms into mine.

We walked down to the tide, and when Vanessa started squirming, I placed her on the sand. She bent down to play with the water, and I cautioned her not to go anywhere. Bella and I stood right by her, watching her just in case she decided to pull a fast one on us and run toward the waves.

For a few minutes, we watched as Vanessa got her hands dirty in the sand and cleaned them with the water. The sounds of her delightful laughter were the best sounds I'd ever heard. Nothing compared to her happiness. I lived for it. She was my absolute favorite person in the entire world, and she was mine, which made me happy. I'd always be with her, and she'd always have me. I was sure of that.

"This was a nice idea," Bella commented, breaking the silence.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad we came here. The little one is having the time of her life, and I couldn't be happier."

Bella gave me a smile in return, but I could tell it was a polite one with an undertone of curiosity. I recognized that smile. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure if she should.

"So, you were saying earlier that your mom used to help you with Vanessa. I don't mean to sound intrusive, but why doesn't she help you out anymore? Is it because she lives in Chicago?"

"My mom doesn't help me out anymore because she can't," I replied quietly. I moved closer to Bella, so that I was standing right next to her. We were so close; a piece of paper couldn't fit between us. "My parents passed away last month. They were in a car crash, and they had Vanessa. The front of the vehicle got the worst of it, which is why Vanessa was okay."

Bella gasped as I told her the truth about my parents. She clasped a hand over her mouth and looked at me with wide, sad eyes. When she removed her hand, she said, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I really can't say anything helpful except that no matter what people tell you…it still hurts, and it's going to continue to hurt." Bella buried her head in her hand in embarrassment. "Oh, geez…I shouldn't have said that! That doesn't help you. I'm awful at this. I'm sorry!"

"I know, and it's okay, Bella. I understand what you're saying, and thank you. It was a disaster, but that's one of the main reasons I moved here. They died there…I couldn't take it anymore, and my mom left me a letter telling me to come here, so I did what she asked."

Bella looked at Vanessa, then at me, and reached out to squeeze my arm. "I'm still sorry. It sounds like you've been through a lot, both of you, but if it's any consolation…I'm glad you two moved here, and I'm glad I'm here with you now."

Telling Bella was easier than I had thought it would be. I felt like a small load had fallen off my shoulders, and now I could breathe a little better. Bella was nice about everything. She was concerned and compassionate, but at the same time, she was herself – kind, caring, and understanding.

"So, it seems we have more things in common," I said.

Bella fell silent and looked contemplative. "My dad died of a heart attack and subsequently a stroke. It was all very sudden because he wasn't sick or anything, but it happened."

"Four years ago, right?"

"Yes. And you just lost yours last month?"

I nodded.

Bella looked over at Vanessa. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Does she miss them?"

I looked at Vanessa. She was sitting down on the wet sand, getting dirtier and dirtier by the second. She had a handful of sand in one hand and the biggest grin on her face.

"I'm not sure. I shielded her away from the funeral and everything. I kept her at the house and didn't entertain anyone. I took her with me to all that stuff, but I don't think she's old enough to understand what happened. Since they passed, she's been with me twenty-four seven and she seems fine, but she did ask for her mama. My mom, that is…and I had to tell her she was away and that she'd see her again sometime."

"Wow, Edward. That's a lot to handle. I can't imagine how difficult it was to tell her that. For what it's worth, I think you handled it well. She's a cute little thing, and I can tell she loves you. She's daddy's little girl, isn't she?"

I bent down to Vanessa and gave her a kiss on her head. "She is, and she knows it."

"You know, you two remind me of me and my dad. We had our own special relationship in the end. I still kind of wish I had more time with him," she said wistfully.

"You said you grew up in a single parent home, right?" I asked as I stood back up.

"Yeah, I lived with my mom until I was seventeen, and then my dad passed away when I was nineteen. You know, it used to be really hard for me to talk about this stuff. I guess it still is, but with you, it's not difficult."

I understood completely. I hadn't grieved or thought about the funeral or death in the way a grieving person would. No one here knew anything about me except the very basics. I wasn't comfortable with telling Emmett or anyone else about my past, but I felt comfortable with Bella. It was that freaky connection we had. There weren't any sparks, but we clicked. I just knew that.

"I never feel comfortable talking about this either, but with you, it's different."

Bella nodded in understanding. She gave me a sad but genuine smile, and then she bent down to talk with Vanessa.

Ten minutes later, the three of us were walking along the beach. I had dusted off Vanessa's clothes so she wasn't so wet. Her windbreaker was the best because it kept her dry for the most part. I was holding Vanessa on my right arm. She was jabbering about the water, and Bella and I would reply to her and ask her questions.

As we neared the rocks, I looked at Bella again. Despite our sad confessions, Bella was having fun with us; I could tell. Her whole face lit up whenever Vanessa or I spoke to her. Her smile was real without any hint of sadness in her eyes, which was a change from the way I had seen her before when we were at the house having dinner.

"If I forget to say it – thank you for a great day. It's been a long time since I've enjoyed myself so much," Bella said as she looked up at me and Vanessa. She tapped Vanessa's nose and gave me a grin and a wink.

That did it. If she was comfortable enough to flirt with me (even just a little) then I'd reciprocate. Why not?

"Thanks for coming with us," I replied as I put my left arm around her and hugged her to my body. For a few minutes, I had two wonderful girls in my arms. It was a fantastic feeling, and I didn't want it to end, but like all fantastic feelings, it ended way too soon.

We had stopped walking and were just facing the ocean, all huddled together. Vanessa was getting sleepy, so she was already burying her head against my neck. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned into me with her head resting on my arm. We were having this beautiful, private moment, when a dog came running toward us. He was barking, but not in a menacing way. I looked and saw a mixed collie.

"Seth!" a gruff voice called.

"Oh, my god! It's Jacob," Bella frantically whispered.

Jacob…the kid she used to play with, Jacob?

"Bella?" A man approached us and looked at Bella in disbelief.

"Hey, Jacob," she said casually.

"It's great to see you again. How've you been?" he asked as he gave her a big hug; too big for my liking, but whatever.

"Hey, umm, I'm fine. I'm just visiting with my friends Edward and Vanessa." She gestured to me and my baby girl.

I shook hands with him and he introduced himself as an old friend of Bella's. Jacob was taller and bigger than me, but I didn't see him as a threat. He was very much like Emmett, only darker. He had a friendly smile, and played with Vanessa.

I knew Bella was nervous. Jacob was not only an old friend, but he was the son of Charlie's best friend. I had a feeling Bella hadn't seen him since the funeral, which would make that four years. Damn. Four years and they lived this close?

I was beginning to understand the depth of Bella's grieving process. I couldn't judge her because I hadn't even properly grieved for my parents, but four years seemed like a long time. I'd have to ask Bella how she'd handled everything after the funeral. Maybe we could hang out again and commiserate, although I preferred something less sad, like dinner and movie.

Bella chatted with Jacob for a short time, and then she promptly told him we had to get back. I guess we did. Bella had a business to run, after all.

After saying a hasty goodbye to Jacob, we left.

I wanted to ask Bella if she was okay, but I didn't because I could clearly see she wasn't. She was silent the whole way back to the car and even after I had Vanessa strapped in the car seat. Right before I started the car, she spoke.

"I'm sorry. That was a surprise, one that I didn't really want. I mean, it's been a long time, and yeah..." She was stammering, and if she wasn't in such distress, I might have found it cute.

"Don't worry about it. I think you handled that with a lot of composure," I said consolingly.

"Do you really think so?"

"I do." I nodded in affirmation. I reached out and lightly grasped her hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Bella looked at me, and this time, there was no smile. Instead, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, just like the first few times I had seen her. She was still hurting, and in some strange way, I felt protective of her. I wanted to help her and make her smile. If I could, I would shield away the pain she felt. In all my life, I had never felt something that intense for another person besides Vanessa. It was a new sentiment, but I didn't fight it.

I let go of her hand and started the car. As I backed out of the parking spot, I looked in my rearview mirror, and then glanced at Bella again. She was looking out her window with a wistful expression. I guess she was stuck in her memories. There were times that I found myself staring out into space while I was on the couch with Vanessa.

It was like my mind had its way of remembering certain things – the last few months with my parents. I had a limited memory of my recent time with them because all I really did was see Vanessa and look for a job. I didn't spent enough time with them. Dad was always busy at the hospital, and mom had her own things, plus she had Vanessa. I was barely out of prison for a couple of months and bam! They were gone. It wasn't fair to either of us, but I guess that was life.

We made it back to the bakery in record time. It wasn't even two o'clock yet. Bella asked if we were going to come in for coffee or cupcakes, and when Vanessa heard the word 'cupcakes', I knew I had lost that battle. We were coming in for a visit.

I carried Vanessa inside and placed her on a stool at the counter. Bella went behind into the kitchen to get her a cupcake and a glass of milk.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked from the kitchen doorway.

"No, thank you."

"What about tea?"

"Okay," I said.

It took her a few minutes to get everything ready. When she finally came back with our snacks, she leaned against the counter and began reminiscing about the beach. She and Vanessa talked about the fish and the water, and I noticed she left out what we had discussed. It was understood – Bella wasn't going to bring it up because she knew I had only told her. These topics were meant for privacy and confidence. That was exactly what Bella and I had done today. We confided in each other. In a way, I guess you could say we trusted each other enough to speak about things that still haunted us day to day.

"Hey, guys! I thought I saw you come in a while ago," Alice said brightly. She gave us all hugs and moved into the back to fix herself a cup of coffee.

I said a polite hello to her, and I didn't even need to prod Vanessa to say "hi". She just gave Alice a cheery, cupcake-filled smile and waved.

Alice asked about the beach, and Bella gave her the Vanessa version. Basically she told her about the beach and how much fun Vanessa had.

I looked at the clock. It was getting late, and Vanessa had to nap; I'd also have to get her out of her wet windbreaker before she caught a cold. When I told Alice and Bella we had to go, Alice pouted, saying she had hoped I'd be able to meet her husband, Jasper. He was taking care of the bakery for Bella, but he had stepped out to deliver a flower arrangement.

Alice was persistent; I knew that already. I was curious to meet her husband, so I decided to invite them over for dinner.

"All of you should come tonight," I said, looking at Bella.

"Why, Edward, that is a lovely idea. We'd be happy to have dinner with you and Vanessa tonight," Alice said cheerfully.

I looked at Bella, then at Alice, and finally at Vanessa. The two women were smiling – Alice more so than Bella, but still.

_Hmm_, I thought, it seemed we'd be entertaining guests tonight. I just hoped they liked watching Tinkerbelle movies and playing with stuffed animals, because that was all Vanessa and I did now.

* * *

**A/N:That quote from Leo is from here - **http:/thinkexist(dot)com/quotations/dating/3(dot)html **I'm posting that here because I don't want to be sued for using that or whatnot. I'm not entirely sure if he did say that...but I found that on the site, so there.**

**Okay, so how did we like the beach? Edward is trying. He's still guarded and he should be, so don't be angry that Bella still doesn't really know anything about him. All we be told in time...chapters. ;) Yes, there is another dinner, but this time Alice and company are invited. That means anything is possible lol. Who the heck knows what that crazy pixie will come up with?**

**Also, not that I'm trying to give you any spoilers, but I suggest that you listen to the song "Hello World" by Lady Antebellum on YT. It pretty much reminds me of every EPOV chapter I've written/will write.**

**That quote from Leo is from here - **http:/thinkexist(dot)com/quotations/dating/3(dot)html **I'm posting that here because I don't want to be sued for using that or whatnot. I'm not entirely sure if he did say that...but I found that on the site, so there.**

**Okay, so how did we like the beach? Edward is trying. He's still guarded and he should be, so don't be angry that Bella still doesn't really know anything about him. All we be told in time...chapters. ;) Yes, there is another dinner, but this time Alice and company are invited. That means anything is possible lol. Who the heck knows what that crazy pixie will come up with?**

**Also, not that I'm trying to give you any spoilers, but I suggest that you listen to the song "Hello World" by Lady Antebellum on YT. It pretty much reminds me of every EPOV chapter I've written/will write.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N:Still with me? I hope so because this fic barely started for our favorite duo. Some of you have asked me what my posting schedule is. I'm saddened to say I don't have one. Between me and my beta, we have books to read, papers to write, quizzes to take, and assignment after assignment to prepare for. For those of you who've been through school I'm sure you get the hectic schedule. On top of that, we have families and friends who like to hang out with us, so please try to understand that this fic will not have a regular update schedule. With that said, I'd prefer if I could update every 1-2 weeks. That isn't always the case as this update is an indication lol.**

**The three-way hug Edward, Bella, and Vanessa shared was my beta's favorite scene. The lyrics in this chapter are a dead giveaway. ;)  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. We need to learn how to make petite fours. You especially since you'll be Vanessa's babysitter when E and B get down and dirrty lol! And another big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and JulieGirl18 from PTB.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time."**

**Mine-Taylor Swift**

The feel of Edward's arm around me was comforting, sweet, and weirdly perfect. It felt right, like in that moment, I felt happy. After he wrapped his arm around me, I slipped my own around his waist and leaned into him. It was beyond sweet, and I realized that I really needed it. I needed that contact, that warmth, to feel comforted and relaxed again.

The beach was cleansing for us. I really began to think Edward and I needed that time to talk and get some things off our chests. I had no idea his parents passed away. It was heartbreaking to listen to, but I knew just how much trust and courage it took him to tell me. Telling something that intimate and private was a big deal. Edward already knew Charlie had passed, and now it all made sense. He knew, not only because I sucked at hiding my emotions, but he could just tell. He and I were a lot more alike than I thought. I almost couldn't believe I had something major in common with Edward.

I was hurting for Edward and Vanessa. It was devastating for them, I knew that. Now, a lot of things were coming together for us. Edward's abrupt move, his attitude toward Vanessa, his willingness to do anything for her, made me admire him even more, if that were possible. I had to hand it to him. He was dealt such a tragic hand, yet, he was here doing whatever he needed to do to start over for himself and his daughter. That was a selfless act if I ever saw one. Although, I did remember him saying he moved here because his mom left him a letter telling him to come here. So that meant he moved here to respect his mother's wishes, didn't it? That was sweet. He must have really loved his mom.

Knowing all these new things about Edward solidified my growing feelings for him. There were certain qualities I admired about him – his manners, his kindness, his consideration-and then there was also his love and devotion to Vanessa. Now something had changed; maybe it was his openness with me, or maybe it was the day at the beach as a whole, but I really felt _something_ for him. It was weird because I was sure I had never felt something like this for any other guy. I had hardly dated in high school; I'd never had a serious relationship. Hell, I didn't even go out now. Yet there was something between Edward and me. It wasn't very apparent, it was more hidden beneath the surface, but I could just feel it. It was going to emerge really soon, and it didn't scare the shit out of me. Maybe it should have, but something was telling me that Alice was right about a lot of things.

Speaking of Alice, she had just agreed to attend dinner at Edward's house. Scratch that, she agreed that Jasper and I would also attend. I wasn't sure if I wanted to pinch her like last time, or if I wanted to hug her. I decided to hug her. It was a much nicer thing to do.

After Alice agreed to dinner, she went on to say that she would be happy to cook. I kind of found it funny that Edward was the one to invite us, but Alice insisted on doing the cooking. Edward didn't seem to mind, though. He looked relived, and I had to hold back my laughter. He couldn't cook, so I guess Alice's cooking was the way to go.

When Edward and Vanessa left, he said he was going to put her down for a nap and agreed that we could come over at six. As soon as he left, Alice cornered me and demanded details. I gave her the sweeter Vanessa moments but kept Edward's confessions to myself. He took a risk telling me about his parents, and I wasn't going to break that trust he instilled in me today.

After I told her about Vanessa playing in the sand, I told her about seeing Jacob. It was shocking to see him again after all these years. It was also a little sad in a totally guilty way. After Charlie died, Billy and Jacob tried to reach out to me. In my depression, I was completely closed off from everyone. I never answered their calls or the door when they dropped by. They eventually left me alone, and I wallowed in my misery. That was all before I went back to school and started over, but I knew seeing me must have been a surprise for Jacob, too. Alice was sympathetic, and she suggested that I put Jacob in the back of my mind for now. I guess she was right. I did have other things to think about.

The day passed rather quickly. Jasper returned from wherever it was Alice had sent him, and he came back to help me. We chatted about his online courses, (Jasper was a professor at the University of Phoenix online) he taught General Studies and English. Jasper had a pretty flexible schedule, and that allowed him to come in and help me and Alice multiple times during the week.

Alice and I closed everything up at five. We usually closed between six and eight anyway, so it wasn't a big deal to close sort of early. I took a bunch of dainty petite fours I had made earlier in hopes that Vanessa would like them. I thought they were cute; they were purple, pink, blue, and green with sugar crystals and edible flower designs.

I had enough time to refrigerate the petite fours and change my clothes. Alice called me when I was brushing my hair out. She mentioned she was bringing salad and making lasagna, and she asked if I wanted to be picked up. I declined, saying I would meet her there in half an hour.

I was actually a little excited about dinner. Having already been to Edward's house, I sort of knew what to expect. He was very laid back, and Vanessa was too cute for words. I just knew that tonight would be really nice. Alice might end up going a little crazy over Vanessa, but that wouldn't be bad. Jasper was always nice and fair to everyone, so I was sure he would get along great with Edward, and vice versa.

After our beach trip, I began thinking over some other things regarding Edward. The only thing that piqued my interest was Vanessa's mom, or lack thereof. Edward may be a single father, but Vanessa didn't just appear out of thin air. I also doubted she was adopted because she had Edward's eyes and his cute smile, too. I probably shouldn't have been so interested. After all, it wasn't my place to ask questions, so I wasn't going to ask. Still, I couldn't help but wonder.

Thirty minutes later, I met Alice and Jasper at Edward's front door. Alice had a cardboard box in one hand, and Jasper had a small bouquet of daises in his.

"Are they for Vanessa?" I asked, pointing to the daises.

"Of course they are," Alice answered.

Jasper smiled. "I'm about to make a new friend."

Edward opened the door with Vanessa at his heels. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He was in dark sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and he was wearing socks. Vanessa was in her Strawberry Shortcake PJ's, and she was holding Ellie.

"Hey there," he said to us in greeting, motioning for us to come in.

Once we all walked inside the foyer, Vanessa skipped over to us. She gave Alice and me hugs, and when Alice introduced Jasper to her, she smiled shyly and thanked him for the daises. I looked up at Edward who was watching the whole exchange. He must have felt my eyes on him because he glanced up to meet my gaze and gave me a warm smile.

"Don't go flirting with my baby girl," he said jokingly to Jasper. They exchanged short pleasantries, and then Edward led us to the kitchen.

I was the last one to follow because Vanessa had taken a hold of my leg and prompted me to look at her. She was giving me a sweet and totally disarming smile. I couldn't hold her because I had the petite fours in my hand, but when I asked her to wait for a minute, she nodded and let me put the stuff away.

In the kitchen, Edward was talking with Alice. They were going over the oven temperatures, and he was getting out a salad bowl. I put the box of petite fours on the counter and asked Jasper to put it away when he could. After thanking him, I slipped out of the kitchen in a quiet fashion. I found Vanessa where I had left her; she was standing in the hallway, clutching Ellie and waiting patiently for me.

"Hi, pretty girl."

"Hi, Miss Bella," she replied cheerfully.

I looked at her and complimented her on her cute Strawberry Shortcake PJ's. She giggled and went on to tell me how much she liked Strawberry Shortcake, eventually leading me upstairs to her bedroom where there were a lot of Strawberry Shortcake coloring books and toys.

We were sitting on the floor with various coloring books and crayons strewn all around us when Edward came up from behind her. He snuck up on her and motioned for me to keep quiet. I really had to hold in my laughter because that was just too funny. He tickled her sides and proclaimed he got her. Vanessa squealed and laughed and squirmed in his hold. Edward was laughing too, and soon enough, so was I.

Right then, I knew being around them was exactly what I needed. When I was around them, I smiled and laughed more. I had a great time, and it made me really believe I was capable of happiness. So many things were forgotten when I was with them. I didn't have to think because everything came naturally. It was a wonderful feeling, and I didn't want it to end, ever.

A few minutes later, we composed ourselves, and Edward told us dinner would be ready in an hour or so. He also told me that he, Alice, and Jasper were in the living room hanging out if I wanted to come and join them. I declined; telling him Vanessa and I were just going to color for a while. He gave me this soft, grateful expression. It was like he was telling me he knew how much Vanessa and I got along, and he trusted me enough to play with his daughter upstairs in her bedroom. It was a brief look, but I caught it nonetheless.

I smiled to myself as Edward left us.

Vanessa handed me a crayon and asked me to color with her. I picked a page with Strawberry Shortcake reading a book. We worked in companionable silence. Vanessa would comment on her page, or she'd take a look at mine, but she never lost interest, which surprised me since little kids typically had shorter attention spans. When I was done with my page, I signed my name and put the date just for fun. I took a peek at Vanessa's page and was surprised she was almost done. She definitely didn't stay in the lines, but she wasn't bad, either. Her page was of Strawberry Shortcake pushing a little baby in a stroller. It was cute, and when Vanessa told me she was finished, she asked me to write her name for her. I smiled as she handed me the hot pink crayon.

After signing her name and dating it, she handed it to me and said, "For you."

I looked at her and was shocked and touched at the same time. This little girl was quickly making her way into my heart. She couldn't help it, and neither could I. Despite her sweet nature, I knew she and I connected in a weird way. I sort of saw her as a very special friend. Sure, I was friends with her dad, too, but I also really liked her.

"Thank you, pretty girl," I said as I looked at the page

I handed her my page and said it was for her. Now that we'd exchanged coloring pages, I felt like I was back in kindergarten when everything was great and you'd make friends easily.

Vanessa smiled, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and stroked her beautiful, blonde hair. She was the best little girl in the world. I was sure of that.

"You're the sweetest girl, you know that?"

She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. I was beginning to think in a weird way she knew she had made a friend, too. There were some things we shared, like being raised in a single family home and being close to our dads, and I thought in a strange way she felt that connection to me too.

"I like you, Miss Bella," she said as she pulled back from me.

"I like you too, pretty girl. If you want, you can just call me Bella, okay? We're friends now, so you can call me that if you want."

She nodded her head at me, letting me know she understood what I had said.

"Friends!" she exclaimed happily. "Like that?" she asked as she pointed to the coloring page she had given me.

"Just like that," I said in affirmation.

I helped her clean up, and after I put my coloring page in my purse, we went downstairs to join the others.

We went into the living room and said hi to everyone. Vanessa climbed on Edward's lap, and I took a seat next to Alice. The TV wasn't on, so when Vanessa asked Edward to put on the Tinkerbelle movie, he got up and set everything for her.

"Edward was just saying that he was thinking of potty training Vanessa," Alice said to me.

"How old is she, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"She's two, going on three. I think my mom was just beginning to potty train her…but, uh, I have to do it now," he said, stammering a little.

"It can't be that difficult to potty train her, right?" I asked deflecting the conversation from any mention of his mom. I knew how sensitive a subject that was to him, and he didn't need to go on about it if he didn't want to.

He sat down on the couch to my right and placed Vanessa back on his lap. She took the remote from him and pressed the play button.

"I don't know. I haven't tried to potty train her. She uses the Huggies pull ups, but I haven't gotten around to potty training her," he said as he made a slightly embarrassed face.

"Maybe you should search the Internet and get some tips from parenting websites," Jasper said diplomatically. "Google works wonders," he added with a laugh.

"Maybe I will. I think I'm going to have to. I'm a little in over my head when it comes to certain things like that," Edward said thoughtfully.

For a few minutes, I drifted off to Neverland with Tinkerbelle and Vanessa. I hardly paid any attention to Edward, Jasper, and Alice. All I could hear was their background conversation. I normally didn't watch cartoons, but watching Tinkerbelle with Vanessa seemed a lot more fun than listening to grown-up talk. Sometimes being a kid was much more fun.

Throughout the movie, Alice got up to check on the lasagna. Whenever she got up, I'd have to crane my neck to watch the screen. Edward saw what was going on and invited me to sit with him and Vanessa on the couch. He moved, and then motioned for me to join him.

I got up and went to sit next to him. He told me to relax and get comfortable, so I slipped my shoes off and pulled my legs underneath me to slouch in a comfy position.

"You okay?" he whispered as he watched the screen.

Without even taking my eyes off the screen, I answered, "I'm great, thanks."

We watched the rest of the movie in silence, but the one thing I noticed was that Vanessa had squirmed her way between me and Edward. She slid off his lap and moved closer to me. As she wedged herself between us, I chanced a look at Edward, only to find him staring at me. I was sort of taken aback. He wasn't staring at me intensely; it was more of a thoughtful look. I smiled awkwardly, and he glanced down at Vanessa and then looked back at me almost as if he was saying 'she really likes you.'

Like the earlier one we shared in her room, it made me feel good inside. I hadn't felt this good in years, and it was amazing what a little girl and her cute dad could do to me. Their friendship was totally unexpected, but it was life-altering. I knew now what Alice was trying to tell me. He was good for me.

After the movie, Alice went over to Vanessa and asked her to come with her to the kitchen. They left together, and minutes later exclaimed dinner was ready. We all sat down around Edward's big, round wood table. Alice had a simple dinner set out, and she let Edward take it from there. Edward was surprised, to say the least. He thanked Alice profusely and said he didn't care where anyone sat since he hardly ate at the table.

I ended up between Alice and Vanessa, with Edward on Vanessa's left and Jasper to Edward's left. Alice's lasagna was delicious. She made her own, and it took a lot of time, but it was great. Even I couldn't commit to making it like she could.

Alice was the perfect guest. She was like a little kid with Vanessa. They ended up telling us a made up story about a fairy and a dragon. Alice made everyone laugh, and she complimented Edward on his parenting skills with Vanessa. It was clear to all of us that Edward was trying very hard to do the right thing for Vanessa. We had seen him with her numerous times, but to actually see them in their home was a different dynamic. Vanessa was a messy eater, and Edward had the wipes out, cleaning her up every five seconds. It was cute to watch him dote on her.

I learned that Edward was thinking of going back to school, but he was hesitant because of Vanessa. That prompted Jasper to talk about the University of Phoenix's online program. The university held a number of different classes and degree programs. The only requirement Edward didn't meet was that he wasn't currently employed. He also didn't have a clear-cut idea on what he wanted to do. He mentioned again he had studied music at Roosevelt. That earned a lot of high praise from Jasper since Roosevelt was pretty prestigious.

Edward had played guitar and piano, and he had been working on becoming a composer. He sort of delved into his studies, but he didn't get too personal. I could understand his reasons because I knew that conversation would only lead to Vanessa. It was obvious Edward had quit because he had to take care of her. At least, that was what I was thinking. Vanessa was almost three; Edward was twenty-five, so that meant he was still in school when Vanessa was born. I might have been completely off with my timeline, but it made sense to me. One day, when Edward was ready, I hoped he'd tell me. It wasn't that I was fishing for information; I was just interested. After today, I felt as if we shared a connection, and I couldn't help but want to know more about him and Vanessa.

After Edward closed up the discussion on his past studies, Alice volunteered to share some stories about her and Jasper's funny experiences at the university. They kept us entertained, and for a moment it brought me back to a decision I could have made a few years ago. I was so close to choosing to go away for university. I didn't regret my choice to go to the community college, but I still felt a certain "what if?" feeling. I guess in a way that was regret. Maybe if I went away to university, I would have had an easier time letting go of Charlie. But when I really thought about it, I was glad for the time I did have. It was worth all the pain and grieving.

After dinner, Alice and Jasper left. They thanked Edward for inviting them and promised they would have to get together again. Edward seemed to like that idea, and he even extended the invitation to Emmett and Rosalie. After Alice and Jasper left, I decided to bring out the little petite fours I had brought for Vanessa.

Edward was gone for a minute, and when he came back into the kitchen, he saw me taking out the box of little desserts.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked at the same time.

We both chuckled before Edward gestured for me speak.

"These are petite fours. I made them for Vanessa earlier today. I know you're strict with her bedtime, so I decided to bring the whole box over just in case you wanted to give it to her tomorrow instead of tonight."

Edward looked at the little desserts and whistled in awe. "Those look amazing, Bella. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Vanessa. If you don't mind, I'd rather give it to her tomorrow. She's going to conk out within an hour, and I don't want to mess up her sleeping schedule."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Of course, she needs to keep to her schedule. You can try one if you want…I doubt she'll be able to eat all of them."

"Oh, and she's in her playpen with her toys. She usually plays a little and then tuckers out. I'll have to put her to bed soon," he said as we walked back to the living room.

Edward picked up Vanessa from her playpen, and she ran out of his arms and nestled herself on the couch cushion next to me. Edward gave her a warning that it was almost her bedtime, and she completely ignored it and asked to watch Dora the Explorer. Of course, Edward caved in to her, but halfway through the first episode, he shut it off and told her it was time for bed.

"You want to help put the little thing to sleep?" he asked me as he got up from the couch with Vanessa in his arms.

"Okay," I said, smiling. I looked over at Vanessa. She had her eyes closed, but I could tell she was fighting it.

I followed Edward upstairs to Vanessa's bedroom. He motioned for me to take a couple of beanbag chairs out, and then he left to get Vanessa cleaned up in the bathroom. They weren't gone very long and when they came back, my little friend gave me a hug and kiss before climbing into her princess bed.

"She doesn't want to sleep, so I'm going to sing to her. You can stay if you'd like." Edward's voice startled me. He spoke so low that if Vanessa was talking to me, I might have not heard him.

"I'd like to stay," I replied. "Is that okay?"

He nodded at me and went to the closet to retrieve his guitar. I watched as Edward took a seat next to me on the other beanbag chair. He positioned the guitar over his lap and looked at Vanessa.

He spoke quietly to her, just telling her to close her eyes. I was silent, waiting with baited breath for him to strum his guitar and sing. He took a moment and then finally started strumming the opening chords to _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. I had never been a fan of that song, but with Edward singing it, I couldn't help but love it.

"When all the world is a hopeless jumble, and the raindrops tumble all around," he softly sang to her.

He sang it differently than what I had heard before. He didn't belt it out and sing the high notes. He sang to her softly, almost whispering the words to her. When he got to the chorus, he picked up the volume and sang with a lovely tune. His voice was unlike anything I'd ever heard. It was masculine and sounded so velvety rich that I could've sworn he was putting me to sleep. He was _that_ good.

As he continued to sing, I took a peek at him. He was relaxed and focusing his attention on Vanessa. He looked at her with the utmost love and devotion. If I didn't like him before, then this scene before me would have sealed the deal for me. He was so attractive in a very unusual way. I wasn't just attracted to him; I was attracted to who he was, to the person he was with his kid. It was really sweet, and my heart swelled with joy at seeing Vanessa succumb to Edward's voice.

When Edward finished singing, he put his guitar on the floor, then sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead and cheek. He bent down and whispered in her ear. When I saw that, I averted my eyes. It seemed so intimate and private, and I didn't want to intrude on their father-daughter time.

I was about to get up and leave when Edward stopped me by getting up to put his guitar away. He closed the closet, grabbed a baby monitor, and asked me to come downstairs with him.

I quietly followed, and when we sat down on the couch, he looked at me with a strange expression. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm a little embarrassed. I don't normally sing in front of other people, and it's been a long time since I've been able to play." Edward let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair. It looked like a nervous habit.

He was embarrassed? I almost couldn't believe that. He sounded amazing, and I was thoroughly impressed.

"You're really good. I have never liked that song, but you somehow made it lovely. It was so sweet to see you sing it to her," I said reassuringly. He had no reason to be embarrassed. He was great.

"Thank you, Bella. I was nervous, but I'm glad to hear you liked it and that my singing voice wasn't horrible," he said as he gave me a tiny smile.

"You're welcome, Edward. We're friends now, and you should know I don't think you have a horrible singing voice. In fact, I'd say you have a wonderful singing voice."

Now that embarrassed him. He looked sheepish but thanked me again. For a moment there was silence, and then Edward said he was glad we were friends. He told me his move had been difficult, but that meeting me somehow made it easier.

"I thought I'd move in here quietly and live in privacy. I never thought I'd meet you, and I never considered making friends and being this social, but I'm glad this is how things are," he said as he looked seriously into my eyes.

I understood that. He had just gone through a tragic ordeal; the last thing he wanted was to be around people and have friends. I sure didn't after what happened with Charlie.

"I'm happy with how things are too. You and Vanessa have been good to me, and I'm really lucky to have met you guys."

"You know you remind me of my mom? She was kind and compassionate, and she loved to help others. I see that in you."

I let that process. I reminded him of his mom, and him and Vanessa reminded me of Charlie's relationship with me. How strange that we had something like that in common? We both came from broken backgrounds, and we were both just trying to deal with the aftermath.

Before I could respond, Edward spoke again.

"I didn't grieve for my parents. I didn't cry or anything, but since I've spent so much time with Vanessa, I'm reminded that I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I realize I need my mom and when I think about that, I feel sad. For a moment, I'll black out and think about my parents, and then nothing."

Now that was news to me. He didn't grieve. That must have been hard, and I could understand why he didn't. He had Vanessa to care for. She was probably all he was thinking about.

"Maybe you're grieving now," I whispered.

"Is this how it's supposed to feel? One minute I think about them and the next I'm overcome with sadness. I've never felt so shattered."

"It's exactly what it feels like. You feel as if a piece of you is missing and that you're not the same. In a way you're not the same, but after a while the fog clears up and you go on with life."

Edward closed his eyes, and shook his head before leaning back against the couch, and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't have time for this shit. I've got a child now, and I just can't handle coping without my parents and raising her. Some days I feel like it's too much, and other days I feel like my only reason to live is to be with her."

"I don't think anyone feels like they can cope after going through something like that. But we're human, and we need time to grieve and heal. You can mourn for them and still take care of her. For what it's worth, I think you're doing it very well."

With his face still tilted toward the ceiling, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks, but I don't feel like I am. I'm overwhelmed, and nothing makes sense anymore. The only thing I know is that I'd do anything for my baby, and that you help me talk about these things. It's like you've known me forever; you get me."

"I feel the same way."

Edward whipped his head to face me, and then he opened his arm to me and motioned for me to hug him. We'd hugged before at the beach, but this one was different. We were sitting next to each other, with me leaning into his side and resting my head on his shoulder. He curled his arm around me and ran his hand over my arm in a soothing manner.

We sat there in silence. Neither one of us wanted this to end. I could feel it; we both had that special something with each other. It was undeniable, but so foreign to me. Edward made me feel safe. He made me smile, and I knew I did the same for him. A part of me wanted to take things further with him, like maybe plan to see him again, but a part of me still wasn't ready for that, and I think he knew that.

After a few more minutes, I looked at my watch. I had to leave, but I didn't want to, and I told him so. He mumbled something about "not yet," so I took that as him not wanting me to leave yet either. I had to go, though. I needed to sleep and get things ready for the bakery. The pumpkin spice muffins were going to have their big debut, and I needed to make sure everything was ready.

I gave him one last hug and then got up to leave. Edward followed me to the door. He helped me with my coat, and as his hands ran up and down the sides of my arm, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around my middle section. It was an intense embrace. I felt like he didn't want me to go, and when I hugged him back, he relaxed.

I gave him a squeeze and asked if he and Vanessa would like to go to the park tomorrow. I'd be free during the afternoon and I wanted to see them again. We quickly made arrangements to go to the park at two.

Edward released me and watched as I safely got into my car.

That night, I slept well. I dreamed of Edward singing and Vanessa coloring Strawberry Shortcake.

* * *

**A/N:****This was going to be a more Alice related chapter. I had planned on her being so meddlesome and funny, but then Vanessa and her cuteness took over. I can't say I'm disappointed. Bella is not only going to fall for Edward. She's going to befriend Vanessa too. She's falling for a somewhat broken family. "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" was a tricky choice for Vanessa's lullaby. I searched YT for lullabies and when I found Jewel's version I knew it was perfect for Vanessa. Alright, so you've met Jasper. He's a smart dude. He gave Edward the idea of going back to school. Keep in mind that Edward never finished his college education. Vanessa was born when we was 22-23, and he was taking drugs at the time. He was pretty messed up and he didn't get to finish his studies. That little info on the University of Phoenix Online is true-you have to be working in order to apply. (I know this. I checked out the site haha.) Next chapter is EPOV and it is our little park outing!**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I appreciate the love and support you give to this story. I'm always so humbled and amazed at the readers. Thank you for reading and I hope you can understand that RL takes precedence. The semester will be winding down, but that doesn't mean the assignments will stop coming. This week and next week I have papers to write. =/ Hope you all like this chapter, and forgive me if I'm gone for a few weeks at a time. I promise I still write and will not leave this story.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. We should totally take Vanessa to the park and feed her sandwiches. I now have permanant betas assigned to this. So thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their work and help with this. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude."**

**-Charles R. Swindoll**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Vanessa's crying. I got up and checked on her. She typically woke up past midnight, either for a glass of milk or a diaper change. I learned to change her when my mom was still alive; she had taught me, and I can still remember how awkward I felt when I first tried. It was actually very simple, but for someone who had never been around children, it was weird.

Vanessa was almost three, and I knew I had to potty train her. The only trouble was that I didn't know _how_ to potty train her. It wasn't like I used the toilet the same way a girl did. Potty training shouldn't be that daunting, but I was helpless. I couldn't seem to do anything about it. I guess I'd have to search some parenting websites like Jasper suggested.

After I changed her, I placed her back on her bed. Vanessa was sleepy, but she was fighting it. It was a little strange because she normally didn't fight it.

"Sleep, angel girl," I said softly.

She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"Vanessa," I said warningly. "Baby, you have to sleep."

"No," she said stubbornly. She yawned but kept her eyes wide open. When she tried to get up, I gently pushed her back down to sleep.

_Fuck!_ She had never done this to me. She never gave me an attitude like this. What the fuck was I going to do now?

I pulled the sheets and comforter over her little body and gave her a kiss.

"You have to go back to sleepy land, baby. Its night time, and you need your rest so you can play tomorrow."

Vanessa tossed and turned and huffed in annoyance. She was yawning and closing her eyes, but she still fought it.

I ended up wrapping her in a blanket and holding her in my arms until she fell asleep. I sat down on her bed and cradled her to my chest; looking down at her angelic face, I felt a small wave of victory wash over me. She had put up a small fight, and although I knew there'd be more fights and tantrums, I was glad I'd handled this one well. I wouldn't say I was the best parent, but I was a parent who tried his best to do what was needed to be done to take care of her. I really worked my ass off for her. My only hope was maybe my mom was looking down at us and was pleased.

After putting her down, I retreated back to my room. It took me a while, but I was able to get a decent amount of sleep. When I woke up, it was half past six. Vanessa didn't usually wake up until seven. I set about doing my normal morning ritual: shower, getting breakfast ready for her, and putting the TV on Nick Jr. I carried the baby monitor with me all the time now. I learned right away that if I couldn't see her, I'd better at least be able to hear her.

Vanessa woke up crying, and as I rushed upstairs to get to her, I said a silent prayer that she wasn't hurt or too cranky.

When I got to her room, I found her sitting up, crying in frustration. I could tell these tears weren't the 'I'm scared' or the 'I'm sad' tears. She wasn't shaking, and she wasn't pouting. She needed her diaper changed and she was hungry. I got her changed, and carried her downstairs.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gave a cute little yawn. I sat her down on the counter and gave her a sippy cup of milk and her Cheerios.

Although Vanessa had a rough night and morning, her mood significantly changed after she was fed and taken care of. She went back to being my sweet little girl. When I told her that Bella was going to the park with us, she got really excited. The morning passed by quickly. I was able to keep Vanessa occupied with Nick Jr. and her playpen. I was always able to keep an eye on her, but at the same time, I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Go, Daddy! Go!" Vanessa cried as I put her Disney Princess Velcro sneakers on. She was squirming and anxious to see Bella. I loved how well she had taken to Bella. I could see they had a special connection with each other. Bella and I got along great, too, but her growing relationship with my baby girl was beautiful to see.

"Baby, you need to put your shoes on first," I said, laughing at her enthusiasm. I managed to put her shoes and coat on.

"Bella's coming to park?" she asked.

"Yes, baby. She's coming to _the_ park with us," I answered as I grabbed her little petite fours from the fridge. I hadn't had time to give her one yet, so I thought Bella could share one with her or something.

Vanessa and I went outside, and when she noticed the box of little desserts, I told her it was a surprise for later. I was glad she didn't linger on it. Vanessa was an inquisitive girl sometimes. She'd ask questions, and I'd answer them to the best of my ability. Sometimes, I couldn't really tell her things, like for instance when she wanted to know where her grandparents went, I just told her they'd be back later. I knew that wasn't the best way to answer her, but it was the only way I knew how.

We arrived at Bella's bakery in minutes. Vanessa recognized the bakery now. She always clapped her hands happily when she caught sight of the red glittered letters.

Instead of letting me carry her, Vanessa insisted on running through the store like a crazy little child. She greeted Bella by hopping into her arms and giving her a tight hug.

"Bella!" she said, squealing happily.

"Hey, pretty girl! Are you ready to go to the park?"

"Yes!" she cried, giving Bella another hug.

"Hey, Edward," Bella said brightly, shifting Vanessa on her hip.

I said hello to Bella and gave her a side-hug-you know, one of those semi-awkward hugs you'd give people when their hands were full or something. Bella said she was ready to go, and that Jasper and Alice would be filling in for her during the day. I sort of felt bad that we were taking her away from work, but when I started voicing my concerns, Bella brushed them off. She assured me that Jasper was more than capable of handling the business, and then she asked me to grab the picnic basket that was sitting on the counter. Apparently she had made us a picnic lunch, too.

Bella carried Vanessa to my car while I carried the picnic basket. Once I unlocked the door, I placed the basket opposite Vanessa in the back. Bella was a pro at getting my baby in her car seat. She deftly strapped her in, and then joined me in the front. In a matter of minutes, we were cruising down the road toward the nearby park. Bella instructed me where to go, and when I pulled into the park, I told her about the petite fours.

"I thought you two could share them today."

"That's great, Edward. I'd love to share them with her, thanks," she replied with a smile.

As soon as I parked the car, Vanessa started jabbering about the swings and how she wanted to go on the slide.

"You like the swings, don't you, pretty girl?" Bella asked as she got out of the car.

"Yes, I do!" was Vanessa's chirpy reply.

Bella grabbed the picnic basket, and I took Vanessa out of her car seat. We walked together to a bench and picnic area, located right by the sandbox. Bella suggested I take her there while she set up for lunch. I agreed that getting Vanessa situated in the sandbox was the best thing to do. Vanessa was eager to play, and this outing was really for her. No matter how much I wanted to see Bella again, I knew that wasn't exactly possible. She didn't seem ready to be alone with me, not that I thought she was afraid, but there was some hesitancy on both our parts. She was shy, and I was not sure I wanted to go down that road. When I moved to Forks, I considered myself 'off women'. I thought that would be best, but since meeting Bella, my resolve had dramatically changed.

I walked to the sandbox with Vanessa and encouraged her to play. There were a lot of toys available, and since no one else was playing with them, I picked up a small shovel and handed it to her. She sat down in the sand and just played with a toy truck and the shovel. As I watched my baby girl, I thought back to our first play dates. That was a time when we didn't really know each other. I had just barely gotten used to the idea of Vanessa, and my mom was trying to get us better acquainted. Our first times at the park were actually good. Vanessa loved the park, and it was easy to play and interact with her. I liked playing with her, and I liked watching her play. She looked so happy and carefree when she was playing. It was like she was lost in her own little world.

I saw her dump and load sand in the toy truck. She was making funny noises and laughing. It seemed she was caught up in playing her own games. Since she was so content to play by herself, I took a seat on the edge of the pavement and stretched my legs out in front of me. When I looked back at the picnic table, I saw that Bella was finished setting up. She had an assortment of containers and Tupperware boxes. She was sitting down facing us, and she had a sweet smile on her lips. It was like she was admiring the view, and when I realized that we were the view, I flashed a smile of my own.

Bella liked me; I knew that. I could tell. She liked my baby, too, and that was what really made me want to be with her. Last night was great. I had a great time getting to know her friends, but the icing on the cake was when she stayed to help me put Vanessa to sleep. She listened to me sing, and then she stayed to talk with me. I had never known someone who could just talk to me, and get me. My old friends were not really friends. They were just drug addicts like me. But Bella was real. She connected with me on a whole different level. I liked how well we got along. I liked how I could just be me. I liked how everything just flowed.

Despite the fact that I was attracted to her, I was also attracted to the way she was with my baby girl. She wasn't mean or phony. She genuinely liked Vanessa, and I couldn't be happier that the woman I liked got along with my daughter. That smile sealed the deal for me – I had to tell her about everything one day. I needed to because she deserved to know before I took a bigger step in asking her out, and I was planning to ask her out. It was more of a compulsion. I _needed_ to ask her out, or I'd go crazy.

"Baby, are you hungry?" I asked Vanessa as I turned to face her. She was now almost covered in sand. Her little legs had sand on them, and she was squishing it between her fingers.

Vanessa didn't verbally answer. Instead, she got up and jumped toward me. She sort of fell forward, laughed, and got up to walk to me.

I guess that meant 'yes', so I crouched down and brushed the sand from her legs. She opened her hands and turned around so she could drop the remaining sand to the ground. Once she was tidied up a little, I took her back to Bella.

"Hey, you two! Are you guys hungry?" she asked, handing me some baby wipes. I thanked her and used them to clean Vanessa's hands.

"Did you prepare all this?" I asked her, looking at the simple table spread in front of me. There were sandwiches, a fruit and vegetable dish, muffins, and cookies from her bakery.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I had some free time. Oh, and I've got those petite fours, too."

Bella went on to explain the food she chose to make. She had made grilled cheese and turkey sandwiches. The funny thing was Vanessa loved grilled cheese. Her favorite was the Swiss cheese, and that was what Bella had made.

"This is her favorite," I said, chuckling as I handed Vanessa half of a sandwich.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I just made something I thought she might like," Bella said, surprised. She watched as Vanessa demolished the sandwich and got the gooey cheese all over her fingers.

I laughed at the sight before me. Vanessa never ceased to make me smile or laugh during the day. Sometimes it still amazed me how quickly my life had changed. Prison was an experience I'd never forget, but it served as the catalyst to get my life back on track. After being released, I was surprised at how different my life was.

"You have a child-like quality about you," I said, stating my observations aloud. "I've seen you with her. You are a natural, Bella."

"That means a lot to me, Edward. I really like her, and you. I like you, too. Uhhh, I meant to say I like you both because you know, I have fun and…yeah," she said, stammering slightly.

I laughed. Bella was adorable when she got flustered.

"I know what you mean," I replied kindly.

Vanessa got messier, and Bella and I continued our conversation over mundane things. We were simply enjoying the day, and I was trying to find the right moment to tell her the truth about me. I didn't know how she'd take the news to me being in prison, or the fact that I took drugs and was a dealer for a while. It was a lot of information to take in, and although I wanted Bella to accept me as a person, I didn't know if she would. I knew her, but not nearly well enough for my liking, which was why I wanted to see her again, and again, and again.

After lunch, I got Vanessa cleaned up, and Bella packed away the food. Vanessa had tried the little petite fours, and she and Bella ended up eating four of them. The three of us went back to the car to put things away, and I ended up changing Vanessa's diaper in the backseat. When she was all cleaned up and ready to go, she hopped out of the car and took Bella's hand, leading her to the swings.

I followed behind them and admired how well they looked together. They looked like they belonged together. Like mother and daughter. The first time I noticed, I sort of internally freaked out, but now I liked it. I thought it was cute how my baby girl could potentially have a mother figure in her life again.

Bella picked her up and strapped her into the little baby swing. I went around the back and stood with Bella as she began swinging my baby. Bella stepped back and motioned for me to push Vanessa.

"I'm sorry," she said, apologizing. "You probably want to play with her." She stepped back to move away, but I stilled her with my arms.

"Go ahead. She wants you to push her, don't you baby?" I asked Vanessa.

She replied by squealing with happiness. She didn't really care who pushed her, as long as she got pushed.

Bella smiled, giving me an appreciative look before she pushed Vanessa on the swings. I watched my two girls playing. _And yeah_, I thought to myself, _they are my girls_. It might have been a little presumptuous of me to refer to Bella as 'my girl', but I planned on making that happen anyway.

After the swings, I took Vanessa out on the slide. Bella waited at the bottom, and Vanessa and I slid down together. I hadn't been on a slide in years. Although I sort of felt ridiculous, the look on Bella's face when we got down was worth it. I'd go on the slide again if it meant Vanessa and Bella would be that happy.

Bella picked her up from my lap and held out her hand to me. She helped me stand, and then she said she wanted to get a blanket from the car so that we could sit down and relax. I jogged back to the car, leaving my girls to find a good spot on the grass to rest.

When I came back, I found them standing around the opposite side of the sandbox. They were waiting for me, and after I laid out the thick wool blanket on the grass, Bella sat down, still holding Vanessa in her arms. Vanessa was tired. She'd had a busy morning and an even busier afternoon. The activities wore her out, and she was now clinging onto Bella and asking for Ellie. Already anticipating her needs, I handed the stuffed elephant to her. I had grabbed it when I retrieved the blanket. With Vanessa holding Ellie, and Bella holding Vanessa, I thought it was the absolute perfect moment. I was seated here with two beautiful girls whom I couldn't see my life without.

Vanessa was asleep in minutes, and I was actually surprised. She had never gone to sleep that quickly before. Maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe it was Bella. Whatever the case, I gave my compliments to Bella.

"She's out like a light. You must be really comforting to her."

"She's adorable. I like her so much, Edward. It'd be so hard to not like her."

"Bella, I want to thank you for today. Somehow you knew this was exactly what we needed. Last night was special for me, and I was really looking forward to seeing you again today."

"I wanted to see you, too, Edward. I'm glad you both had fun today," she replied. She gave me a warm smile, and she started rocking slightly, back and forth, in a soothing motion. She really was great with my baby.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you. I know we're friends, and I am grateful for your friendship, but I have to be honest with you." I stopped to gauge her reaction, hoping she wouldn't freak out or something. When she gave me a tentative smile, I continued. "I like you, Bella, and I want to see you again, but not as friends."

Bella gasped; her eyes grew wide, and she looked surprised. But then she quickly recovered and looked…happy? She bit her bottom lip, and her eyes danced. I'd never seen her eyes convey such an emotion. Usually, they looked so sad, but not anymore.

"Do you want to go out to dinner sometime?" As soon as I asked, I mentally face palmed myself. I was supposed to tell her about myself first. _Fuck!_

"Sure, does Vanessa have a favorite food or something?"

Wait! She said yes! But she thought Vanessa was going to go, too? I had to clear some things up first.

"I meant could I take you? Without Vanessa this time?" I asked, clarifying.

"O-okay."

Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Yes, Edward," she said, smiling, too. "Did you really think I wasn't going to say yes?"

"Well…" I hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I can tell you don't go out a lot. I was nervous you'd say no because…I don't know, maybe you only saw me as a friend?"

She chuckled under her breath. "That's probably the impression I give, but I assure you, I like you, too." I noticed her voice dropped when she said the last statement, but it didn't really matter. _She liked me, too_.

"Bella, wait…there's something else I need to tell you." Shit. I had almost completely forgotten I had to tell her about my prison time and my addiction. She needed to know before she went out with me. Hell, she needed to know before she even agreed to say yes to me.

"What is it, Edward?"

I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily, trying to gain another ounce of courage. She needed to know some things, but not everything. Not yet because it was too soon. I might end up overwhelming her, and I wasn't ready to let everything out in the open.

"Before you agree to go out with me, before you even consider going out with me, you need to listen to what I have to say. You don't know me very well, and if you knew me, you probably wouldn't want to go out with me," I said somewhat bitterly.

"Edward…"

I interrupted her. "No, please let me say this. I used to do drugs, Bella. I was a drug addict and a dealer, and I was recently released from prison."

Her eyes widened slightly. She looked surprised, but not alarmed or scared.

Bella's reaction was not what I expected. She didn't gasp in horror. She didn't look surprised. She just continued to rock Vanessa gently, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Before Vanessa was born, I was in school. I was studying music and composition when I took meth for the first time. After that, I became addicted and started dealing. I was like that for years until I got caught and was sentenced to jail. I've spent the past two years behind bars. I've done terrible things…to myself and to my family. I was very messed up. You needed to know that before things between us go any further. I owe it to you," I said, finishing.

"Edward, we have all done things in our past that we're not proud of. We make mistakes, and we learn from them. Some mistakes require bigger consequences than others, but the important thing is that we have the ability to change and rise up from our failures. I can see how conflicted you were about telling me, and for that, I have to thank you. You didn't need to tell me. You didn't owe it to me, but thank you."

She surprised me again. Really, was there nothing ordinary about her? She was otherworldly. She had to be.

"Are you serious?" I asked, almost not believing her.

She smiled mischievously. "What did you expect me to say?"

I shook my head. "I was thinking you'd run and never look back."

Bella frowned. "Is that the kind of person you think I am?"

"No, of course not!" I cried. "But it's not normal for someone to understand and accept a person like me so quickly and so nicely."

_But maybe you're special. Maybe you're perfect for me_.

"Edward, you _are_ a good person. What you did in the past is in the past. I see the way you are with Vanessa. I like what I see. Honestly, I do know you are so much better than who you think you are. Regardless of what you've told me, I'd still like to go out with you, if you're still offering."

"I'm still offering," I said hastily, "but I don't know how you could possibly want to go out with a guy like me. I'm not good for you, Bella. I can't stay away from you anymore. I've really enjoyed everything we've done together. You're amazing with my baby girl, and she likes you."

Bella gave Vanessa a gentle squeeze, looked me in the eye, and said, "I like the both of you. I mean that, Edward."

I moved closer to Bella so that we were facing each other. I reached my hand out and rubbed Vanessa's back.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"For being you," I said simply.

Bella moved one of her hands so that it was resting atop mine. She gave my hand a small squeeze, and that was when I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Bella was the only woman who had ever stirred up this mixture of feelings within me. I felt happy, nervous, scared, and sad, all at the same time. Our day at the park was nice and fun, and then it turned into something serious and difficult for me, but she changed it quickly back to something sweet and tender. Bella had the ability to make me lost in the moment.

I was about to go in for the kiss when she retreated her hand and tugged on my arm.

"Do you see that couple over there?" She was pointing out a young-looking couple. The man was a bit on the shorter side, not even six feet, with blond hair and blue eyes. The woman was also short, probably as short as Bella, with dark hair and dark eyes. They were holding hands, walking through the park.

"Yes," I answered. "Who are they?"

"That is Pastor Mike Newton and his wife, Jessica. I went to high school with them. They're not so different than you or me, Edward. All I can say is that they used to be totally different people in high school. They were the popular crowd, but things changed. They're expecting their first child now."

"You can't even tell she's pregnant," I said.

Bella laughed quietly. "That's because she's only reached the halfway mark. She probably won't show until she reaches eight or nine months."

I was about to comment when Pastor Newton and his wife saw us. Bella waved to them, and they waved back, walking toward us.

"I'll introduce you," she said as they neared us.

"Mike, Jessica," Bella greeted them kindly. "This is Edward and Vanessa Masen. They recently moved here from Chicago. Edward, this is Pastor Mike and his lovely wife, Jessica."

"Hello," I said, standing up to greet them and shaking their hands.

"It's so good to meet you, Edward," Pastor Mike said.

"She's so cute. How old is she?" Jessica asked, looking at Vanessa.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well. She's almost three," I answered them.

"I'm sure you have lots of fun with her. You must have tired her out," Mike said teasingly to Bella.

Pastor Mike and Jessica talked for a few minutes, and then they continued with their walk. As I watched them leave, I wondered what Bella had meant when she said Pastor Mike and Jessica weren't any different than me or her. I knew people all had their dirty secrets, but the way Bella subtly hinted at them made me think they were a lot like the old me.

"They're going to make great parents," Bella commented, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I'm sure they will," I replied.

"You'd never believe it, but Jessica never wanted kids. Back in high school, she absolutely hated kids. Whenever we had to visit the elementary school for our Big Brother, Big Sister program, she always threw a fit; now look at her. She's about to have her first baby."

"What happened?" I asked, referring to Jessica. "She got married, and all of a sudden she wanted kids?"

Bella shook her head. "No, something happened in our senior year of high school. There was an accident, and Mike and Jessica got a rude awakening. After that, they went and got help, and they've completely transformed themselves." She sighed and apologized for being so vague. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know I'm not giving you much, but it's really their story to tell."

I nodded. I wouldn't want everyone to be talking about me and my past, which was why I only told Bella, and I only told her the watered down version.

"I get it. You were right, though. We have all done things in our past that we're not proud of. The only thing good that came out of everything was her," I said, pointing to Vanessa.

Bella smiled warmly at me and shifted so that she had Vanessa over her shoulder. "I'm glad you have her. You have every right to be proud of her. She's beautiful, inside and out."

_So are you_, I thought. But when Bella blushed and said, "thank you," I realized I had said that out loud.

_Fantastic, not only did she evoke all sorts of feelings from me, but she rendered me a fool with no verbal filter. Fuck, I really liked her._

"So, this weekend? Dinner?"

"Yeah, would Saturday be okay?" she asked.

"Perfect. How about six-thirty? Vanessa goes to sleep at eight, but I don't want to be out too late, you know?"

"I understand. Do you have a sitter?"

I grimaced. I didn't, but I had an idea about who I wanted to look after Vanessa. "I was thinking about asking Alice," I said.

"That's great. She'll definitely say yes."

Bella and I agreed to leave then. We had been at the park for almost two hours, and Bella really needed to get back to work. I got up and smiled at my girls. They looked so cute sitting on the blanket, Vanessa all curled up asleep on Bella's shoulder. I helped Bella up and gathered the blanket as we walked back to the car.

I unlocked the car, and while Bella placed Vanessa in her seat, I tossed the blanket aside and put my seatbelt on. When Bella took her seat, I slipped the keys in the ignition and said, "Thank you for listening and for making this time special."

She let out a sweet sigh. "Awww, Edward. I always feel really happy when I'm with you two. You guys make it special for me, too." She leaned forward and gave me a swift, soft kiss on my cheek.

I smiled as she pulled away. It was nice gesture, and it made me really want to feel her lips against my own. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming again, but I knew she wasn't ready for that. It had to have taken her a lot of courage to kiss my cheek. I had to acknowledge that.

"I liked that," I said, trying not to smirk too much. I was happy she kissed me. Even if it wasn't on the lips, it was still a kiss.

Bella didn't respond verbally. She blushed crimson, and I chuckled at her modesty.

"All right, let's get you back to work." I started the car and slowly backed out of the space.

The short drive back to the bakery was silent. Neither one of us needed to speak because we'd said everything that needed to be said. She knew who I was before, and although I had changed, I still felt guilty for everything I had done. Bella accepted me for who she thought I was. The truth was, I was not the person she described. I'd done terrible things in prison, too, which was why I was let out earlier than expected.

I snitched on some of the dealers and druggies to get out of prison. I led the authorities to all the places where they'd be and even led them to James. He was a notorious dealer and handler. His expertise was in drugs and women. I knew that if James found out it was me who led the police to him, then I'd be a dead man walking. That was one of the reasons I steered clear from my old friends when I got out. But since I'd moved to Forks, I felt like I was safe. Although my parents' death was in the local paper, the chances of my old friends actually reading it were slim. I had been trying to be the best person I could be for Vanessa. I tried to let the past go and to forgive myself for what I had done, but it was difficult. I could try to move on, but I could never truly forget.

I pulled up to the bakery and said goodbye to Bella. She gave me another kiss and planted one atop Vanessa's head.

"I'll see you soon," I said, promising to her.

"See you."

I began to drive away when she called out to me.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Yeah?"

Bella grinned at me knowingly. "Don't worry."

It was like she could tell what I was thinking. How the hell did she do that? Was I that transparent, or was she just perfect for me in every way?

"I'll try not to," I promised her.

She waved, walked into the bakery, and then I left, thinking that maybe one day Bella could be mine.

* * *

**A/N:****So, Edward was a little forthcoming, right? Don't be mad at him for not spilling his guts out to Bella right away. He may like her, he may trust her, but he still has a few guards up. He doesn't want to overwhelm her, and he doesn't want to give her a reason to bail on him and Vanessa. Also, let's just say Edward had a good defense attorney. Edward also cooperated with the authorities, so he was out a tad bit early. Bella will continue to think about Vanessa's mom. She's interested because Edward never talks about it, and neither does Vanessa. Next chapter is BPOV and it's their date.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: You guys are so great! I can't thank you enough for your support for this story. Welcome, new readers! Glad you decided to give this a chance.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up and yes, exclamation marks will be so yesterday. ;) Once again, another big THANK YOU to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their work on this.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Something happened to me. It was the sweetest thing that could ever be; it was a fantasy, a dream come true; it was the day I met you!"**

**-Mandy Forkner**

After I got home from work, I collapsed on the couch. So many things had happened since Edward had moved to Forks.

Edward was really putting himself out there for me. He had taken a big leap of faith and told me important information about his past. He had been nervous. He had been prepared for me to react negatively toward him. He had set himself up for failure, but I hadn't given in to that. I could tell how much he was trying, not only for Vanessa, but for me. He didn't know me well, but he trusted me enough to let me in just a tiny bit. I was surprised at what he had told me. Seriously, how many times does one learn that their friend used to do drugs and went to prison for it? And despite all of it, I didn't care. That wasn't to say I took the information as nothing. I appreciated what he had told me, but it had no matter in how I saw him. My opinion of him didn't change. If anything, it made me like him even more. He was trying to do the right thing, and he was succeeding.

He was so convinced I wasn't going to like him anymore because of what he'd done in his past. That was silly. I couldn't judge Edward. He may have done things that weren't very good, but it didn't mean he was a bad person. The truth was he was a very good person. I could see it, and so could everybody else.

When we saw Mike and Jessica, I knew they were the perfect examples for him to look up to. Mike and Jessica weren't drug addicts, but they were alcoholics. In high school they were the popular kids. They partied all the time and got in trouble with the law a lot. During senior year, there was an accident. One of our classmates had alcohol poisoning. He was rushed to the ER, but he didn't make it. To make a long story short, Mike and Jessica went into rehab, and years later they finished college and they became Born-Again Christians.

I wasn't thinking that Edward had to convert religions or anything. I just wanted him to know that everyone had done things they weren't proud of, but you could rise above and change for the better.

The highlight of my day was when I was holding Vanessa in my arms and Edward asked me out. He thought I'd say no. I almost laughed at the thought of him worrying about me changing my mind.

However, I found it ironic that the daughter of the chief of police was about to go out with an ex-convict. I wondered if Charlie found this amusing?

When Saturday came, Alice insisted on helping me get ready before she babysat Vanessa. She was really excited to watch her. She liked Vanessa, and she even brought a Care Bear DVD for them to watch.

"I told you!" Alice was smug. She really got a kick out of me going out with Edward, mainly because I initially fought against her.

"I know," I said, sighing.

"I don't know why you doubt me, Bella. I know everything, and I'm always right."

"I'm a doubter, Alice. You know that."

"But you're not anymore. Edward has changed you. I can see how good he is for you. It's nice to see you happy."

I smiled because she was right about that, too. Edward had changed me. In the past month, I had come out of my shell more. I was genuinely happy, and even though I still missed Charlie, I didn't feel as sad or lonely.

"There's something about him, Alice. He makes me smile. He makes me feel safe. It's a new feeling, and sometimes it scared me a little, but I like it."

"Enjoy yourself. He'll take care of you, and I'll have fun with that cute Care Bear," she said, referring to Vanessa. She handed me some dresses and began looking for shoes.

I decided to dress up a little. I didn't know what Edward's plans were, but he did say that we were going out to dinner. I would have been comfortable in jeans, but he had seen me in them all the time. I had a few simple dresses, with long skirts and floral designs. They were cute and they felt comfortable, so I took them out for Alice to assess.

"Don't keep her up late. Edward usually puts her to sleep at eight."

"I know that. He's told me so many times," she said, rolling her eyes. She handed me a peach colored dress with small floral print, and brown shoulder straps and sash.

I changed into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a nice dress, and it was simple enough for me to wear just about anywhere. I paired it with brown flats and let Alice do my makeup. She kept things light, only putting on some moisturizer, mascara, and strawberry-flavored lip gloss.

"You look great! Edward isn't going to know what hit him," Alice said, gushing like only a best friend did.

She left soon after to go to Edward's house. While she was gone, I made sure to do a once over of the house. I wasn't a messy person, but I still wanted Edward to feel welcome in my childhood home. It was drastically different from his big mansion on the outskirts, but it had charm.

Edward arrived at little early. I was sitting around in the kitchen when I heard him knocking on the door. I walked quickly, not wanting to wait anymore to see him. When I opened the door, I had a huge smile on my face.

I had hardly dated in high school. I never really went out with just one person. I didn't play the field; I just went out on group dates. My date with Edward wasn't something I was used to. I had no idea what to do and what not to do. I was very much a newbie.

"Bella, you look stunning. I…uhh, wow."

I giggled nervously. He was speechless! I had made him speechless. How awesome was that?

I looked at him and internally sighed. He looked so fine in the black jeans and long sleeved dress shirt. For some reason I couldn't rightly justify, I wanted to kiss him again. I'd only kissed him on the cheek, and that was a bold move on my part. I had never kissed anyone before him.

"Thank you, Edward. You look…I like how you look, too."

Okay. That was probably a lame thing to say, but I couldn't find the right words either. Who knew dating could be so difficult? The funny thing was that our date had barely begun, and both of us were nervous and giddy.

I led him inside and tried to compose myself. Edward liked me, and I liked him; I knew this. Dating shouldn't be so weird…why was I so nervous?

"How'd you find me?" I'd forgotten to give him my address, and come to think about it; he didn't ask for it.

"Alice gave me directions, although your house wasn't difficult to find. I've learned to explore the area every now and then."

"I'll give you the tour," I said, leading him around the living room, dining room, and finally the kitchen. "It's not much, but it's home."

"I like it, Bella. It suits you, and I can tell you really feel comfortable. It sort of reminds me of my parents' house…the house I grew up in. It was very well lived in," he said, smiling down at me.

He was standing close to me, his head bent down to look at my eyes. His stare wasn't intimidating. It was nice because he looked at me like he really was paying attention to me. He kept my gaze, and we made this freaky connection. I had never felt like that before. It was scary, but in a good way.

"It's my home. It's the only thing I have left of my dad."

"You couldn't let it go," he said, understanding.

"Exactly."

"That's beautiful, Bella."

I blushed, becoming increasingly flustered by his stare.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he took a step back, and then stuck out his hand so that I could put mine in his.

We held hands, and he led me back to the front hallway. After grabbing my coat and purse, I grabbed my keys and walked outside.

Edward waited patiently as I locked up the house. He took my hand again when I walked down the front steps to the sidewalk where his Volvo was parked. He opened my door for me, and only when I was seated in the car with my seatbelt in place did he take his seat behind the steering wheel.

"Do you go to Port Angeles often?" he asked as he made a U-turn back toward town.

"Not as often as I'd like. Why?"

"That's where we're going tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yes. You know Emmett and Rose own a bar there."

"I know. I thought maybe we could visit later. Would you like that?"

"Absolutely. Really, Edward, whatever you have planned will be fine. I'm sure I'll like it."

He glanced at me and flashed me his cute, crooked smile. "Thanks. We're still going to see them afterward."

"Afterward?"

He merged onto the freeway and said, "We're going to have dinner first. I just want some time with you, Bella."

That simple sentence made my heart soar. I felt something deep in my chest, and it was like hearing the best thing ever. _He wanted time with me._

The drive to Port Angeles passed quickly. Edward and I got over our nerves, and we were able to carry on a delightful conversation. He asked about my childhood and how it was to grow up in a single parent home.

I told him about my parents' divorce and how I moved with my mom to Phoenix. I told him about the time Renee bought me roller skates and how awful I was with them. I always fell because I was perpetually clumsy. I still couldn't roller skate. I also told Edward that splitting my time with each parent made the separation of the divorce bearable.

My childhood was not something I talked about often. I wasn't angry about the way I was raised. I knew Renee was just doing what she thought was right, and even though we didn't speak anymore, it was still okay.

"You were really close to your dad, weren't you?" he asked as he exited the freeway.

"I was. My dad and I got each other, you know? We were sort of like you and Vanessa. By the way, how was she when you left her?"

"She was sad," he said.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Do you want to go back? I'd understand if you want to go back."

Edward laughed. "She was sad because I got to see you, and she didn't. Although when Alice arrived, she completely forgot what I had told her. I believe they were watching a movie when I left."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Vanessa was okay. She wasn't sad anymore, but how cute was it that she was sad because she didn't get to see me? It was precious, and I made a mental note to bake her something special.

"I'm glad she's having fun with Alice. I take it this is the first time you've gone out and left her with a sitter?"

"Yes. Well, the first time was when you babysat her. You know, the time Alice insisted I go to Best Buy with Emmett?"

"You haven't dated anyone?" I had no right to ask that, but I had no verbal filter at that moment.

"No, I haven't dated anyone since Vanessa's mother, and that was years ago," he replied somewhat stiffly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked that." I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"It's okay, Bella. You can ask me anything, although I may not always choose to answer. I'm…this thing we have is really unexpected. I never thought I'd meet you, but that doesn't matter anymore. I like you too much to stay away from you."

He had parked the car in front of _Bella Italia_. I unfastened my seatbelt and looked at him. He was waiting, trying to gauge my reaction to his statements. I understood he had a lot of issues and things in his past to deal with still. I knew he wasn't going to tell me everything about himself right away. He was careful, and he had to be.

"I didn't expect to meet you either, but I'm glad I did," I replied. He had to know that I was just as scared and just as happy about our newfound relationship. I would have called it friendship, but it felt like we were more than friends.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that we're on the same page. I'd hate to take out a beautiful woman who didn't like me," he said, winking at me.

He got out and helped me from the car, holding the door open like a gentleman. With his hand on the small of my back, he walked me over to the restaurant's doors.

_Bella Italia_ wasn't crowded. We were seated quickly, and Edward helped me with my coat. He was being so nice. It was really cute of him.

Before we opened the menus, I told him I had never been on a date before.

"How is that possible? You're amazingly beautiful, Bella. Weren't the guys lining up to take you out?"

"No," I replied, laughing. "Edward, my dad carried a shotgun. He was the chief of police. Guys didn't even notice me. That's not why I told you, though. I just wanted to tell you that I've never done this before, but I'm glad I'm doing it with you. You know, sharing this with you. It's great." I ended up stammering the last few sentences. Once again, I couldn't properly speak in front of him. He made me scatter brained.

"I haven't done this in a long time. You're the only woman I've wanted to go out with since…" he said, letting his voice trail off in embarrassment.

I was the only woman he had asked out since he'd been released from prison. While that sort of flattered me, it also made me wonder about Vanessa's mother. Truth be told, I really had no right to be so curious about her. I probably shouldn't have been thinking about it, and there was no way I was going to ask Edward about it. That would be inappropriate, but I still wanted to know about her.

We opened our menus and settled on our food choices quickly. I went for the mushroom ravioli and Edward ordered a seafood dish.

While we waited for our food, Edward asked me about my high school years. Although we had different experiences in high school – Edward went to a private school, and I went to public school – our conversation never stalled.

When our food arrived, he asked if I wanted to share with him. Before I could answer, he held out a piece of pasta and clams for me to taste. I was caught off guard because there he was, holding out his fork, giving me his cute, crooked smile. He was dazzling me into submission, and he won, of course. I leaned forward and opened my mouth; he slid the fork between my lips easily and smirked when I pulled away from the fork.

"Does it taste good?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," I murmured, still chewing, and feeling slightly embarrassed. I couldn't believe I had actually done that.

Edward looked at me, still smirking. "Did you like that?"

I wasn't sure if he was referring to the food or the actual act of him feeding me. In a way, I found it a little forward, a little sexy, and a lot embarrassing.

"Yes?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

Edward swirled his pasta around his fork and said, "You're lovely when you're embarrassed. Although I don't think you should be embarrassed. I think you're fantastic."

I stuffed a bite of mushroom ravioli in my mouth and tried to hide my burnt red cheeks. He was so good at flattering me. I knew he meant every word, but it was still kind of weird for a guy to pay me so much attention. I was inexperienced in the dating department, to say the least.

Our dinner was good. Edward flirted with me and continued to make me bashful and flustered, but he didn't seem to care. He complimented me on my blushing, my modesty, and my humility. He said I was unlike any person he'd ever met, and that he was drawn to me in many ways. He wasn't forward. He had so much honesty and he spoke from his heart.

After we ordered a lemon cake dessert and coffee, I got the nerve to ask him a few questions. I asked about his childhood. I learned he was an only child, that he had been adopted when he was very young, and he had been close to his parents at one point in his life. He emphasized that he was naturally closer to his mom because his dad was a workaholic in the end.

"Can you tell me about your parents?"

He set his coffee cup down and frowned slightly.

I backtracked, regretting my question about his parents. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything."

"No, it's fine. You told me about yours. I'll tell you about mine."

He spoke slowly. I could tell that speaking about his parents wasn't easy because he had just lost them. He was close to both of his parents when he was younger. He and his dad would go to hockey and basketball games, and he always went shopping with his mom. When he was a teenager, he started rebelling, and that made his parents worried. His dad withdrew from the family and immersed himself in work. His mom couldn't handle him, and that was how he ended up taking meth, and ultimately selling and making it. His arrest and eventual release from prison made him want to start over.

"Now I'm here," he said, finishing his tale.

He still hadn't told me anything about Vanessa's mother. I noticed he stayed away from the topic of Vanessa and her mother altogether. The only thing I knew was that Vanessa had been born while Edward was in prison.

"I'm sure your dad was just trying to cope with everything," I said, trying to be comforting.

"He was great. I was a monster, Bella. I don't blame him for trying to get away from everything," he answered firmly.

It saddened me to hear him berate himself. He was so ashamed of his past. He felt so much remorse for the things he'd done. I truly believed he was a great person. His past didn't matter to me. I just wished it didn't matter that much to him either.

Our dessert arrived, and he gestured for me to take the first bite. While we finished dessert, he said he wanted to take me to see Emmett and Rose. He knew how close they were to me, and he liked Emmett, so I thought it was a good idea. I appreciated his effort to make me comfortable with our date. Although I liked him a lot, he understood how foreign this stuff was to me.

After he paid the bill, he led me back to the car. I gave him directions to Emmett's bar, _Eclipse_.

"So, what kind of bar is this?" Edward asked as he switched lanes.

"A normal kind of bar?" I shrugged. "I'm not very knowledgeable about bars."

Edward laughed. "Does he have music? A dance floor? Or is it more like a lounge?"

"It's more like a lounge, but he's got a piano, and there are a few musicians that come in every now and then."

"That's interesting," he murmured.

Edward parked the car and helped me out. I was standing in front of him with my back against the car door when he leaned down, bringing his arms on either side of my shoulders.

"I want to kiss you," he said honestly.

My eyes widened in shock. It was one thing for him to want that, but for him to say it out loud was something else.

The funny thing was I wanted to kiss him, too. He gave me butterflies in my stomach, rendered me speechless, and he was easily capturing my heart. It may have been too early to feel like this, but how would I really know? I had never felt something this intense and perfect. I'd never dated someone like him. Everything was new to me.

"But I won't," he said, pulling back.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better than that," he replied. "The kind of kiss I want to give you isn't one that is first date appropriate."

I was about to protest when Edward slipped his hand in mine and started leading me toward _Eclipse_.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked back at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes?"

"I want to try something," I said, walking up to him. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek before he moved his head, and I ended up brushing my lips against his. It wasn't a kiss, but we were finally in a kiss-like pose. I pressed my lips closer, and then he responded. He kissed me back. It was a full kiss, a closed mouth, all-consuming kiss. It was quick, but it felt good.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," he said, teasing me.

I blushed again. I had no idea what had come over me, but hell, it was good.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked in surprise.

I nodded.

"Hmmm," he mused. "I'm going to need to rectify that."

All of a sudden, he had his arms on my hips, pulling me closer to him. He ran his hands up to the middle of my back, and then planted one hand behind my head to gently dip it back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, gasping.

"Giving you a kiss you'll remember," he replied with a smirk.

He cradled my head with one hand, and with the other, held my hip. I was able to bring my arms around his neck and hold onto him for added support. With a dazzling smile, he gave me a kiss that I sure as hell would never, ever forget. He kissed me gently at first, and then he kissed me with more intensity. I felt as if he was sucking the air right out of me. It was amazing. It was slow. It was perfect.

He pulled me back up just as quickly as he had lowered me in that position. "Are you always spontaneous?" I asked.

He smiled. "Not really. Since Vanessa came into my life, things have been different for me. I have a lot more fun," he replied as he opened the door.

We walked inside, and I led Edward to the front of the bar where Marcus was working.

After greeting me with a wave, he called Emmett. Not two minutes later, Emmett and Rose emerged from the backroom.

"Belly!" Emmett greeted me. When he saw Edward, he gave us a knowing smile and thumped Edward on the back.

"Glad you guys could make it. Go sit down, and we'll get drinks," Rosalie said.

Edward and I found a spot quickly. He shrugged out of his jacket and began drumming his fingers to the beat of the music that was playing.

We chatted for a little while. Edward complimented Emmett's business, and when they came back with drinks, Edward began talking to Emmett about the business and how he got started. Even though Edward was talking to Emmett, he never once stopped paying attention to me. He held my hand in his, or he'd drape his arm protectively around my shoulders. The nearness made me feel fuzzy inside, and Rose smirked at me.

"He's got it bad for you, Bella," she whispered to me.

I glanced at him, and as if he could sense me looking at him, he turned and gave me a wink. I giggled nervously and took a sip of my club soda.

"Maybe I got it bad for him, too," I answered demurely.

Rose chuckled. "I've never seen you like this. It's about damn time."

The four of us hung out for a while longer. We stayed for one round of drinks before Edward and I decided to go home so he could get back to Vanessa. It was getting late, I knew Edward missed her. In all honesty, I loved how devoted he was to her. I could only imagine how he'd be with me if things kept going the way they were. I hoped things would keep going just the way they were because I wasn't sure what I'd do if they didn't.

Edward thanked Emmett and Rose. After saying goodbye to them, Edward held my hand as we walked back to the car.

Once the cold air hit us, I instinctively leaned toward him. Edward hugged me closer turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked. It was a simple question, but I could tell he was afraid that I'd say no.

I smiled up at him, trying to reassure him that I could have done just about anything with him and I would have enjoyed myself.

"Yes, I did. You were perfect, and I felt amazing."

He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned sheepishly at me.

"I really wanted you to be comfortable because you've done so much for me already. I couldn't even thank you enough, and you're here with me…it's so surreal."

He brought his hands to my face, brushed my hair behind my shoulders, and gave me a soft kiss.

"You make feel dizzy," I said stupidly.

He chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Edward and I were standing so close in a position we were all too familiar with. We were hugging, but this time it felt different. Before, it was sweet and comforting, but this time, it felt like I was being cherished. Edward wasn't desperate; he was letting me in little by little. I could feel his body against the thick layers of his jacket, and it made me feel dizzy again. I shifted a little, and then I felt it. Something was poking my right hip bone. It was like an iron rod or a pole, and I couldn't understand what the heck it was. When Edward moved away from me, it dawned on me.

_Oh, my God._

Edward was aroused, his lower half was poking me, and it both thrilled and terrified me. I masked my shock by burying my head against Edward's chest. I calmed down a little, and then finally, he helped me into the car. He didn't act strange, so neither would I. I felt him against me, so what? That was good, right? At least I had hard (no pun intended) evidence that he liked me.

The drive back to Forks was quieter than our drive to Port Angeles. Edward put on some music and while John Mayer's _Daughters _surrounded us, I thought about everything that had happened since Edward had arrived. He and Vanessa had single-handedly brought me back to life. I was not only grateful for them, but I was beginning to love them.

When Edward pulled up to the front of my house, he opened my door like he had been doing the entire night. He walked me up the steps of my porch and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, Bella," he said sincerely.

I reached up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek, but he turned slightly and I ended up getting his lips. I stopped, shocked slightly, with my lips pressed against his. He smirked, and pulled me toward him before kissing me. It was long and deep, and it made me melt just a little. He gave me another gentle kiss, and pulled away slowly.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure the munchkin would want to see you."

"Give her a hug for me?"

"Of course I will," he promised.

I watched as he drove away, thinking that my first date was fantastic.

* * *

**A/N: ****How ironic that when I mentioned my team was undefeated they go on a second in a row losing streak. Anyway...it might read that Bella and Edward are going fast. They're not. They kissed. It wasn't French and Edward was aroused, but it's not like he's going to jump on her bones. As for Bella's reaction to that...well, do you remember when that first happened to you? Yeah. Baby steps, lol! Bella is a little more aggressive in some ways. Chalk it up for new feelings and Edward. :) Did you notice that Vanessa wasn't in the chapter only she was mentioned? Admit it. You missed her. It's okay, I did too. Next chapter is EPOV and our favorite little munchkin is back.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I haven't done a good job at replying to reviews. I'm sorry about that. What with the holidays and finals...things have kept me preoccupied. Forgive me please. I do appreciate your feedback and positive comments. This is a little transitional, but necessary because it sets up some very big things for Edward and Vanessa.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Baby girl is back, and we're so glad! Another Big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for helping me out, and cleaning up my pronoun useage or lacktherof. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"Keep your dreams alive. Understand to achieve anything requires faith and belief in yourself, vision, hard work, determination, and dedication. Remember all things are possible for those who believe."**

**-Gail Devers**

When I started thinking about my date with Bella, I almost laughed at myself, because I had never been so damn nervous. Being with Bella made me lose my mind; I had no idea what she might have wanted to do. All I really knew was that I needed more time with her, and I wanted an opportunity where we could talk, uninterrupted. Knowing that Bella wasn't into the elaborate wine and dine thing, I settled on a simple but nice restaurant in Port Angeles. It was casual enough to put her at ease, allowing us to talk about anything and everything.

I liked to think our date was a success. I enjoyed myself, and I thought Bella did, too. We talked about our childhoods and high school years. We were very different on the surface, but that didn't stop us from wanting to know more about each other. Our conversation never stalled. It was as if we had known each other for years. That was what I really liked about us. From the moment we had met, we had this sense of comfort and familiarity. Bella and I got along almost effortlessly.

One thing I had not counted on was our kiss, or _kisses_. I was more than willing to kiss the living daylights out of her, but when she had told me that she had never really dated, I knew I had to be extra careful with her. I didn't want to go too fast or hurt her. She was exquisite, and she needed to know that I respected and cared for her. Bella surprised me, though.

She had kissed me, and it shocked the hell out of me. That was not to say I didn't like it, but once I realized I had stolen her first kiss, I wanted to have a do-over. I wanted to show her that first kisses could be spectacular.

The best part about that night was when Bella asked me to give Vanessa a hug from her. She was sweet, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to know her.

When I got home, I found Alice reading a magazine with the baby monitor next to her. She tried to drill me about the date, but I wouldn't budge. I figured she could talk to Bella about that stuff. All I wanted to do was thank her for baby-sitting, and then check on my baby girl.

Overall, I had a good feeling about everything. My girls were great, but I still needed to take care of some things. I had been in Forks for a month, and even though I'd made friends, I still lacked purpose. I knew that I either needed to go back to school, or get a job. When I moved, I had already decided I'd do one or the other, which got me thinking about applying at Emmett's bar. When I decided to go there after dinner, it was really for Bella's benefit and not mine, but when he mentioned he was looking for an additional bartender to cover weeknights, I began thinking about working again. Weeknights wouldn't be bad because I'd be able to spend the day with Vanessa. Before even thinking about her arrangements though, I had to visit Emmett.

Vanessa woke up early, and after she had eaten, I took her upstairs to change her clothes and diaper. I needed to go to Port Angeles, and it looked like she was coming with me. Bella and Alice were working, so I couldn't ask them to look after her. But, I had no one else to turn to. I didn't know what to do.

I sighed. My uncertainty was making me frustrated. Shit. It was too early in the day to feel frustrated. I needed help.

"Come on, angel girl. We're going to see Bella."

When Vanessa bounced inside the bakery, she waved her hands at Bella, trying to get her attention.

"There's my pretty girl!" she said cheerfully. Bella went around the counter and stood in front of Vanessa.

"Bella!" Vanessa jumped into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said as she stood up, holding her.

I greeted Bella and gave her a hug.

"What brings you guys in so early?" she asked. Vanessa held a strand of Bella's hair between her little fingers and began twisting it around.

I gave her a small smile and told her I wanted to go to Port Angeles to talk to Emmett. I explained to her that he was looking for someone to work weeknights, and that maybe I could do that.

She looked skeptical. "Can you bartend?"

"Yeah, I can. It's not that difficult…I did it when I was in school."

"You're twenty-five, Edward. How would you know how to bartend when you were younger?"

"I started drinking early," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Rebel, remember, Bella?"

Her lips quirked into a smile, and she shook her head at me. "Misguided, maybe, but not a rebel. You're too sweet to be a rebel."

"I'm not, anymore. I did a lot of things early. I was thinking of getting a job anyway. I wasn't sure what I was going to do since I haven't completed my degree, but this seems to fit well with my and Vanessa's schedule."

"What about _my_ schedule? Will I ever get to see you?" she asked.

I was taken aback, but I liked it when she acted jealous.

"I'm kidding," she said, laughing. "I think it'd be awesome if you worked for Emmett. He's a nice guy, and if you leave now, you can catch him for lunch. Just say goodbye to your daughter first."

"You're perfect. Thank you," I said gratefully. I hugged my girls and explained to Vanessa that she was going to have a play date with Bella and Alice. She got excited and said a cheerful 'bye' to me.

I went outside to grab the baby bag. With Ellie in my hands, I went back inside and handed it to Bella.

"I think Vanessa likes me more," Bella said teasingly as she gave the toy to Vanessa.

"She does. Thanks, Bella. I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed my girls on the cheek, and waved.

Bella shooed me away and promised to take care of Vanessa. "Now go! We have some coloring to do."

Leaving Vanessa was never easy. I missed her whenever I was away from her. It wasn't ideal for me to keep her at home all the time. She was a growing girl who needed play time and friends just like everybody else did.

I tried to refocus my attention on getting a job. It wouldn't bode well for me if I was distracted. I really wanted to work again. I wanted to do something for _me_. I arrived in Port Angeles and headed straight for Eclipse. From what Emmett told me, he needed someone to bartend from Monday through Thursday nights. I wasn't sure how long the hours were, but I didn't think it would be a big problem. I would just have to plan Vanessa's schedule accordingly. It shouldn't be difficult.

I walked in the door and saw Emmett behind the bar cleaning glasses. He looked up from his work as I approached.

"Edward! What's going on?" he bellowed cheerfully. I was sure the people outside heard him.

"Hey, Emmett. Not much, really, and that's why I'm here. Could we talk privately, please?"

"Sure. Everything okay? Bella and your girl are good?" he asked worriedly, coming around the bar.

"Oh, yeah, they're great. Bella has Vanessa right now. I just needed to speak with you."

Emmett led me to his office, which was actually quite spacious. When we were seated across from each other, Emmett leaned forward on his elbows and gave me a curious look.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Do you remember what we talked about last night? You said you were looking for a bartender to cover the weeknights?"

"Yeah, I'm still looking. There's no one in this Godforsaken town," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Do you think I could try it out?"

"Try it out?"

"I did some bartending when I was younger. If I had a resume or paperwork, I'd give you references or whatever you needed. I want to work, Emmett. I think I'd be good at this if you gave me a shot."

"Hmmm," he said contemplatively. He was silent for a few moments and then he said, "I like you, Edward. You're an honest guy, and I'm sure it must have taken a lot of determination for you to come apply. Before I say yes, I need to know about your prior experience. Where did you work, and what kind of fucked up shit did or didn't you do while you worked?"

I almost couldn't believe what he asked of me. Emmett was a lot more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

"I saw a lot of fucked up shit," I repeated, using his word choice. "Date rape drugs, E, Heroin, Meth. I saw it all, but I only did Meth." Here was the clincher. I could only hope he wouldn't judge me too harshly. "I was arrested on drug charges. I was in prison for two years, and I was recently released."

Emmett nodded knowingly. "There's that honesty again. I appreciate that, Edward. I assume you aren't doing that anymore?"

I wasn't offended that he asked. It was to be expected, really.

"I've been clean for two years. I'm not looking to get sucked back into that shit. I've got something to lose now," I stated firmly. "Believe me, I won't fuck up."

"It's not my business to pry, but I need to make sure that the people I hire are not only sober, they are level-headed and not here to fuck things up. I treat my employees as family, but if you ever fucking do something that requires me to call the cops, you are out of here. And, Edward? Because you're with Bella now, I'm going to be on your ass. You so much as hurt her or make her cry, I will do more than fire you, got it?"

Yes, I got it. I understood completely.

"I understand. Just so you know, I already told her about that stuff. The drugs…and stuff."

Emmett smiled. "I know. I figured she'd be the first to know anything about you. Let's go out and test out your bartending knowledge."

He rose from his chair and went out the front. I followed him behind the bar.

"Okay, I need you to pass this little test. What can you make?"

"Anything. If I don't know how, I'll find out. I'll make sure I get it right," I replied with confidence I didn't know I possessed.

I made a mixture of drinks. Emmett seemed pleased with my work, and I passed his test with flying colors. He explained which beers they had on tap and which beers were imported. He also went over drink specials and happy hour. I had the job but was on a one week trial run. Truth be told, I didn't care if it was a trial run or not. It felt good to have a job again. I had done that all on my own, and it hadn't been easy. I'd told Emmett some very private things about my life, things that weren't pleasant to talk about, but it was a part of what had gotten me to Forks in the first place. Besides that, I was obligated to tell Emmett he was about to hire an ex-con.

Emmett was great. He took things better than I could have hoped for. He didn't pass judgment, nor did he chastise me about my mistakes. He understood I had chosen to do those things, and I had since suffered the appropriate consequences. I had paid my dues. I was still trying to move forward, and this was a step in the right direction.

"Good job, Edward. Come back on Wednesday, and we'll see how well you do with the actual crowd."

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm looking forward to working here."

Emmett had given me a mock up schedule and I was set to come in two days. My hours were from six to midnight since it was the weeknight. He thumped me on the back and advised me to get a cell phone. I didn't have one, but he said it would help if I had one since I was going to be working. I saw his point, so I decided to make a quick trip to the nearest cell phone provider.

I had a job. The next step was to figure out who could watch Vanessa. That wasn't going to be an easy task. I had already ruled out Bella and Alice. They had their own lives and their own responsibilities to take care of. I would need someone who could possibly stay overnight. I had no idea who to ask or how to look for whoever I needed. First things first, though. I needed a cell phone.

After getting my cell phone, I headed back home to Forks. I spent the entire drive back thinking about Vanessa. Maybe Bella and Alice knew someone who could help me.

I went straight to _The Flower Pot_ and immediately found my baby girl with Alice. They were seated at the counter with milk and cookies, and water color paints.

"Daddy!" she cried happily when she saw me. She tried to jump from the stool, but I motioned for her to stay put.

"Vanessa! Don't even think about it," I said sternly as I approached.

She didn't move. I hardly ever raised my voice at her because I really didn't need to, so when I did, she often cried and got really quiet. I ran my hand through her hair and patted her comfortingly on her back. She wasn't speaking to me, and she kept her head down.

"Baby, you can't jump off from the stool, okay? It's dangerous. You could get hurt, and that would make me sad," I explained, trying to tell her that I wasn't mad, I just wanted her safe.

I picked her up and held her to me. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and buried her head against my shoulder. I could feel her little tears stain my t-shirt. I sighed. She was crying, and I hated that.

"Angel girl, stop crying. I'm not mad at you. I just want you to be safe, okay?"

Vanessa lifted her head from my shoulder and sniffled. "Okay."

I smiled and tickled her ribs. "That's my girl."

She laughed and gave me a baby kiss on my nose. "I painted, Daddy!"

I shifted her on my hip and looked down at her creation. She had a plain white piece of paper with a mixture of colors. It was messy and abstract, and she was so proud of it.

"See, Daddy?" she asked as she pointed to the painting.

"I see, baby. It's very good. Did you have fun with Alice and Bella?"

I looked over at Alice who had seen my soft discipline with Vanessa. She was smiling encouragingly at me; it was almost as if she was rooting for me, like she had faith I was a better dad than I gave myself credit for.

Admittedly, I didn't think I was a bad father. I just didn't have any experience with children, I doubted myself on every little thing when it came to Vanessa. I was still learning how to go on instinct and just love her like she was meant to be loved.

"Yes, I did!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Alice. I hope she was a good girl for you and Bella."

"She was absolutely perfect. We had a lot fun. She helped Bella bake cookies, and then we painted. It was fun, right Vanessa?"

Vanessa nodded her head enthusiastically. I smiled and set her down on the stool so she could finish her painting.

I sat on the other side of her and finally noticed that Bella was nowhere to be found. Alice must have noticed me looking because she said, "She's in back going over inventory. You can go and see her if you want."

I was past being embarrassed about my attraction to Bella. I simply thanked Alice and walked to the back room.

Bella was hunched over the desktop with papers laid out in front of her, and a pen sitting delicately between her lips. Her brow was furrowed, and didn't even look up when I entered the room. I took a moment to admire her. She was simply beautiful and so unaware of it. I liked her sweet disposition and her ability to see past my mistakes. She was more than accepting. She was perfect for me.

"Bella," I said in greeting, interrupting her work.

She looked up and gasped in surprise. "Oh, my! I didn't even hear you come in!"

I smirked. "You were busy." I sat down across from her and gave her a playful wave.

"How did everything go? Was Emmett nice? Because if he wasn't, I will talk to him," she said in a rush.

"Calm down, beautiful girl. It went well. Emmett and I went over my experience, and…well, I had to tell him about the meth and the prison time. He was cool though, and I got the job."

"That's awesome, Edward! When do you start?"

"In a couple days, which brings me to my dilemma…" I told Bella that I needed a sitter for Vanessa, someone who could watch after her during the night and possibly sleep over just to make sure someone was there if I was delayed.

Bella nodded in understanding and suggested I call a girl named Bree Tanner.

"I used to tutor her. She's a good girl, and she's engaged to Riley Biers. They're both students at the community college. With the recent engagement I think they could use some extra cash for their honeymoon. They want to go to Alaska," Bella said.

"How old is she?"

"Bree just turned twenty. She's working on her General Education studies before she transfers to Seattle for her Sociology degree."

"Do you think she'd be opposed to sleeping over five nights a week? It probably won't come down to that, but just in case...you know?"

"I think that will work fine. She doesn't live with Riley, so it might make things easier. They're good kids, and it's cute to see them together."

I agreed to meet Bree. She had Bella's vote, so I was more likely to hire her. I just hoped she clicked with Vanessa.

Bella told me that she'd give Bree a call and send her my way the next day. When that was taken care of, I thanked Bella yet again. She went above and beyond for Vanessa and me. I couldn't be more grateful.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "I don't know what I can do to repay you…but, thank you."

Bella rose from her chair and came over to stand by me. "Don't be silly, Edward. I'm glad to help, and if you really want to repay me, you could," she said shyly.

I placed my hands on her waist and looked up at her, smiling. "Anything."

"Kiss me?" she asked, blushing.

I chuckled. She was so cute.

I got up and gave her a gentle kiss before bringing her closer, and kissing her with fervor. I let my lips convey what words and actions couldn't. When Bella opened her lips instinctively, I almost groaned with pleasure. She was letting me in. With her lips parted, I moved to capture her bottom lip, and then tentatively swiped my tongue across it. Bella didn't flinch, but she did pause for a moment. I could tell my tongue caught her by surprise, but just when I thought she was going to pull away, she didn't. Bella closed her lips, and then opened them. She was kissing me open-mouth, and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing I'd ever felt. I swiped at her bottom lip again, and then gave her gentle kisses before she and I pulled apart.

She looked a little flushed. Her cheeks were pink, and her lips were a little swollen. She was breathtaking.

"Wow," she gasped in amazement.

"I second that sentiment," I said, trying not to smirk.

It had been so long since I'd felt like this. Actually, I'd never felt like _this_ before. All my past relationships (and there weren't many) couldn't even compare to the way Bella made me feel. She single-handedly rocked my world.

"I've…that's a first," she murmured. She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

I chuckled. "Well, you are a natural at that. That was pretty fucking amazing."

Bella shook her head at me; she was trying not to scold me for my language. "You've got a very colorful vocabulary."

I laughed. "I know."

"Let's go back out. You want some cookies? Vanessa and I made sugar and butter cookies."

I followed Bella back to the front where we found Alice and Vanessa coloring. I glanced at the clock. Vanessa usually had a nap during the afternoon, but I doubted she'd had one today. My assumptions were confirmed, and I knew she'd tucker out soon, so after Bella packed up some cookies for us, I gathered Vanessa's things.

"I'll see you later?" Bella asked as I placed Vanessa on my hip.

"Yeah-tomorrow? Let's do dinner. Vanessa and I want to show you something."

Bella leaned in and gave Vanessa a hug and kiss. "Okay that sounds great. Bye, pretty girl. I had a lot fun today. Be a good girl for Daddy, okay?"

Vanessa was tired. She yawned and said, "Okay."

I kissed Bella on the cheek, thanked Alice, and then headed out with Vanessa.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm starting to think I should shut the hell up about my team Every time I mention it here they lose. Stupid four game losing streak. Bet that gave away which team I root for lol. Back to the fic: Edward is not going to go back to school (at least not yet). It was always my intention for him to work for/with Emmett. Trust me, he'll have a bigger role than a bartender. I've got big things for him and our favorite little munchkin. Before anyone has a cow-no, Bree will not fall for Edward. She's happy with Riley. No love triangle. That I can pretty much guarantee. Some of you observed that Bella is a virgin in this fic. Yes, that's true. That element has been done before, but honestly it works out better for this story. Edward is her first (and only) remember Eclipse? ;) Oh, just because she's inexperienced doesn't make her naive. Whose to say that Alice hasn't given her Cosmo? Lol. Next chapter is BPOV. It might get interesting.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N:Okay, as I stated in the last chapter's bottom AN things are going to get interesting. All I can say is that Edward and Vanessa's lives are going to change what with him working now... and Bella still has some unresolved issues to attended to. Possible new characters and plenty of Vanessa fluff are up. Stay with me, please?  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. I'd lend Vanessa to you so you could get all that holiday baking done in a jiffy! She loves to mix the ingredients, but remember that she makes messes! Another thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily. Their expertise on commas, pronouns, and prepositions are helping me immensely.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Love doesn't make the world go round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile"**

**-Elizabeth Barret Browning**

I was a flour and carrot mess; my arms were covered in batter, my apron was covered in bad carrot-raisin recipes, and my kitchen smelled like cinnamon and sugar. While thehe house smelled nice, I'd been going over the recipe for hours, and every batch of muffins sucked worse than the previous one. I thought my trouble was too much salt, and then I decided to cut out the baking soda, but that turned out to be a bad idea, too. I was a frustrated carrot-raisin mess.

In the midst of cleaning up, the doorbell rang. Since I wasn't expecting anyone, I frowned, wondering who could be paying me a visit. I hadn't spoken to Edward since earlier in the day, so I doubted he and Vanessa were at the door. In fact, I'd be seeing them later on, so I was sure it wasn't them.

I brushed my hands free of my baking mess and swiftly opened the door. I was astonished to find Jacob Black at my front door.

"Hello, Bella," he said solemnly.

"Hi, Jacob," I replied, feeling slightly bewildered.

"Can I come in, please?"

"Sure," I replied, still feeling weird. What in the world was he doing here? I guess my facial expression said all of that because when he walked inside, he immediately turned to address me.

"Do you think we could talk?"

I frowned slightly. Talk? He wanted to talk to me? Weren't we four years late on that? Sure, it was mostly my fault, but he didn't do much to rectify the situation either. Jacob wasn't like Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Jacob was like everyone else in Forks, a complete stranger to me.

Jacob and I went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. We faced each other for a full minute without speaking. I had my arms crossed defensively, and he had his folded in front of him, resting on my table. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with my silence. Jacob was never one for pregnant pauses or silence. He had to talk, he needed noise to function. When he couldn't take the silence any longer, he opened his mouth and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I glared at him. He came here to apologize to me? How very noble of him. I only felt a little guilty for my behavior.

"That's why you came here? You wanted to apologize?" I sneered.

He grimaced at my brusque tone. "I came here to apologize to you for what happened after…"

I stopped him because if he said Charlie's name, I'd go berserk.

"Let me make it easier for you, Jacob. What happened back then is fine. I'm over it. I don't need you to come here and apologize. I dealt with things my way, and I didn't need you and your father to help. So, you can take your apology and shove right up your ass."

I hardly ever cursed. I hardly ever acted hostile, but when it came to me and the way I handled things after Charlie passed, I was defensive and argumentative. It was a coping mechanism, and I knew I had to calm down, but at the same time I wasn't totally at peace with everything.

"I'm sorry, Bella…I deserve that. I just wanted to apologize and say that what I did was bad. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've been there."

"If you were truly sorry, you would have apologized a long time ago. I don't know why you're really here, and I kind of don't care. You said your peace. Please leave."

I rose from my chair and walked out of the kitchen with Jacob at my heels. We were in the front hallway; I had my hand on the doorknob and he was dilly-dallying.

"Who was that friend of yours? The one with the little girl?"

"Excuse me?"

Jacob crept closer until he was standing directly behind me, hovering as he always did. He tapped me on the shoulder and repeated his question.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Bella, he looks dangerous. What are you doing with them, playing house?"

I looked him hard in the eyes and said, "I don't like whatever you're insinuating. Who I'm friends with doesn't concern you. You and I are not friends anymore. You don't get to voice your concerns for me. Leave, and please don't come back."

When he didn't leave, I yanked the door open and told him to get out. He left, muttering how I needed to be careful or I'd get hurt. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to 'protect' me. He had some nerve coming to my house and acting like he gave a damn about me. He was a hypocrite. and I hated how two-faced he was. He had left me alone after Charlie's death. He and I had drifted apart, and after all this time, he didn't get to come waltzing into my home and act like he cared.

My surprise encounter with Jacob left me feeling irritated. I didn't want to hear his apologies. I didn't want to hear his warnings. I controlled my life. I took care of myself. I did everything on my own, so for him to come back after all those years made me angry. A part of me knew he had good intentions, and another part of me knew better than to listen to him. He and I were never that close, but we'd been friendly. Maybe if I was gracious enough, I would have let him say his peace, but my emotions about Charlie and everything pertaining to that time in my life were still uncontrollable and raw. I simply didn't want to hear anything Jacob Black had to say.

I pushed him out of my mind and refocused my attention on my carrot-raisin muffins. My last attempt was the best, and I decided to take a few to Edward's house for Vanessa. I smiled when I thought about her. She was such a cutie pie, and she made my whole day ten times better.

After packing some muffins in a container, I went upstairs to get cleaned up. Edward had asked me to come over so he and Vanessa could show me around the grounds of the house. His house was huge, and he told me he wanted to take me around the back and maybe even have a movie night with Vanessa and me. Of course I knew our movies would consist of Disney Princess characters, but I didn't mind.

With a fresh change of clothes and the muffins, I went to Edward's house. As I drove, I remembered he had mentioned something about a cell phone. I didn't have a cell phone, but maybe he did.

I grabbed the box of muffins and walked up to the front door. I had barely pressed the doorbell when Edward opened up the door with Vanessa slung over his shoulder. She was squealing and shouting at me to save her.

"Bella, save me! Daddy's capture me!" she cried.

Edward moved to let me inside, and after I put my things down on the kitchen counter, I found Vanessa and Edward playing in the living room. Edward had her suspended upside down, holding onto her legs and laughing at her attempts to get away.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I asked, laughing. I tried to grab her, but Edward flipped her right side up and hauled her over his shoulder again.

"Bella has to catch you. If she catches you, then we'll go out for a walk," he stated as he jogged out of the room.

I ran after them and giggled as Vanessa tried to grab onto my hands. Every time I got close, Edward would move her and speed up. We played around for a few minutes, and when I finally cornered Edward against the wall, I smiled at him, and he gently handed Vanessa to me.

"I won," I announced proudly.

"No, you didn't. I gave her to you," he argued.

I hugged Vanessa and patted her back to make sure she was okay. I knew Edward was just playing, but being upside down rushed all the blood to her head. She had to have felt a little woozy.

"I got you to hand her over. It was part of my strategy."

Edward smirked as he kissed Vanessa on the head and gave me one on my cheek.

"You okay?" he asked us.

Vanessa and I smiled at each other and answered, "Yes."

"It was fun, Daddy," Vanessa said happily.

"That was a little scary," I admitted.

"What was scary?"

"You had her upside down!"

Edward pulled us into a hug and smiled reassuringly. "She's fine, Bella. We play like that all the time."

"I know. She loved it, but it still scared me."

As if she could sense my fear, Vanessa reached up and gave me a little Eskimo kiss. "Okay, Bella?"

Her beautiful green eyes that mirrored her father's shone back at me. She was smiling at me, trying to calm me down and reassure me just like he did. How was it possible to feel so protective of her? A simple game made me concerned for her well-being, and even though I knew Edward would never hurt her, I still worried about her. As I looked at her brilliant green eyes, I knew that concern wouldn't go away. Vanessa had managed to find a place in my heart, and her father wasn't any different.

"I'm okay, pretty girl," I assured.

Edward led us back to the kitchen and fixed Vanessa a sippy cup of juice. I pointed out the carrot-raisin muffins, and he grinned as he put them away.

Vanessa ran out into the living room with her juice, and Edward and I followed. We sat down on the couch, and he brought me closer to his side. He looked at me with a happy expression and gently tilted my face up to meet his. He kissed me softly, and briefly; it was a _hello, how are you?_ type of kiss and it made my insides feel fuzzy.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For caring about her," he replied, gesturing to Vanessa.

It was just a silly game, but it made my heart stop and worry creep over me. My protective nature over that little girl astounded me.

"She's precious," I acknowledged as I watched her finish her juice.

I leaned against Edward, and Vanessa climbed up onto my lap. It was exactly what I needed. After the frustrating day I had with the carrot-raisin muffins, and then Jacob visiting, I just needed something to calm me down. Spending time with Edward and Vanessa was the just the thing to keep me centered.

After a few minutes, Edward asked if we wanted to go outside in the back for a walk. He hadn't had a chance to go exploring, and truthfully, he just wanted to tire Vanessa out and have dinner and a movie night with us later. He called it a family date. I liked his idea of a family date. It was just as special as our first date. I wasn't just falling for Edward; I was falling for him _and_ Vanessa. They were a packaged deal, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Vanessa jumped down from my lap and ran into the kitchen, shouting something about putting her cup away. I followed her while Edward went to grab her jacket.

We went to the backyard, and after commenting about getting a swing set for Vanessa's birthday, we trekked into the woods that surrounded the house. I'd always known Edward's house was separate from Forks. My house was in the heart of Forks, whereas his was on the outskirts, almost in the middle of nowhere. The forest was a place I hardly ever explored. It was just there, and only on occasion would I go for a walk. Sometimes I'd bring a book and escape for a couple of hours, but that didn't last long when Charlie said there was a wolf running around.

Edward and I walked on either side of Vanessa just in case she fell or needed something. It was nice; the forest was quiet and serene. While we walked, my mind wandered. I thought about Jacob again. His visit was not exactly unwelcome until he started asking and insinuating things about Edward and Vanessa. He had no right. He didn't even know them. I couldn't imagine why he would visit me only to talk about Edward and Vanessa. It was ridiculous.

"Bella!" Edward was calling me, but I was a million miles away.

"Yes?" I answered once I realized he was trying to get my attention.

He held my hand and pulled me to the right. I looked at him and realized he was holding Vanessa in his other arm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a stream over here. Vanessa wanted to look at it."

He led us to the edge of a little stream. It was shallow, so Vanessa would be able to play in it without getting hurt. Edward placed her on the ground, and together we helped her creep closer to the water.

"Is everything okay? You seem distant," he observed.

I watched Vanessa run her hands in the water and laugh as she spotted some tadpoles. Edward explained what they were and advised her to leave them alone.

"I have a lot on my mind," I murmured vaguely.

"Like what? You want to talk about it?"

"An old friend came to visit me today. I hadn't seen him since I went to the beach with you guys."

"Jacob?"

"Yes, it was Jacob. He stopped by, and we talked. In the end, I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. It's been too long since I've seen him. After my dad…I just completely shut down. He stopped trying, and we're not friends anymore."

"Do you want to be friends with him again?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly.

"Maybe you need to listen to him to get closure. I'm not saying you should, but maybe you need to. I know I needed closure after my parents passed. I'm not handling it very well, but moving here was the one thing my mom wanted for me. This is my closure."

I knew my grieving process was a long one. It took me a long time to get to the point where I could dig myself out and go back to real life. In the past, I had thought I was done grieving. I no longer felt sad, and I cried a lot less, but Edward had pointed out something new. Did I need closure with the people I had shut out? I had that with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. Did I need it from Jacob, too?

Edward was still holding my hand. He laced our fingers together and gave me a comforting squeeze. That gesture alleviated the negative feelings I had about Jacob's visit.

"How would you know if I have or haven't had closure?"

Edward sat down on the ground and pulled me so I sat down next to him. He let go of my hand to place it around my hip protectively.

"I don't know, Bella. I'm just guessing maybe you need to listen to Jacob so you won't feel like this anymore."

"He's had four years," I argued.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but so have you. Communication goes both ways."

Edward managed to say that without sounding patronizing or aggressive. He was matter of fact, but at the same time, he was also gently reminding me.

"How do you manage to sound so nice?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"If someone else told me that, they would have sounded so mean. You don't. You sound sweet."

He smiled. "When I was in prison, I had to go to a psychologist. Therapy works after a while."

I wasn't about to tell Edward that Jacob spoke about him and Vanessa, nor was I going to ask Edward to elaborate on his therapy sessions. It made sense to me. He had done drugs, and I doubted he had been clean when he was arrested. He had to have gone through some sort of therapy while he was in prison.

"Thank you for being so understanding," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to thank me."

We stayed by the water for few more minutes. Vanessa had managed to get her hands messy, and when she started crawling onto my lap, Edward took that as a sign to go home. He picked her up, and we made our way back to the house.

We continued our conversation on whether or not I wanted to listen to Jacob. I tried to be open-minded about a potential conversation with him, and I finally came to the conclusion that I would be receptive to what he had to say if we ever saw each other again. I wasn't going to go out of my way to see him, though. I just didn't feel comfortable enough to do that. However, I promised myself that I would hear him out even if he did end up talking about Edward and Vanessa.

When we got home, Edward went upstairs to get Vanessa bathed and ready for dinner, which left me to actually make dinner. I didn't mind. Cooking helped me relax. I made some cream of mushroom soup and used Vanessa's goat's milk, making sure she'd be able to eat. I grabbed the carrot-raisin muffins, and after setting the table, I called them in to eat.

Vanessa walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She looked so adorable. She had her Strawberry Shortcake pajamas on, and Ellie was tucked under her arm.

I scooped her up and put her on the chair. She ate half of her soup and finished a third of her muffin. Edward declared it was bedtime, and she didn't fight it. She leaned in to give me a goodnight hug and kiss, and then Edward took her upstairs. While he put her to sleep, I cleaned up the kitchen and put away the food. By the time I was done, Edward had snuck up behind me to shut off the faucet.

"You scared me!" I cried. I was backed against the sink with Edward standing directly in front of me. He had his arms caged around my waist and a devious smile on his lips.

"She's out like a light. Do you know what that means?"

"No," I said, slightly stammering my words.

He was being playful, but there was an undertone of lust in his voice. I could tell he was thinking about something.

"It means I can kiss you properly."

He bent down and kissed me gently at first, and then he deepened it. He opened and closed his mouth over mine, and when I started responding, he slowed it down again until he was pecking me on the lips.

I'd never been kissed before. I had no experience. Edward knew that, and that was why he was taking things slowly with me. I appreciated that, but at the same time, I also wanted to get closer to him.

I brought my hand to his shoulder to lean up against him. He pulled me forward and kissed me again. I almost stumbled, but he caught me, and that was when I felt it again. Edward was poking me on the side of my hip, but it didn't scare me this time.

I actually sort of liked it.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I can feel it."

"What?" he asked as he backed away slightly.

"Your…umm," I said, stammering. Gosh! I didn't want to embarrass him. I just wanted to let him know I didn't mind. "You poked me, and that's okay," I said in a rush.

It took him a moment, but then he caught on. He backed away again and gave me an apologetic look.

"You're not freaked out?" he asked.

"No."

He sighed with what I thought was relief. "It's a natural reaction, Bella. I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that. I studied Biology, and I had Sex Education when I was in the sixth grade.

"You don't have to be sorry. It makes me feel wanted." I winked playfully at him.

He tugged on my arm and smiled. "You are wanted, don't think otherwise. I don't want you be scared of me, or of what you do to me. I won't do anything you don't want me to. You guide us, Bella. We'll go at your pace."

"I knew you'd say something like that. I just wanted you to know that I don't mind, and that eventually I'll be comfortable enough to move forward. I want that with you."

I looked down at the floor, embarrassed. I almost couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him. Talking about intimacy kind of made me squeamish; sure, I liked Edward, and the prospect of moving forward with him made me anxious in a good way. Yet, I couldn't rule out the fact that I had never felt a guy's boner, nor had I ever French kissed. These new things were just as good as Cosmo described, probably better since I had Edward to do all those things with and no other girl did.

"I want that with you, too," he whispered, lifting up my chin so I'd look him in the eye.

He gave me a quick kiss before he picked me up and threw me on the couch. We watched a movie, but we didn't pay a lot of attention to the TV. Edward and I talked about his new job and his schedule. He mentioned Bree was coming over the next day to meet Vanessa. Things between us were happening fast in some regards. We became closer whenever we spent time together. Everything felt right, and in the back of my head, I could hear Alice reprimanding me.

_"I told you so."_

Damn, Alice!

* * *

**A/N:****Bella needs closure, and even though it wasn't Jacob that died...their friendship got tarnished. They weren't BFF's, but friends nonetheless. I have personally found that when a person or people or families experience grief relationships of all kinds can get tarnished. People shut down. People push others away. It happens, and Bella needs to deal with healing from a different aspect. She needs to fix her friendship with Jacob. Try not to pick on him too harshly. He took a cheap shot at Edward, but he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Forgive his ignorance. Edward will continue to 'like' Bella, lol. He can't help it. It's like he said-natural reaction. ;) This chapter had some serious moments, but I liked to end it on a sweet note. Trust me, some angst and drama are coming in the future, so enjoy the sweet family fluff while I dish it out.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday celebration, and I thank you for all of you that wished me happy holiday greetings. Thank you!**

**Sorry for the delay. RL sucks. =/  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Here's another thing to add to our list of Vanessa's food: mushrooms. So, chocolate muffins, cookies, goat's milk, juice, and mushrooms. What a great list, lol! Thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their big help, too!**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"Change and growth take place when a person has risked himself and dares to become involved with experimenting with his own life."**

**-Herbert Otto**

It was a rather quiet and rainy day. Vanessa slept in, and she moped around practically the whole morning. I could tell she was having an off day, but she wasn't sick-at least, I didn't think she was. I hoped she wasn't getting sick. I didn't know how I'd be able to deal with that. Vanessa was snuggled on the couch with Ellie in her lap and a blanket around her body while we watched Nick Jr. We were done with lunch, so we were just enjoying having a lazy day together.

As she giggled at something Dora the Explorer said, I thought about our meeting with Bree Tanner. Bree came over the day before for an interview and meeting; she came highly recommended from Bella. When she met us, I could tell Bella told the truth. Bree seemed to be a nice young girl. She got along with Vanessa, which made me hire her. We agreed she'd come around five o'clock and stay until midnight. I offered for her to sleep over in a guest room just in case she didn't want to drive back home, but for the time being, she had declined. My offer still stood in case she changed her mind.

It was my last day to spend with Vanessa before I went to work. I was looking forward to working again. I really needed to get out and do something for myself. I loved Vanessa, but I finally understood what I needed to do. A balance between being her dad and growing up as a man sure, being twenty-five said I was a grown man, but I had missed out on a lot of things because of my drug addiction and incarceration. In prison, I had to develop a tough exterior quickly. If I hadn't, I might have ended up in the infirmary multiple times during my time in prison. One thing people commonly mistook about prison was that you had to be a tough guy. That was only half the truth. You had to be smart, and believe me, I was. I had always been intelligent, but with the meth in my system, it had rattled my judgment and reason. Once I was completely off the drugs, I was able to construct a clever way to a plea bargain. My defense attorney was accommodating, and together, we were able to get me out quickly.

I grew up differently because of my past deeds, and in a way, I had forced myself to grow up for Vanessa because of everything that had happened recently. Although, I still knew I had to grow up to be me…if that made any sense.

While we watched cartoons, I checked my phone again. Emmett has sent me a mock up schedule the day I had gone to see him. I was scheduled to work a full week before he gave me a final evaluation. I was on a trial basis for the time being anyway. Emmett hadn't sent me anything else, so I placed my phone on the coffee table and stretched.

I left Vanessa on the couch and went to the kitchen where my laptop was sitting. I had recently researched some parenting articles on potty training. There were a few things to consider. I also needed to potty train her only if she was physically and emotionally ready. I thought she was, so the next thing I needed to do was buy a potty training chair. That made sense to me since I wasn't about to let her use the toilet only to have her fall in it. I doubted that counted as adequate potty training.

With my new information and plans to get her a potty training chair, I closed the web browser and powered down the laptop. When I got back to the living room, I found Vanessa asleep. She was curled up in the far end of the couch with her Ellie tucked against her chest. I smiled as I bent down to give her a kiss on the side of her temple.

Although I was eager to start working again, I was also dreading leaving Vanessa for a long period of time. She had done so well with Alice when Bella and I went out on our first date, but that might have been due to the fact I had planned it according to her schedule. Bree was someone new, and I'd be leaving for several hours during the night. I wouldn't be there to change her or rock her to sleep if she had a nightmare. I'd be thirty minutes away. To me, that sounded like I was a continent away from her. I had to be strong so it would help Vanessa accept Bree and our new scheduling. It was for the best.

While she slept, I decided to make dinner. I wasn't skilled in the kitchen, but I had gotten better. I could do simple things like soup. With the soup simmering, and the pan heating up, I took another look at Vanessa. She hadn't stirred, but I kind of already knew that based on the baby monitor. I went back to the kitchen to finish dinner

The next day, Vanessa and I visited Bella and Alice. As usual, they fawned over my baby girl and fed her muffins.

"Are you okay with everything?" Bella asked quietly.

I knew what she was referring to. The truth was I felt okay about leaving Vanessa with Bree. It would only be for a few hours, and I'd be able to spend the mornings and afternoons with her. _Yes, everything was going to be okay._ I had to keep repeating that to myself.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think baby girl and I are going through some changes, but it won't be anything we can't handle," I stated.

Bella gave me an encouraging smile. "I'm so proud of you, Edward. I think your parents would have been proud, too."

"Thank you. I like to think they're proud of me and Vanessa," I replied with a smile.

Bella and I spoke for a few more minutes about my new work schedule and how Vanessa and Bree would fare by themselves. Luckily, Bree had programmed my cell phone number and Eclipse's work number to her cell phone. She had all the emergency contact numbers, and Bella and Alice were only fifteen minutes away. I was confident Bree and Vanessa would be fine.

I was feeling good about the choices I had made. My life with Vanessa wasn't as simple as I had originally thought it was going to be. Before, I had envisioned my life to be solely centered on her. I hadn't thought to work on myself because all I wanted to do was take care of her. Since I'd moved to Forks, I'd realized I needed to work on my life as well as Vanessa's.

Bree arrived at five on the dot. Vanessa was eager to have a new friend, which had me smiling at her eagerness.

"Baby, you and Bree are going to play for a while, okay? I want you to listen to Bree and eat your dinner and go to sleep for her," I instructed.

Vanessa was standing in front of me holding a sippy cup of apple juice. When she realized I wouldn't be home for dinner, nor would I be able to put her to sleep, she frowned.

I gathered her up in my arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy?" she questioned.

"Honey, I'm going to work. It's a big person job. You and Bree are going to have fun, and be good for her, right?"

Vanessa nodded. She looked sad, but at least she wasn't crying.

"I play with Bree," she said determinedly.

I smiled at her. She was being a good girl for me, and I really appreciated that.

I encouraged her to color with her and to share her toys. She bit on her bottom lip and gave a small cry. She dropped her sippy cup and hugged me.

"Daddy," she cried sadly. "Be home quick!"

Fuck. I had anticipated tears, tantrums, and a very sad departure. Even if I was just going to work for a few hours, I still knew that it was a big change for us. To think Vanessa couldn't comprehend my leaving was ridiculous. She was a smart girl; she knew what was going on.

"I promise, angel girl."

She gave me a watery kiss and tight hug. I held her to me for a few minutes, and then gently let her go. I picked up her sippy cup and handed it back to her. Bree came forward and placed her hands on Vanessa's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I'll be back by midnight," I said to Bree.

Bree nodded understandingly. "We will see you later," she said as she looked down at Vanessa who had tugged on my hand.

I picked her up and we said our goodbyes again. She went willingly with Bree, and I felt slightly relieved as I left them. I was determined to make this work for me and Vanessa. I'd been motivated enough to move to Forks, and I was also motivated to actually live a life that was fulfilling. The drugs were behind me. They were more than a memory, but at least they weren't residing in my mind twenty-four-seven like they were a couple of years ago. Forks had a lot more to offer me than I had originally thought.

My first night at work was interesting. I arrived early, and I could tell that pleased Emmett. I knew he liked me, but at the same time, he had to be cautious because of Bella. He was like a big brother to her, so he had a right to be protective over her. I respected that.

The first hour of my shift was okay. Emmett showed me around again, and he eased me into the work. Since it was weekday, there weren't that many people. There were a few patrons, but it wasn't crowded. I was able to work rather peacefully. The work itself wasn't difficult. I'd done some bartending for James and Victoria (who was James' main girl) a few years ago. That was enough experience to last a lifetime. Emmett's bar was much more low-key and legit. I felt relaxed, and that helped me with my concern over leaving Vanessa with Bree.

At one point, I called her to check in on Vanessa. Bree admitted that Vanessa cried and had some separation anxiety. It took a while to get her to calm down, but when Bree showed her the Play Doh, things changed. Vanessa was coloring, and Bree was going to fix dinner. I was tempted to talk to Vanessa, but I didn't want her to cry again, so I declined to speak with her. After my phone call, I went back to work.

It got a little busy around seven and eight. Many locals and business-type people came in for a cocktail.

"Hey, handsome, can I get a margarita?"

I looked to my right and found a blonde woman leering at me. She might have been eye-fucking me, but I didn't think too hard on that. I shook it off and made her drink.

I was hit on many times by the women, but I just laughed it off. Of course, some of them were more aggressive than I would have preferred, but I handled everything in stride. Flirting and stuff like that happened to me almost all the time when I worked for James and Victoria. Back then, I welcomed it, but I had Bella now, and I didn't even blink twice at those women. I had no need.

Overall, I thought I had a good night. Emmett wasn't very critical with me because I was just that good. I had plenty of experience. Nothing could really faze me.

I got home before midnight. Bree was in the kitchen with her textbooks sprawled out on the table with the baby monitor sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said brightly. "How was work?"

I replied to her, saying work was fine and I was glad everything went well with Vanessa. Bree complimented her and said after a while Vanessa had fun and went to sleep rather easily.

"No problems?" I asked.

"Not really," she reassured. "After you left, she was sad for a little, but everything went well," she explained.

"Good, good," I mumbled. I was glad the separation anxiety wasn't bad. I still felt a little guilty, but at least we were moving forward.

Bree and I spoke for a little while. She decided to go home for the night, and after thanking her, she gathered her stuff and left.

I went upstairs to check on Vanessa. After saying a silent goodnight to her, I too headed to bed.

Vanessa woke up early. We started the day in our typical fashion, and by noon, she was ready for lunch. I was pretty busy with her schedule and trying to balance out mine. Now that I was working, I had to keep adjusting our schedules so we'd be able to keep spending quality time together, and so we'd be able to see Bella. Juggling our time proved to be a difficult task. Bella worked early, and she usually had her nights open, whereas I had the day open with Vanessa and worked nights.

Even though we got to see each other, Bella and I had not set up another date. I was worried she'd be anxious about going out again, but to my surprise, she seemed to take everything in stride. It was like she understood I was going through a transitional period in my life, and that all she could do was support me. I really appreciated it.

"Would you like to come with me to Port Angeles?" I asked her as she set a cup of milk in front of Vanessa.

Since we had already eaten, we were just visiting and chatting with Bella on her lunch break.

"Sure. When are you going?"

"Whenever you're free."

She gave me a smile. "We can go now. Alice and Jasper can take care of things for a while."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from your work."

"I'm my own boss," she pointed out.

_Oh, right._

Twenty minutes later, I found myself, Vanessa, and Bella on the freeway to Port Angeles. I explained to Bella that I was looking into getting a potty training seat for Vanessa, and her third birthday was coming up soon; I was beginning to think of ways we could celebrate.

"Do you want to throw her a party?" Bella asked.

I thought about it. I wasn't sure because Vanessa was an only child and she had no friends who were her age. If I threw her a party, I would be afraid she'd get bored with just Bella and me. Her third birthday was a big deal, though, so I had to do something.

"I'm not sure," I replied thoughtfully. "She doesn't have any friends her own age, and I'd rather wait until she went to school to throw her a big party. I have to do something, I just don't know what to do."

Bella glanced in her mirror and announced that Vanessa was asleep. "Why don't you take her out somewhere? Take her somewhere she hasn't been, like a trip to Seattle or something?"

"What can we do in Seattle?"

"There's the zoo," she began.

I cut her off. The zoo was perfect, really. Vanessa had never been there. She loved animals, and it would be a great birthday activity for her. After all, three years old was a big birthday because it would the first she spent with me.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "It's great, Bella."

"Don't forget you wanted to get her a swing set," she said, reminding me.

I chuckled at myself. I had forgotten. That was okay, I'd get my baby girl a swing set, too.

We talked about Seattle, and Bella helped me make plans for Vanessa's birthday. By the time we got to Port Angeles, I had made up my mind on several things. I was going to take Vanessa and Bella to Seattle for Vanessa's birthday. I wanted to spend an entire weekend there and just have fun like the little family we were becoming. When I asked Bella if she'd go to Seattle with us, she didn't even hesitate. Things weren't going fast between me and Bella. Well, not too fast, anyway. Everything just fell into place with us. We all meshed together so well.

When we arrived at _Target, _I got Vanessa out from her car seat and gently carried her in my arms. She was still asleep, so I was careful not to disturb her. Bella walked beside me, and she grabbed a nearby cart. I lifted Vanessa so I could look at her face. She was awake, but still groggy.

"Can you sit down, baby?" I asked her.

She nodded, so I lifted her up to the cart and gently placed her in the little seat. Since I had never been here before, I let Bella guide me around.

We went straight to the baby aisle. I was looking for a toilet training seat, and when I saw the selection, I couldn't help but laugh. All the potty training seats came in different colors, shapes, and cartoon characters. One had a smiley face, and another had flowers and ducks.

"Edward!" Bella objected at my outburst.

"I'm sorry!" I howled in laughter.

"Look, I know some of them are funny, but you have to pick one," she explained.

Bella went to entertain Vanessa. I took that as my cue to survey the toilet training seats. I stifled my laughter and crept closer to the selection. There was a weird potty training bench that had a lid and a small seat. I didn't like that one because it seemed too complicated. I ended up settling on the toilet training cover seat. It went on the actual toilet seat, and it seemed easy enough for girls. I still wasn't sure what the hell I was going to do once I took it home, but I got it anyway. After picking up another package of pull-ups, we went to the checkout.

Our impromptu shopping trip was a success on two accounts. I got what I needed, and Bella came with us, which made it a sort of a family-date. To be honest, any time I spent with Bella was like a date to me. Maybe it wasn't official, but it counted to me.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Vanessa announced as I paid.

I glanced at her and told her we'd get lunch. "Is that okay with you, Bella?"

"Yes, that's fine. Do you guys like pizza?"

"I want mushroom," Vanessa piped up.

Bella chuckled. "Mushrooms, huh?"

I placed the bags in the cart and made a face. "She's the only kid I know that likes mushrooms."

"She's the only kid you know," Bella teased.

"Touché."

After loading the car and strapping Vanessa in her seat, Bella directed me to _Gordy's Pizza & Pasta_. The place was family friendly, and I could tell Bella really thought of Vanessa when she suggested it.

We sat at a table, and after ordering a large pizza, Bella took out a small box of crayons and a notebook. I watched in stunned silence as my two girls started drawing and coloring. They worked together in a seamless fashion. Vanessa giggled and scribbled away while Bella drew little hearts and flowers.

"Does daddy draw with you?" I heard her ask.

"No," Vanessa answered simply.

I smirked at Bella. It was the truth. I didn't draw with her. I was more of the hands-on type. We played 'airplane,' and I was really temped to teach her how to play video games.

Bella laughed. "I bet daddy doesn't draw well."

Vanessa shrugged.

"I can't really draw," I admitted. "I'm not that creative."

"Only musically inclined," she mumbled.

The food arrived, and I grabbed Vanessa a slice. She was pretty good with feeding herself finger foods and pizza. She often got messy, but that was okay.

Our lunch date was very enjoyable. Bella and I talked about my first night at work. I told her about Emmett and the trial period. I told her almost everything that happened, excluding the women who had hit on me. I wasn't sure if Bella was the jealous type, and I kind of didn't want to find out.

Bella expressed her thoughts on me working. She was very supportive and encouraged me to sign up for a few music acts. Apparently, Emmett had a few musicians come and go. It wasn't a permanent spot, but he was always looking for quality entertainment. Since Bella had heard me sing, she thought I'd be a perfect candidate. I was apprehensive because I had never done something like that. When I was in school, I had recitals and concerts, but they were easy for me. I felt comfortable amongst my peers. I'd never even considered an open music gig. It was appealing in a very challenging way.

"Just give it some thought, okay? It doesn't have to be difficult. It could be fun," she lectured.

"I'll think about it."

"Do you work tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't work on the weekends."

"Oh?" she questioned with a raise of brow.

I smiled. "You want to go out with me again?"

She pretended to look shocked. "Edward, I'm appalled that you would ask in front of your daughter," she exclaimed, smiling.

I looked at Vanessa and whispered for her to ask Bella if she'd go out with me.

"Bella, will you go out with Daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Edward Masen! You are using your daughter to get what you want. That's…sort of adorable," she admitted.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked, smirking.

Bella muttered something about cute dads and their daughters before she agreed to go out with me again.

"Yes, of course. Like I could say no," she replied, rolling her eyes.

I thanked Vanessa and gave her a high-five. "Why, thank you, beautiful girl," I said, winking at Bella.

It was getting late, and I frowned when I realized we had to get back to Forks. Bella had her business, and I had to make sure Vanessa was prepared to spend time with Bree again.

"Judging by the look on your face, I guess it's time to go home?" Bella guessed.

"Yeah, I forget you have a business to run. I can't keep stealing you away."

"Please, you two can steal me away anytime."

"Be careful what you say, Bella. I may take you up on that," I warned playfully.

"I look forward to it," she said, smirking back at me.

These impromptu family dates were becoming my favorite times with my girls. Really, I couldn't go wrong when either of them were with me.

* * *

**A/N: ****Edward was bartending at an early age. He was actually underage, and that's illegal. This is fanfiction, so it works for the story given his background and whatnot. The toilet training seats are real. Go look at Target's website. That's what I did, lol! Bree is a good character. Don't worry, she won't cause trouble for Edward and Bella. His first night at Eclipse was pretty uneventful. That'll change over time. I just didn't want to give the poor guy an immediate hard time. He's been through so much already. Gordy's Pizza and Pasta is a real restaurant in Port Angeles. Although there are some stuff that isn't completely accurate, I still try to get location and stuff like that correct. So, how many of you would love to have Edward rock an open mic night at Eclipse? Let me know cause I think it's in the works. ;) Next chapter is Bella's and it may be one of my fave chapters yet.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I'm happy that so many of you are positive for Edward and the direction I'm sending him. Yes, to the open mic night. That won't happen for another few chapters, but it will happen. Also, welcome to the new readers-there's a few of them from the last update.  
**

**This chapter is Vanessa centric. It is important and yes, I threw in some serious E/B for you romantics especially.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. I love this little family, too. :) Another thank you shoutout to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their editing and work.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Caring for children is a dance between setting appropriate limits as caretakers and avoiding unnecessary power struggles that result in unhappiness."**

**-Charlotte Davis Kasl**

Alice and I were speaking on the phone. After Edward dropped me off, I went to help Jasper with our rush hour. Alice had tried to corner me, but I was too busy to talk with her. I couldn't talk to her with Jasper hanging around, so I promised I'd call her. "You went out for pizza, and then he asked you out again?"

"Right there in front of his daughter. I was surprised, but it was cute. I was kidding with him about him asking me out in front of her, and he whispered something to her. The next thing I knew, she asked me if I'd go out with her daddy," I explained, smiling to myself.

I went through my entire day with Edward and Vanessa, leaving nothing out for Alice's sake. Even if she grilled me incessantly, and she did, I still recalled everything that had happened. Alice was very enthusiastic. She was no longer smug, just plain happy for me.

"How cute is that? I bet she didn't even know what she was really asking."

"No, I highly doubt it."

"You said yes?"

"I wasn't going to say no."

She sighed in contentment. "Of course you weren't." Alice prattled on about my next date with Edward, saying she hoped everything would continue to go well for us. I was about to reply to her when my call waiting alerted me. I had no idea who'd be calling me, so I hastily told Alice I'd call her back later and answered the other call.

After saying a "hello" I was answered by a very frantic Bree. All I heard were jumbled words, so I told her to calm down and start over.

"Vanessa has a fever. I called Edward and left him a voicemail. I'm not sure what to give her since I have no idea if he has medicine for her or not. She's really unhappy, Bella. She's crying, and I think her ear is hurting her, too. What should I do?"

I had no idea what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I was instructing Bree to call Edward again before I told her I'd be right over. All I could really think about was my crying, sick, little munchkin. Vanessa must have had an ear ache. I remembered getting those as a kid. They were really uncomfortable, and I hated them.

In no time, I was at Edward's house. Bree quickly answered the door with a crying Vanessa in her arms. Once Vanessa saw me, she reached over to me, and I took her into my arms. She was crying and hiccupping. Her little face was scrunched up in pain, and she was tugging violently on her left ear. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, but I advised her not to tug on her ear. She didn't listen, of course.

I went to the living room and gently laid her on the couch. Bree was hovering over my shoulder, muttering under her breath; on the verge of having tears.

"I don't know what to do! She was fine when he left, and then she started pulling on her ear. Everything happened so fast."

I put a blanket over Vanessa and smoothed her hair from her forehead. Looking over my shoulder, I addressed Bree.

"Did you call Edward again?" I asked.

"Yes. I left another message. I think his phone is on, but he must very busy, or he can't hear it ring," she answered.

I looked down at Vanessa and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, pretty girl," I said soothingly as I rubbed her forehead.

"What are we going to do?" Bree asked worriedly.

"Stay here with her. I'm going to call Emmett."

I got up and went to Edward's kitchen where I knew a cordless phone was sitting. As I dialed Emmett's workplace, I bustled around the kitchen and fixed Vanessa a sippy cup of water.

I was screwing the top on when Rose answered the call. After asking for Edward, she had me wait a moment, and then he finally answered.

"Bella?" he sounded shocked.

"Hey, Edward. I'm calling because I think Vanessa is sick. She has a fever, and I think her ear is bothering her."

"What? Is she alright? How do you know this?" I could hear the panic and hysteria in his voice. It hurt me to hear Edward sound so helpless.

I explained that Bree had called me after she had called him first. After I told him about Vanessa's condition, he instructed me to go upstairs to get the baby thermometer, and he admitted that he didn't have any medicine for her.

I was still speaking to him when I went back to the living room to hand Bree the water for Vanessa. After that, I went upstairs and found the thermometer.

"Can you get away?" I asked him as I made my way downstairs.

He sighed and said he'd have to tell Emmett.

I knew he wanted to come home. It was his duty as her father to come back, but his work was important, too. When I pointed out that Vanessa hadn't asked for him yet, he breathed a sigh of relief.

I placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited a minute.

"One-hundred and two," I announced.

"I can't get there in time," he muttered, frustrated. "She's suffering, and I can't get there in time to help her. Bella, I'd hate to ask, but can you please do me a huge favor?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself at the local drug store. Edward explained that she needed Tylenol to help with the pain and fever. If her ear continued to bother her, then he'd be able to take her to the doctor in the morning or the ER if necessary. All I had to do was get her some medicated relief.

Edward was on his way back. He explained to Emmett that his daughter was sick, and of course, Emmett let him go. Emmett understood the importance of caring for one's family. He valued family-like qualities in a person. He admired them.

I checked the various labels of children's medicine. After a short debate, I settled on the children's Tylenol. It was what my parents administered to me when I was sick. I paid for the medicine quickly, and hurried back to Edward's house where Bree and Vanessa were waiting.

When I got back, Vanessa was no longer crying. That was good, but when I looked at her, she seemed so tiny and frail. She was obviously sick, and she needed her dad. Once I explained to her I had some medicine for her, she cried again. I guessed it was because she didn't like medicine. That didn't surprise me because what kind of kid did like medicine? None, if you'd ask me. I left Bree to look after her, and went to the kitchen to get her medicine and sippy cup ready.

I measured out her dosage and filled her cup with water. I was hoping she'd take it without fuss, but I wasn't counting on it. With a determined resolve, I went back to the living room to give her the medicine. Vanessa was still crying. She held Ellie in one hand and her blanket in the other. It almost made me cry to see her like that, but I knew she had to take her medicine. I sat down beside her and tried to give it to her. Naturally, she refused. Trying to hide, she brought the blanket to cover her head. I was trying to coax her from her hiding spot. I made sure to be nice and gentle, I tried so hard to give her medicine, but nothing worked.

I was about to give up when I heard a sigh of relief from Bree and the sound of familiar footsteps creep closer to me.

It was Edward.

"Angel girl, I'm here now. I've got you," he said soothingly.

He came around me and gently picked his daughter up. Wrapping the blanket around her, he shifted his posture so that she was facing me. He sat down, and as she cried, he pinched her nose so she'd open her mouth. When that happened, I brought the syringe dropper and delivered her medicine. She swallowed, and I handed Edward her water. He gave it to her, and she gulped it down.

I hadn't realized I was nervous or scared until Edward gently grasped my hand in his and said, "Breathe, Bella."

I looked at him, and saw a tiny smile cross his face. Vanessa was no longer crying but drinking her water quietly. I looked over my shoulder only to see Bree calm herself down.

"Are you girls okay?" Edward asked anxiously.

Bree answered first. "I'm sorry! I should've known what to do, but we never went over medical emergencies. I had your number, and you told me to call you if something happened. I called, left a voicemail, but I panicked. I called Bella. I didn't know what else to do."

"Please don't apologize, Bree. You did the right thing. I'm glad you called Bella," he reassured her.

He handed Vanessa to me and got up to talk to Bree. They went into the kitchen, and I stayed there on the couch. I looked down at the precious girl in my arms. She looked back at me with her wondrous, green eyes. They were clear and tear free.

"I'm sorry, pretty girl. I had to give you your medicine. Please don't be mad at me," I whispered.

She took the sippy cup from her mouth and said, "It hurts."

I nodded understandingly. "Don't pull on your ear."

She nodded and put the sippy cup back to her mouth. I kissed to the top of her head and hugged her. Eventually, she put the sippy cup down and yawned. I rocked her until she fell asleep.

I hadn't known Edward was watching us the whole time, nor had I known Bree had left. When I moved to lie down on the couch with Vanessa splayed across my chest, I saw Edward standing right by the couch.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

I was lying down, and he came over to sit on the floor beside us.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he asked as he picked up my right hand in his.

I didn't answer.

He grasped my hand and brought it up to his lips, laying a gentle kiss across my knuckles. "I can't believe how much you love my baby girl. I knew you were exquisite, but you really are from another world, Bella. You never cease to amaze me. Your love for my baby means more to me than you could ever know. You could have just left Bree to care for her, but you didn't. You went above and beyond for the little munchkin. I can't thank you enough."

No one had ever said such wonderful things to me. Edward saw me just as I was. He liked me regardless of my faults, and he admired my relationship with his daughter.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," I admitted with a sob I didn't even know was coming. "I'd do anything for her. I don't like to see her sick or hurt. It makes me want to cry."

He leaned up on his arms and brought his lips to mine. He gave me a shaky kiss. His lips were soft and gentle against mine, but I could feel his emotions. He was overwhelmed by everything, just as I was. He welcomed whatever it was that was between us. It was powerful and humbling at the same time.

"I think now is a good time to talk," he murmured against my lips.

I nodded in understanding.

This was something neither of us could control. Things were getting serious between us. The level of comfort we had with each other made our relationship special, but what was even more important was the relationship I had with Vanessa.

He was a single dad. We were dating, and the big factor was his daughter. If we continued to date, then naturally I'd continue to see Vanessa. The only legitimate concern was what would happen if things between us fizzled. Would I still be able to have a relationship with Vanessa? We were already becoming close. I had told her we were friends, and Edward encouraged that.

"I can't see myself or her without you. I know I've only been here for a short time, but this is it for us. I know we're never going to find someone better suited for us. We're a family, Bella. I mean that, from me and Vanessa. From here on out it'll always be the three of us. I'll always put you and her first. I don't want to scare you. I just know that nothing can go wrong because my baby has you in her life."

Just like that, Edward said everything I needed to know. I couldn't imagine my life without them either. I knew we already acted like a little family. Although I wasn't Vanessa's mother, I loved her just the same. I knew the rational side of me needed more answers from Edward. I needed to know about his life before Vanessa. I needed to know about her birth mother. As I looked in his eyes, I knew he'd tell me everything with time. I could be patient. I could give him that.

"This goes both ways, Edward. I can't see myself without you and her. As crazy as this seems, I wouldn't change a thing."

Edward came forward to give me another soft kiss. He leaned against me and murmured something I couldn't quite make out before pulling away to sit on the floor again.

"I basically tell you I want you forever, and you're okay with that?" he asked, but I could tell he was teasing me.

"I'm okay with that."

The meaning behind my words was sincere. I meant them. Nothing Edward said or did could make me take them back.

I knew then we had just gone from 'dating' to 'serious.' Although I didn't have any experience in this uncharted territory, I wasn't afraid to push forward. How could I when everything about us seemed right? The simple answer was one I'd heard Alice preach to me countless times: follow your heart. That was exactly what I was doing.

Edward got up silently, gently taking Vanessa from my arms. He carried her upstairs to put her to bed, saying he would come back down shortly. I guessed that meant I was staying for a while. When Edward came back down, he found me still lying across his couch. He lifted up my legs so he could sit down on the cushion, and then he carefully draped my legs across his lap.

"She's out like a light. Her fever is down, but I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow. I want to get her ear checked out," he declared.

I closed my eyes and said, "I think that's a good idea."

He sighed heavily and moved his right hand so it was resting on my knees. He gave them a little squeeze before he said, "At times like these I wish I had my dad."

"It's funny how parents can make everything better. Even when we're grown up, we still look to mom and dad to fix our problems and reassure us everything will be alright," I mumbled contemplatively.

He moved his hand to my calf and began to rub it almost absentmindedly. His touch was light, but it still sent shivers down my spine. Although we'd kissed, this wasn't the same. This wasn't a touch to convey something he couldn't put into words. This was just us.

"My dad was a doctor. If he were here, he'd know what to do," he explained.

I hadn't known Edward's dad was a doctor. I knew he was a workaholic based on what Edward had told me, but I realized then that he had never explicitly told me what kind of work his dad had done.

He removed his hand from my calf. Just when I thought he wasn't going to touch me, his fingers pushed the bottom of my jeans pant up. His hand came around my calf, and he started massaging it lightly.

"What kind of doctor was he?"

"He was a pediatric surgeon. He was in charge at the hospital," he replied.

"It's okay to miss him."

I sat up and draped my arms around him. He hugged me back and sighed into my embrace. I could almost feel his longing for his dad. I knew how that felt. So many times I had wished my dad were still alive so that he could fix my problems for me, so he could offer me some advice and tell me what to do.

"How do you do it? How do you go on without them? I hate not knowing how to do things, or what to do when it comes to Vanessa. When it gets like this all I can think is, why aren't my mom and dad here to help me?"

All I could do was hold him. There wasn't anything I could say to help him. Words didn't matter. Where words failed to comfort and soothe, a hug always made people feel better.

Edward rested his forehead against my shoulder and pulled me closer so I ended up straddling him. My thighs were on either side of his, and my arms wrapped around his shoulders; his hands were resting on the small of my back, crushing me against his chest. It was the closest we'd ever been, and it was an incredible feeling. To be able to comfort and hold someone was so liberating. For so long people had tried to comfort me, but it was my turn to comfort someone else. Edward was lost and a little broken, just like me. Whatever he was going through, I had already experienced it to some degree. We'd be able to help each other, of that I was sure.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Edward needed to let it all out. Now was the time to crumble and fall because Vanessa wasn't here. He could lose the protective and self-assured daddy mask because at that moment, he was my sad, broken, and beautiful man.

Neither of us said anything. I held him just as he held me. He was comforting to me, and I hoped he had found some sort of calm in me the way I found it in him.

When I felt his hands loosen from my back, I took that as a sign for me to move. Maybe he was getting uncomfortable with me sitting down on him or something. I was still wondering about that, and when I began to move myself off his lap, he quickly placed his hands on my hips to still me.

"Don't move," he whispered urgently.

I froze and looked at him in alarm.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

He gave me a half smile, half grimace.

"What?" I persisted.

"I don't want you to be alarmed, but you kind of got me in a _predicament_," he explained vaguely. I had no idea what he was talking about. The confusion must have shown on my face because he laughed humorlessly and said, "I'm hard."

It took me a moment to register what he had said.

"Why?" I asked dumbly. I knew hard meant aroused, and that just wasn't possible, right? I mean, we weren't even doing anything. How could he feel like that?

"It's a natural reaction," he mumbled sheepishly.

"But we're not even doing anything," I stated in disbelief.

He smiled and shook his head sadly. "I have a beautiful girl sitting on me with her arms around my shoulders. How the fuck could I not react?"

Just like that, I giggled. It was sort of funny. Edward was so blatantly honest. We were very close. I guess I had affected him, and that didn't make me scared.

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to his. That action caused me to move my hips forward, and that was when I felt it again. He was hard, and this time he wasn't poking my hip. He was right beneath the middle of my legs. It sort of thrilled me that he was right there, but kind of not.

"Bella," he sputtered. "I can feel that."

"Sorry," I said. I looked into his green eyes and gave him an apologetic shrug.

He sighed. "You really don't know the effect you have on me, do you?"

I shook my head. I really didn't. I may have read Cosmo every now and then, but reading stuff wasn't the same as actually experiencing it. Edward was much more practiced than I was. I didn't mean to arouse him, but I guessed that was bound to happen, what with me sitting on him and all.

"Is this inappropriate?" I asked with fake innocence. Honestly, I knew it was forward of me, but I loved that I could be close to him. He didn't seem to mind.

"No," he replied with another half smile. He kissed me deeply, and I responded. As soon as his lips touched mine, it felt like little, tiny embers were running up and down my spine. Every time we kissed, it made me feel so lost in the moment. He gave me another sweet kiss before he swiftly pushed me off his lap.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, pouting.

His breathing was labored, and he looked exhilarated. "I had to. You're entirely too sexy for your own good. I'm very tempted to go further but I know you're not ready."

I arched my brow. Deciding to tease him, I said, "Oh, yeah? How would you know if I'm ready or not?"

"You didn't even realize the effect your straddling me had," he pointed out. "My beautiful girl, you're not ready, and that's okay. Besides, I really pictured us together like that when my baby girl isn't upstairs with a fever."

I had to agree with him on that. I wouldn't have wanted to do anything else with him when Vanessa was present. Asleep or not, his daughter was just upstairs. There was no way we'd do anything because we feared that one: she'd see something, and two: if we got carried away, we would have to stop if she woke up. It was wrong on principle.

"I see your point. Next time?" I asked, a little too hopefully.

He smiled a real genuine smile that time. "Most definitely," he answered.

Edward excused himself to check on Vanessa. As he walked upstairs, he looked over his shoulder and told me that if I was hungry I could heat up some lasagna from the fridge.

I busied myself in the kitchen and prepared the leftover lasagna for us. I figured he hadn't eaten dinner yet either. Selfishly, I was glad he was spending his time with us.

"Can I eat with you?"

I jumped when I heard his voice. He had managed to creep up behind me again. I was beginning to think he had supernatural tendencies.

I laughed. "Silly, I'm eating with you."

He snaked his arm around my middle and pulled me against his body.

"Does this mean this is our second date?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't think so," I replied thoughtfully.

He leaned down, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my shoulder, and smirked. "I'd like to state that just because we're both here now doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to our second date."

"When your daughter is well, then we can go out again."

He grinned. "I'll hold you to that promise."

* * *

**A/N: ****Before anyone objects to Bella buying Vanessa medicine: please don't. Edward basically gave her permission, and you can't go wrong with children's Tylenol. Even if it was recalled last year. Little kids like Vanessa get sick easily and frequently. It doesn't matter how well a person takes care of them, nor does it matter if the kid has gotten their immunizations. Don't panic if you think E/B are declaring their undying love for each other. They didn't. However, they did let each other know how much they care. They do see themselves (Vanessa included) as a family. They already act like one, and it was time for them to acknowledge it. Bella isn't stupid, but she is innocent and she was sheltered. Underneath that wholesome girl is a horny person, lol. We know that, we've watched Eclipse, right? I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is Edward's and he's going to let you and Bella in on the Kate factor.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I know I am fail at replying and updating this month. I'm truly sorry for the long wait. My only explanation is that I'm going through a tough period in my life. I'm in a transitional period, finding it very difficult to let go of certain stuff, and I was without Internet for almost two weeks. Please forgive me. I do read all the lovely comments, and I will try to answer questions, but it'll take me some time.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. I'm glad I could keep you entertained during class. What would you do without these chapters? ;) Also, THANK YOU to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their work on this.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"Look not mournfully into the past, it comes not back again. Wisely improve the present, it is thine. Go forth and meet the shadowy future without fear and with a manly heart."**

**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

Vanessa was sick. She was having a terrible time, and it really bothered me to see her suffer. She kept tugging at her ear, and she cried relentlessly. I woke up in the middle of the night to her cries, and after giving her another dose of Tylenol, she was able to go back to sleep. I was glad she could still sleep, but when she woke up at six in the morning, I knew I'd have to take her to the ER quickly.

Our trip to the hospital was fast. A doctor saw us, and we were told she had a mild ear infection. Hopefully, in two weeks she'd be better. f she wasn't, then I'd have to take her back for another checkup.

After we left the hospital, I immediately drove to the pharmacy. Juggling a crying and irritated Vanessa and getting her prescription filled proved to be a difficult task. I had to talk to the pharmacist, all the while trying to soothe my crying baby girl. She was tugging on her ear, hiccupping, and making noises I wished didn't exist.

Half an hour later, I had everything I needed to help her heal. She took the pink bubble gum antibiotics well, but the ear drops were a different story. I had to give her two drops in the ear that bothered her. To do that, she'd have to lie still on her side and stop tugging. She was obedient for me. She listened to my instructions, and I was able to give her one ear drop before she screamed bloody murder.

"Vanessa, calm down. It's just cold and feels weird, but it will help your ear."

She didn't listen to me. She tried putting her fingers in her ear, but I quickly stopped her.

"No, you can't do that. Baby, you have to leave it alone and let me put in another drop," I asserted.

She cried and fought me. In the end, she gave up out of sheer exhaustion. I gave her another ear drop and stayed with her. I kept a close watch on her, making sure she wouldn't touch her ear or roll over.

I stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby to her. She calmed down, and when I looked at her face, I found her fast asleep. Her little face was scrunched up, and her brows were furrowed, but otherwise, she was asleep. I pressed a kiss to her temple, closed my eyes, and hoped she'd get some quality rest. I needed her to be all right.

I left her on the couch to sleep, placed her blanket over her, and gave her Ellie. Those little comforts would help her feel better; at least I hoped they would. While she slept, I made a phone call to Emmett. I apologized for leaving him in a bind, but he was very kind. He seemed to understand that Vanessa came first in my life. He valued family and assured me that my job was waiting for me when I came back.

"You got the job, Edward," he said simply before he hung up.

I was flabbergasted. I hadn't even completed my one week trial period, and I managed to get the job, securely? It made me feel proud of myself.

After talking with Emmett, I called Bree. I let her know she wouldn't be needed for another two days. She understood and asked how Vanessa was. I relayed to her what had happened and ended the conversation with a promise to explain the medications to her for when she came over later.

While Vanessa slept, I made sure to have something prepared for her to munch on when she woke up. I knew she wouldn't be hungry, but it was good for her to have something in her system. She needed liquids, and soup was always comforting. Luckily, I had some canned chicken noodle soup and her favorite apple juice on hand.

Our day passed in a melancholy fashion. Vanessa hardly ate, and her fever was coming and going. I had her rest and watch cartoons to pass the time. That only held her attention for a while before she got grumpy and began crying in frustration. I stayed with her, holding her close and letting her take a nap on my chest. Her little body was curled up in a blanket with her eyebrows still furrowed. I could tell she was tired of being sick. My usually chirpy girl was hurting. It sucked for both of us.

The next day was just as bad as the previous. Vanessa was tired, cranky, and crying. I'd done just about everything to calm her down and entertain her. She didn't want to color or watch TV. It seemed she wanted to play outside but knew she didn't have the strength to go out. I held her, and that always seemed to soothe her.

"Just a few more days, angel girl, and I promise you'll feel better. You're birthday is coming up. Do you know that Bella and I already started making plans for you?"

Vanessa was watching Dora again, but she wasn't really paying attention. I was talking to her about her birthday, hoping she'd get a little excited. She perked up somewhat, and when she happily announced that she wanted a puppy, I looked at her in shock.

_A puppy? Really?_

I knew children wanted puppies and pets at one point, but I honestly wasn't expecting that request from her. I mean, she was only two, going on three. I thought she'd be a little too young to have a puppy.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, Daddy!" she cried happily as she rested her head on a pillow.

I looked at her skeptically. A puppy was a big deal, and I wasn't sure how well I could care for one. It was challenging enough to just care for Vanessa and myself; add in a puppy, and who the hell knew what would happen?

Deciding not to think about getting a puppy, I turned up the volume of the TV and grabbed my cell phone so I could check my messages. There was one from Emmett, asking when I'd be able to come in. Bree and I had already agreed she'd be coming the following day so I could head back to work. Vanessa was still sick, yes, but she was on the mend. I was sure she'd be able to cope and heal with Bree.

My assumptions proved to be correct. When it was finally time for me to go back to work, Vanessa and Bree were okay and quite capable of being left together. Vanessa was still sick, but she wasn't as cranky, which was good.

"Angel girl, I have to go to work now. Will you be a good girl for Bree?"

She was lying down on the couch with her blanket and coloring books. Her little face was scrunched up thoughtfully.

"Be back soon?" she asked.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Of course I will," I promised.

"Bye, Daddy," she said quietly before she gave me a hug.

Leaving her while she was sick made me feel bad. I knew she was getting better, but it still sucked to leave my baby girl like that.

When I got to _Eclipse_, Emmett had me uncase some of the new beer shipment that had come in. We were busy working in the back while Marcus, the weekday bartender finished.

"How's your girl?" Emmett asked as he pushed an empty box near the exit.

"She's getting better," I replied.

"That's good to hear. I can't imagine how it is to raise a kid. Rosie wants kids one day, and I'm all for them, but it still scares the shit out of me."

I chuckled at that. Emmett was very child-like. He was a responsible business owner, but he was also very fun and happy-go-lucky. He liked to have fun and goof off. The idea of him and Rose having kids wasn't far-fetched or awful. I thought they'd make great parents, but I could understand why he was scared.

"I get it. I'm still scared about having kids, and I actually have one. It's the constant thought of looking after them and making sure they're okay. I go crazy sometimes when I think about Vanessa's life and where the hell I'm going to take her. I still don't know what the hell I'm doing."

I tore at the empty boxes and crushed them so they could be recycled. Emmett and I were almost done with the beer. We just had to clean up our mess before Rose discovered it, or else she'd end up yelling at Emmett.

"That's exactly why I'm shitting myself here!" he exclaimed. "I like kids, but I'm not so sure how well I'd be able to actually care for one. I had pet goldfish when I was a kid. They all died within a week. I couldn't even get a dog because I was afraid it would die just as quickly as the fish. I failed with pets. What if I fail with kids, too?"

"Thinking about having children is one thing; actually having them is another thing. I never thought about having them. Vanessa was a big surprise for me. Once she was here, everything changed."

"How do you do it?" he asked as we piled the cardboard boxes in their designated bins.

"I don't know, really. There's no handbook to parenting. Once they're here…you just take care of them the best way you can."

If someone told me I was going to be asked for parenting advice, I would have laughed in their face. That was another thing I never thought would happen to me, yet because of my baby girl, I was seen in a different light. I wasn't just Edward. I was a dad, too.

"I guess that's what we have to do with whatever life throws at us," he murmured.

I agreed. Shit happened all the time. The best thing anyone could do was to take care of things the best way they could.

After we cleaned up the beer boxes, we went out front. Emmett said he was going to have an open mic night the next week.

"The piano is collecting dust, so I thought 'what the hell?' I might as well encourage people to use it."

"Can you play the piano, Edward?" Rose asked as she dumped some heavy paperwork on the table.

"Yes, I can play."

Her eyes lit up. "Bella never mentioned that. Well, if you'd like, you can play next week."

Bella had mentioned that Emmett liked to offer quality entertainment. She even encouraged me to play. I had told her that I would think about it, but the truth was I hadn't had time to think about it. Playing in front of a bunch of strangers made me feel nervous. I knew that was weird because, as a music student, I was required to play in front of my peers and instructors. That was actually easy compared to playing in front of people I didn't know.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly. "I don't usually play in front of people."

"Why?"

"I can play the guitar and piano. I went to school at Roosevelt for music, but I never played recreationally or for fun in front of other people," I explained.

"No shit!" Emmett bellowed, chuckling. "Didn't you have concerts?"

"Yes, I did, but playing in front of my peers is different than playing in front a bunch of strangers. I don't know what it is. I guess I felt more comfortable with my peers."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't throw rotten tomatoes at you," he reassured.

Rose encouraged me to play, and I told her I'd think about it. Yeah, that was total déjà vu.

The rest of the night passed by quickly; people came and went. I received a couple of phone numbers on napkins, but I tossed those away.

I got home before midnight, and after Bree left, I was able to check in on my baby girl. She was sleeping soundly. Her fever had passed; she was still fighting the ear ache, though. Hopefully, the medicine would take its full effect in another week.

Vanessa woke up early, and to my delight, she was back to normal. She played with her toys, and I kept a close watch over her. She was also a lot better at taking her ear drops, no longer struggling or trying to get away from me. By the afternoon, she was napping. I was doing some laundry when the doorbell rang.

It was Bree. She was early because she didn't have any class, and because she offered to let me go out to do some grocery shopping.

"How long has she been asleep?" she asked.

"Twenty minutes. I think she'll wake up in about forty-five minutes. You know her. She usually sleeps for an hour."

Bree smiled. "Yeah, she's a good napper."

"I should be back in a couple of hours. I just have to run around town and pick up a few things," I said as I walked to the door.

My first stop was to the drug store. Vanessa needed her baby bath things, and I wasn't feeling one hundred percent either. I definitely needed some cold medicine. I was looking at various medicines when a slightly familiar voice addressed me. I looked around and found Pastor Mike holding a box of TheraFlu.

"Pastor Mike," I acknowledged.

"Just Mike," he said kindly. "Are you feeling under the weather, too?"

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with a cold. And, so are you?" I guessed.

"Yes, I've been battling this flu for almost two weeks. It's been terrible because Jessica is expecting, and I can't be with her when I'm like this," he explained.

"You don't look so bad," I observed.

He chuckled. "Sometimes the medicine actually works. How is your daughter? I heard she was ill. I hope she's okay now."

"You heard she was ill?"

"Small town," he answered unapologetically.

_Right. Small town._

"She had a mild ear infection. She's getting better."

"That's good to hear. You know, Edward…I know this place must be very different than your old place. I just want you to know a small town like this isn't as intrusive as one might think. Of course a lot of people will know your business, but don't let town gossip get to you. If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open. I understand you're close to Bella, and that's great, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

Mike was a pastor, so of course he'd extend his hand toward me. I knew he was called to help people, and I was actually considering his invitation. True, I didn't have many friends here yet. I had Bella and her friends, sort of. I had gone through many things in the last few months. I never really had the opportunity to talk to someone. Therapy in prison was different, and since I was clean, it wasn't recommended that I continue with it. I had thought I was doing okay without it, but after my parents' death, I just pushed all the grieving away. Maybe it was time to talk about things.

"It's funny you mention that…"

An hour and a half later, I found myself at Mike's office. He had graciously agreed to listen to me. It felt good to talk to someone impartial about my life.

"There are a few things I haven't been able to deal with," I began.

I knew I started out strong. As someone who had gone through therapy before, I felt comfortable enough to talk about my problems behind closed doors. Talking to a shrink was easier than talking to friends or loved ones. People like Mike weren't there to pass judgment whereas friends and loved ones pointed fingers and reminded you that you were a fuck up.

"Go on, Edward," he prompted.

"Bella and Alice were the first people to welcome me here, and they've been nothing but kind to Vanessa and me. I consider them friends, and with Bella, more so. We've gone out, and things are getting serious, but there's still something I've been holding back."

I paused and fought to find the proper words. I was about to tell Mike about Kate. This was an issue I had trouble with because I hadn't seen or heard from her since I was arrested. There were many things left unsaid between us, and I'd never get the chance to work things out with her.

"Bella doesn't know anything about Vanessa's mother. I've never talked about her, and neither has Vanessa because she doesn't even know her mother."

"And you think Bella should know about Vanessa's mother?"

"Well, yeah," I answered obviously. "Bella has done so much for Vanessa and me. We've grown close; I have a lot of baggage, but she's still so perfect. She's never asked about Vanessa's mother. I don't even know if she's curious, but I feel like she has to know. If we're going to continue to move forward, then she has to know."

"It sounds to me that you've already made up your mind. You want to tell Bella about Vanessa's mother, so why haven't you?"

"It's an issue I still have trouble with," I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Vanessa's mother and I…" I hesitated. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Her name was Kate, and she was my first serious girlfriend, if you could even call her that."

"Would you call her that?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "Kate and I weren't serious the way normal people are serious about their significant others. While we were monogamous, there was no love lost between us. How do I put this? She and I were together, but we used each other, and we were under the influence a lot. Sometimes if I was really high, I'd be mute. I couldn't comprehend a damn thing. I only did Meth, but she was doing other stuff. Sometimes, we'd fight over anything and everything. Things would get physical. She'd throw things, and I'd end up punching the walls. Our relationship was explosive at best. When I was arrested, she abandoned me. I hated her for doing that, and just when I was set to be released, my mother visited me, telling me Kate had been pregnant and that I was a father. The worst thing Kate could do to me was keep my daughter from me, and she did. I had no idea that at the time of my arrest she was pregnant with Vanessa."

I hadn't realized I spoke so much without so much as stopping to pause or breathe. It was a lot of information to process, yet in the end, I felt relieved.

"What happened when your mom told you about Vanessa?"

"I felt betrayed. My mom and dad knew about Kate and Vanessa. Hell, they even took Kate in and helped her get clean long enough to have Vanessa. It seems after my arrest, Kate found out she was pregnant. She went to my parents for money because she wanted more drugs. When my parents noticed she was pregnant, Kate confessed that I was the father. My mom had her take a paternity test anyway."

"That must have been the shock of a lifetime," he commented. "I can see you love your daughter very much."

I smiled at that. It was the truth. I loved Vanessa more than anyone in the world. "She's my reason for living."

"But you're still mad at Kate," he stated.

"Not really because after I learned she was clean through her pregnancy, and that she had relinquished her parental rights to Vanessa, I felt better. Kate wasn't fit to be a parent. She knew that, and all she really wanted was money, which my parents provided for her if she remained clean and signed over her parental rights."

"Your parents helped her?"

"It wasn't coercion," I said, clarifying. I could tell he wasn't sure what the hell my parents did. "Kate wanted money. She didn't want Vanessa. My parents couldn't let her abort Vanessa, not when they knew she was mine. It was an agreement, a means to an end, really. Everyone got what they wanted, and I was still locked up at the time. I didn't know what my parents and Kate were doing. I didn't know any of that until a month before I was released."

"What happened to Kate after she gave birth to Vanessa?"

"She took her money and went back to drugs. She died before Vanessa's second birthday; a drug overdose. Her death was in the local papers because she was found in an alley of a nightclub we used to frequent."

"How did her death make you feel?"

"Thankful that she wasn't involved in my daughter's life," I expressed seriously. "My parents raised her until the day they died. When I was released, my mom helped me get acquainted wither her. After their death, my parenting went on the fast track, and here we are."

Mike was silent for a moment, allowing me to take a break and breathe. He was patient with me, and he encouraged me by asking simple yet helpful questions. Coming to him had been the right choice. I needed to get that off my chest.

"Will you tell Bella this?"

That might have been the most important question. Talking about Kate had been difficult at first, but the more I spoke, the more comfortable I became. It was good to let it all out and vent. Telling Mike all this was different than telling Bella. I guessed, in the back of my mind, I feared Bella would hate me. She'd been so accepting of my loss and my drugged-up past, but something made me very nervous to tell her about Kate. How would she take it when I told her that my last relationship was based on abuse?

"I want to. I just don't know when because…"

"Edward."

"I'm afraid, Mike. Bella knows about my parents' deaths, the drugs, and my incarceration. She's been so good at accepting me, but Kate is a big issue. I just don't know how she'll take it when she finds out about the abuse, and me not knowing about my own child until after she was born. For crying out loud, I met my daughter for the first time when she was two-years-old! I had no idea about her, and then my parents…this was too much to handle."

"Yet, you seem to be handling it remarkably well," he commented.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure why people kept telling me that. I didn't feel like I was handling things well. "There are good times and bad times. Vanessa keeps me busy, so I hardly have time to stop and think about everything."

"That's life, isn't it? There are good and bad times, and yet, we must all trudge forward. From what you've told me, it seems like you have a resilience most people do not possess. Give yourself some credit, Edward. I think you know what you're going to do with your life, and even if you don't know that now, eventually you will," he predicted.

Our conversation drew to a close. Mike hadn't spoken much; he just offered some encouraging words. He was nice pastor to talk to. He was very patient with me, and I appreciated that.

It was getting late. I had work soon, but I needed to see my baby girl before I left. I drove fast, as I often did when Vanessa wasn't in the car with me. When I arrived home, I found my baby making a mess in the living room. She had construction paper and markers all around her, and I detected some glitter glue on her hands.

"Honey, I have to work now," I announced as I crouched down beside her.

She frowned at me. "You came back now."

I glanced at Bree who was stifling her laughter. Smirking, I gave my baby a kiss on her forehead and hugged her.

"Sorry, baby. I have to go again, but I promise I'll come back tonight when you're asleep. Be a good girl for Bree, okay?"

She nodded, giving me a baby kiss on my cheek. "Bye, Daddy!"

She was getting better at saying goodbye to me. I couldn't help but smile that we were both progressing with our new life here. As soon as I got in the car, I whipped out my cell phone and called Bella's work. She answered immediately.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked quickly.

She laughed. I could just picture her smiling at my sudden outburst.

"Is Vanessa feeling better?"

"Yes, she is. She's almost back to her old self," I replied. "So, can I take you out, beautiful girl?"

"Of course," she replied, happily.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the details," I promised.

"Okay, talk to you later."

I paused, and then said, "I miss you, Bella."

She let out a sweet sigh and said, "I miss you, and Vanessa, too."

That was all I needed to hear. Tomorrow I'd take her out, and I'd tell her about Kate and how I became a father. There was still so much to tell her, but I'd take things slow. For now, that would have to be enough.

* * *

**A/N: ****So there's the Kate factor. What do you think? I wanted to present Kate as an important aspect in Edward's life, but I didn't want her to be present to cause trouble for Edward and Bella's budding relationship. Also, so many of you want Vanessa to call Bella 'Mommy,' and that wouldn't work out well if her biological mother came knocking, you know? I know I told you that Edward would tell Bella about Kate in this chapter, but obviously that didn't work out, lol. He will tell her soon, but look on the bright side: at least you know. ;)**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: We passed the 1000 review mark. I'm truly amazed and grateful for all the reviews and love this story gets. Thank you! BTW, I'd like to thank the reviewers who gave me their kind words in regards to my RL sucks AN in the last chapter. Things are going well despite me battling the cold/flu.**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. You were my 1000'th review, and thank you so much for pimping me on FanFicAholics Anon FB forum. You love this little family just as much as me, if not more. BIG THANK YOU to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their work and editing on this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**BOV**

**"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."**

**-Judy Garland**

"Hello, Bella!" Jessica exclaimed as she walked through the door.

I waved. "Hey, Jess."

"Can I have a dozen mixed muffins, please?"

Smiling, I grabbed a box to fill her order. "What would you like?"

She rattled of her order, and within minutes, I had it all ready.

"How are you feeling, Jess?"

She pocketed her change, patted her belly, replying, "I'm good. Sometimes Emma keeps me up at night, and I end up snacking on fried chicken, but other than that, everything is good with us. How are you?"

"Great. I really can't complain," I replied.

She smiled knowingly. "I'm guessing that's due to a certain hot, single dad."

"Jessica!" I cried, laughing, "The pastor's wife using the word 'hot' to describe a guy? Why, I'm appalled."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Part of being a pastor's wife is speaking the truth."

I looked past her and held in my gasp. Standing directly behind her was Jacob. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"I see. Well, I will neither confirm nor deny your assumption."

"I'm going to take that as a confirmation. Keep smiling, Bella. It's a good look on you."

"Thank you. Please give my regards to Mike," I called as she waved goodbye.

Jacob now towered over the counter, right in front of me; there was no way I could avoid talking to him. I had promised Edward that I would give Jacob a chance if he wanted one. I just didn't think he'd show up here so soon. Actually, I couldn't recall him ever stepping foot in _The Flower Pot_ since Alice and I opened it.

"Hi," he said calmly.

"Hello, Jacob." My voice was equally calm, but on the inside, I was nervous. The last time we'd seen each other, I'd more or less thrown him out of my house. Although I had agreed to give him a chance and talk, I didn't think he'd seek me out.

"Do you think I could and talk with you?"

I glanced around the place and noticed how slow it was. "Sure," I replied.

He sat down at the counter, and after I offered him some coffee, we began talking. Well, sort of.

For a while it felt comfortable to talk about things that didn't matter, but after I re-filled his mug, he cracked his knuckles and sighed.

"I came here to apologize, _again_. I shouldn't have been such an ass to you, and calling out your friends was messed up. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." I really did because I finally learned that in order to move forward, I had to accept things as they came. I couldn't look back on the past and dwell there anymore. That would only bring me frustration and unnecessary pain.

Jacob could be an immature jerk, but he was obviously remorseful for our falling out. I had to give him credit for that.

"I shouldn't have bailed out on you. My dad and I promised we'd take care of you, and we didn't. I'm sorry, Bella," he said sadly.

I sighed. I'd heard this apology before from Alice and Rose. They had admirable words, but I just couldn't see them in a guilty light. They didn't leave me, I pushed them away.

"Jacob, I've harbored a lot of bad feelings for many people, you included, and I shouldn't have done that. If you recall, I was the one who pushed you and everyone I held dear to my heart away. I was overcome with grief; I just wanted to be left alone. I don't blame you for leaving."

Memories of me hiding in the house, refusing to open the door for anyone, came flooding back to me. I just couldn't deal with the pity and the sadness they showed toward me.

After I had recovered enough to complete my education, I felt like I was slowly getting back to normal. I was finally comfortable with my life and the way things were going, and then Edward came walking into my place with his adorably irresistible daughter, and everything began changing again.

Edward was right. I needed to talk to Jacob. Listening to him helped me feel relieved. I hadn't even realized I'd needed to clear the air with him. So much time had passed, yet I knew after today Jacob and I could finally move forward and not look into the past with regret. We'd never be close, but we could be cordial around each other.

"I'm glad you came here today," I said emphatically.

Jacob looked at me, a tiny smile crossing his face. "I'm glad you took the time to listen to me. I really do regret the past few years. If Charlie could see me now, he'd probably be holding me at gunpoint for leaving."

I giggled at that thought. "He would probably want to, but I'd never let him."

Although strained, our talk was simple. Jacob and I had always been very straightforward with each other.

"Still, it was pretty shitty of me to do that," he interjected.

"A friend told me that communication works both ways. We're both at fault. I accepted that, and I hope you can, too," I advised.

"I'll work on that." He rose to leave, and slapped a few bills on the table.

"It's on the house," I said. "Consider it closure."

He nodded and slipped the bills back in his wallet. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Jacob."

That was it. I knew I wouldn't see Jacob again, and I was fine with that. Really, it was the way it was supposed to be. We'd just needed to talk about the pain and regret we'd accumulated over the years. It felt very good to have that chip off my shoulder, but at that moment, I realized I had a lot more healing to do. Although I had gotten my life back together, I knew I still had to get re-acclimated with my hometown. Charlie had a lot of friends, and I had to honor him by being the person I was before he passed. I had to stop hiding from the townsfolk.

Of course I wasn't a recluse. I was polite and cordial to the people who came into the shop, but that wasn't the same as going into the local diner and chit-chatting with Charlie's favorite waitress. There was a time when I was a social human being, but ever since I'd lost Charlie, I kept to myself. Edward and Vanessa had brought me out of my shell, but I still had some things to work on for myself.

Talking to Jacob was a big step in the right direction. I hoped Charlie and Edward would be proud of me. The first thing I wanted to do was to call Edward and thank him for giving me the push I needed to have closure with an old friend.

"Hello, my beautiful girl," he bellowed happily.

"Hi," I replied shyly. His endearment for me made me feel like goo, in a good way, of course.

"Can't wait to talk to me, huh?"

I laughed at his playfulness. Sometimes, he was just too cute for words. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he said, his voice trailing off.

I proceeded to tell him about Jacob coming to visit me, and how I took the high road and listened to him. I recalled everything Jacob and I had spoken of, and by the end of my revelations, I felt proud.

"That's great, Bella. I'm glad you guys were finally able to talk. Talking about it helps, don't you agree?"

"Yes. I never even knew I had to talk. I thought I could just push everything behind me and forget about it. You know, forgive and forget? I don't think I was able to accomplish either over the years. At least not until very recently," I explained.

"We can never forget our past. It doesn't stay hidden for long," he murmured.

"I suppose. Anyway, you were right. I needed to talk to him. It helped me immensely. _You_ helped me immensely."

"Likewise, beautiful girl."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Five more hours," he whispered. "I'll see you soon."

"See you."

It was slightly crazy how much I missed him. Edward and Vanessa were quickly becoming my entire world. Just a few nights ago, Edward confessed that he cared deeply for me. He saw me in his future, and considered me a part of his and Vanessa's family. It was just so sweet and genuine that every time I replayed those words in my mind, I got teary eyed.

Edward planned to pick me up before six. Since it was a weekend, I closed early. I was home by three-thirty. I took a shower, making sure to use the new sugar body scrub that Alice had given me. It smelled yummy, and truthfully, I was hoping Edward and I could move forward. Kissing him was incredible, but I wanted more. If Cosmo was any indication of what I could have with him, then I wanted more. I thought I was ready, and really, what was wrong with wanting certain physical things from him? He clearly knew what to do. I just thought he'd appreciate my eagerness. It was his fault, really. He left me wanting more. Maybe that was plan all along. If it was, it was definitely working.

After showering, I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white sweater, and a matching scarf. I completed my look with some brown suede boots and my pea coat. It was winter time now, and Forks was famous for rain and harsh cold. Honestly, I liked the winter weather. It made the Christmastime all the more real to me.

Edward arrived at five-thirty. He was dressed in jeans, a black sweater, and a hot leather jacket. I smiled when I saw the jacket. That was the same jacket he had worn when he first met me.

"You look delectable," he said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

Before he could move away, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "It's been forever," I cried pathetically.

He hugged me back, kissing me again. "I missed you, too."

"It's only been a few days," I pointed out. "But it feels like forever."

He hummed in agreement, and then pulled away. "Are you ready to go? I have plans for you, and I'd like to get on the road soon."

I nodded and quickly grabbed my purse and keys. After locking up the house, I followed Edward to his car.

We went back to Port Angeles. Edward revealed he wanted to take me to dinner, and then he needed my help with something. That was pretty vague, and though I asked him relentlessly to tell me what he had planned, he wouldn't cave.

"Is this okay?" he asked as we pulled up in front of a steak and seafood place.

I'd been there once with my friends. Emmett absolutely loved the bread, and the food was really good.

"Perfect," I replied. "I've been here before, actually."

"With Alice?" he asked as he parked the car.

I nodded, and explained to him how we had dinner here last year to have a little get-together.

Edward and I were seated quickly; the interior had an intimate ambiance. The table was candlelit, and the booths were a rich and dark color. When I had been here with my friends, it seemed like a very friendly place, but with Edward, it seemed romantic.

The dinner crowd wasn't here yet because it was still a little early. While we perused the menu, a server quickly placed a basket of bread on the table and then asked us if we'd like anything to drink.

"Bella?" Edward asked, prompting me.

"The tropical iced tea, please."

Edward ordered a scotch, which kind of surprised me. I had never seen him drink alcohol.

"I didn't know you drank," I murmured.

He raised an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

"No, I just didn't know," I reassured, blushing because I probably sounded like an innocent teenager. In a way, I was as innocent as a teenager. It wasn't like Charlie condoned underage drinking, and I was smarter than to sneak that stuff under his roof.

"You don't drink." It was a statement not a question.

I shrugged. "I never had the opportunity to try it until I was twenty-one. My friends took me out for my birthday, but I still didn't try anything strong." I explained that I had only tried beer and wine. Drinking didn't appeal to me. I just didn't have any desire to try it.

When our drinks arrived, the server asked if we were ready for appetizers. Edward asked me to order whatever I wanted, saying he wasn't picky. I settled on the crab cakes, and then Edward requested a few more minutes before we ordered our entrées.

While we read over the menu, Edward asked about my day. Besides telling him about Jacob, I also told him I was getting ready for the holiday recipes at the bakery. We chatted about little things, and it felt like the most natural thing to do. He shared a funny story about Vanessa. Apparently she had found a cartoon called Ni-Hao Kai-lan, which was a show about a little Chinese girl and her animal friends. Vanessa was now speaking Mandarin, or trying to.

"I guess it's not bad. I mean, she speaks Spanish, thanks to Dora," he said, chuckling.

"Maybe she can be bilingual," I joked.

We chatted a little more about Vanessa until our server came back and took our orders. Edward picked the steak and lobster, and I stuck with a pasta and seafood dish. I was vaguely aware that I ordered pasta a lot. Whatever, I liked the carbs.

As the waiter took my menu from me, he also bent down to address me.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Miss?" he asked kindly.

Before I could answer, I heard a rather rude, "No, thank you." I looked at Edward and almost gasped at the anger that was etched across his face. He was glaring daggers at our server, and I really had no idea why. The waiter rose, apologizing to Edward, then left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and sighed heavily. "Bella, that guy was flirting with you. I couldn't let him get away with that shit. Not when you're spoken for. I mean, dammit! You're here with me; I think it's pretty fucking obvious that you're mine."

I wasn't expecting to hear that. I was pretty sure shock registered across my face.

He shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. That was rude of me, but in my defense, he was asking for it. You may be oblivious to things like that, and that's fine, but that shit gets on my nerves. What kind of person eye-fucks another guys girl? A douche bag, really."

He was sort of rambling, and that made me laugh. He was just so cute, and I found it really sweet that he was jealous. Didn't he know he was the only one for me? Of course I hadn't realized the waiter was flirting. I was too mesmerized by Edward.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because you're too sweet for words," I replied. I explained to him there was no need to be jealous. I really only had eyes for him.

"I'm sorry for being a possessive asshole," he apologized.

I winked at him. "I forgive you, but for the record, I thought you were pretty hot, too. The swear words help to emphasize your passion."

"Don't fucking tease me," he said playfully.

After that, we resumed our normal discussions. I pestered Edward about his plans for the night, but he still wouldn't give anything away. Our appetizer arrived, and this time our server was quick and professional. I guess after Edward snapped at him, he realized he didn't want to lose his tip.

We managed to finish the appetizer, and when our food arrived, I was a little overwhelmed by the large portions. I appreciated large portions, but sometimes I got full faster than I intended to.

Edward and I shared food. Well, sort of. He gave me a few bites of his steak, but what really happened was that he finished his food, and then he finished mine. How in the world he managed to eat that much I would never know. We skipped dessert, opting instead to walk around…

After we left, Edward walked me to the car, gently guiding me with a hand on my back. When we reached the car, he leaned in and embraced me.

"You smell like sugar," he half mumbled, half groaned.

I smiled. The sugar scrub was working!

"Sugar scrub," I explained.

"You smell delicious. I could just eat you up." He bent down and gently tugged away my scarf. He placed a kiss to my neck, and it made me shiver. After he gave me another one, he fixed my scarf and rubbed my back up and down soothingly.

I sighed. "Edward."

"I have half a mind to take you back to your house and kiss you senseless, but that has to wait for now. I really do need you to help me with these plans," he whispered in my ear before pressing a kiss to my lobe.

He pulled away slowly, leaving me in a precarious state. I wanted him to kiss me again; I wanted so much more from him.

"Inside the car, please," he said smoothly. "I'm hoping you can help me get one of Vanessa's gifts."

That diverted my attention. We were going birthday gift shopping for her. I smiled at the prospect of helping him pick some stuff out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got in the car.

"We're going to the toy store."

_Duh._

He wanted my opinion on swing sets.

"I don't want to get her a lot of toys because she already has a lot. My mom and dad spoiled the shit out of her, so there's really no point getting her another doll or stuffed animal," he said as we neared the outdoor toys.

"I understand. She has Ellie, and she seems to be attached to that."

"Yeah," he agreed. "That's her security blanket. When I was kid, I had a green checkered blanket I kept with me."

"Really? That's so cute!" I exclaimed, giggling. I could just imagine Edward as a little boy with his comfy, green blanket.

Edward smiled sheepishly, locking his arm firmly around my waist; he guided me to the wooden swing sets.

"Which one?" I scanned the selection. There were a lot of wooden and metal swing sets. They all looked like fun, and if I were kid, I'd want them all.

"How fancy are you going to go for?" I asked as I inspected the plastic swing set collection.

"I want to get something she can use for years. We have a big backyard, so size is not a problem," he replied.

"What about this one?" I asked, pointing to a metal set.

It took us twenty minutes to decide on a swing set. Finally, we picked out a metal set with two swings, a slide, and a rocker. It was appropriate for her age, and she'd be able to use it for a long time. While we were shopping, I couldn't help but feel happy. Edward included me in his daughter's birthday shopping. That was a pretty big deal, considering we'd only been dating for a short while. But, I'd spent a lot of time with Vanessa, and we were special friends; Edward knew that.

He paid for the swing set and made arrangements for it to be delivered during her birthday week, and he conveniently chose not to have help to put it together.

"Are you sure you can assemble it?" I asked skeptically.

He smiled broadly. "It can't be that difficult. It does come with instructions."

"Whatever you say."

He laughed. Pulling me into his side, he bent down to give me a chaste kiss. "I promise that when I assemble it, you will be blown away by my skills and by the finished product."

"It better not break when she plays on it."

"It won't," he said, promising.

We left the toy store, and headed back home. The car ride was pleasant because we talked about Vanessa's birthday weekend. Her birthday landed on a Sunday, so Edward wanted to leave for Seattle on Friday. We wanted to take her to the zoo and the aquarium. Those were places he knew Vanessa would enjoy.

When we got back to my place, I started to make tea. Edward sat in the kitchen with me, and we continued to chat about the places we could take Vanessa to in Seattle.

"There's always Pike Place. We could walk around and shop or something," I suggested as I set our tea on the table.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he said, looking at me through his eyelashes. His words were fine, but his expression was what made me nervous.

He was acting casual, but his eyes held something else in there. It was like he remembered the sugar scrub incident earlier, and he wanted to finish what he'd started.

"You want to watch a movie?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Come here, Bella," he cooed seductively. He beckoned me with his fingers, and I complied willingly.

I stood in front of him and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you for helping me with her gift."

I brought my hands to the top if his head and gently ran my fingers through his silky strands. He hummed, letting me know he liked my hair stroking. I leaned down to hug him, but he moved, and I ended up sitting on his lap.

"This is better," he said, grinning.

I laughed quietly before I brought my lips to his. He kissed me back with fervor. His lips moved gently, and his tongue swiped at my bottom lip. When I felt his tongue hit mine, I knew I was lost in him. We kissed for what seemed like hours, although I knew it was just a few minutes. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine and sighed contently.

"I can smell your sugar scrub," he muttered.

"I wore it for you," I confessed.

He gave me another kiss and grinned widely. "You did that for me?"

I nodded.

We moved to the living room where we opted for a TV movie and some cuddling. I was trying to watch the movie. The operative word was _trying_. Edward distracted me, and that might have been his plan when we settled on the couch.

Instead of just sitting down and relaxing, he had me wrapped snugly in his arms, peppering teasing kisses along my neck and hairline. It was sweet and utterly distracting. I couldn't squirm, let alone move, without him releasing me. He smiled against my skin and chuckled when I let out a huff of annoyance. Finally, fed up with his teasing, I abruptly turned to face him. When I leaned in to kiss him, he smiled and kissed me back happily.

Every time I needed to stop, he'd just attack some place else like my neck or cheek. At one point, we ended up lying down on the couch facing each other. Everything was instinctual. I didn't have time to think whether it was right or wrong. All I felt were the sensations of his touch and his kisses. His lips molded to mine, and his hands pulled me securely to his body. I tentatively brought my hand to his and squeezed, and then I brought my hand to rest on his bicep. I could feel the hard muscles beneath his shirt. I slowly trailed my hand up to his neck, and as soon as my fingers touched his skin, he quickly pulled away.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

"Edward."

"I just need a minute," he muttered softly.

I wore the sugar scrub on purpose. So, with that in mind, I pulled him back down and hugged him. He tentatively wrapped his arms around me and placed little kisses atop my head.

"Got excited there, did you?"

He smirked. "What do you think?" He pulled me closer, and I immediately felt his hard on.

Although I assumed it had to be uncomfortable, I also couldn't really bring myself to feel sorry. We were getting closer. I longed for more, but I still was nervous. He knew that, so he made sure we took things slowly. Like our grief and healing, our relationship was on leisure pace.

"I think the feeling is mutual."

* * *

**A/N: ****He didn't tell her about Kate in this chapter either, lol. I'm getting to it. Just be patient, it'll happen really soon. Well, we have a few things to look forward to. Vanessa's birthday, the Kate talk, potty training, open mic night, and more M related content. I'm challenging myself with that. I hardly write that stuff, but this will be a good opportunity for me, I hope.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Just read and hope you enjoy.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. :) Another Big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their help on this!**

**

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"Our soulmate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person."**

**-Richard Bach**

I all but groaned when she declared the _feeling is mutual_. She basically said that she was just as worked up as I was.

"Edward."

I looked at her, smiling softly before I closed my eyes and said, "Maybe we should stop for a second."

She didn't listen to me. Instead she started trailing her hands up and down my back before letting her fingers slip underneath my sweater and t-shirt. As soon as her cool fingers touched my back, I jerked in surprise. It had been a long time since I had received this type of attention from a woman. Being so close to Bella was like having pain and pleasure all at the same time. Her innocence was a total turn on and a big fucking red light sometimes.

"Bella," I said, groaning.

She lifted her head up and smiled at me. "I'm only touching you."

I kissed her chastely on the lips and mumbled, "You're a little tease."

She laughed quietly. "Kiss me."

I didn't want to be the one teased, so I decided to show her just how it could be with me. I kissed her with everything I had. For someone who typically had no experience at all, Bella was a natural at intimacy. She followed my movements and matched them perfectly. Her lips curved and opened simultaneously. Her tongue danced with mine delicately, and when she started pulling at my hair, I knew I either had to move forward or stop altogether. I moved on, naturally.

I gently slipped my hand from her waist to the hem of her shirt. I began to rub little circles on her side until I finally slipped a couple of fingers underneath her shirt. Her skin was warm and soft. She felt so good underneath my hands, against my lips, pressed up against my body. She consumed me.

We stayed on her couch for a while. She got bolder, simply moving her hands from my hair to my ass, and hell if that wasn't the sexiest thing she'd done so far. When she pulled me closer, I slipped my entire hand in the back of her shirt, trailing my fingers on her skin.

"Take it off."

That wasn't me. I gasped realizing those words hadn't come from my mouth.

"Bella, are you serious?"

She flicked my bottom lip and insisted. "Just my shirt, I'll keep everything else on. Please, Edward."

She was pleading for me to take her shirt off, and although I wanted to, I also wasn't sure if I'd have the strength to just take it off and be respectful. There was only so much I could withstand.

"Do it," she said.

So I did.

I pulled her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere on the floor. She moved so I could hover over her body. I propped myself on an elbow and gazed down at her. She really was my beautiful girl. Her skin was light, almost pale, but not quite. Her chest was covered by a modest white cotton bra, and I smiled because it suited her perfectly. It looked innocent and sexy on her, and all I wanted to do was snap it right off her chest.

I didn't, though.

"You're breathtaking, Bella."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "I am not."

I shook my head at her embarrassment. "I disagree, beautiful girl. You are breathtaking."

I leaned down and kissed her lightly before I maneuvered down the column of her throat to her collarbone, and stopped. I took a moment to just breathe her in. Her sugar scrub was assaulting my senses in the most delicious way. Underneath her sugar scrub, I could still smell _her_. She was like vanilla and lavender mixed together.

"Edward," she said breathlessly.

I smiled as I placed little kisses all across her cotton covered chest. She was so responsive, lifting her chest up and down in time to my kisses. Her whole body began to move and I knew what that meant. She was on the verge of reaching orgasm. I wasn't sure how someone could get off on innocent necking, but I'd take it. Bella was so innocently alluring; it was an absolute joy to watch her come apart by my gentle kisses and devouring of her chest. I guessed I could behave and still express my longing for her simultaneously.

When I lightly flicked my tongue against the valley between her breasts, she began saying unintelligible words and sounds.

"That's it, Bella. Just give in," I said, praising her.

I gently squeezed her left breast while I nuzzled the other one. She was so soft and exquisite as she came apart. It wasn't mind blowing for her, but it was still amazing since it was her first orgasm with me. I was also pretty sure it was her first ever, and that just inflated my ego to about ten billion times its size.

"I can't believe you had me do that. I didn't think you could…" she said, stammering.

I chuckled at her astonishment. I had no idea she was capable of that either.

"You're extraordinary," I said, giving her another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around me and gasped as she felt my arousal. Yeah, I was in pain, but it was worth it.

"Can I?"

I stopped her.

"Don't worry about me. That was all for you."

"But, Edward..."

"I'll be fine. Can you just redress?"

She frowned slightly at my abrupt shift in mood. I didn't want her to think I didn't want her, but we'd gone far enough for one night. I was trying to be considerate, and I really needed to talk to her about Vanessa and Kate before I left. That was the sole reason I had talked to Mike, so I'd be able to openly and comfortably tell Bella everything about my past.

"Don't be angry, please. I just think we should slow down a little, okay?"

Bella nodded slowly as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. "I get it. Umm, I'll just get some more tea."

She rose and quietly left the room, leaving me in my frustrated predicament. I was still aroused, but thoughts of telling Bella about Kate were quickly defusing my situation. Nevertheless, I went to the bathroom to give myself a little pep talk. I thought about my impending talk with Bella, and I was no longer sporting a hard-on; that strategy worked, and I was prepared to talk to her.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I found Bella sitting on the couch with a hot mug of tea. She smiled as she saw me approach her.

"Here you go," she said kindly.

I thanked her and took a sip. "Bella," I began.

"Wait, let me say something first."

I nodded and let her have the floor.

"What you've done for me just now was nothing I'd ever experienced. I don't know what to say except thank you for taking care of me. Most guys would think it a waste of time, but you treat me with respect. I'm always amazed by you."

Oh, hell. Bella was practically thanking me for her first orgasm, and I was about to tell her another dirty little secret. Orgasms and secrets went together…apparently.

I placed my tea down and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'll always put you first. I care about you, and that's what brings me to tell you this." I paused as I pulled away to look her in the eye. "Vanessa's birth mother was a girl I knew when I was in school. Her name was Kate, and we were together for a few years."

Her eyes softened, and she shook her head. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to. I won't pry. I promise."

"I know that. You're so wonderful, Bella. You never pry or intrude. You just let me be, and that's all I've ever wanted in someone. I love that about you; your acceptance toward me and my daughter means everything to me, which is why I'm ready to tell you about Kate."

Bella moved closer and took my hands in hers. She began to squeeze and rub them, and that gesture alone made me feel calmer. Although I wanted to tell Bella about Kate, it was still difficult. Kate was a sore subject because she represented everything bad about my past, and even then, Kate still gave me the one person I could not live without. She gave me my daughter, and for that, I was grateful.

"You can tell me anything you want. I won't go anywhere. I'm right here," she said encouragingly.

"Kate was my last serious girlfriend. I told you about the drugs and imprisonment, but you also need to know that Kate was a very big part of that. She and I met through mutual friends, and we both took meth, but she ended up taking other things, too. Our relationship was best defined as convenient. She and I did the same things, and we used each other. We hurt each other, especially when we were high. It got abusive; she threw things at me, and I punched the walls. When I got arrested, she ignored me. By that time, she was using multiple substances and was far worse than me."

I continued to tell Bella about Kate being pregnant while I was in prison. I told her how Kate went to my parents for money, claiming she was pregnant with my child.

"They were able to get her clean and provide for her. She didn't really want anything except a very large sum of money. My parents agreed to give her money in exchange for paternal rights to Vanessa." I took another sip of tea and continued, "It sounds awful, but it really wasn't. My mom was the most kind and loving person. She wanted to take care of her grandchild. It was just the way it worked out, you know?"

"She did what she had to," Bella said understandingly. "Your mom sounds like she was a great person."

I knew she would understand. Bella was beyond amazing, and she was so open toward me and my family. That was the sole reason why I felt so comfortable in telling her these things.

"I never knew about Vanessa. Kate didn't tell me, and neither did my mom. I only found out right before I was released. My mom came to visit me, and that's when she told me."

Bella gasped in shock. "You never knew about…?"

I shook my head sadly. Remembering that time when I first found out about Vanessa was painful. I was angry they had all kept that big piece of information from me. I often wondered if I would have known about Vanessa if I had never been released, or if my mom would have kept her from me.

I realized my mom did what she thought was best and that she would have eventually told me about Vanessa, but it still hurt to know I'd missed out on Vanessa's first two years of life.

"My mom didn't tell me until the week of my release. It was the shock of my life, even more shocking than when I was arrested. I'm telling you, Bella – finding out about Vanessa was life altering. The first time I met her was so surreal."

Bella hugged me as I told her about the first time I held Vanessa in my arms. She was patient as I told her about our weird connection; how I could tell Vanessa recognized me as her dad, how we got to know each other with my mom's help.

"And then the car crash happened, and Vanessa and I haven't been the same since. We barely knew each other, yet circumstances compelled us to be together. I've never felt so lost before. This is by far worse than jail," I finished.

"You had so little time to know her, but you've done an amazing job. Even if you were thrust into taking care of her on your own, you've managed to do what was necessary for her. Your love for her is one of the things I admire most about you," she said sweetly.

She brought me into a tight hug and ran her hands up and down my back in a soothing motion. Her touch was comforting, and I found myself relaxing quickly. Bella understood the level and depth of my grief. She understood me like no one else, and her love for Vanessa was just another thing that drew me toward her.

"I love her more than I love anything else. Do you know I never knew a love like this could exist? I never considered having children, and yet Vanessa captured my heart instantly. I loved her the minute I laid my eyes on her."

We pulled apart long enough for Bella to look at me through her silent tears. She was crying, but I knew it was a good cry, although I didn't like seeing her tears.

"You have a beautiful soul, Edward."

I ran my thumbs over her cheeks, capturing her tears. She gave me a small smile, and I leaned in to kiss her. "You're the best thing that could have happened to me and her."

Bella brought her hands to cup the back of my head, and as she leaned her forehead against mine, I knew no matter what happened we could handle it together. She knew everything that had led me here. It felt good to finally tell her all those things, and the best part was she had accepted my baby girl and me with an open heart and open arms.

The days following our second date were spent working and trying to make up my mind on that open mic night. I could tell Bella really wanted me to do it. I still wasn't sure if I could sing in front of other people; however, the more I thought about it, the more determined I felt toward singing. Music was more than a hobby for me. It was still something I loved. Really, what was the harm in participating in the open mic night? There wasn't any, so in the end, I decided to do it.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked as she sat down in front of me. We weren't busy yet, and Rose usually ordered a drink to help her relax every now and then.

"What's up, Edward?"

"Is it too late to sign up for the open mic night?"

She smiled. "It's open mic night, silly. No need to sign up, but consider yourself penciled in."

It felt both exciting and frightening to make that official. I was going to sing in front of a bunch of strangers. Fuck, I needed to tell Bella. She'd be proud of me,that I was sure of, but she'd also calm me down.

After work, I went home to find Bree studying in the kitchen. She had a cup of tea and her laptop on the table. This was a regular scene for us. After Vanessa fell asleep, Bree usually took the baby monitor and studied.

"How was she?" I asked as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She's getting better. I gave her the last dose of her antibiotics, and she slept quickly," she replied."

"That's good. I have to take her back to the doctor for a checkup. I want to make sure she's one hundred percent better, and I think she's going to need more booster shots since she's going to be three soon."

"I think she's almost one hundred percent. She had a fun time playing with her blocks, and she helped me make macaroni and cheese."

We talked for a little while longer. Bree and I had this easygoing working relationship. She took care of my baby girl, and we got along well. I couldn't have asked for a better person to look after my baby. She was every parent's babysitting dream.

When she left, I immediately went upstairs to check on my baby. It was my before bed ritual, and it never ceased to amaze me just how much I needed Vanessa. She was everything to me.

The following day, I decided to perform for her. Sort of. I had told her I was going to sing some songs for my friends, and I asked her if I could sing to her first. She said yes, of course.

"Which song should I sing for you, baby?"

We were in the music room, or what I liked to call the music room. It was really an extra room with a big grand piano in it. I hadn't even known about that particular room until Vanessa and I had gone exploring in the house one day. I guessed my parents were decorating the house with me in mind, too.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!" she exclaimed cheerily.

I chuckled at her song choice. She was into lullabies a lot. Her favorite was still "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," but she also loved "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." I sang her lullaby, and then I shifted into a contemporary song, Robbie Williams' song "Angels." I had fun with that song because it was so versatile. I could speed it up or go slow, and Vanessa seemed to love the song, too.

"Yay!" she cheered as she clapped her hands together.

"You liked it?"

She smiled. "Yes. Daddy is good at music."

I gathered her up in my arms and placed a kiss atop her head. "Thank you, angel girl."

We spent the rest of the day outside. Vanessa tried to catch tadpoles while I tried to catch her. It was a great day, and I never wanted it to end. I wished I could capture time and freeze it. If she could stay that small and young forever, I'd be the happiest dad in the world. She _was_ growing up so fast. Hell, she was about to turn three in a few weeks. That reminded me; I needed to make the arrangements for her birthday weekend. I was able to make some birthday plans for her while she napped.

When the time came for me to participate in the open mic night, I had the worst nerves. I was working that night, so I tried to think of it as any ordinary night. Only it wasn't, because apparently word got around that _Eclipse_ was having an open mic night, and a lot of people showed up.

I had left Bella a message. I had told her I was going to do the open mic night, and she said she was going to be there for me. I was thrilled to hear that because she was the only person I had sung to besides Vanessa. If I could focus on her, then I wouldn't even notice the other people in the room.

"Hey, Edward. You ready for your big debut?" Emmett slapped me hard on the back and gave me a mischievous grin.

_Bastard_. He knew I was a nervous mess.

"I'm not going first," I stated pathetically.

"Oh, stop being such a pussy. You'll have fun. I will guarantee that," he said good-naturedly. "Look, I'll make you deal. If you don't have fun tonight, I'll shave my head. If you do have fun tonight, I'll double your tips."

"No fucking way."

"Yes," he said determinedly.

I shook my head in disbelief but said, "Okay."

The night wore on, and when Emmett finally announced the open mic night, everyone cheered. There was a fairly long list of people, and I was going last since I was working. During the first couple of hours, I spent time mixing drinks and listening to some of the local talent.

I was going to go on soon, and I hadn't seen Bella. She had promised she would be there, but I couldn't find her. I was starting to think she wasn't coming when Emmett beckoned me to the stage. I grabbed my guitar from behind the counter and followed him to the stage.

"Last but not least is our very own, Edward Masen!"

I went up on the stage and silently sat down on one of the stools. I could vaguely hear applause, but I was focused to block everything out. As I shifted on the stool and placed my guitar on my lap, I took a chance and looked toward the crowd. As if by magic, I saw _her_. There she was, standing in the back with Rose. She was there, and that was all that mattered to me.

I began with "Angels." I'd played it numerous times when I was in school, and it was still one of my favorites to play. The familiar tune enveloped me; I couldn't see or hear anything but the music. It was like I was in my old dorm room at school just messing around. It was natural, and I had a good time. Playing music was something that was ingrained in me. It was a big part of my life. Sitting there with my guitar made me feel invincible.

I only played three songs because I only wanted to test out the waters. I wasn't willing to play a set, and it was only my first time. When I walked off the stage, I could barely hear the sound of applause and whooping cheers. The atmosphere was buzzing, but I was in a music induced trance. I could still feel the notes around me. The sensation was incredible, and it was something I had long since forgotten because of the drugs and incarceration. It was because of Vanessa I was compelled to dabble back into music, and it was because of Bella I was able to get up on stage.

As I walked back to my spot behind the bar, I immediately felt a strong tug at my right arm. I looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"Hey there, sexy, you want to know a secret?"

Deciding to play along, I answered, "Hi, beautiful girl. I'd love to know all your secrets."

She giggled and batted her eyelashes. "I think you were fucking amazing up there. You caught my attention."

By now we had made it to the bar. She was leaning up against me, rubbing her hands up and down my chest. It was taking every ounce of self-control to not pull her up to meet my lips. She was tempting, and she fucking knew it.

"So, now that I have your attention, what are you going to do with me?" It was fun as hell to tease and play with her. I knew she was intoxicated, but I didn't have any idea why she decided to drink here of all places. As Bella stated, she never drank.

"I want to…" she didn't finish her words. Instead, she leaned up on her tip-toes and pushed her tongue in between my lips. I moaned at the contact, faintly tasting tequila and strawberries on her tongue. She tasted heavenly, and I let her know that.

We kissed until I remembered we were in the middle of a noisy bar. Decorum came back to me, and I gently slowed down her kisses. She whimpered as we parted.

"Bella, we should stop."

"No!" she protested fiercely. I was about to reason with her, but the next thing I knew, she had my guitar back in its case, and then she led me to the secluded backroom area where Rose usually worked.

"Oh, fuck me," I said breathlessly as I let her push me up against the wall.

She smiled deviously before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for her kiss. I kissed her with unrestrained desire. Her lips were warm and her tongue was delicious. She moved with me in a way that felt like we'd been together for years rather than the two months we'd actually known each other. She was the perfect combination of my sweet Bella and the inebriated vixen I knew she could be.

My hands traveled to her hips, pulling her closer. She moved her hips forward until she felt me. I gasped into her open-mouthed kiss, and then I instinctively moved my hips in time with hers. My erection was painful but bearable. Her movements were helping me ease the tension, and her kisses made me lose my mind. We were a rhythmic mess of her alcohol-induced desire, although I wasn't complaining. My need to be closer to her was overwhelming. The fact that she had been there for me when I was nervous and scared about performing again made the night even better.

She was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. She was different, but she was still the same beautiful girl I adored. Her passion matched my own, and all too soon we were on the brink of release. If someone told me I could get off by Bella's kisses and dry humping I would have scoffed in disbelief, but having experienced it made me a firm believer.

She sighed when I pulled her head to the crook of my neck. She breathed in deeply, and I stilled her movements, running my hands up and down her back.

"What was that?" she asked, chuckling.

I could tell then she wasn't completely drunk, just slightly so. She could walk in a straight line, but the alcohol had given her a little confidence, what with our current position.

"That was fucking amazing. It always is when I'm with you," I replied.

She pressed her lips to my neck and lightly flicked her tongue against the skin there.

_Yup, my inebriated vixen wasn't shy at all._

"I think I drank too much."

I laughed. "I agree. I think it's time I take you home."

She pressed another kiss to my neck and proceeded to wrap her legs around my waist. I caught her by her ass and lifted her up so I could look her in the eye. She had that somewhat glassy look, and her face was flushed from both the alcohol and our activity.

I still didn't have any idea why she drank, but I was definitely going to ask her later. Regardless, I was thankful for her. She was the very reason why my night ended on a good note.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ummm, he told her. Maybe it wasn't what you expected, or maybe it was. Bella just wants in Edward's pants...come on, you know this already. ;) Team Edward believes that he could make a girl orgasm just by looking at her, ahaha.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**Sorry for the wait. The beta's pc is faulty, and mine was infected with a virus, again! She's also sick. =( Although, Vanessa and I both recommended that she watch Dora to help her get better. ;)  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Either we need better pc's or technology does hate us. It's okay though. Vanessa still loves us, lol. :) Big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for helping me. I'm glad I'm getting better, lol!**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"'Cause it's you and me, and all other people with nothing to do nothing to prove. And it's you and me, and all other people, and I don't know why I can't keep me eyes off of you."**

**You and Me-Lifehouse**

When I saw Edward at the open mic night at _Eclipse_, I was drunk. Apparently, I'm a lightweight because all I had was one drink, and I almost completely threw my inhibitions to the wind. I decided it couldn't hurt to try one drink, so I let Rose get me one. She only gave me a tequila and strawberry cocktail. I didn't even finish it and couldn't really taste the alcohol because that was how foreign alcohol was to me.

After I drank that, I felt relaxed. I watched Edward as he sang. Like the time I had heard him sing Vanessa to sleep, I was left amazed by his talent. He was fantastic, and sexy, too. He had this bad boy exterior, but he was really a sweet person. I could tell he caught everyone's attention, and when I saw other girls swoon over him, I knew I had to do something.

I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him breathless. I wanted to let every girl in the bar know that he was with me, and that he was all mine. After he finished singing, I followed him back behind the bar and played coy with him. We ended up in the backroom grinding and having the best makeout session of my life. My experience was limited to kissing Edward, but that was the hottest makeout session we'd had, and I loved every second of it.

I couldn't believe how far we'd come with each other. We were so connected on an emotional level. We genuinely liked each other, and we were getting closer physically. Whenever I was alone with him, I had this urge to crawl into his body, to get as close to him as possible. I also wanted him to touch me and make me weak in the knees. He made me feel alive in the most wonderful way.

After the open mic night, he took me home. I slept off the alcohol, and he went home to Vanessa. We saw each other a bunch of times during the week. He and Vanessa came to the bakery. While Alice played with Vanessa, Edward and I planned her birthday weekend. She had gotten over her ear infection, so her birthday was a go. He had already booked the hotel and bought year long passes to the Seattle zoo. I admired the effort he was putting into her birthday. It would be the first birthday he got to celebrate with her, so it had to be extra special.

One day while Alice and I were shopping in Port Angeles, I let it slip that Vanessa's birthday was coming up. Of course, Alice got very excited; she was like a little kid on Christmas morning. She immediately went on to plan her surprise birthday party for when we came back from Seattle.

"I'll keep it simple. A few decorations, a small cake, and some balloons; it'll be fabulous," she said happily.

"I'll take care of the cake," I said.

Alice smiled knowingly. "I had a feeling you'd want to."

"I was going to bake her some flower cupcakes. I have the cupcake molds and everything."

I wasn't sure how Edward felt about having a small party for her. He had mentioned he didn't want to have a party for her because she had no friends who were her own age. While that was true, I also agreed with Alice that a small party would be nice. Vanessa had people that loved and cared about her, and we wanted to celebrate with her. I told Alice I would run the surprise party by him.

As her birthday drew near, Edward and I made a couple more trips to the stores to go gift hunting. He'd already bought her the swing set, a little plastic kitchen set, and a tiny keyboard. I was still unsure of what to get her, so Edward tried to help me. I ended up creating a fun gift basket of sorts filled with Dora DVDs, Play-Doh, cookie cutter shapes, and a small collection of dolls. I may have gone a little overboard.

Our shopping trip was fun. I'd never liked shopping, but I liked shopping for Vanessa. Edward had gotten almost everything he needed for her except one last little thing.

"She told me she wants a puppy," he announced.

"She didn't want an elephant?"

"Ha-ha," he mocked. "I'm thinking of getting her one, but I want to wait a while."

"When she's older?"

"Not that much older. I was thinking of introducing her to the potty training and maybe some preschool classes for the next semester. If everything goes well, then I'd look into the puppy."

"Like a surprise gift or something?"

"Exactly. I don't think we're ready for a pet, but I'm considering , I'm glad I was able to talk you out of the talking Dora doll."

"It would have been so much fun. I would have gotten her the talking Kai-lan doll, but they were out."

He chuckled as he placed my purchases on the kitchen table. "Maybe next year."

"Promise?"

"I promise nothing but to pull you close and kiss the ever living shit out of you."

Lately, he had been a lot more forward in the physical aspect of our relationship, not that I was complaining. Edward was trying to squeeze in as much alone time before the trip.

Leaning up on my tip-toes, I pressed my lips to his and smiled when he deepened it.

"Stop smiling when I'm trying to kiss you. I want those lips parted," he said desperately.

"You have to stop talking," I mumbled.

He growled at my teasing and proceeded to lift me up, carrying me to the couch. Carefully, he laid me down on my back and smiled devilishly before he attacked my mouth with his. His tongue swirled and caressed mine effortlessly. He was on top of me, but keeping his weight off me. His hands were roaming over my ribs, his fingers slowly brushing the sides of my breasts. I gasped at his light but deliberate touch.

"Can I?" he asked, his hands hovering over the top buttons of my blouse.

"Yes."

One by one, the buttons of my blouse were opened. He moved at a maddeningly slow pace, and all I wanted was for him to rid me of the offending piece of clothing.

"Patience, my beautiful girl," he said, blowing cool air on my now bra covered chest. I shivered as I felt him lean closer, giving a soft kiss to my exposed collarbone.

Gently, he pulled me up so he could slide my arms out of the blouse. When I was lying down again, he took a moment to just look at me. His stare was steady and appreciative. I blushed at the unfamiliar intimacy. We'd only gotten this far, but each time I was a little less self-conscious.

Edward leaned forward to kiss me, and that alleviated my self-consciousness. His lips were moving at a languid pace, and when I swiped his bottom lip with my tongue, he brought his hands to the tops of my bra. His fingers played across the demi-cup, effectively driving me mad with desire. His touch always made me feel like I was floating on air. It was incredibly exquisite.

"Edward, I want…" I couldn't articulate it, but I knew what I wanted, sort of.

"What do you want, Bella?"

I needed him to touch my bare skin. I was frustrated with the teasing and the bra groping. I wanted him to touch me, really touch me, so I could revel in the sensations.

"Take it off."

I half thought he'd argue with me, saying I wasn't ready, but he didn't. Instead, he gave me one long kiss before he slid the straps of the bra down my arms. I arched off the couch to let his fingers unclasp it completely.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous."

I blushed again. He was staring unabashedly at my chest; it gave me an overwhelming feeling of desire. I liked it when he stared at me.

"Don't be nervous," he whispered.

He brought his hands to cup my face. Leaning down, he bore his eyes into mine and began to pepper kisses all over my face, relaxing me. My hands found themselves pulling his silky strands in between my fingers. That must have spurred him on because I was rewarded with him trailing kisses down my face to my neck. When he reached my collarbone, I began drawing in shaky breaths. The air in my lungs was almost nonexistent. My relaxed state changed into hyperawareness. I could feel him everywhere.

He kissed down my chest until he stopped between the valley of my breasts. His cool tongue flicked out and traced lazy circles, causing me to arch my back and pull against his hair. He backed away slightly, smirking before he kissed around my left breast and lightly licked the nipple.

"Edward!" A surprising feeling crept inside of me. It was like I was being reawakened or something. His tongue laved and swirled around my nipple like it was the most natural thing. He knew exactly what to do to make me feel so good.

"You feel so good, Bella," he said with a sigh. He continued his perusal of my chest, and just when I didn't think it could get any better, he started grinding against my parted, jean-clad legs. This was reminiscent of our makeout session in Emmett's backroom, only this time I was lying down and shirtless. This was so much better.

My hands moved down to his back before effectively pulling his sweater and t-shirt over his head. We were both shirtless, and I could tell neither of us wanted it any other way.

He began kissing my lips, using his fingers to rub and pinch at my nipples while my own hands roamed across his chest and back; all the while we were grinding against each other. There was no time; we were in our own little lust-filled world. But it was beyond lust. We were exploring each other in ways that I hadn't done with anyone. Edward was my first in many things, and I began to realize I was the same for him.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm going to…" he never finished his sentence. I knew I climaxed, and I wasn't even surprised. Edward had the power to do that to me with very little effort on his part.

He crushed me to his chest and kissed the side of my neck sweetly. "That was fucking amazing, beautiful girl."

"I don't know what to say," I replied. I was still slightly overwhelmed by what we had just shared, but I felt really happy.

He smiled. "There's nothing to say. I understand you, Bella."

I leaned up and kissed him. He did understand me, just like I understood him. I knew, that day, we had taken one more step heading in the right direction for us.

Vanessa's birthday weekend rolled around faster than any of us anticipated. I had taken the entire weekend off, and Edward had taken off Friday. We left early in the morning around six a.m. so we'd be able to spend the entire day at the zoo.

"Where we going?" Vanessa asked as Edward strapped on her seatbelt.

I smiled knowingly at him. He still didn't want to tell her anything.

"We're going on an adventure, angel girl," he said, kissing her forehead.

She got very excited and began singing the Dora theme song. I believe I heard the lyrics "Come on, vamonos. Everybody let's go." She sounded adorable, and all I could do was encourage her to sing that song all the way to Seattle, much to Edward's chagrin. But to his delight, she fell asleep after a couple of hours.

The drive to Seattle took four hours with bathroom breaks. We arrived in Seattle at ten a. m. due to Edward's fast, but careful driving. We decided to check into the hotel, eat, and then go to the zoo. We arrived at the _Renaissance Seattle Hotel_. It was a family friendly hotel, but I could tell it was also upscale. Edward's taste was on the expensive side, but I guessed he had an unlimited amount of funds to spend on trips like these.

"Did you grow up like this?" I asked.

He stopped as we approached the elevator doors.

"Excuse me?"

"In Chicago. Did your parents take you on trips like these often?"

"Yes. My parents and I spent quite some time together, especially when I was her age," he said, referring to Vanessa. "Why do you ask?"

I shifted Vanessa on my hip and adjusted my purse on my shoulder. "I was just wondering because of the hotel. It's a step up from the _Holiday Inn_, or rather…a lot of steps up."

Edward pushed the right button, and we waited until we began ascending. "I grew up wealthy, Bella. I'm not going to hide the happiness I received when I was a child to my daughter. She deserves the best."

I smiled understandingly. "I know. I wasn't objecting or anything."

"It was just a question; I answered it," he finished as he gave us girls quick kisses.

Edward got us adjoining rooms. I told him I didn't want to share one simply because I didn't want to give Vanessa the wrong idea. Even at three, she'd be able to pick up that something was going on between me and her dad. I wasn't ready to deal with that yet, so separate rooms it was.

Vanessa went with me to my room. She claimed she wanted to help me, but there really wasn't anything for her to do. We dropped off our luggage, and then we went downstairs to the main lobby. Edward took us out to brunch at a local place before driving us to the zoo.

"You'll see elephants, bears, and tigers," I explained to her.

She had asked what the zoo was, and after I told her, she got excited. She was squeezing Ellie, asking if Ellie would like to see more elephants.

"I hope she doesn't want to take a real one home. I don't think I have any room for it at the house," Edward teased as he found a parking space.

I could only chuckle as I thought about her reaction to seeing a real live elephant.

Since Edward acquired a year long pass for all of us, we walked into the zoo easily. Our first stop was the petting zoo. Vanessa happily skipped over to the sheep, exclaiming she wanted to make friends with them. I looked over at Edward; he had a very sweet look across his face. I could tell he was happy because she was happy. To me, that was the ultimate selfless act, putting others first before your own happiness.

Vanessa had a fun time at the petting zoo. She and I fed some of the baby animals while Edward stood back, content to watch us. At one point, he began snapping pictures of us, commenting here and there about Vanessa. I held her in my arms as we walked to the pony rides. She was talking animatedly and using hand gestures, looking very adorable and happy. Her happiness meant the world to her dad and me.

"You have a very lovely family," a voice said from behind us.

I turned around to face an older looking woman with a little girl. She smiled kindly at us, and that was when I realized that she thought Edward, Vanessa, and I were an actual family: husband, wife, and child. I was only a little shocked at the assumption, and before I could reply to her, Edward did.

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have my girls."

His words alone made me feel like I was the luckiest girl alive. He was thankful for his daughter and me_. My girls_. I'd heard him say so before, but for him to admit it in public, to a stranger, no less, made this all the more real.

"Would you like me to take a picture of the three of you? A family photo?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, please," I answered.

Edward handed her his digital camera, and she took our picture right before Vanessa went on the pony. Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me at my waist while I held onto Vanessa. It was in that moment when I just knew we were truly a family.

We thanked her and watched Vanessa as she rode around on the pony, a guide walking alongside her for safety.

"So, I guess you're Mrs. Masen today," Edward whispered into my ear.

I smiled. "I guess so."

He gave my arm an affectionate squeeze before helping Vanessa off the pony. The three of us walked around, seeing a lot of different animals and loving every minute of it. Vanessa and Edward had stopped for ice cream, and when they came back, Vanessa began tugging on my legs.

"Yes, pretty girl?"

"Open up, Bella!" She gave me a spoonful of her ice cream and giggled as she proceeded to feed herself.

"Thank you, pretty girl."

She muttered a "you're welcome" in between bites. She got messy, and when Edward took out the wipes to clean her up, my heart did a little leap. He truly cared for his daughter, and it was the sweetest thing to see them interacting together. It made me adore them even more.

We walked around the zoo, visiting all sorts of exhibits. We saw the elephants, and Vanessa got so happy she almost threw Ellie into the elephant space.

"No! Baby, no! Ellie stays with us, okay?" Edward said somewhat frantically.

"Ellie!" she squealed cheerfully.

I stifled my laughter. It would have been bad if she'd thrown Ellie in. She would have realized that she missed her favorite toy, and I could just imagine Edward trying to persuade the zoo keepers to give Ellie back to us all the while Vanessa sobbed.

By lunch time, Vanessa had her pull-ups changed, and Ellie was still with us. Edward suggested we leave the park to get lunch somewhere else before heading back to the hotel for her nap.

"Say bye-bye to the zoo," he said as he held her in his arms.

She waved and said "Bye, zoo!"

"Wait," I said, realizing that the scene before me was perfect. "Picture time for Daddy and Vanessa." I turned on the digital camera and quickly snapped their photo. It was precious, and I was definitely making copies.

We opted for room service instead of sitting down to lunch. Vanessa was really tired, but she was fighting it. A hungry and tired little girl wasn't the best company sometimes, but I tried to make sure she was happy. She ate her chicken fingers while I held her in my lap, discussing the zoo with her. Her favorite had been the elephants, of course. She wanted to watch _Dumbo_. Edward promised her she could watch it when we got home. She fell asleep in my arms with Ellie clutched in her hands. I was content to stay there with her, but eventually Edward took her from me and placed her on the bed with her blanket tucked around her.

I began to clean up the remains of our lunch when Edward snuck up behind me. He placed his hands on my hips and bent down to give me a kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, surprised.

"For being Mrs. Masen today," he replied softly.

That simple reason affected me in ways I couldn't express. I cared for Edward and Vanessa. We were a little family, and I had accepted that. I loved it, even, but hearing him say 'Mrs. Masen' like that tugged at my heart. One day, maybe, that would be my future.

"I'll always be your Bella," I responded.

He hummed in satisfaction. "_My Bella_."

We watched a movie, cuddling together while Vanessa napped.

When she woke up, I helped her get ready to go back out. Edward had planned for us to visit a famous children's bookstore and do some sightseeing before dinner.

I loved that he had everything all planned out. His schedule was flexible enough for change, but well thought out for us to be active and make use of the time we had in the city. As Edward drove through Seattle, he prattled on about city life in Chicago. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the city. He seemed to like it a lot.

"It reminds me of my childhood. I'd go out with my mom a lot, and we'd do fun things like go to museums and eat out," he explained.

"It sounds like you had a fabulous childhood," I commented.

"I did. I want to give that to her, you know? Since we live in such a small town it's not as easy, but I appreciate the peacefulness of it."

I agreed with him on that. Forks was a great place to raise a family, and it was close enough to the city that he could take her to do all those fun things. She had the best of both worlds.

The entire city was electric and buzzing with excitement. It was such a great day for us. Edward carried her as we walked around town. He wanted to save Pike Place for tomorrow, so we just hit some local shops before going to the _Elliot Bay Book Company_ where there was a children's author reading and doing a meet and greet.

We arrived at the book store and went to the author reading. Vanessa wasn't interested in listening to the author read. Her attention span wasn't very long yet. To keep her happy, I took her around the preschool books and helped her pick out a few. I had a lot of fun spending time with her and Edward. It didn't matter what we did. We could be doing simple things like shopping at a bookstore, and as long as we were together, nothing mattered.

"Bella?" she said as I handed her a little book.

"Yes?"

"Daddy and me love you."

Those little words caught me by surprise, and I had tears in my eyes.

I loved them, too.

"I love you too, pretty girl."

"Why you crying?" she asked with a small pout.

I wiped the tears away and gave her a tiny smile. "Because I love you, too."

She gave me a tight hug and a tiny kiss to my cheek before focusing her attention on the books. I glanced sideways, noticing Edward had heard our entire conversation. For a moment, I feared he would be upset-that maybe he was thinking it was too early for us to say those words, but he didn't look upset.

He looked happy.

* * *

**A/N: ********This is the most part of Vanessa's birthday. There will be more in the next chapter, but it's not much. Vanessa said ILY first! Who would've thought that would happen? Edward's a little romantic, isn't he? 'Pretending' Bella is 'Mrs. Masen' for the weekend, aww! Next chapter is Edward's, but I already forgot what I wrote...oops. On a side note: I am addicted to Adele's "21" album. It's so good!**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

******A/N:** I'm having Internet problems, which is why I haven't been able to reply to the reviews from last chapter. I'm sorry, but rest assured that I appreciate them very much.  


**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Old school email is fine by me, but I miss Word, too! Big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for all their help!**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

"**Love is self-giving. Love is forgiving."**

**-Anonymous**

My baby girl loved Bella. She said so herself. That statement alone was enough for me recognize that the three of us were meant to be a family. I'd already thought of Bella as part of our family, but things had changed. Vanessa loved her, and I was beginning to realize I loved her, too.

After my baby girl's admission, I gave them hugs before letting them continue their shopping. Bella didn't say anything else after that. She went on like nothing had happened, but I could tell she was extremely touched by Vanessa.

Vanessa's birthday weekend kept us busy. It was a lot of fun for me to dote on my girls. On Saturday, we went around the city, visiting the Pike Place market and going to the Space Needle.

Bella and Vanessa laughed and talked amongst themselves a lot. They shared quiet moments and little secrets, but they never once made me feel left out. Vanessa liked it when I put her on my shoulders, although Bella often got nervous and would plead for me to hold Vanessa properly. I'd just laugh reassuringly while Vanessa clapped and pointed out things that stood out to her.

Overall, our trip to Seattle was fantastic. I made a mental note to arrange another trip for us in the future.

We drove back to Forks early Sunday morning for Vanessa's surprise party that Alice decided to throw. I had already known about the party because Bella had mentioned it to me, but I conveniently kept that piece of information from my baby girl.

My house was decorated with balloons and streamers. It was Dora themed party, and Vanessa loved it.

"Happy Birthday, Vanessa!" we cheered.

My baby's eyes grew wide with surprise. She grinned, and then jumped into Alice's hug.

"Thank you," I said to Bella, looping my arm around her waist. "My girl had the a great birthday because of you."

Bella leaned over and gave me a soft kiss before pulling away, grinning. "I'm happy to have her in my life."

Everything that had happened over the weekend had been perfect. They were happy, and that made me happy. The simple things like being with them meant a lot to me.

"Daddy!"

"Yes, baby?" I replied as I made my way to her.

She showed me her birthday gifts. I let her open them up only because Alice insisted. I could tell Alice was having a blast orchestrating this for her. While Alice and Vanessa played around with some of the toys, I spoke to Jasper and Emmett. I was pleased to have companions because for so long I had gone without them.

Prison had given me plenty of time to think, but one of the drawbacks was that I didn't have any friends or anyone to talk to, really. Last year, I had been locked in a cell. I had no one in my life, but things had changed drastically for me. Now I had my daughter, I had Bella, and I had people in my life I could trust. These were immeasurable gifts I appreciated.

"How was Seattle?" Emmett asked.

"It was great. We had a lot of fun," I replied.

Emmett gave me a strange look. "I hope you mean fun and not _fun_."

Rose rolled her eyes at his slightly crude remark. "How would that happen, Emmett? They have a three-year-old with them all the time."

"There's always naptime," he supplied.

I shook my head. I wasn't that kind of guy with Bella. She deserved the best, and I was determined to give her that. I would never take advantage of her, and I would never do things like that with her while I had my daughter with me.

"That would never happen," I stated firmly.

"Aww, he's a gentleman," Rose cooed before she excused herself to help Bella in the kitchen.

I wasn't always, but with Bella and Vanessa I was. They deserved that from me.

I was getting a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. I wasn't one to speak so openly about my personal life.

"Can we please talk about something else? Vanessa had a fun time at the zoo. She almost threw her stuffed elephant into the elephant pit."

Jasper chuckled at my attempt to change the subject. Luckily, he asked about the bet Emmett and I had. Since I had fun at open mic night, Emmett had doubled my tips. It was a generous bet, but I had come to understand that Emmett was a generous guy by nature.

"Look, Daddy!" Vanessa cried as she shoved a bright purple Dora throw pillow at me.

"Very nice, baby. You can put it in your room."

She cheerfully skipped up the stairs, singing the Dora theme song.

"That song doesn't get on your nerves?" Emmett asked quizzically.

I laughed. "It does, but she's adorable. It's easier for me to tolerate it."

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "She is fucking adorable."

"Emmett!" Jasper scolded.

"As long as she doesn't hear it, I don't care what he says," I said, shrugging.

Vanessa had fun playing with her new toys; she treated us to the annoying but adorable Dora songs. I could tell everyone was quite taken with her. It was very easy to fall in love with her. Emmett tried to teach her to play the Wii, Jasper read to her, and the girls doted on her.

At one point, I found myself in the kitchen; Bella was decorating flower molded cupcakes. She was hunched over the countertop, concentrating on decorating the cakes.

"You baked her cupcakes?" I asked as I came up behind her.

"I sure did. I've been anxious to bake these. What do you think?"

I looked at the purple, pink, and yellow flower cupcakes. "They look very nice. You know she's just going to destroy them, right?"

She giggled. "I know. That's why I'm going to take a picture of them first. I want to document my skills," she joked.

"You're amazing. I say that all the time, but it's true." I pried the icing from her hand, pulling her wrist to my lips. I gave her a gentle flick with my tongue, and then closed my lips over her icing covered skin. It tasted sweet like sugar with just a hint of Bella. She staggered, and I pulled her to my side.

"Don't tease me," she whined. "It's not fair."

I ignored her statement. "Let me take you out again."

"Okay, but you have to behave," she relented.

I kissed her one last time, promising I would be good. It was my daughter's birthday party, after all.

Vanessa liked the cupcakes, and I was right; she demolished them. She had played with the icing before biting into the vanilla cake. I had kept her sugar intake at a minimum while we were in Seattle because I knew she'd get this party. She asked for more, but I said no. She was going to crash soon and the less sugar, the better.

By the end of the day, Vanessa was playing on the Wii and throwing her Dora pillow at Emmett. She claimed that "Uncle Emmy" was actually a big bear that needed to go to sleep.

Vanessa fell asleep on the couch with Ellie and her new Dora blanket that Emmett and Rose had given her. She was tired from all her birthday fun. It had been a long weekend, and a special one, too.

After everyone left, I carried Vanessa upstairs, tucking her blanket around her. She looked so cute and peaceful. I couldn't believe my baby girl was three years old. She wasn't a baby anymore; she was becoming my little girl. Pretty soon she'd be going to school, making friends, and living her own life. Fuck. I didn't want that to happen too soon. For goodness sake, she was three, not thirty-three. We still had a long way to go. I wasn't ready for her to grow up that fast.

My baby girl was a happy, peaceful bundle of joy to me. I knew I sounded like a sappy shit, but that was what she did to me. I was like that with her and only with her. She brought it out of me. Her birthday was a memorable one for me personally because it was the first one we shared together. I was just relieved that everything went well. I couldn't have done anything without Bella, though.

My relationship with Bella had grown into something I never imagined I'd have. Whenever I was with her I felt like I was at my best. Any anxiety or stress I had about Vanessa growing up, or my old life, vanished when I was with her. We went out a few more times while Alice or Bree watched Vanessa. Our favorite dates were when we'd walk through the woods at the back of my house. We'd stop by the stream that Vanessa played at. Oftentimes, Bella would bring a blanket and we'd sit down wrapped in each others arms.

"Who was your first kiss?"

I groaned when she asked me that. Bella insisted on playing a round of twenty questions. So far, I had learned that she loved the Smurfs cartoons and that turkey was her favorite cold cut. It was an easy enough game until she began asking the hard questions like first kisses and ex-girlfriends.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked.

"Uh-uh. I asked the question. You answer."

"My first kiss was with a neighbor. She and I were ten, and it wasn't the best kiss."

Bella giggled. "My first kiss was you. It was spectacular."

I smirked. "You're really inflating my ego. Keep it up. I like it."

"It's your turn," she said, settling herself against me.

I rested my hands across her stomach and held her close. She hummed contentedly as I placed a kiss at the back of her head.

"How come you never dated?" That was a question I had wanted to ask. I still couldn't really believe she had never dated anyone.

"I wasn't interested in anyone. My dad didn't allow me to date unless it was a group thing, but even then I never really liked going out. I'd rather stay at home and read," she answered.

My Bella was a good girl. She'd much rather use her time wisely than go chasing after boys. Secretly, I was pleased that I was the only guy to have gone out with her. She was all mine.

"How long were you in school before you were arrested?"

Damn. That question startled me. I hadn't expected that. She wasn't holding back on any of the questions.

"I was a sophomore. I dropped out right before I turned twenty."

"Why'd you do drugs?"-she gasped before I could answer-"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It's your turn."

I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. You can ask me questions. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to answer all of them right now."

"You don't have to tell me," she mumbled, embarrassed.

I let out a heavy sigh. I didn't mind telling her about the drugs. I just hadn't talked about it since therapy, so it really caught me off guard.

"There are a lot of reasons. Things were going good for me. I liked school and playing around with my instruments. I suppose it was curiosity mixed with some escapism. I wasn't unhappy, Bella. I was just confused."

"What were you trying to escape from?"

"Life, I guess. Believe me, my life was good, but I was a spoiled little shit. I felt empty and I was bored of everything. I needed to escape and that's what the drugs allowed me to do. I was a different person when I was high. I can't even remember what I did, or how I felt. It's like a blank slate. I was just there."

"That's how I felt after my dad passed away. I wanted to escape, so I hid from everyone. It worked for a while."

"You were sad," I stated.

She nodded. "I was. I didn't do anything. I dropped out of school, too."

I moved my hands from her hip to her hair. I gathered it together and twirled it around my fingers. She felt nice and soft against me. I always liked to be close to her, and we were getting closer in more ways than one.

"I didn't know that. How'd you manage to get to where you are now?"

She chuckled quietly. "Alice. My friends helped me, but it was my dad's memory. I just remembered that he wanted more for me, so I decided to go back to school and get back out there."

"You've done an incredible job, Bella. I'm sure he's proud of you," I said sincerely. I leaned forward to give her a kiss atop her head.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" she asked, laughing.

I snorted. Yeah, we made a remarkable pair. I guess we had a lot more in common than we let on. I knew Bella had taken her dad's passing hard. I just didn't know how hard it had been for her. I had no idea she had suffered so much grief. Knowing Bella had suffered and gone through a rough patch in her life made me empathize with her. I could be there for her just like she was there for me.

"I think we're perfect," I murmured into her hair. I gave her another kiss, and she responded by placing her hands on my arms, rubbing little circles on my sleeves.

I loved the quiet moments with Bella. In the past, my relationships had been fast-paced, physical, and full of negativity. Because of my relationship with Kate, I was able to appreciate the deeper, more meaningful one I had with Bella.

At one point, she moved so she was facing me. Taking my face in her hands, she gently placed a deep kiss to my lips. Her kisses were all-consuming. I could feel a fire quickly burning within me, waiting to unleash and claim her as mine. But that had to wait. She wasn't ready for that yet, so I held back and let her kiss me the way she wanted. I placed my hands on the small of her back and lightly ran my fingers through her long hair. When Bella pushed me down on the soft ground, I all but moaned.

She was absolutely sexy as fuck. Her movements were natural and innocent, and it turned me on even more.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but I can't stop," she said between kisses.

"Don't stop," I said.

Things were getting out of hand. I knew if I didn't stop, she might regret it later. I kissed her back, but slowed our movements so they were lingering kisses. She collapsed on top of my body and buried her head against my neck. We stayed out for a while just talking and not really doing anything. We were together, and that was enough for us.

_One step at a time_, I kept reminding myself.

A few days after her birthday, I began to introduce the potty training seat to Vanessa. It was easy enough to teach her because I just placed her over the toilet seat, and explained to her why she needed to use it.

"Honey, it's time to be a big girl. You want to go to school and make friends like Dora, right?"

She scrunched up her nose, looking thoughtful. "Yes, Daddy," she said.

"Big girls use the potty," I explained. I had to really hold back my eye rolling and laughter. I thought I sounded ridiculous, but I had to use words she'd be able to understand.

"Now what?" she asked, looking expectantly at me.

"You pee," I replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

She looked perplexed. "I did, already."

Confused, I bent down to check in the toilet. She stopped me with the push of her tiny hand.

"Hmmm?"

She pointed to her Pull-Ups, and I frowned and then laughed. She had peed in them, which was why she hadn't used the toilet. _No shit, Sherlock,_ I internally mocked.

"Right," I muttered. "The next time you need to do that, you need to come in here and use the toilet seat, okay baby?"

"Okay," she said simply. She hopped off the seat and pulled on her Pull-Ups, but I stopped her.

"We need to change you." I took her tiny hand in mine and led her back to her room. Once there, I changed her into another Pull-Up and put her pants back on. After explaining to her that she had to tell me if she had to use the bathroom, she ran downstairs to play with her new toys.

"Fuck," I mumbled once I knew she was out of earshot. Potty training wasn't that difficult, but it wasn't the most pleasant thing to do either.

"Daddy!" she screamed. "I want juice! Please!"

I laughed as I jogged down the stairs. She was standing right in front of me with her little hands thrown up in the air like she was cheering me on or something. I bent forward and scooped her up in one arm. Raising her in the air, I glanced up at her and said, "You want juice?"

She giggled before swatting her tiny hands at my head. "Daddy!"

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Juice, please!" she asked sweetly while she tried to pull at my hair.

"No pulling." I placed her on the countertop and gave her a big bear hug. Her little arms hugged me tight, although it didn't feel bone-crushing; it felt more like fluff.

"I love you, Daddy," she muttered into my chest.

I pulled back and gave her a kiss on her nose. "I love you, angel girl."

My precious baby girl meant the world to me. If something ever happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. I was all she had in the world, and I was determined to be the best dad I could be for her

"Can I have snack?"

"Please," I said, reminding her.

She nodded her head. "Please."

"Good girl." I kissed her on the forehead, and then asked her what she wanted to eat. We spent the rest of the day in the backyard. I chased her around, and she giggled and played until her beautiful eyes began to droop.

My time with Vanessa was fun, but at night I focused on my work at Emmett's. Work was becoming very enjoyable for me. I liked Emmett and Rose. They made me feel comfortable and welcome. They treated me fairly, and we were actually friends. I felt like I could really count on them, and that said a lot, considering I had never really counted on anyone but my parents.

"So, Rose has been asking about Vanessa. She'd really like for us to babysit if that's all right with you," Emmett asked.

"That's fine."

"Really?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Rose wants to see what it's like to have kids, right?"

"How'd you know?"

I chuckled. "It was a hunch. I'm not objecting, Emmett. You guys can babysit Vanessa whenever you'd like."

"How about sometime any weekend? Rose and I aren't always here during the day, or even in the evening."

I paused to think for a moment. I didn't work during the weekend, so that was the perfect time to take Bella out. I'd have to ask her, of course, but I doubted that she would object to going out again.

"I'll ask Bella, and then I'll let you know."

"Sounds good," he agreed. He patted my arm, leaving me to go to the stockroom.

Some of the customers that frequented Eclipse were pretty nice. They came to unwind from work, or they came to see Emmett. At the beginning, I was surprised at how many patrons Emmett seemed to know. He was friendly with just about everyone, but he knew quite a handful of people.

I was rinsing my hands when I heard an eerily familiar voice.

"I'll have whatever you have on tap, please."

I threw down the rag I held in my hands and looked curiously to my right. There stood a woman who looked refined and mature, yet the woman I had known was anything but.

I remained silent as I filled her glass and presented it to her in a less than cordial fashion. She raised her eyebrows questioningly but didn't say anything. I watched carefully as she sat down on a stool; placing her hands neatly in front of her, she looked at me with a somber expression.

Many thoughts were racing through my head. Questions that pertained to why and how she was here were bugging me, but I couldn't let those thoughts out. I had to remain silent because that was the safest choice I had for me and Vanessa.

"Aren't you going to give me a proper greeting, Edward?" she asked teasingly. I could tell she was feeling playful, and that was not good for me.

"I fulfilled your request. You have your drink, so just pay and get the hell out of here." I was about to walk away when she called out.

"Wait."

I shouldn't have, but I waited.

I gave her the silent treatment again.

"He doesn't know I'm here."

If that was supposed to get me to talk, it didn't. If I said anything, I could potentially give myself and Vanessa away. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't risk it.

"Edward, I just want to talk to you. That's all, I promise."

"So, talk," I replied harshly.

She looked around, and noticing that Rose was coming toward me, Victoria threw down a few bills and slipped an index card into my hand.

"Call me when you're ready to listen. I'm not leaving town until you call me." She left quietly and in a hurry.

I was perplexed, but calm. I definitely wasn't expecting her here, or expecting her at all. I needed to call Jenks and check in on Vanessa. If Victoria was here, then that could only mean bad news.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry. I've got it all planned out...;)  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: My Internet problems have lessened, somewhat. I was able to reply to a bigger fraction of last chapter reviews. Thank you!**

**I have a confession to make. I'm cheating on Twilight FF with Harry Potter FF. For my author friends who've updated and haven't received a review from me...I'm sorry. I haven't even read the updated chapters. I've been busy reading Draco/Hermione stories. What can I say, they're so addictive! I promise, I'll read more Twilight fic this week! I'll get caught up.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Old school email is fine by me, but I'm glad that we can go back to modern technology. Another Big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for editing. It took us forever, but at least we got it done. :)**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

"**Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without words and never stops at all."**

**-Emily Dickinson**

The holidays were coming up, and that meant one thing: quality time with my friends. The past two years had been very nice. I'd spent Christmas and New Year's with Alice and Jasper, and we kept things small and simple. Spending the holidays with them made me feel like I had a family when I really didn't.

This year, Rose and Emmett were joining us. They normally spent the holidays with Rose's family somewhere on the east coast, but since Emmett had a business to maintain, they wanted to stay. I was happy I would get to spend Christmas and New Year's with them. They were important to me, and they were close to me like family members. Yes, this year would be special. It had to be because I had two more important people on my Christmas list.

I was pretty sure Edward and Vanessa were going to be here for the holidays since he hadn't mentioned them going to Chicago. I'd have to invite him over to Alice and Jasper's when I got a chance. Until then, I'd have the delightful task of gift shopping for them.

We had recently spent the weekend in Seattle. Vanessa's birthday was an extremely joyous occasion for all of us. I never knew I could be that happy. If this was what Charlie had in mind for me, then all I could say was: _Thank you, dad_. I couldn't help but think that if Charlie were alive, he would have been happy for me. Of course, once he got past the whole ex-con thing, then he'd be happy for me. I almost giggled at the thought of Charlie knowing Edward. He would have gotten past that, eventually.

Alice, Rose, and I were hanging out at my house. We got together every now and then to have a girly night in. Usually, I'd cook and they'd provide the movies and yummy desserts.

We were sprawled out on the couch, eating the stir fry dish I had made while watching _13 Going on 30_.

"Damn, Bella! This is good. How come you never made this before?" Rose asked as she inhaled the food.

I suppressed a giggle when I saw her shoveling the stir fry into her mouth. I didn't think it was _that_ good. Okay, maybe it was. "I've been trying to branch out with my cooking. I went online the other day and found a recipe for stir fry. It really isn't that difficult," I explained.

"Shut up!" Alice hissed at us. She pointed to the screen and practically swooned when Jennifer Garner's character flew off the swing toward Mark Ruffalo's character.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not like you haven't seen this before, Alice."

Alice hit the pause button, grumbling, "It doesn't matter! I love this part." She unpaused it and ignored us.

I stifled my laughter. Rose tapped me on the arm, and gestured for me to go the kitchen with her.

"Let's talk without the pixie," she said as she sat down on a chair.

I pulled one out and set my bowl of stir fry down. "Okay."

"How's everything?"

"Everything is fine."

"Oh, shut up, Bella!" she snapped. "I want to know how things are going with you and Edward."

I blushed, embarrassed about what she was referring to. I knew Rose. She only wanted to know whether or not Edward and I were intimate.

"We're good, Rose. Thank you for asking," I replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Has he made you come?"

I almost spat the stir fry out.

"Rosalie!"

"It's a legitimate question," she said defensively.

"It is not!" I exclaimed.

"Guess your answer is no," she muttered.

I didn't respond. She'd think whatever she wanted to. Honestly, I didn't like talking about super personal stuff. Rose was a great friend, but some things were meant to stay private.

"You're not going to talk about it, are you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He makes me very happy. That's all you need to know."

"Bella, I'm glad to hear that. Really, I am. Just remember that if you ever need to _talk_, you can always come to me. Questions, concerns, anything."

I appreciated her offer. Truth be told, I probably would go to her eventually to talk about things. I wasn't ignorant, but I was innocent.

"Thanks, Rose."

She smiled. "I'm here for you, Bella.""

I knew that. Having people I could rely on was very important. I was thankful for my friends.

Rose and I went back to the living room to rejoin Alice. Our evening was relaxing and fun. The girls and I watched another movie, pigged out on candy, and made plans for the holidays. Alice was going to play host while the rest of us were going to do whatever she wanted. She insisted on that, and Rose and I weren't stupid enough to object.

"I'm thinking of a white, silver, and midnight blue theme. I want everyone to remember those colors because I want us all to look nice. I'll take care of everything."

"Except the food," Rose interjected.

"Of course I'm not going to cook. You and Bella are in charge of that."

I didn't mind cooking for the holidays. In fact, I enjoyed it. Cooking kept me busy, and it was a pastime I was genuinely good at.

"Turkey or beef?" I asked.

"Beef," they both answered.

I made quick mental notes to look for a roast recipe and try out a tiramisu-like dessert.

Our plans for Christmas Eve dinner at Alice's were coming together nicely. We had decided a couple years ago that Christmas Eve dinner would be a formal affair. Christmas day would be our laid back event. Rose asked that this year we have Christmas lunch instead of breakfast. She wanted to spend the morning with Emmett, and I was quick to say yes to her so that I could spend that time with my two loves.

"Okay, that's fine," Alice replied. "Can I ask that we have lunch at your place, Rose?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm having the dinner at my place," she stated.

"Why don't we have it at Edward's?" Rose suggested.

Wait, what?

"Huh?" I responded.

"Hear me out," Rose said. She used Vanessa as an excuse, saying that she would be more comfortable in her own home with her own toys and pajamas on. "You guys also wouldn't' have to make the trip out to Port Angeles," she finished.

They both looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I sighed. "I'll ask Edward."

My opportunity came a week later when I was at Edward's house. I had lunch with him and Vanessa, and afterward we went out to the backyard so he could finally put together the swing set.

Vanessa and I were seated on the grass, playing Patty Cake and giggling at Edward's attempt to build the swing set. I almost felt bad for him because he was so determined to make it for Vanessa. He opened the packaging and laid out everything on the grass, ready to build it. He wasn't having a lot of success. For one thing, he lacked the proper tools. He didn't have a screwdriver or a hammer. He also lacked the necessary patience to build the swing set.

"Fu…fudge!" he cried, frustrated.

I giggled quietly. He was on his hands and knees, looking for the small screw that had mysteriously vanished from his sight.

"Daddy's mad," Vanessa stated.

I looked down at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Yes, he is. I think he's having a hard time putting the swing set together."

"I can hear you!" he exclaimed.

"Good. Nice to know you're not deaf," I teased.

He growled. "Where's the screw?"

"I hope you're not asking us because we're definitely not helping you."

He ignored us and crawled around the grass in search of the screw. When he finally found it, he went back inside the house.

"Why can't Daddy make the swing?"

"He doesn't know how," I replied.

"Then how he will he make it?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, sweetie. Let's wait for him to come back, and then we'll ask him."

He came back outside, holding his cell phone to his ear and mumbling a "thanks."

"What's going on?" I asked.

He came to sit with us and said, "I called Emmett. He's coming over to help me build that wretched thing."

"Be careful what you say. Innocent ears," I teased.

He rolled his eyes before he gently took Vanessa from me. She stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Daddy, why you have a hard time making the swing?"

"I don't have the tools, baby. Remember Handy Manny and his tools?"

She nodded.

"I need them to help me, but I don't have them. Emmett does, so he's coming over to help me," he explained.

"Okay," she said. "Can I watch?"

"Of course," he replied, kissing her nose.

"I'm glad you asked for help," I said.

"I had to," he grumbled petulantly. "I didn't think it'd be this hard."

I leaned over to give him a hug. "It's okay. You tried your best."

"You're not really making me feel better," he muttered like a stubborn child.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wondered if Edward was really five and not twenty-five.

"Oh, stop it," I chastised. "You're just being a brat because you couldn't put it together."

"Bella's mad at you," Vanessa said, looking slightly amused at us. I could tell she knew her dad was being a brat. "Daddy, you listen to Bella. She's smart and pretty."

I tried to stifle my laughter.

"You think she's mad at me, angel girl?" he asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. His lips were curving up into a smirk. I could tell he was holding in his laughter, too.

She nodded.

"What should I do?"

"Kiss her and make it better," she said seriously.

He looked at me and grinned.

"You're using your daughter to get to me," I accused.

"So?" he asked before he came forward and captured my lips in his. It was chaste but very sweet. "Happy?"

I pulled Vanessa into my arms and answered, "Yes."

He surprised us by grabbing us into a bear hug and pulling us on top of him. We were a sandwich of a hug. Vanessa was squealing and trying to break out of our hold. My head was tucked into the side of Edward's neck, my arms squished around Vanessa and Ellie.

We struggled to move, but Edward kept his firm hold. He said he wanted to hold us forever, and I couldn't help but turn into a pile of goo. Sometimes, he said the sweetest things.

"I love my girls," he said as he released his hold on us.

I noticed he said _my_ girls. He included me, but I knew better than to think too hard on that. I knew he loved us, but it still wasn't the same as saying 'I love you' to me. I'd allow myself to really react when the time was right for us to say those words to each other in private. Call me romantic, but I needed it to be special when I said them back to him, and vice versa.

"Love you, Daddy."

Once we were all sitting upright again, I took a deep breath and asked him about his plans for the holidays.

"We're staying here," he said. "There's nothing in Chicago for us."

He sounded a little mad, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was so opposed to going back home. Sure, I didn't want him to spend Christmas without me, but I would have understood if he wanted to visit his parents' graves.

"You're not going to visit your parents?" I asked.

"My parents aren't there, Bella. They're gone," he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," I replied remorsefully.

He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the strands. "Sorry. I just don't want to think about it, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled so that I was leaning into him.

"We're staying here. Can we spend it with you?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I need to ask you." I went on to tell him about my Christmas plans. Edward seemed delighted to spend Christmas with me, and he even agreed to have Christmas lunch at his house.

"It's perfect," he said before he kissed me soundly on the lips.

"Are you sure? We can always have it somewhere else. Don't say yes just because Alice and Rose want that."

He chuckled. "Its fine, Bella. I swear I'm happy to host lunch. As long as I'm not cooking," he added.

I smiled. "I'll cook."

"Thank you."

"Hey, baby V and lovebirds!" Emmett called from the house.

"When did he get here?" I wondered aloud.

Edward got up and jogged to the screen door. He opened it for Emmett and asked him how he got in the house.

"You left your front door unlocked," Emmett said simply. "You might want to invest in some security."

I could tell he was joking, but Edward took it seriously.

"Yeah, I'm looking into that." He ran a hand through his hair again, roughly The look on his face was a little grim, and I wondered why on earth he was so concerned about security. This was Forks, for goodness' sake. Nothing ever happened.

"Just lock your door," I said, smiling gently.

He looked at me and tried to smile. "Emmett is right. I need to get some sort of security here. Vanessa is too important to me."

I frowned slightly. It wasn't that I didn't think Vanessa wasn't important. It was that he seemed so affected by his lack of security. Something was bugging him. I could tell. Because I wasn't completely sure what was going on with him, I decided to let it go. For the time being, anyway.

"Yo, Edward? Are we going to put this baby up?"

"You can't put me up!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Emmett bent down and gave her a big hug. "I can't put you up on the swing set?"

She giggled and wrapped her little arms around Emmett's neck. "No, silly!"

Emmett put her back on the ground, ruffled her hair, and went to work. Edward and Emmett read the directions and carefully took out the necessary tools to put it all together. For a while, Vanessa and I watched them work. They worked well together, never once butting heads or arguing. They joked and laughed a lot, and that was solely due to Emmett. He was a goofball, and we loved him. The longer I watched them, the more I realized that something was bothering Edward. He was enjoying Emmett's company, but I could tell that was a façade. His shoulders were tensed up, the muscles in his neck were tight, and his smile wasn't genuine. I'd wondered why I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Come on, pretty girl. Let's go make snacks for Daddy and Emmett," I said, slipping my hand in hers. She squeezed my hand and started singing another Dora song.

I thought about Edward and his recent change of mood. I pushed those thoughts out and refocused on distracting myself and Vanessa.

"What we going to make?" she asked. I set her on the bar stool and smiled.

"How about pizza biscuits?" I remembered Edward had a couple of packages of those in the freezer. He was into junk food. I guess it was a guy trait.

I got the package out and let Vanessa put them on the cookie sheet. She loved helping out in the kitchen, and I honestly loved having her help me.

"All done!" she announced proudly.

"Thank you. You're such a good little helper," I praised. After putting the pizza biscuits in the oven, we went to the living room to watch Nick Jr.

An hour later, I took the pizza biscuits out, and then I went outside to the backyard to tell the guys. I was a little shocked to see that they had a good portion of the swing set done. It was standing up on its poles; that was remarkable, really.

"Wow," I said, all impressed. "Good job, guys."

"Thanks, Belly!" Emmett bellowed.

Edward came up to me and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. "You like it?"

"Yeah, I like it. I think she'll like it, too."

"Good," he said before giving me a kiss atop my head.

"So, pretty girl and I made snacks for you guys. I hope you like pizza biscuits."

"I'm going to eat," Emmett said, dropping his tools and quickly leaving us.

I snickered at his eagerness. He loved food, a lot.

"Thanks for making snacks," he said as he pulled away.

I pulled him back and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_Of course,_ I thought darkly.

"Edward, I can tell something is bothering you. Are you okay?"

"Bella," he said, sighing. "Please leave it alone. There's nothing wrong, okay?"

"If there's nothing wrong then why are you telling me to leave _it_ alone?"

He closed his eyes and let out a groan. "Okay, you're right. Just please try to understand that I need you to look the other way. I'm dealing with some stuff, and I'd rather not talk about it."

"You can tell me anything," I said seriously.

He grimaced. "I know, and that's why I'm asking you to let me deal with it. Please?"

He wasn't going to tell me. I could see it on his face. He was pleading with me to not ask questions or be concerned. Didn't he know that whatever bothered him bothered me, too? I wanted to be there for him just like he said he'd be there for me.

I was a little hurt that he was pushing me away, but I knew I had to respect what he wanted. Maybe he'd come to me later when he was ready.

"Alright," I conceded. "I'm here if you need me."

"Come out with me this weekend. Rose and Emmett want to babysit…just, please, I need time to figure things out, and I don't want you to worry, so go out with me," he said desperately.

I was at a loss for words. How in the world had we gone from him pushing me away to him asking me out? He wasn't making any sense to me, but as I looked into his eyes, I realized he needed me. He just didn't know how to reach out to me, sometimes.

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday?"

The corners of his lips were forming a tiny smile. He looked a little relieved and replied, "Thank you."

"What's going on with you?" I didn't mean to blurt that out. It just happened.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Bella, I can't tell you right now. I know I've been weird today, but please remember that I asked you to give me time. That's all."

I bit my bottom lip because I was afraid of saying anything else. I was alarmed. Edward had never acted so strange before. It was unnerving to see him like this, and to be pushed away when I felt like I could help him.

"One minute you're playing with your daughter, being all happy and dad-like, and the next you're moody and tense."

"I know, all right? I'm acting like a fucking lunatic. I get that, okay? Bella, I don't want to hurt you, so please just drop it," he said, walking away.

I caught up to him and pulled on his arm. "Edward, you're scaring me," I whispered fearfully.

He didn't say anything. All he did was pull me into a bone crushing hug and kissed the top of my head. I felt like he was clinging on for dear life. The desperation and longing was intense. This side of him scared me because it was so foreign. He wasn't my Edward.

"I'm sorry, beautiful girl. I never wanted you to see me like this."

I buried my face into his chest and closed my eyes. I was becoming terrified because for the longest time, I was happy. He made me happy and we were going through our issues together, but this time he chose to leave me out. I knew then that I couldn't push and pry at him. I hadn't done that in the past, and I wouldn't do it ever again. Whatever it was that was bothering him was big enough to affect me, too, but I had to respect his privacy. There'd be times when he wouldn't want to tell me things, and I'd just have to deal with that. I should have understood because I knew a thing or two about pushing others away. I guess that was why I wanted him to confide in me; I knew what pushing people away did, and it never resulted in anything good.

* * *

**A/N: No mention of Victoria. I know I left you all with a cliffy. You have my permission to be mad at me. :)  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: M rated content here. Not bad, but I thought I'd put a little warning. Thanks for reading!  
**

**A big thank you to my beta AcrossTheSkyInStars! Can you believe where we've taken these characters? I'm so effing proud and happy to have your support! Another big thank you to ShowtunesJesus and Woodlily for their help. :)  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear."**

**-Ambrose Redmoon**

Over the last week, I'd been thinking about my life in terms of good and bad. I didn't think it mattered if you were good or bad. Life, circumstances, and free will were left up to the person. I had done a lot of bad things, and yet I still believed I wasn't bad or good. I was just me.

Since I had moved to Forks, I'd felt like a completely different person. I had almost forgotten my past; apparently that had caught up with me in the form of Victoria. She was here in Port Angeles, and she wasn't leaving. I knew that because she came to the bar every single fucking night. She never made small talk with me, nor did she speak to anyone else. She kept to herself, only she didn't because she was present and she wouldn't fucking go away. She was like an annoying gnat. She was making it known to me that she'd only go away if I talked to her.

I hated being worn down, but there was nothing else I could do. Either I talked to her, or she'd continue to fucking stalk me. Neither scenario was any good, so I gave in to her. I agreed to meet her. I slipped my answer on a napkin. She took one look at it and nodded in agreement. We were going to meet outside _Eclipse_ in the morning. A tiny voice in my head was saying I was stupid, and that nothing good could come out of meeting her. I tried not to listen too hard to that voice because it was too late. I agreed, so there.

Honestly, I never thought I'd see Victoria again. The last I had heard of her was that she was leaving James. Although, she and James fought a lot; their relationship had been similar to my relationship with Kate; they fought hard and abused too many substances to count. Well, Victoria did. James, on the other hand, controlled Victoria and everything else. I wasn't completely sure if she left him or not. I knew how difficult that life was. You couldn't just leave it and hope that nobody cared. They cared, all right.

_Losing people is bad for business_ was how James put it.

The past week had been very hard on me. Victoria's mere presence made me pissed off at everything and anything. She was from my old life, and that was like my fucking trigger. Anything or anyone from Chicago sent me into a tailspin, so to speak. I didn't want to think about my old life. I had Vanessa to protect, and I'd be damned if Victoria and James ever found out about her. As far as I knew, Kate hadn't told anyone but my parents that she was pregnant. I hoped and prayed that was true.

Things got so out of hand that even Bella noticed something was wrong. She could tell I was agitated. She even asked what was bothering me, and like a douche bag, I told her to leave it alone. It was one thing to tell her about my past life, but for her to be a part of it was out of the fucking question. I was trying desperately to keep them safe, and in the process, I had pushed Bella away. I was keeping her at arm's length.

To placate Bella, I asked her to let me take her out. I wanted to let her in. I really did, but I was scared for her, and for us. If I was ever going to see her and be with her again, then I had to tell her something, while at the same time tell her nothing at all. How was it possible to lie without actually lying?

It wasn't that I wanted to deceive her. I would never lie to her if I could avoid it, but she also didn't need to know about Victoria. Actually, she didn't know anything about my time in prison. I never told her about James and Victoria, instead always glossing over the dirtier details of my past. She knew the watered down basics. For the longest time, I felt like that was all she should know, but after seeing Victoria again, I began to second guess myself on that decision.

What the hell was I going to tell Bella when she came over for our date?

"_Hey, Bella. Remember I told you about my past? Well, my old boss' girlfriend found me, and she wants to talk to me. She might go crazy and end up coming after you and Vanessa, but I don't want you to worry. I got this_."

Yeah, that would go over well.

I mentally kicked myself in the ass. I was screwed.

I didn't have to think anymore because Bella had arrived. She suggested she come over to my house so we could hang out and relax instead of going out. I knew what that meant. She wanted me to tell her just what the fuck was going on.

"Hey," I said, trying to smile. I looked at her up and down. She had on a pair of dark sweatpants and a white long-sleeved shirt. She looked comfy and sexy all at the same time.

"Hi," she said quietly.

I hated the silence. I hated the distance. I wanted to let her in, so we could be happy again. I wanted to tell her everything because that was what we had promised each other, but it wasn't safe for her.

Forgetting everything I had thought about earlier, I quickly pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply. My hands roamed up and down her back until they settled on the back of her head. I tipped her head back to give me better access to her mouth. Her hands found themselves on my shoulders, gripping me to help her balance. I steadied her with my hand on her hip and continued to kiss her. She responded with just as much emotion as me. I could tell she was scared, confused, and hurt. The way her lips quivered under mine told me everything I needed to know.

I gave her one last kiss before I gently pulled away. I opened my eyes and gazed at her. She was beautiful, just like always. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks were slightly pink, and she was shaking. I wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella." The last time I apologized and meant it was when I apologized to my mom and dad right after I was released from prison. That was a long time ago, and apologizing to Bella was different. My parents couldn't walk away from me, but she could. I didn't want that to happen. I wouldn't know what to do if it did.

She looked at me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, too."

"No, no, no. You don't have anything to be sorry for," I disagreed. She looked so broken and torn up. She looked exactly the way I felt. I was awful to push her away. Even if I did it to protect her, I realized then there had to be a better way. Victoria and James got what they wanted if I let them get between Bella and me. If I gave in, even for a second, they won. I sure as hell wouldn't allow that.

She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "Stop it. I kept pressuring you to tell me something you obviously weren't ready to tell me. I know how it is to keep things from people you care about. I'm an expert at that, actually, but that's why I pestered you so much. I'm sorry, Edward."

I shook my head at the ridiculousness that we had brought upon ourselves. How could we both be sorry for something I did? I took a moment to think over her words. She thought she had pestered me, and while she had to a degree, it was still all my fault.

I led her by the hand into the kitchen. I motioned for her to sit down, and when she did, I went to the cupboard to make her tea. That seemed to calm her down, and I knew she'd need something to keep her calm for what I was about to tell her.

After making her tea, I grabbed the baby monitor from the other room. Vanessa was upstairs sleeping. I still needed to be alert if she woke up.

"How is she?" Bella asked as I sat down next to her. "I forgot she would be asleep."

"She's fine," I replied.

Bella held her tea cup in her hand, carefully lifting it up to her mouth before breathing in the scent. She was the kindest person to me, and yet I still wasn't going to tell her everything. I just couldn't.

"An old friend from Chicago came to visit me the other day. It was a surprise, to say the least. That's why I've been acting like a jackass," I said quietly.

There. I didn't lie, and I also didn't tell her enough for her to be concerned. That wasn't bad.

She placed her tea cup down and gave me a quizzical look. "One of your old friends from Chicago came to visit? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it," I replied.

"Why are you acting weird, then? You don't like surprises, or you aren't friends with that person anymore?"

She was too perceptive for own good. I almost couldn't believe how much she picked up on. I guess it was a good thing because it just showed how in tune she was with me. She really did understand me. It was also a bad thing, because she saw more than I wanted her to.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bella. Everything I've told you so far has been the edited version," I said sadly.

"You don't have to tell me everything. I just wanted to understand what was eating you up. It hurt me to see you like that."

"My past isn't pretty. It's fucked up and ugly. There are people I'd like to forget, but that's kind of impossible, especially when they end up visiting after so many years. I wasn't prepared to see these people again, so I panicked," I explained, feeling annoyed with myself. I'd told her enough, yet I hadn't told her anything.

Bella left her seat and silently got up, only to place herself on my lap. She gave me a hug and said, "What aren't you telling me?"

I had my hands on her waist, gently rubbing circles on her sweatpants. She had her head tucked against my neck, breathing in and out slowly.

"I'm sorry, beautiful girl. That's all I can give you." I felt guilty. I didn't want her to know anything more than what I had already told her. If she knew more…she just might run for the hills. I was selfish enough to want to keep her.

She pulled her head away to look at me. Bringing her hands to cup my face, she leaned in to kiss me. "Please don't make me worry," she said against my lips.

I had wanted to tell Bella the truth about me from the moment I knew I wanted to date her. I felt like she should know everything about me before we got too close. However, I realized I couldn't tell her everything because it was too dangerous for her well-being.

I had no idea how to reply, so I kissed her.

After that, our date turned into a movie night. Bella snuggled against me, and I had my arms around her. I could tell my secrecy bothered her, but she was giving me the courtesy to deal with my shit alone. That was all I could ask from her. My last thought before she left was that everything was going to be okay. It had to be, or else.

The following day, Bree came over to watch Vanessa so I could meet Victoria. I didn't tell her what I was doing, just that I had an errand to run.

"Bye, Daddy!" Vanessa exclaimed as I got into my car.

I rolled down the window so I could say bye again. "Bye, baby," I called.

I tried to give Victoria the benefit of the doubt, but with our history, it was difficult. Although I knew better than to judge someone based on their past, I was still wary of her. She looked different, better than when I had last seen her, yet her outer appearance didn't matter to me. I just needed to know what the hell she wanted, and how the fuck she found me.

When I arrived, I found Victoria already waiting for me. She waved as I approached. I didn't wave back. This wasn't a fucking social get together. The way I saw it, this was a meeting, a quick get-to-the-fucking-point meeting.

"Hey, Eddie," she said, grinning.

"Don't fucking call me that."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, aren't you grumpy this morning? What's the matter? You didn't get your fiber fix?"

"Victoria," I warned.

She surrendered with her hands up. "I'm just kidding. You know, trying to lighten the mood?"

"Walk with me," I said, already starting to walk and not caring if she followed or not. I agreed to meet her on my own terms. No private places because if she thought she'd pull something on me, she had another thing coming.

She walked alongside me, commenting here and there about the town. She was stalling, and that shit would not fly with me.

"How did you find me?"

"Are you admitting to hiding from us?"

"Why are you answering a question with another question?"

"Why are you?" she shot back.

I growled in frustration. She and I had this ill bantering relationship. We didn't really have a friendship. She was James' girl,and I had worked for him. Neither of us hated the other, we just had a weird way of interacting with each other. She'd always believed I fueled James' business and need to be in control whereas I'd thought the same of her. To be honest, we were both James' pawns.

"I was looking for you," she finally revealed. "After you were in lockdown, I took the opportunity to run the hell away from him."

"You left him?"

"Yes. It wasn't easy, though." She went on to explain she had filed a domestic abuse report against him. He had hit her before, and she had bruises to show for evidence. He stayed in jail for a week before he was released and ordered to go to anger management classes. She had a restraining order against him, and they never saw each other again.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked as we came around a corner.

"I know you put him away. You tipped off the police, and that's why he's locked up. It's been almost two years, Edward. He knows it's you. We all know."

I tried to play it cool. "What difference does that make?"

Victoria halted and grabbed a hold of my arm. "If I can find you, then he can. You know how he is…he will destroy you, or die trying."

"Why are you telling me this? He's in lockdown as you well know."

"He's being released. Laurent went to see him…he fooled Laurent into thinking he's changed and shit. He hasn't. You and I both know what he is capable of."

"So, this is a warning?"

"Call it a head's up. He won't come after me because of the restraining order. He's not stupid enough to toy with that, but you know he's ticked off. You put him away. He's going to try to find you, and believe me…it isn't that hard to find you."

"How'd you do it?"

"I read the papers. I knew your parents had died, and there was an obituary."

I cursed and punched the air. Fuck the obituary. I knew they had printed one, but damn! I didn't think any of my old friends actually read the damn thing.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. She had no reason to warn me unless she was a fucking part of James' twisted game, which I doubted. I just had to know.

"Because I owe you my life; if you hadn't been arrested and put him away in the first place, I may not have gotten out of there alive," she said earnestly.

"You don't owe me anything. I'd say thank you but…" I said, shrugging. I wasn't sure what to tell her. I most certainly wasn't about to thank her because it wasn't like she had told me good news.

She nodded. "I get it. I just wanted to come down here to see you face-to-face. I'm sorry about Kate, too."

"Forget about it, Victoria. I'll deal with James' shit. You should leave before he finds you," I said gruffly. All my thoughts shifted to Vanessa. I had to keep her safe, but I wasn't sure how. Fuck.

Victoria left, and this time, I was sure it would be the last time I ever saw her.

I walked back to my car and pulled out my phone. I was pissed and worried, and I hated being either of those. I called Jenks, and then went back home.

When I got to the house, I rushed upstairs to find Vanessa and Bree painting. My baby girl had a smock on and paintbrush in her hand.

"How are you girls?" I asked as I squatted down to Vanessa.

"We're great, aren't we, Vanessa?" Bree responded.

I breathed an internal sigh of relief. My assumptions were correct. Victoria and James didn't know about Vanessa. I had doubted they did, but this was my confirmation. Or maybe I was just in parental panic mode. James was going to be released: he wasn't out yet.

I told Bree I would be downstairs and she could stay or leave whenever she wanted. As I went downstairs, I replayed my conversation with Jenks. He wasn't my defense lawyer, but he was someone I trusted. I was alarmed for Vanessa, and Jenks promised me he would work with my defense lawyer, Demetri, to find out just what the hell happened to James and his early release. I was mad that neither one of them had heard anything. They were my fucking lawyers. I paid them to know that shit ahead of time.

_Dumb fuckers_.

The whole day had been fucked up from the beginning. Victoria's meeting was not exactly what I thought it would be. I couldn't say it was better or worse than what I had originally thought.

I should have anticipated this. James had to have known it was me who led the police to his work. No one else had been arrested at the time but me. He fucking knew, and back then I didn't give a fuck if he knew or not, because back then, I had nothing to lose. But with Vanessa coming into my life, I had forgotten about all that shit. I had something bigger and more important to think about, but that was about to be tampered with.

If James had it his way, he'd beat the shit out of me, or worse. If he found out about Vanessa he'd hurt her or try to use her to get to me. I was sure of that because he was the vindictive type. The more I thought about it, the more determined I became. I was going to take care of this with Jenks and Demetri's help, but I was also going to have to put Vanessa and Bella on the sidelines to keep them safe.

"Edward, I'm taking off now. I'll see you Monday?"

I spun around to find Bree holding onto Vanessa's hand. They were looking at me, waiting for me to answer or acknowledge them.

"Thanks, Bree. I'll give you a call. My schedule may change, so we'll work it out." That wasn't entirely true. My schedule had not changed, but I was going to talk to Emmett.

"Okay, just let me know. Bye-bye, Vanessa!" she said, giving her a hug.

"Bye-bye, Bree-Bree!" she exclaimed.

After Bree left, I took Vanessa upstairs to use the bathroom and to check on her painting mess. She was good at going to the bathroom by herself. She liked to do things for herself, and often times I'd find her already putting her potty training seat on the toilet. She had good hygiene habits, thanks to my mom. She washed her hands and cleaned up after herself, most of the time.

Her bedroom was still messy. I could tell Bree had tried to get her to clean up the paint, but that didn't work out too well.

"Vanessa," I said, using my dad voice, "why are there paint jars and construction paper on the floor?"

"I want to paint again," she replied.

"Honey, it's time for cleanup. You are done painting for now. It's time for lunch," I explained.

She shook her head. "I want to paint now. Again."

"After lunch." _If you're still awake_, I thought silently.

She stomped her foot and shook her head vehemently. "I want to paint."

_Oh, hell no_. I was not about to endure a tantrum, not after the fucked up morning I just had.

"Vanessa," I warned. "You can paint after you eat lunch."

"I not hungry!" she said stubbornly. Just then I heard her stomach grumble loudly.

I shot her a look. "Yes, you are. Now you are going to put away your art supplies, and then you are coming downstairs to eat lunch."

She stomped both feet and shouted, "No!"

I groaned. This shit was not happening.

"You need to clean up and eat lunch. You can play again after you eat. Okay?"

She grumbled under her breath, but began to put her things away. "You're mean, Daddy."

I stifled my laughter. She was cute when she was angry. This wasn't our first argument, but we had also never had a full blown crying tantrum. She was obedient for the most part. I was pretty lucky.

I bent down and pulled her into my arms, relishing in my baby girl's sweetness. She was my life, and I would do anything for her. I'd go to any measures to keep her safe. I would endure her arguments and disagreements because it was the reality she was here with me. Safe, healthy, and for the most part, happy.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Daddy," she muttered with a pout. Her little hands tugged on my hair; no doubt she was trying to piss me off. It didn't work because she was too cute for her own good.

I chuckled at her little antics. "Let's go eat lunch."

* * *

**A/N: I was amused by some of your thoughts on Victoria. They were good ideas, but I went on a different path with her character in this story. I hope I didn't disappoint too many of you.**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: My Internet problems have escalated, which is why I haven't been able to reply to reviews or pms. I'm working on it!  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Edward is a complicated character, but we already knew that.  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Trouble is part of your life, and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you enough chance to love you enough."**

**-Dinah Shore**

"I don't think he's telling me everything."

Alice picked up a peanut butter and chocolate cookie, and tasted it. I was trying out a new recipe for the bakery; Alice was my taste tester.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as she bit into the cookie again.

I wiped my hands on my apron and frowned. "I can feel it."

The past week or so had been puzzling. Edward and had I argued over something I still no idea about. He claimed an old friend from Chicago had come to surprise him. It was a simple enough reason, but the way he looked when he told me said a lot more. He had omitted something, and the worst thing was that I couldn't call him out on it because I had no way to prove it.

"Maybe you should give him time, and then ask him about it again. I know being left in the dark sucks, but people have the right to privacy," she said helpfully.

Of course I knew she was right. Privacy was important for everyone. Not three years ago I was holed up in the house being private and all.

"I apologized to him. I told him I understood what keeping people away meant. I pressured him into telling me, and that only resulted in him retreating from me," I said sadly. "Damn, I'm such an overbearing screw up."

"Oh, whatever! Bella, you're on the receiving end of pushing people away for once. It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Alice!"

"I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm just pointing out that it's a little ironic you feel like this, considering what you've gone through the past few years. As they say, what goes around comes around. You have to be patient, babe. Give him time and space. He'll come to you when he's ready, or did you forget that's how it usually happens?"

I thought about what she had said. Alice was always insightful and sweet. She would never bad-mouth anyone no matter how awful they acted. She saw the good in people, which is why she was my best friend and number one supporter. Her point had value, and I was inclined to think she saw Edward the way she had seen me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm such a hypocrite."

She smiled and stood up from her chair to give me a hug. "Babe, don't worry. You're not a hypocrite. You're just growing up, experiencing new feelings. I promise everything will be all right. I've seen it."

Changing the subject, I asked her what she thought about the cookies. She clapped her hands cheerily and proclaimed I had to debut them at the bakery because they were too sinful not to share.

Alice kept me busy by demanding me to make her a pie. I was all too happy to do it because it gave me something to do other than think about Edward.

After Alice left, I cleaned up the kitchen and went to do some laundry. While I sorted out my clothes, I kept thinking back to what Edward and I had talked about. Thinking about it didn't help me feel any better, so I tried my best to push those thoughts away and concentrate on something else.

The next day, I found myself locked up in the work office while Alice was milling around in the front, helping customers. I was slumped over our new orders of supplies, groaning at the paperwork in front of me. I didn't particularly like the paperwork aspect of my business.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice said as she poked her head through the open door. "Jessica wants to know if there's any chocolate chip walnut cupcakes left. I can't find any in the front, are they in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I have some in the kitchen. I'll go get them," I replied as I stood up.

She gave me wry smile. "I did my paperwork last week."

We had our own paperwork to do. Alice was a lot more organized than me. She was also better at time management, which is why I sucked at my paperwork.

"Next time we'll do it together?"

She gave a happy cry and clapped her hands. "I'll have everything organized."

Of course she would.

I went to the kitchen and found a tray of cool chocolate chip walnut cupcakes. They were fairly easy to make as far as cupcakes went. They were also pretty popular. After grabbing a tray of cupcakes, I went back to the front where I found Jessica and few other customers.

"How many would you like, Jess?" I asked as I moved the display around.

She rattled off her order, and I quickly compiled a dozen assorted cupcakes for her. "Pregnancy cravings?" I guessed.

"Oh, yes," she replied, chuckling. "I can't resist, and I love that I have a legitimate reason to pig out. Thanks, Bella!"

I was busy for a while, but eventually I was able to go back and resume my paperwork. The rest of the day was very boring and left me felling unfulfilled. Work was not fun because Edward and his old friend were at the forefront of my mind. I just couldn't seem to let it go for very long.

Taking Alice's advice, I gave him space and time. I didn't call him, or drop by. I waited for him to do something, to let me know just what was going on with him. He called a few times. We talked about nothing, but we made plans to have another family date at the park.

On the day of our park date, I was sad. I had woken up only to realize the anniversary of Charlie's death was close. He had died right before Christmas vacation; the holiday wasn't pleasant, to say the least.

I still visited his grave every Thursday. I brought flowers from the shop and talked to him. I felt a calming sense of peace when I was able to speak freely and aloud to him. Maybe it was weird, but it helped me move forward.

I was not myself. Charlie's death anniversary, plus Edward's secrecy, had me in a really bad place. I was not only sad, I was moody and somewhat out of it. I tried to not let it get to me, but it was no use.

I went to the park, finding Edward and Vanessa on the swings. They looked so happy, like they were really having fun. It had me remembering the times when my dad and I would spend quality the day together. It also angered me, because I knew Edward was still hiding something from me, and for him to be able to act so carefree with Vanessa confused me. It was like he didn't even care.

"Hey," I said lamely as I approached them. Because of our avoidance of speaking about certain subjects, I felt like we were lying. I felt awkward, and nervously placed my hands in my pockets.

"Hey. What's up with you?" he asked, noticing my aloof demeanor.

I shrugged. "Nothing at all. Everything is fine," I said coolly.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Bella, can we do this when she's not here?"

"You're just going to act like there's nothing wrong between us?" I couldn't help it. It irked me so much that he could just go on with life as if nothing bothered him.

I mentally scoffed at myself. So much for giving him time and space.

"_Vanessa_ is between us," he said, emphasizing Vanessa.

I gave a slight nod and dropped it. He was right, of course. Vanessa didn't need to hear us arguing.

We took turns pushing her on the swing. After a while, she got bored, and I took her to the slide. Despite my issues with Edward, I did manage to have fun with Vanessa. When she started laying her head against Edward's shoulder, I knew it was nap time. I said goodbye to her, kissing her head before I turned to walk to my car.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called.

"Yes?" I said wearily.

"Do you think I can drop by after work tonight?"

"What time should I expect you?"

He looked a little relieved and replied, "Midnight?"

"I'll wait up for you," I promised as I turned away.

I got into my car and drove toward the cemetery. I needed to think and that was the one place where I could think without being distracted.

I pulled up alongside my dad's spot. The mostly vacant burial grounds were kind of eerie, but over time I had come to like the quiet peacefulness. I got out of the car; pulling my coat tighter, I marched up to Charlie. I smiled when I sat down next to his headstone. I always felt like he was there whenever I visited.

I had never been one to have heart-to-heart talks with either of my parents, but since Charlie's passing, I had found that talking to him, or as if he was present, helped me.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted. I paused before I let it slip I was seeing Edward. Of course I'd visited him since I had met Edward, but this was the first time I had actually brought him up. Talking about Edward to Charlie was sort of weird, but I just needed to vent, so I let it all out.

When I was finished, I let out a deep breath and listened to the quiet stillness of the cemetery; it was calming. The doubt and confusion were still in my head, but I was beginning to feel a little better. Coming here had served its purpose. I could remain calm and not let Edward and his friend get to me.

"Thanks for listening, Dad." I got up and slowly walked back to my car.

The day dragged on, and although I was busy at the bakery, I felt like it was moving at an alarmingly slow pace. By the time I closed up, I was anxious to make dinner and wait for Edward.

The night time came and I was on edge. Edward and I hadn't been in a disagreement before. Actually, I couldn't really say this was a disagreement. How it could be when I wasn't even sure what the heck was going on? All I knew was that he was hiding something from me, and it hurt to be left in the dark.

Edward arrived at little before midnight. He gave me a timid smile, and hesitantly kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi," he said breathily. I could tell he was unsure of himself. Unsure of whether or not I was mad at him, and vice versa.

"Hi," I replied quietly. I led him inside to the living room where we sat down on opposite ends of the couch. His posture was tense and his eyes were blinking rapidly. It was like he was anxious, too.

"I've never done this before," he said evenly. "I don't know how to do this with you, Bella. I'm not used to having someone like you in my life. I'm used to doing whatever I want and not living by any set of rules."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, more at himself than at me. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm not used to having a person who cares for me other than my mom. Don't you get it? You're the first woman who gives a shit about me, and that's why I suck at this. I keep things from you because I've never had someone to confide in."

There it was. The sole reason why he was keeping this friend thing to himself, he wasn't accustomed to having a girlfriend who truly cared for him.

"I've been pushing you," I admitted.

The corners of his lips tugged into a small smirk. "A little."

"You know, I was right when I said I know what it's like to push people away. Over the last couple of years, I've learned pushing people away only makes you suffer even worse than you already were."

"I have to agree." He paused before continuing, "My friend left. She was here for a week and after I met up with her, she took off. I didn't want to make it a big deal because I left that life behind me, you know? This was supposed to be a fresh start for me. I didn't think my past would come back to visit me."

"Was it a good meeting?"

"It wasn't bad."

I knew Edward didn't lie. He may not have always told me the whole story, but what he did tell me was the absolute truth.

"I was worried about you," I confessed.

"I was worried about me, too."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes."

He moved closer to me and gently took my hand in his. He laced our fingers together and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know." And I did. He was sorry for keeping me in the dark, and that was okay because we were okay, at least for the time being.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I guess if I had a messy past, I wouldn't want it to come back after me." I leaned forward and whispered, "Was she important?"

Recognition flashed across his eyes and he vehemently shook his head. "No. She was the girlfriend of an old friend. It was just…nothing really."

Then why did she come looking for you? That was what I wanted to ask, but didn't. Things still kind of seemed weird, but underneath everything I knew there was nothing for me to worry about. Friends were allowed to visit each other, wasn't that what had happened between Jacob and me?

"You just got nervous…natural reaction."

"Yes."

"I trust you, Edward."

He let go of my hand only to trail his fingers up my wrist, all the way to the top of my shoulder. His hand gently rubbed before slipping under the thin strap of my tank top. He kissed my bare shoulder and pulled me closer so I was crushed against his chest. I brought my arms around his neck, and hugged him for dear life.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jackass. I swear to you nothing ever happened between me and her. She just…ugh, Bella, I just want to forget everything."

I knew that feeling. There were still times when I wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last few years. Edward would learn forgetting doesn't mean it didn't happen. I couldn't forget my past, and neither could he.

"I know," I said.

He carefully lifted me off his chest, and looked at me as I adjusted my position on his lap. His hands were resting behind the small of my back, and his eyes roamed my face, to my neck, before finally settling on my chest. The past week or so had been trying on us. I missed us; the closeness we had gotten so comfortable with. I needed him to hold me and make me feel like I was important.

His eyes came to rest on mine. "I won't always tell you everything right away, I can't promise to be open with you, but I can promise I will always put you and Vanessa first."

At the time, I didn't quite understand the severity his words meant. I just thought he was placating me.

"I know you care about us," I replied slowly, uncertainly, because I really wasn't sure how to answer that.

"More than anything," he promised. He closed his eyes a moment before he leaned up to kiss me. His lips were hard and demanding against mine. I could feel his want in the way he kissed me, and for the first time, I just couldn't get into it. It felt odd.

I pulled away and tried to move off his lap, but his hand on my hip stopped me.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"I can't do this. It doesn't feel right," I answered honestly. "I don't feel right."

"Why?"

How could I tell him it was a combination of Charlie's death anniversary and our lack of communication? Everything was adding up and nothing was going away. It was like these issues were suffocating me, and I didn't have a way out.

"I'm tired," I lied.

"I thought we were past this."

"Past what?"

"Past you being mad at me," he said, letting out a frustrating sigh.

For some reason, it bugged me that he would think I was still mad at him. Okay, so I kind of was, but he wasn't the only reason. God, he sounded so full of it.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who's on my shit list," I snapped as I scrambled out of his lap.

"Are you serious? I'm on your shit list now?" he bellowed. He got up and followed me into the kitchen where I tried to distract myself by preparing to bake cookies.

Okay, so shit list may have been too harsh. In my defense, I was dealing with a lot of stuff. I felt uncontrollable and confused. I wanted to move past this thing with Edward, but there was still the nagging feeling that told me I had reason to doubt whatever he had said on the matter, which was crazy because I knew he didn't lie to me, ever.

Damn. My hormones were all over the place. Maybe I was getting my period. I sure hoped so because it held a legitimate reason for my state of mind at the moment.

"That didn't come out right," I amended. "I don't know what to say to you, Edward. I want to put these past few days behind us and go back to our happy bubble, but something tells me you're not letting me in. On the one hand, I know I have to respect your privacy, and on the other, I feel hurt that you would shut me out after everything we shared. On top of that, the anniversary of my dad's death is coming up. These things are just piling up and I'm having a hard time dealing with it," I rambled.

Edward's face fell when he heard my rant. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know."

I almost laughed. He apologized way too much. "Don't," I said tiredly. "I'm out of sorts, I guess. It's not you, really."

He walked to me cautiously; no doubt he was trying to be careful with my hormonal state. When he pulled me in for a hug, I relaxed some and allowed the comfort to wash over me.

"I'm such a mess," I mumbled.

He didn't verbally reply; he just held me in his arms, taking away the stress and confusion. Despite everything, we could still be us.

We stayed in the kitchen for awhile. At one point, he scooped me up in his arms and sat down at the table with me in his lap. Eventually he started asking me questions about my dad. He wanted to know some of my childhood stories, and that got me to open up. Before I knew it, we were talking quietly about dad's anniversary. It wasn't a topic I talked about often, but with Edward holding onto me, giving me the silent comfort, I was able to talk about Charlie without crying.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer tonight," I said as I led him to the door.

He gave me a peck on the lips and told me he was glad he had come over. With one last kiss, and a promise to go hiking at the back of his house, I closed the door and headed upstairs.

That night, I realized when things got tough for us we just needed some comfort to help us talk everything out.

A couple of days later, I was having a mini breakdown. Charlie's death affected me even now. I always remembered like it was yesterday. The morning of finding him lying down on the floor unconscious came flooding back into my mind; I had tried to block it out, but I just couldn't.

The day of his death was the one day I allowed myself to really give up. I didn't want to do anything or see anyone, so I kept to myself.

I got out of bed and slowly got ready for the day. I was going to work; Alice was going to give me an elaborate bouquet of flowers to take to Charlie's grave, and then I was going home.

That day, I only worked until noon. Every single person that came into the place expressed their condolences again. It was sweet, but it still made me sad.

"You okay, babe?" Alice asked as she presented me a beautiful bouquet of carnations and daisies. She brought her arm around me and gave me hug.

I sighed as I twirled the bouquet in my hands. "It's like a memory, a vivid memory that hasn't gone away."

"I'm here, babe."

I gave her a small smile. "I will be okay." I thanked her for the flowers, and then left to go to the cemetery.

The last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster. I was ready for it to be over so I could go on with my life in a happier fashion. I knew I sounded bitter, and I tried telling myself it was okay for me to feel like this because of my dad's death, but even I knew it was a lame excuse. Four years was a long time to grieve. A part of me felt like I would always miss my dad, and another part of me felt that I was weak, too weak to do anything but wallow.

"What am I doing?" I wondered aloud.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of my gloomy thoughts.

As if by magic, I could almost hear Charlie chastising me – albeit teasingly – to 'put my frown upside down'. He had always told me silly jokes like that to make me feel better.

"I'm trying," I muttered as a small smile crept out. I placed the flowers on the ground, and then sat down.

Closing my eyes, I took a few minutes to just be. These were the times when I could remember him and cry and laugh all at the same time. Even though he had passed, I still made the commitment to stay close to him.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even hear the person behind me approach closer. It wasn't until I felt said person's hand on my shoulder I realized someone else was with me. I screamed out loud and jumped from my spot on the ground.

"Bella, it's just me." It was Edward's voice.

I caught my breath and hurriedly hugged him. He enveloped me in his arms, crushing me against his chest. We hugged for a while, and for the first time since my dad had passed, I felt happy to have someone visit with me.

* * *

**A/N: Sad chapter for Bella. It may get worse before it gets better, or it may just get better.  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for sticking this (story) out with me. I estimate that there will be 30-40 chapters total with an epilogue. Please don't ask me what I have in store for these lovely characters. I don't want to spoil anything.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. I'm hoping Edward be a redeemed character. ;)  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do and the reason is you."**

**The Reason-Hoobastank**

Jenks and Demetri were able to find out that James was going to be released sometime in the spring. Knowing he was hell bent on getting revenge on me was nerve-wracking, to say the least. I expressed my concerns to them and they both said the same thing, "Go to the police." Yeah, that would be a fucking waste of time. No, I couldn't go to the police, because what proof did I have James was coming after me? It was my word against…well, him. I wasn't going to win, so I had to devise my own plan.

My original plan consisted of me hiding Vanessa somewhere so I could just march right up to James and end it once and for all. That was a stupid plan, and of course I squashed it immediately. There really wasn't anything I could do about James. I'd just have to be careful and hope to God Vanessa would be safe with or without me.

Thinking about James worried me a lot. I hadn't come up with anything good to help me keep Vanessa safe, so I tried to stop thinking about it. I had time, albeit little, to come up with a plan. For now, I had other things to think about.

Like Bella.

She and I had an argument of sorts. Over the past week or so, she had noticed my change in behavior, which was because of Victoria's visit. I tried to tell Bella without having really to tell her anything. I knew she was curious and worried, but I placated her. I gave some lame excuse of trying to run from my past, and not wanting to go back. Now that was the truth, to some degree, at least. I moved from Chicago to start over, and yes, I didn't think my past would come back to haunt me.

Eventually Bella dropped the subject. She understood why I was being so secretive, and even though it bothered her, she let it go. I knew she did so because that was the only option I was giving her. Either drop it or…

I was being a jackass. I knew that, but I justified my actions. Bella and Vanessa didn't need to know what was going on. They were on a need-to-know basis, and as far as I was concerned, the less they knew, the better.

Despite my problems, I still managed to be there for Vanessa. She was in the forefront of my mind all the time. Our potty-training had been going very well. She was almost fully potty-trained. She had a little trouble with getting up in the middle of the night. I was a little worried that would be a problem in the future, but for the time being, I'd just change her in the mornings. Overall, my baby girl was doing great. She was getting big and strong everyday, and she was so smart. She could identify most of the alphabet and she could count to ten. Her accomplishments made me happy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, angel girl?" I looked down at my little princess. She had a bright pink tu-tu and a plastic crown atop her head.

"I want to fly like a fairy!"

I laughed. She was very into the Barbie DVD's. The latest one was about fairies, and she loved it.

"You do?" I exclaimed as I scooped her up and held her above me. She pretended she was flying, her little arms roamed out and she began to make funny noises. We played around like that for a little while. I didn't want her to get too tired, so I put her down and instructed her to get ready for Bree.

I was leaving early today because of Bella. She'd been acting strange as of late, and I had found out it was the anniversary of her dad's death. She still remembered the day like it was yesterday and frankly I knew I'd always remember the day my parents died, too. That wasn't something you could forget.

I wanted to be there for Bella. I wanted to show her that no matter what was going on between us, I would always put my girls first. I cared about her, and I wanted her to know that.

I knew she visited the cemetery on a regular basis, so I had a big hunch she would pay a visit to her dad today. She needed someone to rely on. I wanted to be that person for her. Although I hadn't stepped foot in a cemetery since my parents' passing, I was determined to go for Bella.

When Bree arrived, I said goodbye to my baby girl. We were a lot better at saying goodbye because instead of saying goodbye, we said 'see you later'. Knowing we'd see each other again made the separation anxiety bearable.

During the short drive, I thought about Bella. Lately, guilt was an ongoing feeling when it came to her. I still battled with my decisions on not telling her my background with James and Victoria. I didn't want to lie to her, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. At least not yet.

I pulled up into the cemetery and quickly spotted Bella. She was sitting down next to a headstone, looking defeated. I could tell it saddened her to come, but at the same time it was something she needed to do. I got out, and walked over to her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder; I must have caught her by surprise because as soon as I approached, she jumped from her spot and screamed.

"Bella, it's just me," I said softly.

Realization hit her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around me. I held her close and crushed her tight against my chest. We embraced for a long time. I was just relieved that after everything we'd gone through, and were still going through, we could help each other. I could be strong for her.

"I'm glad you found me," she said quietly.

She extricated herself from me, looking up at me with sad eyes and a hopeful smile. She was beautiful. I lifted my hand to gently push away a strand of hair behind her shoulder. Her body trembled slightly, and I swiftly grabbed a hold of the small of her back.

"I knew you'd be here."

She nodded. "It's tradition." She took my hand and led me on the ground where we sat side by side. I looked at the headstone in front of me and couldn't help but remember how my parents' looked.

This one was simple, saying _Loving Father_. Charlie Swan was very much missed by his daughter. I could see Bella still struggled with the way she was brought up, and her lack of quality time with her dad. She lived here with him for some of her teenage years. That wasn't nearly enough time for her.

"This is my dad," she said gesturing to the ground. "I never thought I'd let a guy do the whole 'meet the parents' thing, but…"

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I held her as she closed her eyes and remembered her dad. Eventually, she stood up and motioned for me to follow her. I walked behind her until she turned around and silently looped her arm through mine.

When we reached her car, she leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for finding me today."

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to see you," I explained quietly.

"I know. You're a good guy, Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you and Vanessa," she said with a happy sigh.

I gathered her up in my arms and gave her one last hug and kiss before I left for work. I promised her I would stop by after my shift, and when she gave me a smile, a real genuine smile that lit up her eyes, I knew being here for her today was the right move.

Work was a lot more peaceful now that Victoria had finally left. I could go about my usual routine without having to worry about Victoria's visit.

I was about to head out when Emmett stopped me.

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing," I replied, shrugging.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Are you sure? Lately you've seem a little distracted."

Could it be possible Emmett saw more than he let on? The past few weeks had been stressful, and every time I went to work, I tried to leave behind the stress. Sometimes I was successful and other times not so much.

"I'm fine," I fibbed. "Vanessa has been keeping me busy, you know? Potty-training and stuff."

Emmett made a face and laughed. "Dude, I'm glad it's you and not me."

"Gee, thanks."

"See you tomorrow!"

I waved and ducked out the door.

I stopped by Bella's before going home. My visit was short because she was really sleepy. However, I was glad she was able to relax a bit and sleep given the day she'd had.

"Can I take you and Vanessa out for lunch tomorrow?" she asked as we said our goodbyes.

"Yes, please," I said.

"Come here at one?"

"It's a date."

The following day Vanessa and I went to Bella's house. I was holding Vanessa in my arms, waiting for Bella to open the door when it dawned on me; Vanessa had never been to Bella's house.

"Where are we?" Vanessa asked as she fiddled with Ellie.

"We are at Bella's house," I replied as I kissed her nose.

Vanessa's eyes lit up. "Bella is like Barbie! She has her own house!"

I chuckled at my little girl's exclamation. "Yeah, I guess she is."

"Hey, there!" Bella said cheerily as she swung the door open.

Vanessa immediately launched herself into Bella's arms. I watched as my girls exchanged hugs and kisses and the adorable "I love you." I was absolutely sure I would never tire of seeing my girls like that.

Bella led us inside and gave Vanessa a tour of her home. I followed close behind, happy to let my girls have their fun.

"So, I was thinking we could have lunch here. I hope you guys like spaghetti and meatballs."

"We're not picky," I replied. "Angel girl likes almost anything with pasta."

Bella looked at Vanessa and gave her a big smile. "That's my kind of girl."

Vanessa looped her arms around Bella's neck and whispered rather loudly, "Can I help you?"

"Of course, pretty girl! You can even help me make popsicles for dessert."

"And what about me?" I asked, chuckling.

Bella smirked. "You can be the taste tester."

The three of us worked in the kitchen. I think 'work' was an operative word for 'nonsense'. To be honest, I just sat at the table, cutting vegetables while my girls mixed things. When the pasta was boiling, Vanessa skipped out of the kitchen, making her way toward the living room with Bella hot on her heels.

"Let's find you some cartoons."

I stirred the marinara sauce and waited patiently for Bella. When she came back, she slipped her arms around my waist and gave me a hug from behind.

"She's watching Sesame Street," she mumbled against my back.

I stopped stirring and placed the wooden spoon on the counter. Turning around, I looked down at Bella's soulful brown eyes and sighed. She was just too good to me. I was still amazed by her unwavering kindness and love toward me and my baby girl.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," I said as I traced her cheekbone with my index finger. Her skin was soft and it felt wonderful against my own. I would never tire of being close to Bella – physically and emotionally. After the past few weeks we'd had, it was time to finally come clean with her.

"What is it?" she asked as she eagerly looked into my eyes.

I told myself I was going to keep Bella out of my old life, and I would, but I had come to realize I had to tell her the truth because it would tear me apart if I didn't.

"Maybe we should put this on low," I said hastily. I quickly turned around and adjusted the marinara heat. "We'll just have to watch out for the pasta," I added as I turned back to Bella. She was looking at me with a puzzled expression, but she wasn't saying anything.

I took her by the hand and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Do you want tea?" she blurted out.

I almost laughed, but instead I said, "Please."

She made the tea, and then checked on Vanessa before sitting with me. She handed me the tea and smiled encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "That friend who visited me was not someone I was particularly close to. She and I had mutual friends, and we just never got along well." I explained who Victoria was.

"She's the ex-girlfriend of your best friend?"

I cringed. James had never been my best friend, mainly because we weren't friends. I worked for him, and he was my supplier, that was all.

"He wasn't my best friend. We did drugs together – he was my dealer before he set me up with my own lab and shit," I explained, my voice sounding rough.

"I don't understand," she said, puzzled. "She came all the way from Chicago to tell you she broke things off with him?"

"He's being released from prison." There. I'd said it, finally.

"Oh. For good behavior?"

I snorted. "Yes, and the prison is too crowded and they didn't put him anywhere because apparently, he has been behaving well." I couldn't believe it when Demetri had told me James was being released because of the overcrowded prison and his supposed good behavior. James was a conniving little fucker. He'd pretend to be nice when really he was just plotting against you.

"Oh."

_Yeah, oh, _I thought dryly.

She got up to turn the heat off the noodles, and then she began draining them. She worked silently for a while. When she sat down again, she opened her mouth then promptly shut it.

"I called my lawyer to find out when he's being released. It looks like he won't be released for another few months."

"You called your lawyer?" she asked, her eyes bugging out. "Why?"

_Oh, shit_. I didn't mean to say that.

I couldn't backtrack and say I didn't call my lawyer. I'd have to tell her everything.

"I need to know when he's going to be released, so I can be prepared to see him. Bella, I'm the one who put him away. I tipped off the authorities so I could get a reduced sentence. That's why I was only in prison for two years."

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasped. She got up from the table again to go stir the marinara. She was quiet. The room was filled with a thick fog that made me feel uneasy. Telling Bella was not entirely my original plan, but I suppose it was inevitable.

"Bella, please say something," I pleaded quietly, nervous I had scared her or repulsed her in some way.

Her shoulders tensed; her entire stance screamed fear. Just when I thought I'd scared her away, she replied, "Are you going to be alright?"

I sighed in relief. Getting up from my seat, I went to stand behind her. Her body molded to mine, and I could feel the tension dissipate.

"Yes, I'm alright now. Damn, Bella! I've wanted to tell you this from the very beginning, but I was chicken shit. I thought if I told you I ratted him out, and that one day he'd come looking for me, you would leave us. I was afraid I'd scare the crap out of you."

"You did scare the crap out of me," she said, chuckling. "I just want to know what you're going to do. Do you really think he's going to come looking for you?"

"Yes. Bella, he's dangerous. He's not violent…he never did anything like that, but if he's pissed, then you can bet he's going to come knocking on my door. If I weren't here…if I wasn't a dad, then I'd meet him halfway. I would just get it over with, you know? But, I can't because I have something to lose now, and I don't want to lose my baby girl."

Bella switched the heat off the marinara, and then turned around to face me. She looked me straight in the eye with a hard expression.

"You're not going to lose her, Edward. I won't let that happen."

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back, wound her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer.

"He doesn't know about Vanessa. No one in Chicago does. I don't want her to be in danger, and I'm scared shitless that if he finds out, he'll do something to get to me. He plays mind games, Bella. Even though he's not into weapons and shit like that, he's still dangerous."

I was scared. I was anxious. I let all these emotions eat me inside, and finally I was able to let it all out. Bella did that to me. She listened intently, and she was so nurturing, I always felt comfortable to break down in her arms.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Because this was enough for me; just telling her helped me tremendously. I felt like a big burden had just been lifted, and I could finally breathe again.

Bella squeezed my hand and stood up on her tip-toes. She leaned into my side and whispered, "Thank you for letting me in."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid that if you knew, you'd change your mind about seeing me."

"I won't change my mind." She smiled before she went back to preparing lunch.

After checking on Vanessa, I went back to the kitchen. Bella was just finishing up a salad when I decided to make myself useful and actually help her. I chopped while she got everything else ready.

Despite my confessions, Bella and I had a good afternoon. I'd like to think that was solely due to Vanessa. She, of course, loved to be the center of our attention. She climbed all over me and demanded that Bella help her "get Daddy." Adorable didn't even fucking cover my angel girl. She was the light of my day.

"I'd do anything for you and Vanessa."

I looked down at the sleeping child in my arms. Vanessa had taken a nap, and Bella and I were seated comfortably on the couch, relaxing. I was trying to, but I still had too much to think about, so it was rather difficult to relax. I brushed a few strands of hair from Vanessa's face and sighed. I didn't want to lose her or Bella, but I was beginning to think I just might.

"I'd do anything for you, and her, too," I replied. It was something I'd told her before, but it was the very truth.

After that, we didn't speak about James or what I was going to do. For a while, we just sat there, content with the small comfort of silence.

I spent the entire day with my girls, playing games and laughing until I had tears in my eyes. Although I had fun, I still thought about my situation with James. Bella knew me so well; she could tell when I let those thoughts bother me. Whenever she saw me retreat into myself, she'd reach out and hug me. Her warm embrace was everything I needed to help me realize I wasn't alone. I had Bella.

The next few days passed by too quickly for my liking. I found myself exchanging phone calls with my lawyers, trying to find a way to keep Bella and Vanessa protected. Many of my extreme ideas were shut down, but in the end, I decided to get my house secured and confide in Bella. Talking things out with her proved to be easier than pushing her away.

The new security system was pretty standard. I called a company and had them install it. It was easy enough to operate, and I was pleased; for the time being, anyway.

Besides getting a security system, I also went back to music. I sang Vanessa to sleep still, but I began to spend more time in the music room. When everything in my life was shitty, I relied on music to get me through it. Playing gave me a cathartic release. I could let everything out, so when another open mic night came around, I jumped at the chance of playing.

I stuck to only a few songs because I was still unsure about playing a full set. I just needed a creative outlet to channel my anger and frustration. When I was up there on the stage with the lights dimmed low, I felt like I was on a whole different planet. I got so lost in the music I never even heard the crowd.

"How does it feel when you're up there?" she asked. We were out walking around Port Angeles doing some Christmas shopping, but at the moment we were trying to find a warm place to rest before resuming.

"I don't know if I can explain it to you so you'd understand, but it feels like the whole world is fading and I'm the only one there."

"You look like you're at peace when you're up there," she commented.

"I feel at peace when I'm up there," I admitted.

I bent down and kissed her temple. She leaned into my side and sighed happily. She had her arm looped through mine as we walked around town. Shopping with her – doing normal things with her – was the best distraction for me. It took my mind of things, for which I was grateful.

Bella gave my arm an affectionate squeeze before pulling me along to a nearby café. After ordering a hot chocolate for her and herbal tea for me, we sat at a table near the back.

"You okay?" she asked.

I was staring down at her gloved hands, frowning because I was still worried about James being released from prison.

"No, but I will be," I answered. I'd been thinking of a way to head James off before he made it here, and there was one idea that kept popping up in my mind. I had to meet him halfway. There was just no other option because I refused to see him here.

She reached out and laced her fingers with mine. Her little hand warmed mine, rubbing it gently.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I think everything will be okay, too. It has to be," she said confidently.

I smiled a tiny one, but a smile nonetheless. She made me believe everything would be okay; if not for me, then for Vanessa.

"You make me believe that."

We sat in that little café with our drinks, talking about the holidays and Vanessa. It was a nice distraction from everything else in my life. Sitting with Bella was the best thing about my entire week.

* * *

**A/N: I confess that I was listening to "The Reason" before I started writing this chapter. Good song, right? Anyway, Edward is slowly coming clean. Things won't be easy for these characters, but have faith that I will make everything better.  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I am taking a summer class. It starts nest week, so that means less updates. Sorry. Anyway, this is the chapter many of you have waited for.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Thanks for sending this to me twice (just to make sure I got it!)  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"What is Christmas? It is a tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future. It is fervent wish that every cup may overflow with blessings rich and eternal, and that every path may lead to peace."**

**-Agnes M. Pahro**

"Alice? What time did you say dinner would be?" I was panicking again. I always did when I cooked a big meal.

"Seven," she hollered back. I could practically see her lazy smile.

I had been at Alice and Jasper's house since the early morning. I started the day with baking blueberry muffins and coffee. Alice and Jasper loved them, and I liked being with them. They made me feel like I was family. I needed that during these times.

After the muffins were cleared away, I shooed them out so I could get a head start on the dinner. I was going to make pot roast with all the trimmings, and I was also going to attempt my first ever tiramisu. I'd looked on the internet for recipes, finally finding one I liked.

I was bustling around in the kitchen, preparing the pot roast, when Jasper came into the kitchen.

"You need any help?" he asked as he filled his mug with more coffee. I almost rolled my eyes at him. He could drink copious amounts of coffee and still be perfectly calm. It was like the caffeine had no affect on him.

I smiled and shook my head. This was our little tradition. I'd cook, he'd offer to help, and I'd decline. It wasn't that I didn't want his help; I just preferred to cook by myself.

The afternoon went by quickly. I was so engrossed in my preparations I didn't even notice the decorations Alice had done. The tiramisu wasn't as difficult as I thought it'd be. I made my own lady fingers, and from there everything was pretty simple. I was mashing the potatoes, glancing at the asparagus when Alice told me that the decorations were set.

"I think you'll like it," she said as she waltzed into the kitchen. She went over to the stove and smiled at my handiwork.

"I'm sure I will, Alice." I threw in the asparagus and stirred it around.

"It's five o'clock, Bella. You should get ready soon." She popped some pretzels in her mouth and began to put the finished food dishes on the table.

"These are my last dishes. I'll just get ready here, yeah?"

She came back in and answered, "Of course. You have a room here, too, you know."

Although Alice was pushy, she also had big heart. She'd given me a spare room here just in case I ever needed to get away, or if I wanted company. It was nice of her, but I still never really used the room.

I finished the potatoes and asparagus. With a few final touches, I let Alice and Jasper set the table so I could go upstairs to shower and get ready.

I had showered and was in the middle of changing when I heard the doorbell ringing. Everyone must be here now, I thought. I grabbed the white, pleated dress and quickly changed. Alice always offered her help, but I didn't want her to have her way with me because she'd surely give me a makeover I didn't want. I loved her, but that was definitely a no.

Nearly twenty minutes later, I braced myself and went downstairs. It was a surreal feeling, walking downstairs and taking in all of Alice's decorations. The tree was brightly lit and full of glitter and garland. There were stockings with all of our names, and festive holiday music was being played on her TV. She went all out every year, but this time was even better.

I had made it to the last step when a little ball of blue and silver came crashing into my legs.

"Bella!" Vanessa cried cheerily. She had her tiny arms wrapped around me, hugging me in her own little way.

I smiled as I placed my arms atop her head. "Vanessa!"

She giggled as I bent down to give her a hug.

"You look pretty," she said. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, pretty girl! You look adorable in your dress," I exclaimed.

She spun around a couple of times and giggled. "Daddy got me the dress. It is new."

I smirked. Edward loved to spoil her and, well…so did I. I was a little surprised when he told me he wanted to buy Vanessa a Christmas dress. He asked for help, I was happy to shop for her.

"I know. I helped your daddy pick it out," I told her, laughing.

She ran into the other room, singing _Jingle Bells_ at the top of lungs. Edward's hand grasped mine, pulling up into a hug. He kissed my cheek, and I whispered a "Merry Christmas" to him.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful girl," he said, smiling. We walked hand-in-hand to the living room. Everybody was there and Vanessa was sitting with Emmett. She was talking animatedly and he was laughing and tickling her.

Edward and I sat down on the loveseat. He was still holding my hand, absentmindedly rubbing my knuckles. I leaned into Edward and gave him a kiss, which Vanessa saw. She squealed and made funny kiss faces.

"Come here, you!" Edward exclaimed as he lunged for her. He scooped her up in his arms and bounced her around in his lap.

"I'm hungry!" Vanessa gasped between laughter and squeals.

"I'm with Baby V!" Emmett cried dramatically.

Edward and Vanessa were a part of my life. All of my friends got along with them, and it was just so special to be able to spend Christmas Eve with the people who touched my life. I felt overwhelmingly happy.

Dinner was fun. That was the only way I could describe it because every year Christmas dinner was nice, this was fun. Having Edward and Vanessa here made it better. The way Edward doted on her, and the cute little things she'd do, like fling some pot roast on her dad's plate when he wasn't looking, was adorable.

Edward fit in well with us. He and I were going good, for the most part, anyway. We sure had our own ups and downs as of late, but Christmas had a special way of making everything right again. It was like the past few weeks hadn't even existed. I was happy again.

After dinner, and after everyone had complimented me on the food, we went to slouch in the family room. Alice turned off the Christmas music, instead opting for _Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown _DVD. I settled next to Edward with Vanessa resting on my lap. She was playing patty cake with Edward, and she'd squealed every time I tickled her side.

"Hey, Belly! Can we attack your tiramisu now?" Emmett asked.

"Go ahead, Emmett," I replied.

"You made tiramisu?" Edward asked in disbelief.

I smirked. "What? Think I'm not capable of making it?"

"Of course not," he said, smiling. "I'm surprised, but delightfully so." He gave Vanessa a kiss before jumping to his feet to scurry after Emmett and the dessert.

Alice and Rose gathered around Vanessa and me. We watched the movie for a few minutes until the guys came back with coffee and dessert and a mini cupcake for Vanessa.

"Only one," Edward warned her with stern eyes.

"Yes, daddy," she agreed as she licked at the icing.

"It's Christmas, Edward. Let the girl live a little," Emmett grumbled.

Edward shook his head, explaining his new healthy food fix he wanted to put Vanessa on. I stopped listening when he said something about celery and carrot sticks.

"Christmas is about making memories. How will she make good ones if you don't give her the extra cupcake?" Emmett argued with a laugh.

"I like Bella's cupcakes," Vanessa blurted out. My arms tightened around her and she giggled as she took another bite of vanilla cupcake.

"Thank you, Vanessa. Maybe for New Years we can bake sugar cookies," I suggested.

She nodded her head vigorously, obviously liking the idea of baking sugar cookies.

After she had finished her cupcake, Edward took her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. While they were gone, I took the opportunity to taste my dessert.

"It's awesome, Bella!" Alice said happily. She finished her piece with a satisfied moan.

"That good?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, it is," was Edward's reply. He sat down with Vanessa curled up in his arms.

I took a little bite and was genuinely surprised. It did taste good. In fact, I'd say that it was damn near perfect. Sweet with the right amount of caffeine, light and fluffy, too.

"Told ya," Emmett boasted.

I finished my dessert and resumed watching the movie. About halfway through, Vanessa had fallen asleep and Rose had begun asking Edward if she and Emmett could babysit Vanessa after the holidays. They made their plans while Alice and I cleaned up the dishes.

Emmett came in to help with clean up, and before I knew it, we had everything put away and the dishes in the dishwasher. Alice insisted I rest, so I went back into the family room and sprawled next to Edward and a sleeping Vanessa. Edward wrapped his free arm around me, leaning down to place a kiss atop my head.

"You okay, my busy elf?"

I smiled. "Cute. I'm tired."

I closed my eyes and listened to Rose, Jasper, and Edward talking about the New Year's festivities. We all agreed to celebrate the ball dropping at Edward's to make Vanessa's bedtime easier. I must have been dozing off and on because at one point I thought I heard Jasper leave. There fell a silence, and then a soft, questioning whisper.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes."

And that was the last thing I remembered before I woke up Christmas morning.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Jasper called. He and Alice opened the door and plopped themselves on the foot of the bed.

I smiled lazily, opening my eyes. Christmas morning at the Whitlock's was memorable. It brought me back to childhood when I got up early and opened up presents with my parents when they were still together.

"Merry Christmas," I greeted sleepily.

Alice gave me a big hug and squealed a "Merry Christmas!" I straightened up and looked down at my lap.

"I found your gifts," Alice said proudly.

I laughed at her statement. "I didn't hide them." I had put them under the tree like I had for the past couple of years.

The three of us exchanged gifts and I was pleasantly surprised Alice hadn't given me a gift card to Bath and Body Works, but that she had given me a gift card to William Sonoma.

"It was Jasper's idea," she explained. "But there's more."

Sure enough, beneath the brightly colored tissue was a small set of Bath and Body Works. I picked up the lotion bottle and held it up to my nose to sniff. It was strawberries and crème, very nice.

It was fun throwing around wrapping paper and tearing away at the tape and tissue. I was happy Alice and Jasper liked my gift to them – a box set of the first season of _Smallville_. They were big fans, it only seemed appropriate.

After our gift exchange, we all got up to get ready for brunch at Edward's. I was looking forward to spending Christmas Day with him and Vanessa. Last night had been so much fun and I really couldn't resist Vanessa's cuteness.

Although Edward didn't cook very much, he did help me get all the groceries ready for today's brunch. It was neat because he even offered to help me cook. I thought that was sweet, and when I told him so, he smiled sheepishly and said he was hoping to pick up some tips. Apparently, he wasn't all that thrilled with his own cooking limitations.

We arrived at Edward's all bundled up. Alice had brought the rest of the tiramisu, and Rose would be bringing the alcohol. It was their little tradition – mimosas for everybody, including me. I didn't mind, but I'd definitely not drink the entire glass.

Vanessa and Edward opened up the door. Well, Vanessa tried, Edward just stood behind her, laughing to himself.

"Merry Christmas!" Vanessa squeaked. She had her bright red Strawberry Shortcake Christmas footie pajamas. She looked so cute and adorable, jumping up and down with Ellie hanging around her arm.

Jasper, whose arms were laden with gifts, managed to say his own muffled Christmas greeting. Edward took a couple bags from his arms, and then we all bustled inside the house.

"Come here," Edward said as I took off my coat. He tugged on my arm, spun me around, and gave me a big morning kiss. It was the kind of kiss that left me breathless and a little sheepish. Vanessa, Alice, and Jasper were right there!

"Merry Christmas," I said, reaching up on my tip-toes to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around the middle of my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm hungry," he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "You promised you'd help me."

"I will," he vowed. He took my hand and led me back to the living room where Vanessa, Alice, and Jasper were watching a movie. I went to greet Vanessa just as the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it!" Vanessa screeched. She ran past me toward the front door and wrenched it open, Edward hot on her heels.

"Uncle Emmy!" I heard her squeal.

A moment later, Emmett came hurdling in with Vanessa held up in the air like a human airplane. She was giggling and making funny engine noises, Emmett encouraging her on.

"Be careful, Emmett!" Rose chastised, but she was smiling.

"Bella!" Vanessa cried as Emmett landed her in my arms. I hugged her tight and gave her a big smacking kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, pretty girl!"

She looped her arms around my neck and gave me a sweet Eskimo kiss before squirming her way out of my embrace, and going over to Jasper.

I left to go to the kitchen where I found Rose and Edward mixing drinks. He had a sippy cup set aside for Vanessa, and Rose was busy cutting up some oranges. I moved around the kitchen, trying to get out pots and pans and the ingredients I would need for waffles and mixed berries. When Rose was finished with the mimosas, she set two glasses for me and Edward on the countertop before leaving with the rest.

I was mixing some waffle batter when Edward asked if he could do anything. I smiled and told him to get the sausage and melons out. While I mixed the batter and searched around for his brand new waffle iron, he defrosted the sausage and then began to cut up the melon. We worked well in the kitchen. He listened to everything I told him to do, and in no time we had a few dishes ready for brunch.

Brunch was a messy affair; fun, but definitely messy. What with Vanessa getting sticky syrup all over the place, and with Emmett spilling most – if not all – his mimosa, brunch was eventful to say the least. Despite all that, Edward and I still had fun with each other. We held hands off and on, and we laughed so much with the rest of my friends, that I could have sworn we'd done this for ages.

After brunch, Rose scooped up Vanessa and took her upstairs to get her cleaned up while the rest of us migrated in the living room where Edward had put on some sort of ball game. After a while, I got up to clean and put everything away. Even though it was Christmas, I still hated messy dishes.

I was wiping down the table when I felt Edward embrace me from behind. He bent to kiss the side of my cheek and his hands roamed all over from my hips to my stomach and back again. I melted into his embrace, dropping the dish rag on the table.

"Thank you," he said softly, "for everything you've done to make Vanessa's first Christmas here special. She loves you, Bella. We both do."

I went still. The seriousness of his words had hit me straight in my chest. It was like being struck with a thunderbolt.

For some reason, the words felt familiar, like I had heard them before. But, I knew I hadn't. We had never said those three little, powerful words. Vanessa had, but we had refrained. Edward had said he loved 'his girls' but that didn't really count as actually saying the three little words, or did it? I didn't think so.

"What did you say?" I asked, almost in disbelief.

"I love you, Bella." His words were firm and strong, so sure of himself.

I turned around to look at him, only to see his face shining with happiness and trepidation. He was scared I wouldn't say it back. I smiled in reassurance.

"I love you too, Edward."

It was perfect for us. He smiled and his eyes lit up just like Vanessa's did when she opened up a gift. He leaned down and brought his lips to mine for a slow and meaningful kiss. His tongue swooped in to tangle with mine for a bit, and then he slowed it down again. He pressed one last gentle kiss to my lips, and squeezed me.

"I'm really happy right now," I confessed.

"So am I."

We stood there for a few moments, hugging and not really caring if our friends interrupted us. Luckily for us, they didn't.

"We have to clean up," I muttered as he kissed me again and again. Sometimes, he was really sweet.

"Leave it."

"No!" I protested, laughing.

We argued back and forth, but in the end I won. We got the kitchen cleaned up, and he managed to steal a few kisses here and there.

"Daddy!" Vanessa cried as we walked into the living room. She was waving around a Dora DVD and proceeded to ask him if he would put it on for her. He put it on, and that was everyone's cue to leave.

Edward asked them to stay, but I had a feeling the alcohol had worn off and they wanted their alone time. Alice had that dreamy look on her face, and I knew what that meant – she wanted Jasper all to herself.

I hugged my friends and we all promised to see each other again for New Year's. When they had all left, I followed Edward back to the living room where Vanessa was held captivated by Dora and Boots.

"This is nice," he said as he slung his arm around my waist.

I leaned into him and smiled as I watched Vanessa sing along with Dora. "This is a nice Christmas," I agreed.

"Can we exchange gifts after the munchkin finishes Dora?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered. I had been waiting patiently to exchange gifts with my two favorite people.

We sat down with Vanessa, and she crawled into her father's lap with Ellie tucked safely under her left arm. She was the epitome of cuteness, all sweet and endearing. It was adorable to see Edward run his fingers through Vanessa's blonde hair and pat her arm lovingly.

When the movie was finished, I got up and put the disk away, turned off the TV, and gathered my gifts for them.

"Is that mine?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe," I replied with a wink. She got up from Edward's lap and jumped on me.

"Vanessa," Edward warned, "be nice."

"Yes, Daddy."

I laughed. She was always nice to me.

Edward got up and went to the tree to grab the last two gifts. He gave them both to me.

"One is from Vanessa and one is from me," he explained when he saw my puzzled expression.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I handed them their gifts, and we waited for Vanessa. She opened her gift without any help from us, and when she pulled out the Dora backpack and princess costume, she launched herself into my arms.

"Thank you, Bella!" She was happy, and so was I because I knew exactly what she wanted. She had only pointed out the princess costume whenever she watched cartoons on the Disney channel.

"You're welcome, pretty girl. I'm glad you liked it."

She scrambled off my lap and went to put her new things away in her room. I waited until she came back downstairs to open up my gifts.

I opened the one from Vanessa first. It was a small rectangular box with a bright red bow in the middle. I tore away the wrapping paper and carefully opened the box; inside was a yellow gold heart-shaped locket.

I gasped as I looked at it, then at Edward and Vanessa. Their facial expressions were happy and amused. Vanessa was rocking back and forth on her heels, anxious for me to open up the locket while Edward simply smirked at my shocked expression.

"Open it up, Bella!" she exclaimed.

I tentatively lifted the locket from its box and opened the heart clasp. Inside were two pictures of my two favorite people – Vanessa and Edward. I couldn't even stop the tears in my eyes. It was beautiful and heartfelt, and totally unexpected.

"Why you crying, Bella?" Vanessa asked curiously. She climbed into my lap and took the locket from me. "Don't you like it?"

I chuckled. "Of course I like it, pretty girl. Thank you! I love you and your daddy so much, and this gift makes my heart happy."

She smiled brightly and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Then no more crying."

Edward laughed but he said he agreed with his daughter. He took the locket from Vanessa, and went to fasten it around my neck.

"Very nice," she commented. She opened up the locket and then closed it again, obviously playing with the precious trinket.

"Thank you, Vanessa," I said as I gave her a big bear hug.

She mumbled a "you're welcome" before she went back to her toys.

"My turn," Edward said.

"No, you open mine first," I disagreed with a shake of my head.

He shrugged and opened up the package I had given him.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"It's me in writing form," I explained. I had given him my last three diaries I had kept over the past few years.

Edward and I were close, but there was still so much about each other we didn't know or understand. The incident with his friend from Chicago made me realize that no matter what happened I would always be pushy and insistent toward him. I never wanted him to hide from me because I knew what that led to. In order for me to show him he could trust me, I'd have to trusted him.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I wanted to give this to you to tell you that I'm always here for you, Edward. I'm done hiding. I want to be happy, and you make me happy."

He put the diaries down and pulled me close. "I love you. I can't express how much you both mean to me, and every day I think about what I did to have both of you in my life."

I kissed him, letting him know that he did deserve us.

"Open mine now," he instructed.

I complied and stared in surprised at the little slips of paper in my lap. He had given me plane tickets.

"Bella," he said, "I need to ask you something." He paused before continuing, "Would you go to Chicago with us in a couple of months?"

Chicago. This was serious stuff. He wanted me to go with them back home!

"Yes." I didn't even have to think about it. I wanted to go with them.

"Good answer," he said, but I could tell he was relieved I had agreed. "I can't wait to show you where I grew up, and where angel girl here lived for a little while."

The very thought of seeing all that made me feel elated. I felt like this was a positive step in the right direction for all of us. We were going to take another trip as a family, and I couldn't wait.

Edward and I put away our gifts, and for the rest of the afternoon we sprawled out on the couch with Vanessa. The three of us took a nap, and when I woke up, I found myself feeling like I had the best day ever. I hadn't felt this good in a long time, and I hoped I would continue to feel like this whenever I was with Edward and Vanessa.

* * *

**A/N: Our timeline is something like this: Edward and Vanessa arrived at Forks between the end of September or October 2010. Vanessa's birthday is in November. It's now December, going on January 2011. So our broken but mending couple said ILY. I'm a sucker for the guy saying it first, so that's why I wrote that Edward said it first. This was a fluffy chapter, but we're getting to the drama/angst. Yay or nay?  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: The summer class is almost done. Thank goodness for accelerated summer classes, but it still took up a lot of my time. Forgive me, please. I'm trying to get back to this.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. We have a busy summer, but we're pushing on through with this!  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"The object of a new year is not that we should have a new year. It is that we should have a new soul."**

**-G.K. Chesterton**

I knew my decision to take Bella with me and Vanessa was a risky move. I was essentially putting her closer to harm, but I had my reasons. I knew Bella and I were slowly slipping away from each other. My past had come back to shake things up, and I was letting it get the better of me. It affected my whole life, every fucking aspect of it, and I was sick of it. I needed Bella, and I'd do anything to make sure she knew that.

Chicago was where it all started for me, and that was where it was going to end. I was going to see James by myself and confront him. It was the best way to move forward. I had to stop running and hiding, because I knew I'd never stop and that was no way to live my life.

Having Bella with me and Vanessa was good. I treated it like a family vacation, which it kind of was. I'd show Bella everything, tell her everything, and hope for the best. In the end, I'd leave them in Forks and go back to Chicago. If I thought I could get away with just putting Bella and Vanessa on the plane, then I would, but I knew airline officials might end up thinking Vanessa was being kidnapped by Bella since they weren't related to each other. I was smarter than that, so I decided we'd all go back, and then I'd get on another plane to Chicago.

My plan was ambiguous at best. I had no idea what I was going to do, really. I had a rough idea, but it wasn't fool proof. I knew it was better to plan decisively rather than to wing it; unfortunately I hadn't been able to really do much else.

Chicago wasn't the only thing on my mind. I knew that in order for me to do anything, I'd have to clear my mind.

Therapy helped. I could speak openly with Mike, and he never seemed to judge me; not that he could since he was a pastor. Oftentimes, I would speak about my frustrations with myself in regards to Bella. I just didn't know how to open up to her. I knew I had to let her in, but it was difficult for me.

"I haven't really opened up to her," I confessed.

"Are you sure? From what you've told me, you've been very forthcoming with your past to her. You've told her about the drugs and the subsequent abuse, your imprisonment and life after release," he said, listing all the general things I'd told them.

"I haven't been specific."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you have to go into specifics?"

Yes, because my fucked up past was coming back to haunt me. James was hell bent on revenge against me, which meant if he knew about Vanessa and Bella, then I'd be screwed.

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you?"

The answer was because I was afraid for them. I told Bella about James and that had been enough.

"I've told her some stuff," I amended, "I just wish I had told her sooner."

"No time like the present," he suggested, smiling. "In fact, the longer you wait to tell her anything, the more difficult it will become to tell her anything."

"I already told her I love her," I said, no doubt surprising him. Hell, I'd even surprised myself. I hadn't planned on telling her that when I was in the kitchen, the potential of being overheard, but it just came out. I couldn't help it.

"I think that's good, Edward. I can tell you do love her, and I've learned from experience it's always good to tell the person you love that you do indeed love them."

"If it worked for you and Jessica…"

He chuckled. "Jessica and I are different than you and Bella. What works for us may not work for you, and vice versa. Every committed couple must find what works in the relationship. It may take a lot of patience and hard work, but if it's God's will then it will be done."

I nodded, understanding exactly what he was saying. It made sense to me. Bella and I were still pretty much new to this whole relationship thing. Chances were we'd go through a lot of challenges before we discovered what worked. I wasn't discouraged, though. I was determined to make this work with Bella because I knew if I was ever going to marry and have more children, then this was my chance. Bella was everything to me and Vanessa. We didn't function well without her.

"I'm still figuring things out with me and her. It's not the easiest thing to do," I admitted.

"And yet, it also isn't the hardest thing to do, either," he replied sagely.

Our sessions were becoming comfortable. After a while, I felt like I was speaking to friend and not a pastor/therapist.

Therapy continued during the winter holidays. After Christmas, I had one more session with Mike before the New Year. That particular session centered on my goals for the New Year.

One of my goals was to enroll Vanessa in some preschool classes. Keeping her at home with me or Bree just wasn't good enough anymore. She needed to make friends who were her own age. She was also fully potty trained, and that was an excellent plus in getting her enrolled in classes.

Her first day of school would be on a Friday, the second week of January. The school suggested in letting her have one day to see how it was before she started on a regular five-day-a-week schedule. It would only be morning classes until noon. That way, I'd still be able to play with her before I went to work later on.

My work at _Eclipse_ was good, too. I was able to focus, and for the most part I enjoyed working with Emmett and Rose. They were becoming great friends to me. The New Year was approaching, and although Bella and her friends had plans, we all decided to cancel them; instead opting to spend it the holiday with our significant others. For me, I would be spending it with my family – Vanessa and Bella.

Our New Year celebration was perfect. It was relaxing and full of promise. It was the night Bella and I got closer.

"I got the popcorn. Do you want to help me make the ice cream sundaes?" Bella asked, smiling sweetly. She always asked for my help in the kitchen.

"Sure," I replied as I scooped Vanessa up. I placed her on the table with one of her coloring books and crayons, and then rummaged around the cupboards and freezer.

Bella made two ice cream sundaes and a sherbet for Vanessa. The three of us sat down in front of the TV to watch some of New Year's programs. While Ryan Seacrest introduced another performer, I placed Vanessa on my lap so I could help her finish her sherbet. She was pretty good at feeding herself, but sometimes she had trouble finishing her food. I chalked it up to her not having a big appetite all the time.

Vanessa stayed up an hour past her usual bedtime. She fought to stay awake so she could see the ball drop, but in the end her fatigue won. She fell asleep with her head resting on Bella and her little legs on my lap. I watched as Bella ran her fingers through Vanessa's hair. Moments like these made me feel happy.

"She's growing so much," Bella said in awe.

"I know. I can't tell you how little she was when I met her, and now look at her! She's getting so big," I replied.

"You're enrolling her in preschool classes, right?"

"I am. I'm excited for her."

"So am I," she said, "the preschool teacher went to high school with me."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Angela Webber. She's very nice. I think Vanessa will like her a lot."

I picked up Vanessa so I could put her into bed. After tucking her in the blankets and placing Ellie next to her, I grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs.

Bella and I lounged around in the living room. We kept watching TV, but every so often we'd talk about our trip to Chicago. I could tell she was excited to go, and I was happy to have her with me and Vanessa. I listed places where I wanted to take them.

Eventually, Bella fell asleep. It was right before midnight, the New Year. I was torn between letting her sleep and waking her up. My selfishness won because I ended up waking her.

The countdown had begun, and when it got to the halfway point, I leaned down so I was right by Bella. When I heard the 'Happy New Year,' I kissed her. To my surprise, she kissed me back. It was our first kiss of the New Year and it was just as sweet as all the others, but different. This one was full of promise and hope. I could feel her emotions and I shared them. I felt them, too.

"I thought you were asleep," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Half asleep," she confessed.

"I love you, Bella. Happy New Year."

She smiled before embracing me in her arms. Her warmth was something I had loved about her from the very beginning of our relationship.

"I love you," she said as she kissed me. Her small hands came around my neck, pulling closer.

Before I knew it, I was resting my weight on top of her. My hands were pressed against the leather of the couch; her back was arching, her chest pressing into mine. Everything was happening so fast, and all too soon I came to a realization.

This couldn't happen. Not like this. Not without a plan.

I loved her, and therefore, I would be the responsible one. I stopped kissing her, moved off her body, and exhaled a long, deep breath.

"Edward?" Her tiny voice quivered, and it hurt me to be the cause of her confusion and distress.

"Can I explain something to you?" I asked.

She bit her lip but nodded.

I took in another deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I love you, Bella. It's because of that love I stopped us from getting carried away. Can you imagine what would have happened if we had continued? There are a lot of possibilities, and I still think you aren't ready for them."

She remained silent for a few moments. I could tell she was seriously thinking about my reasons.

"What if I told you I am ready?"

I almost smiled at her stubbornness. She had fought me a few times on our lack of intimacy. Sometimes, I pushed, and sometimes, she pushed our boundaries. Most of the time, things went well between us, but we'd come to a certain breaking point where we could only handle so much. However, that didn't mean that neither of us was ready to take the next step. I felt we still had things to learn about each other before we made an educated decision to do anything else.

"Then I'd find it difficult to believe you," I replied honestly. "I want everything with you, Bella. Don't ever forget that, but I admit the past month hasn't been great between us. There's still so much we need to communicate about. It's hard for me, but I'm trying. I hope you can understand why I can't do anything else with you. I'd like for us to wait."

She sat up and scooted over to me. "It's easy to get caught up in the emotions, you know? I've never felt like this before. I have nothing to compare this to. I'm so innocent, I feel like I'm stupid sometimes."

"Don't even think that. I know this is new for you, Bella. We're learning together."

"We are," she agreed. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"You deserve the best from me. I'm trying very hard to do that for you and for Vanessa," I stated.

"I know. I love that about you. You're right, though. We need to communicate more. I know how awful I am at communication. I'm pushy and needy…"

I interrupted her. "And I'm quiet and secretive. We're the total opposites of each other in that regard, but I think this is something we can work at together. I know we can do it, Bella. I promise you this will be our New Year resolution."

She agreed with me, saying our resolution would be difficult but worth it.

After my meeting with Victoria, I tried to put some distance and space between me and Bella. I deluded myself into thinking that if she didn't know anything about my past, then she'd be safe. But, the more I pulled away, the harder it became for us to be us. Our relationship grew a little strained and I had to really re-evaluate my priorities.

In the end, I promised I'd let Bella in more. I had to because it was killing me not to tell her anything. We were together, and that meant we'd have to tackle all sorts of challenges and obstacles. I began to think if we could work on these things together, perhaps we could have the long-term relationship I knew we both wanted.

Bella slept over that night. I didn't have the heart to let her drive home, not in the cold and snowy weather we were having. She and I agreed she would sleep in a guest room. I was tempted to let her sleep with me, but I knew I had ulterior motives. Those motives were fighting to get the best of me, and I just couldn't let that happen. If Bella and I were ever going to get to that stage in our relationship, then I'd want to make it special for her.

The following morning, I found her making breakfast. She was mixing something in a bowl and setting the oven.

"You don't have to do that," I said as I came up behind her. I reached up to the cupboard to grab a mug.

Bella bumped my side playfully and said, "I wouldn't let you starve."

I filled my mug with hot tea Bella had so graciously made. Before Bella, I was a black coffee type of guy, but she managed to switch me over.

"Of course not," I replied, "you're much too nice for that."

She poured the contents of the bowl into a pan, and then glanced back at me. "I wanted to start the New Year of in a good way." She gestured to the food she was currently making.

I looked at the stove and saw the makings of an omelet and French toast.

Bella and I got everything ready, so by the time Vanessa came running down the stairs all I had to do was scoop her up and sit her down at the table.

"Bella!" Vanessa cried, surprised. She jumped up from her seat when she saw Bella. "You're here!" She bounced up and down on the chair, but as soon as I poked her on the arm, she stopped. "Sorry, Daddy," she muttered, looking sheepish.

Having breakfast with Bella and Vanessa was the perfect way to start off the New Year. I made a promise to myself that morning; the way I started off the year would be the way I ended it. I'd do anything to keep Bella and Vanessa with me.

After breakfast, Bella went home to change and get ready for the day. Later on that night we'd all be going to Emmett and Rose's for dinner.

Vanessa and I played outside on her new swing set. Even though it was cold and there was snow everywhere, I just couldn't say no to her. To be fair, I bundled her up until all I could see were her beautiful eyes.

"Daddy?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do I have a mommy?"

That was not something I had expected her to ask me. Vanessa was inquisitive, but I truly never thought she'd ask me about a mommy. When my mom was alive, I had asked her if Vanessa knew about Kate, and my mom had said no. Vanessa never knew about Kate, so I had thought she'd never ask. I mean, how could you miss something if you never had it in the first place? When I really thought about it, I had come to the conclusion it was stupid of me to even think like that. Vanessa watched television, she had plenty of DVD's; she'd come to realize that most children had daddy _and_ mommy.

"No, baby. You don't' have a mommy." That wasn't exactly easy for me to say. I felt torn because she really did have a mother. She just wasn't part of the picture. Better to make things less confusing for her, I thought.

"Will Bella be my mommy?"

_Fuck my life_.

_Shit_. How was I supposed to answer that?

"I don't know, Vanessa."

Her face fell and she frowned. "Maybe one day?"

"Maybe one day." I wasn't sure if that was a promise I could make, but I was definitely hoping it could happen.

I didn't keep Vanessa out for a long time. After having that unexpected conversation, I picked her up and took her back into the house, where I proceeded to keep her busy with her toys.

By the time we reached Emmett and Rose's, I was relieved she had stopped talking about a mommy. Thankfully, she got distracted by Emmett who had swooped in to take her from my arms so he could get her a snack and juice. I really just thought he wanted a companion during his snack time.

"Hey, there!" Alice said cheerfully. She and Bella went to greet me. I gave Alice a hug and pulled Bella onto my lap as I sat down on the couch.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, suppressing a smirk.

I rested my hand on the small of her back and smiled up at her. "Of course we missed you."

She shifted off my lap and instead sat down next to me. I picked up her hand and began to play with her little fingers. For a moment, I was lost in my thoughts. Vanessa's question about her mommy still bothered me. I just didn't know how to answer that, and even though I did answer her, I couldn't stop thinking about the unexpectedness the question posed. Children were bound to ask questions parents didn't want to answer, but come on!

Bella must have picked up on my quietness because she asked if I was feeling okay. When I told her I was fine, she frowned but otherwise didn't say anything else. Eventually, I went into the kitchen to check on Vanessa. She was having a fun time with Emmett, eating Cheerios.

After some time, we all started eating and lounging around. Conversation flowed and everyone was enamored by Vanessa. For a while, I had fun. My friends were very good to me and Vanessa, and I was grateful to have such amazingly kind people in my life. At one point, after Vanessa had fallen asleep, Jasper and Emmett engaged me in a few card games.

"How do you like living here, Edward?" Jasper asked as he folded out of our poker game.

"I like it a lot more than I thought I would," I answered truthfully. I explained that when I first decided to move here, my decision was based solely on giving Vanessa a better life. I had never thought I'd like it here.

"Guess Belly changed that," Emmett commented with a snicker.

I suppressed a smile. He was right. Bella changed a lot of things for me.

"It's different than Chicago. My whole life is different now, but I'm happy," I stated.

"We're glad for you and Bella. You guys compliment each other very well," Jasper remarked.

"I don't how you do it," Emmett said. "If I was a single parent, dating Rose…shit, I'd go crazy with all the stuff I'd have to deal with."

Emmett and Mike often complimented me on my resilience. They said I was doing a good job at raising Vanessa by myself while maintaining a relationship with Bella. I, on the other hand, didn't agree with them. I doubted myself on a lot of things when it came to raising Vanessa. Like for example, the question about her mommy. I wasn't prepared to answer it, but I did. I didn't exactly like my answer, although it was too late to change it. Also, Bella and I had gone through a rough patch. We were still trying to go over it, but at least we were working on it.

"It's not easy. Some days are better than others...I just do what I have to do," I said.

"You're doing pretty well," Jasper commented.

We played a few more rounds, talking about other things like work. Emmett was thinking of having open mic nights once every two weeks. I offered to help him with it, which ended up with me having a full set. I was actually looking forward to that.

After playing with the guys, I checked on Vanessa again. She was napping in Emmett and Rose's spare bedroom. When I walked into the bedroom, I was surprised to see Bella already there. She was sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking at a sleeping Vanessa.

"She's still asleep," I observed.

She nodded. "She's had a very fun day."

I walked toward them and stopped to stand next to Bella. I placed my right hand on her shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"She'll sleep for another half an hour."

"Okay."

Before she could move, I stopped her. "Bella, I have to tell you something. It's nothing bad, just surprising, I guess."

"What is it?" she asked. She kept looking at Vanessa, but I could feel her posture stiffen. No doubt she was expecting bad news because that was all I ever gave her, for the time being, anyway.

"Today Vanessa asked me if she had a mommy. I told her the truth and said no." I paused to gauge Bella's reaction. She remained silent so I continued. "Kate was never her mommy. She knew my mom wasn't her mommy either, and I just couldn't explain biology to her, you know? I didn't want to confuse her, and I'm not entirely happy with my answer, but I couldn't answer it any other way."

"I think you answered it well. Like you said, it is the truth," she replied.

"There's more," I warned. "She asked if you could be her mommy."

"What did you say?"

"Well, she said that maybe one day you could, and I didn't disagree with her." I was afraid she would be angry. I basically said yes to my daughter that yes, maybe one day Bella could be her mommy. It was a very big maybe I had no right to make in the first place. Surely, Bella would disagree and yell at me for being so stupid.

"I think one day I'd like that, too." Her posture was relaxed. She wasn't angry or mad. She wasn't going to yell at me or call me stupid. Once again, I had underestimated her kindness. She was a woman with a big heart and I was damned lucky to call her mine.

"Maybe one day."

That hopeful promise would be a reality, I just knew it. It had to be our future because I really didn't see anything else for us. Bella and Vanessa were everything to me, and I knew we were everything to Bella.

I took a look at my girls and smiled. These were the moments when I was truly at peace. They were with me and they were safe. Nothing could touch us and we had everything we could ever need, which was each other.

* * *

**A/N: Little children do understand the concept of family. Vanessa was bound to ask about her mommy. I just couldn't resist throwing in the possibility of Bella being her mommy. But, one step at a time. Some of you have asked about their relationship and when it'll move onto more physical things..umm, next chapter or two. ;)  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Blame RL. The beta and I have work schedules to deal with. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. Can you believe its been a year (almost) since we started this story? We're not done yet, but getting there!  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Hope is the dream of a soul awake."**

**-French Proverb**

Vanessa's first day of school was special for all of us. She was excited to meet her teacher and classmates, and Edward was nervous. He was excited for her, but he was also afraid to let go. He had asked me to be there for them on that particular day.

I went to their house bright and early. Vanessa and Edward opened the door. She looked happy, and he looked frazzled.

"Good morning, Bella!" she chirped. She jumped into my arms and gave me a big hug, which I happily returned.

"Good morning, pretty girl," I replied. I set her down on the floor and she quickly retreated into the kitchen, screaming that it was breakfast time.

"Hey," Edward said tiredly. He gave me a peck on the cheek and yawned.

"Not a morning person, are you?" I asked.

"It's not that. I just couldn't sleep last night," he replied.

I smiled, knowing exactly why he couldn't sleep. His daughter was starting school. That had to be a little difficult.

"It'll be fine," I said, trying to be reassuring. I looped my arms through his, and we walked into the kitchen, where we found Vanessa drinking her goat's milk.

Edward sat down with her and began to clean her up.

"She's finished. I have to get her dressed, and then we can go."

"Okay," I said as I sat down on her other side. She squirmed in her chair and began to talk to me about her school. She was so happy to be going to school, finally. She expressed her desire to make friends and be good for her teacher, Ms. Webber.

"Daddy pick me up for lunch and I go home! I'm only there for a half day!"

"You're going to have so much fun! I'm so excited for you, Vanessa!" I exclaimed.

She beamed, and then hopped off her chair. She sprinted out the kitchen toward the stairs.

"Walk! Vanessa, you need to walk!" Edward bellowed after her. He got up, shaking his head at her before jogging after her.

I cleaned up after Vanessa's breakfast mess, and then patiently waited for them in the living room. There, on the couch, lay a bright pink and green Tinkerbelle backpack. Vanessa's name was printed in black sharpie. I smiled as I picked up the backpack. I found it cute that Edward was so prepared for her, not that I expected otherwise.

They came downstairs yelling. Vanessa was excited and he was trying to get her to calm down. "Baby, you need to be quiet. It's very early in the morning to be loud, okay?"

She didn't seem to hear him because she came right up to me and asked for her backpack. I helped her with the straps and gave her a kiss on her head. "You're ready, pretty girl."

"Yay!" she cried.

"Vanessa!" Edward said exasperatedly. He scooped her up in his arms and held her against his chest. "Calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Yes, Daddy," she said cheerfully. She leaned up to give him an Eskimo kiss.

She stopped yelling and bouncing, definitely calmer now than she was before. I just thought she had jitters because of her first day, but for Edward it was more. I could tell he was struggling with letting her go, so to speak.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

He looked at me, smiling. "I've been better."

I got up and gave them a hug. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Of course, Bella! Today is school!" she said happily.

I chuckled at her response. "Today is an important day for you two. School is so awesome, Vanessa. You'll have such a fun time learning and making friends."

Edward set her down and told her to go to the hallway to put her coat on. While she scampered off, he pulled me into a hug and sighed heavily.

"I don't want her to go. I don't like that she's so happy. It's like she forgot about me." The sadness in his voice was apparent. It was endearing and sweet, but also sad. He thought Vanessa wasn't going to miss him.

"Don't think that!" I chastised. "She's going to have fun and she's never going to forget about you. Edward, she loves you very much. I know that, and you need to remember that."

He pulled back to look at me. His expression was bittersweet. "I know, but it's hard."

"I can't say I completely understand how you feel, but I empathize. She's your daughter, and I can see how much you love and adore her. You'll always be her daddy and she'll never forget you."

He held my hand in his, leading me toward her. He smiled, and said he was happy for her. I knew he was. He only wanted the best for her.

"I miss her already," he said quietly as he opened the front door.

"She's right here," I said. I pointed to her walking in front of us, singing the Dora theme song.

"This is the furthest she's been away from me. Going to work and leaving her with Bree is one thing, but her going to school is a milestone I wasn't really ready for," he explained as he opened the car door, and then helped her into the car seat.

I got in the Volvo and quickly buckled my seatbelt. One glance at her, and I grinned. Her daddy was an incredible man and she was one lucky little girl.

"You ready?" I asked them.

"Yes," they both replied, although her reply was a lot more enthusiastic than his.

"I don't think you can be ready for this, Edward. It's just a natural growing up thing, you know? All you can do is be happy for her and hope she has a good day."

He agreed with me and held my hand the entire drive toward the preschool. When we got there, Vanessa grew silent. I could tell her nerves were kicking in.

Edward and I held her hands as we walked her to Angela's classroom. He too could tell she had gotten nervous. When we were about five feet from Angela, he squatted down to see her eye-to-eye. I watched as he gave her a hug and talked to her quietly. It was such a sweet thing to see him be the better dad by encouraging her and giving her strength. I knew he'd do the right thing for her.

"Have a good day, baby," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied as she hugged him. "Bella?" she said as she turned around to tug at my wrist.

I knelt down and gave her a big smile and hug. "Be a good girl for Ms. Webber. She's my friend and she's so excited to have you in her class, pretty girl!"

"I love you, Bella. Bye!" she replied as she gave me a baby kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too, Vanessa." I waved to her as she and Edward approached Angela. I watched the three of them make introductions. They seemed to hit things off, and before I knew it, Vanessa was taking off her backpack and waving to her daddy.

"Let's get out here," Edward said as he slipped his arm around me.

We ended up going to the diner to have breakfast. It took him a while to get over his melancholy mood, but I didn't mind waiting. He was growing up along with Vanessa, and he was still learning how to parent her.

We spent breakfast time talking about Vanessa and our trip to Chicago. I noticed that the more he talked about Chicago, the more he got excited. He told me he wanted to take me to his old neighborhood and to his schools. I was touched that he wanted to share so much with me.

After our breakfast date, he dropped me off at the bakery before going back home to tidy up Vanessa's morning mess.

"Will you come to _Eclipse_ next Wednesday? It's another open mic night and I have a set, so I was hoping you could make it."

"Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it," I said, giving him a kiss goodbye.

His eyes lit up as he thanked me. He was cute, I had to admit.

My day at work went well. It was just a typical day for Alice and me. We spent so much time together, laughing and talking about my trip to Chicago. She was helping me pack and reassuring me that closing up the bakery for ten days would not harm me. I had more than enough savings to cover for those ten days I would be gone. I wasn't worried about me; I was worried about the customers.

"Forget about them, Bella. This is a special trip and I won't have you ruining it by worrying about business," Alice chastised.

"Ten days is a long time," I argued.

"Stop worrying. You have brighter things to think about. This could be your family one day, babe. You need to enjoy them and enjoy the trip."

Alice was right, as usual. She was my optimistic voice of reason. I didn't know what I would do without her.

I agreed with her and she smiled triumphantly, like she had just won a big debate or something.

"You want to come over for dinner?" she asked. "Jasper and I are having pizza. He's busy grading his class' work and I'll be all alone."

"Sure," I said. Pizza and best friend time sounded good to me. I threw in a pound cake and she threw in a movie.

That night, I had a fun and relaxing night with my best friend. Things were looking up and I was so excited for the things to come.

The following week, I found myself at Edward's open mic night. It was a momentous occasion for him because he had agreed with Emmett to sing a full set.

I couldn't even begin to describe the way I felt when I watched him on the stage playing. He looked liked he was made to be there, and it was such an honor to be able to see him there. That was a special part of him – his music meant a lot to him and it made him happy.

I was mesmerized sitting in the back with Alice, Jasper, and Rose. I vaguely remembered they had ordered drinks and were commenting here and there on Edward. To be honest, I was too enthralled with him to really pay attention to anything else. He looked so handsome up there with his eyes closed, his fingers strumming the guitar, and his lips moving as he sang a rendition of Lifehouse's "_Everything_".

The lyrics captivated me. It had so much meaning, and I could feel this song was for me and Vanessa.

_"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

I almost cried when he opened his eyes and they zeroed in on me. It felt like he was looking straight into my soul. All the hopes and dreams he had for himself and Vanessa were clearly shown to me. We were on the same page. We wanted this to last, and we'd do anything for each other.

He concluded with murmured thanks, and then proceeded to step off the stage. The crowd applauded and cheered for him as usual. They really liked him and he was just too modest to really revel in it. I actually admired him for that.

Usually, he'd find me after he had calmed down from his performance high. He liked to have a few minutes to himself before he rejoined us.

While he was in the backroom, I went back to focusing my attention on my friends. Rose was talking about having a Valentine's Day night at _Eclipse_. She and Emmett were thinking about having a couples dance night or something like that. Alice liked the idea, and I just shrugged my shoulders, not really caring either way.

"Hey, beautiful girl," Edward whispered into my ear. He had come up behind me and placed his arms around my neck.

I smiled as he bent to kiss the side of my cheek. "Hi," I said shyly. I didn't like being the center of attention, and I was when Edward greeted me after his sets. Some people, more female than others, would watch intently as he embraced me. It was a little weird, although I knew why they looked.

He chuckled as he sat down next to me. "Sorry," he said, flashing me one of his smirks. He knew how insecure I was, but he didn't let it bother him. He was sweet, though. I didn't always mind having his affections on display for others to see.

"You were great, man," Jasper said as he slid a bottle of water toward him.

"Thank you," he replied as he took the bottle.

Edward leaned into me, his arms grazed my own. I could feel goose bumps and I knew it wasn't due to his earlier affections. This happened all the time, one touch and I was hyper-aware of him. I wanted him to give in to our attraction and chemistry; I wanted him to forget his manners and stop being considerate for a change. It hadn't happened as of late.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked him, trying to be discreet. I was pretty much fed up with his thoughtfulness. I felt I was ready to take our relationship to the next step, and after that last song, I was a goner.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home," I answered, hoping he got my meaning.

"Let's go," he said. We said a hasty goodbye to our friends before we went back to the bar to get his guitar.

We walked outside, and after he put his guitar away, he looked at me and asked what was wrong.

I sighed because I knew I had to take a risk and be honest here. I had to tell him how I felt about our relationship and where I thought it was going. I had to be the assertive one.

"I want to take us a step further." I looked him straight in the eye before I kissed him the way I wanted to. I let my tongue probe between his lips and he complied. He kissed me back with fervor before he finally let up.

"We need to be smart about this, Bella," he began.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

"I'm not going to push you, but okay. I think we're ready for _more_."

I smiled inwardly. We were on the same page and I was finally getting what my heart and body had been craving. I was getting more of him.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank me later," he said as he grabbed my hand and helped into the Volvo.

The drive back to Forks was agonizingly slow. I was sitting on the heels of anticipation. Edward and I were attracted to each other; that much I was sure of. There were a lot of deciding factors on the level of our physical intimacy. One of them being my inexperience, and another was his past. He wanted to be smart about our relationship and I appreciated that.

He took me back to my house, where we found ourselves seated on the couch. He expressed that he only wanted us to be careful and he didn't want us to get carried away. He was looking out for us.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

"Fuck," he cursed.

He kissed me tentatively at first, but then he began to really get into it. He kissed me deeply, gently pushing me back into the couch so I was lying down. I wound my arms around his neck, and then moved them to the middle of his back. He kept one hand on my hip, slowly tracing circles on my hipbone, while his other hand was cupping my chin. He was passionate but slow, taking his time.

I moved my hands under his sweater and layers to lightly scratch at his back. He pulled back momentarily to groan before he continued to kiss me. Feeling pretty bold, I lifted up the material of his shirt, revealing his beautiful body. He threw his sweater the floor, and I took the opportunity to run my hands up and down his bare back.

"You, too," he rasped as he pulled his lips away from mine.

I nodded and lifted myself up so he could help me. He yanked my sweater and top off in one firm tug. I was left in only my bra. He looked at me for a minute, completely transfixed.

"Edward."

"You're beautiful, Bella. Every part of you, I know it."

I blushed, embarrassed by his scrutiny. I kissed his lips and he smiled as he pulled me closer. His hands rested behind the clasp of my bra. He fingered it for a moment, and then he unclasped it. Still kissing, he used his hands to push the straps down my arms. With one last kiss, he pulled away and proceeded to rid me of my bra. I was topless, like him; his intense stare was almost too much to handle, but then he smiled as he looked into my eyes.

He reached out and traced the sides of my breasts; his touch was feather-light and gentle. It sent tiny sparks down my spine. I felt like he was touching me everywhere. He was going slowly, it was a pace he seemed to like with me, I noted. His fingertip came closer and closer to my nipple, and once he used his fingers to touch them, I began to bite back my groans.

"It's okay, beautiful girl. You can respond to me," he said quietly. I moaned out loud and was embarrassed by the sounds I was making. I bit my bottom lip and reached for his hands. "Kiss me," I begged.

He kissed my lips once before he pushed me back to lie down. He was above me, looking at my chest and licking his lips.

"I love you," he said.

I couldn't answer because his lips descended on mine. He licked my lips open and gently played with my tongue before he started trailing kisses down my chin to my throat. He moved his lips to the side, to the juncture where my neck and shoulder met. His lips always felt perfect on me. I closed my eyes and arched my neck to give him better access, and he chuckled at my little attempt at more.

He trailed more kiss down my neck until he reached my collarbone. His tongue snaked out and wetly licked at my skin.

"Do you like this, Bella?" His voice was velvety rich and low. It made me gasp and open my eyes.

"Yes," I managed to reply. I placed my hands on his head and ran my fingers through his soft hair, pulling a little.

"I'm going lower," he said as he began to move.

I felt his hand on my jeans and he stopped, gauging my reaction. I lifted my hips, and then felt him unbutton and unzip them. I was nervous, but not necessarily scared. I knew taking off the jeans was risky, but this was what I wanted – the next step.

I was lying down in nothing but my black bikini underwear. I blushed and squirmed under his gaze. I was so nervous that he put his hand on my hip to still me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I confessed.

"I won't take them off," he promised. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes, just keep them on me, please," I said, feeling embarrassed again.

He placed a kiss on my hip right by my bikini, and then trailed his lips back to mine. "Don't be nervous, Bella."

He moved so he was leaning against the back of the couch, his right arm pulled me against his chest. He kissed me softly, open mouthed kisses. When he felt me relax, he moved his other hand to trace circles on the edge of my panties. His touch was firm and gentle; it made me pant with desire for him.

All I wanted to do was touch him the way he was touching me. Slowly, I snaked my hand to his jeans. I fumbled with his zipper, and he had to help me. When he kicked them off, I tentatively touched him. He was hard, solid, and I briefly wondered how my touch felt to him.

"You don't have to," he said as he pulled away from my lips. He looked down at me and smiled. "This is for you, Bella. Not me."

I shook my head at him. "It's for us," I said as I leaned up and kissed him into silence.

We kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours. It was the most enjoyable make-out session I'd ever experienced. He kept tracing me through my panties and I ended up wrapping my hand around him through his boxer briefs. We didn't let up until both of us had climaxed at least once. I was pretty sure he could make me do it again, but I was tired. Having never done any of that before, it took a lot of my strength. I was wrapped up in his arms, my eyes closed, feeling loved and wanted.

"Thank you," I said as I stifled a yawn.

He kissed my head and hugged me tight. "Thank _you_," he said emphasizing the last part.

He was a selfless man. He'd given me everything I'd asked of him and so much more. I was grateful for him because without him, I didn't know where I'd be. When I thought about it, I realized I would have been alone and unhappy. Edward had changed me for the better.

* * *

**A/N: The Chicago trip is next (I think.) Let's all hope for the best in that part!  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Work, work, work. That's all I've been doing. If you're still sticking around, then I humbly thank you. I hope you like the chapter.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up. I can't wait for school to start. Damn. I cannot believe I just typed that.  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"The traveler sees what he sees; the tourist sees what he has come to see."**

**-G.K. Chesterton**

I thought I was prepared for Chicago. I thought I had prepared Vanessa for our trip. I thought everything was going to go off without a hitch. I was wrong.

We had an early afternoon flight from Seattle TAC. I had our bags already packed and ready to go. I had the schedule down; nothing could go wrong.

The unthinkable happened. Vanessa was cranky and she wasn't feeling very well. She claimed her tummy hurt and she refused to eat anything. I could barely get her out of her bed. She looked so sleepy and tired that I ended up letting her stay in bed until the last possible second.

With Vanessa resting in her bed, I was set to take care of other things. I checked the house, making sure all my security measurements were up to par. I double checked everything in the house, like the coffee maker and stove. Once I was convinced everything in the house was fine, I went back upstairs to check on Vanessa.

"Hey, baby. Are you still feeling icky?" I sat down on her bed and felt her forehead. She didn't have a fever, so I didn't think she was seriously ill.

"I feel better. A little," she replied.

I smiled at her. "That's good! Today is a big day. Remember our new adventure?"

Her eyes lit up. "We are going back to mama and papa's house!"

We had talked about our trip. I tried to get her excited about the museums and schools, but that didn't work. I tried a different approach, I told her about her grandparents. She remembered them, of course. Without giving too much away about their fate, I was able to tell her we were going to see their house. She liked that a lot.

"Yes, we are. You need to save your energy because it's a long flight. How about we eat some toast?" I suggested.

"Okay, Daddy. Juice please?"

"You got it."

I picked her up, carrying her downstairs. Her little hands played with my hair. I didn't understand it, but she liked to mess with me like that.

I made us some toast and fixed her a sippy cup full of apple juice. Sitting down with her, having breakfast, was one of my favorite things to do with her. Maybe I liked sitting with her because this was one of the few times when she was quiet and still. I loved her when she jumped up and down, playing around. But, I definitely appreciated the quiet, too.

After she finished eating, I got her cleaned up and changed. She didn't put up a fuss or anything. Her sickness or whatever the hell it was seemed to have disappeared. By the time Bella arrived, we were ready to go.

"Are you excited, Vanessa?" Bella asked. She had Vanessa in her arms; the two of them were talking amongst themselves while I loaded up the Volvo.

"Yes," I heard her reply quietly.

"Let's go!" I called.

Bella walked to the car and handed me Vanessa. I placed her in the car seat, and buckled her in.

"It's going to be a long drive, baby. You can go back to sleep," I told her. I gave her a blanket and Ellie so she could sleep more comfortably. I closed her door, and then got into the driver's seat.

I had informed Bella we would be gone for ten days. I was afraid she might object and think ten day was too long, but she didn't. She only complained that we couldn't stay there for a full two weeks. Little did she know I had plans to go back to settle this with James. I was going to tell her, of course. I was only waiting for the right time.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited," Bella commented.

I had just turned onto the freeway entrance, merging into the left lane. "What do you mean?"

"You seem happy. I wasn't sure if you'd be happy going back," she said.

I was torn about going back to Chicago, but I knew it was important for me to go. With that thought in mind, I trained myself to be happy about going back. Even though my parents were no longer living, that didn't mean Vanessa and I couldn't visit. The way things were going with Bella, I figured it was time to show her everything.

"I am happy," I stated. "I have my two best girls with me. I'm ready, Bella, I want to share everything with you." I glanced at her; she was smiling.

The drive to Seattle was relatively short. I used the carpool lane, which helped some. Vanessa had fallen asleep almost immediately, and even after I parked the car in the airport lot, she still hadn't woken up.

Bella and I debated on how to go about this. Neither of us wanted to wake her up, but we also needed to get our bags and stuff checked in and all that. In the end, I got our luggage out and onto a cart dolly, and she stayed with Vanessa.

We went through the terminal and checked in our baggage. It was difficult, but it could have gone smoother. I'd forgotten how crazy airports could be. Despite the crowd, we were able to get to our flight early. With just our carryon and Bella's purse, we sat down and tried to relax. Vanessa was wrapped up in her blanket with Ellie clutched firmly to her chest. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at Bella holding my little girl. If no one knew us, they'd think we were an actual family.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like one?"

I checked my watch. We had forty-five minutes until boarding time. "Yes, please."

"I'll be back," she said as she got up.

She was gone for ten minutes or so. When she came back, she handed me a still piping hot cup of coffee. I carefully lifted it up to my lips, not wanting to spill anything on Vanessa. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

We boarded the plane without much trouble. I was able to hold Vanessa and the carryon bags on separate arms. Bella protested, saying she could hold them, but I didn't let her. I wanted to take care of both my girls. I asked her to indulge me, and she did, albeit begrudgingly.

Since this wasn't Vanessa's first plane ride, I felt confident that she'd sleep through most of it. She didn't get motion sickness last time, I was sure she'd be fine.

"She's okay?" Bella asked. She was looking at Vanessa, who was seated between us. I buckled her in and reclined her seat a little so she'd be more comfortable.

"She's good. I think she'll sleep most of the way," I explained. After telling Bella to calm down about Vanessa, we sat back and braced ourselves as the plane began its ascension.

Bella and I had talked about our first day in Chicago. Because of the time difference, we decided to check into the hotel and have a quiet night in. Rest, eat, and plan for the remaining days. I listed all the places I wanted to take them. I'd show them where I grew up. We'd go to the old house first, and then the apartment.

Vanessa woke up before we landed. She needed to go to the bathroom. Bella offered to take her, and I heaved a sigh of relief because I honestly knew I couldn't take her. That would just look wrong, and I was pretty sure I'd be claustrophobic if I locked myself in the bathroom. When they came back, they were giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I almost fell in the toilet!" Vanessa cried hysterically.

"Shhh!" I hissed. I placed my hand over her mouth and nervously looked around to see if anyone had heard her. She was still giggling when I retracted my hand. "Vanessa!"

"What?" she asked, not realizing how embarrassing this was for me.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Bella. She was smiling and trying hard not to laugh. "Lighten up, Edward."

"It's not funny," I said.

She gave me a look, and Vanessa snorted. I couldn't help it. I laughed, too.

We were able to land properly and get off the plane without a lot of hassle. Vanessa walked between us, singing the Dora theme song. By the time we got our stuff in the rental car, Vanessa zonked out. Well, not really, but she was quiet. I glanced at her through the rearview mirror and smiled. She looked tired, but I could tell she was hungry. She always got quiet whenever she was hungry.

"We're going to the hotel, baby. Once we get there, we'll have lunch, okay?"

She yawned and smiled. "Yes, Daddy."

"I'm impressed," Bella remarked.

"Impressed?" I asked.

"You knew she was hungry. I just thought she was tired."

"I'm her dad. It's my job to know her," I said, smiling.

"You're a great dad."

"Thanks, Bella," I said genuinely. A few months ago, I wouldn't have agreed with her. I wasn't sure if I was a great dad, but I knew my baby.

We made it to the hotel, and after getting some extra help with the bags, we were able to check in and collapse on the bed.

I got one room with two beds. Bella and I had talked about getting two rooms, but we had decided that two separate beds would be fine. Vanessa and I would be in one bed, and she'd be in the other. It would work out.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Vanessa whined quietly. She was sitting down on my chest, thumping my forehead to get my attention.

"Okay, okay," I said with a sigh. I was exhausted from the flight, but first things first. My baby had to eat. Room service it was. I took the lazy way out, sue me.

I put in a call for room service, and within forty minutes our food was brought up. I asked for chicken fingers for Vanessa. She ate them up, and got very messy in the process, too.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" I asked, laughing at her. She had ranch dressing all over her fingers and juice dribbling down her chin. I took out some wipes and began to clean her up.

"Yucky!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Not my fault you're yucky," I said, laughing at her.

"Bella, give me a bath," she stated.

I looked at Bella, and she shrugged. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No," I answered. I really didn't. It seemed that whatever Vanessa wanted, she got. I was so whipped.

"Okay, before bedtime, right?" Bella asked, looking at me.

"Yea," I replied. After getting Vanessa cleaned up, I placed her on the bed and gave Ellie to her. She was winding down, but I knew she wouldn't nap for very long. Nevertheless, I wanted her to rest because I had plans for us tomorrow.

While Vanessa napped, Bella went into the bathroom and showered. She claimed that she needed to rejuvenate herself and relax. I couldn't have agreed more, but when I heard the shower running, I couldn't help but visualize certain things. Bella and I had been taking bigger steps toward the physical part of our relationship. I was somewhat reluctant to go there, but she convinced me. I only had the best of intentions with her. I wanted to take things slow, but apparently things were going to slow for her.

I laughed at myself when I looked back at her earnestness. She was so determined to get what she wanted. I liked that about her. Although, it's not to say I didn't need a lot of convincing. I was pretty sure I wasn't capable of saying no to her or Vanessa.

"Shower's free," Bella said, alerting me of her presence.

I looked at her and almost groaned. She had sweats on. They were the baggy ones that looked loose. Ugh. I couldn't help but smile because she looked really cute.

"Wow," I muttered.

"What?" she asked. She tied her wet hair in a ponytail and frowned at me.

"You look really good in sweats."

She blushed. "Thanks."

I sighed and told her I was going to take a shower. It'd have to be a cold one. Damn it.

Our first night in Chicago went well.

Bella was sleeping next to me. Okay, she was on the other bed, but technically she was still next to me. It surprised me how easy things could be with us. It wasn't awkward or anything. Vanessa gave Bella a goodnight hug before climbing in the bed, settling herself next to me with Ellie.

That night I thought about Bella and how she fit in so well with me and Vanessa. We had so much fun together and we'd faced so many difficulties together. We'd only been dating for a few months and already I knew she was the only one for me.

The next morning, Vanessa woke me up by bouncing on the bed. She was wide awake and chirpy.

_Damn it's too early for this._

"Daddy! Bella!" she cried, trying to wake us up.

I groaned as I got up. Vanessa was anxious to get out of the hotel. After helping her to the bathroom, I ordered some breakfast to have it ready by the time Bella woke up.

I cautioned Vanessa to be quiet so Bella could sleep. She gave me an angel-like smile and promised to watch television in the living room area.

"Make sure the volume isn't too loud," I warned.

She nodded as she sat down in front of the screen with Ellie in her hand.

After making sure Vanessa was all right, I hopped in the shower and quickly got ready for the day. By the time I was dried and fully clothed, Bella was awake with Vanessa. They were watching cartoons together.

"Good morning," Bella said sleepily. If I had to guess, I'd say she had just woken up.

"Good morning," I replied. I gave her a peck on her cheek before telling her the shower was free and that food was on its way up.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She got up from the couch and headed toward to bathroom to get ready for the day.

Bella came out right after the food arrived. Vanessa was messy while she ate. She almost spilled on Bella, but luckily, Bella shot out of her chair just in time. After our messy breakfast, I got Vanessa cleaned up and changed before leaving for my own personal tour of Chicago.

Our first stop was the house I grew up in. This was the house Vanessa stayed at for the first two years of her life. We couldn't go inside, because someone else lived there, but I'd still be able to drive by and tell them all about it.

"Do you remember this place, Vanessa?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No."

That was okay. I hadn't really expected her to remember.

"This was the house I grew up in. You stayed here, too."

"In that big house?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

I smiled. The house was big, yes, but the one in Forks wasn't tiny either. I had to laugh at Vanessa's observations.

"Yes, in that big house," I confirmed. I turned to Bella and explained to her the layout of the house. I wished it was still on the market or something because that way, we could've taken a better tour of the house. Bella smiled and didn't seem to mind that we couldn't go in. She understood, of course.

I drove around the neighborhood and showed Bella and Vanessa the places I used to play and hang out at. The local park was something special because it had been the place my mom and I spent our Sunday afternoons.

"Let's go down and take Vanessa on the swings," Bella suggested.

"She's been here before," I said, feeling nostalgic. This was park where we first met.

"What is it?" she asked, taking my hand in hers and rubbing my palm.

I looked at her and smiled, thinking back to the time my mom, Vanessa, and I spent the afternoon here. "This was the park where my mom had me meet Vanessa for the first time."

Bella opened her mouth in shock, and then closed it. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry. I looked into her eyes and chuckled at the little tears prickling her eyelashes. "It's okay. We should take her down and make some new memories." Before she could say anything else, I parked the car and immediately got Vanessa out of her car seat.

"It's a nice park," Bella observed. She had gotten out of the car, and was pulling her winter coat closed.

"They've renovated since my childhood. It's okay, I guess." I laughed, saying I missed the monkey bars.

"Monkey!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Are you my little spider-monkey?" I asked her as I tapped her nose with my finger.

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "I wanna go on the swing!"

Bella and I took Vanessa on the swings; the very swings I had pushed her on when we first met. I re-told that day to Bella, expressing my trepidation and nerves about meeting my daughter. It was a monumental day, and I owed it all to my mom.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Bella asked.

I nodded. I missed her more than I cared to admit. "After being in prison, I realized how much my mom did for me. She only wanted to protect me and I threw that safety back in her face when I got involved with the wrong crowd. I regret that."

"I'm sure she's forgiven you, Edward. I really don't think there was anything to forgive, but if there was, she's already past that," she replied consolingly.

Bella could never cease to amaze me. She knew just what to say to make me feel better. I missed my mom, and Bella taught me that it was okay to miss her. She loved me and Vanessa a lot. We'd always remember that.

"I'm glad we're here," I said as I gave Vanessa a push.

We spent some time at the park just playing around and enjoying the day. It was getting windier, so I picked Vanessa up, and told her and Bella that we were going to warm up somewhere.

I took them to a favorite place of mine. It was a little sandwich shop and coffee place that my parents liked to go to during the weekends. Those were the times when my dad and I got along, when he didn't overwork himself, trying to ignore my delinquent ways. I felt a bit of remorse when I thought about him. I wished we'd gotten along better. My stint in prison hurt him, and I only wished we could have reconnected after I had gotten out.

"This is warm," Bella remarked. She took off her scarf and gloves before helping Vanessa out of her winter things.

"My parents used to bring me here," I said, looking around.

Vanessa began to hop around, shouting that she was hungry.

"Okay, we'll have a snack." I told her to be quiet, and she gave me a sweet smile before she sat down on Bella's lap.

"Coffee please," Bella requested.

I nodded, letting her know I'd order her one. I went up to the counter and placed our order.

We warmed up in the little sandwich shop. I told Bella and Vanessa some of my childhood stories; time I had spent here with my parents. For a moment, I thought it would be difficult for me to relive those memories. Since my parents passed away, I found it difficult to think of them. I didn't want to because I didn't think I could handle it, but I missed them nonetheless.

"Are you having a good time, Edward?"

I looked at Bella, catching her eye. She was happy, and yes, so was I. "I am, actually."

She raised her brow questioningly. "You didn't think you'd have fun?"

"I wasn't sure," I confessed. "I wanted to come here, but I didn't know how I'd be able to handle it."

"I don't think you see yourself clearly. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for," she said firmly.

That comment stirred something inside me. Bella thought I was strong, and I most certainly didn't think I was a strong person. I just had to take one look into my past to see I had done a lot of cowardly things. Sure, I had learned from them. I was trying to make amends, but I was also done being afraid. I was going to pay James a visit, leaving Vanessa and Bella back in Forks. I still hadn't told them.

I needed a good distraction. The only thing I could think of was my parents. I had to see them, pay my respects and maybe have a little heart-to-heart. I needed it.

"Do you mind if we go to the cemetery?" I asked.

"Of course not," she answered.

The drive to the cemetery was quiet. Vanessa had fallen asleep and neither of us had the heart to wake her up until necessary. To let her sleep a little longer, I stopped at a florist to get some flowers for my parents' graves.

Vanessa woke up just as I was parking. I looked at her through the rearview mirror, and explained to her what we were doing. Explaining to her wasn't easy. I didn't think she'd be able to comprehend death and serious stuff like that, so all I said was that we were giving flowers to her Mama and Papa's stone. She seemed okay with that, and I let out a sigh of relief when she insisted on carrying the bouquets.

Bella held onto Vanessa's free hand, walking behind me as I led them to my parents' grave. I felt uneasy as I approached their spot. Their headstones were clean and bare of anything floral. I felt a twinge of guilt for not paying for the year-long flower arrangement service the cemetery provided. My mom loved roses, and she deserved them even in her afterlife. I'd have to rectify that today while I was here.

"Come here, Vanessa," Bella called. I looked to my left and saw that Bella was kneeling down on the grass. She had her arms outstretched, ready to help Vanessa with the flowers.

I took a moment to focus on my own issues with being here again. It wasn't difficult for me to be here, but it brought back a lot of old memories that weren't necessarily good. Burying my parents wasn't exactly a high point in my life.

As I stood in front of my parents' graves, I thought about how different my life would have been had they still been here. I would have met Vanessa, loved and cared for her, and I would've stayed here. I'd have gone back to school and met someone else…a person who wasn't Bella. That thought saddened me because I couldn't imagine my life (or Vanessa's) without her.

Losing my parents was difficult, but it led me straight to Bella. Perhaps, in a weird way, they were looking out for me. They helped me find her.

I smiled as I was thinking that Bella was more than a consolation prize for losing my parents. She was my future.

"All done!" Vanessa's happy voice exclaimed.

I looked down at the girls, and smiled when I saw they had placed the flowers along the headstone and ground. It looked better, more colorful and cheerful.

"Thank you, baby," I said as I scooped up Vanessa. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly.

Bella rose from her spot on the ground and muttered something about giving me privacy. I reached out and pulled her back to where I was standing.

"Stay," I said softly. "Please."

And just like that, she stayed with me like I had stayed with her when she'd visited her father's grave. The company was nice; it helped soothe the guilt and sadness I felt inside.

* * *

**A/N: We're gonna kick it up a notch with E/B. I'm looking forward to that.  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I work full-time five days a week now. I really don't have that much time to write, except on weekends. Although, I use the weekends to catch up on my sleep. Anyway, we're hitting the home stretch of this story. Thanks for reading and sharing your lovely comments.  
**

**Big thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars for cleaning this up.  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Who are you?, said the Caterpillar...I-I hardly know, Sir, just at present," Alice replied rather shyly, "at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have changed several times since then."**

**-Lewis Carroll, from Alice in Wonderland**

So far the trip to Chicago had been very enjoyable. I loved the sight-seeing and all the tourist stuff, but I loved Edward's personal Chicago better. Vanessa and I got to see where he grew up, and I was surprised that he wanted to visit his parents' grave. I knew he still struggled with their deaths, so seeing him willingly going there was a little shocking. Although, I thought it was a good idea. He needed that time to just be.

"I can't believe we have to leave already," I said.

"I know. This trip went by too fast," Edward agreed.

We were at the hotel, sitting out in the living area while Vanessa napped. It had been a very busy and fun day for us. Edward had taken us to Roosevelt and we toured around the campus. It was interesting to see where Edward had gone to school. Knowing he never finished, I wondered if he ever wanted to go back. When I asked him, he simply said maybe. I asked him to elaborate on that, and he sighed wearily but told me it used to be a dream of his – to finish school. He didn't necessarily miss it; he just didn't see himself finishing, what with having to raise Vanessa. I didn't want to lecture him about being able to finish his schooling when Vanessa was older, so I dropped the subject, for the time being.

"I'm exhausted," I said, sighing.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "So am I. I don't want to come back so soon."

"Why would you come back soon?"

"What?" he asked, most likely playing dumb.

I knew what I heard. It didn't make any sense to me, but I definitely heard him loud and clear.

He swore under his breath and tensed up. "I'm delirious. I don't know what I'm saying."

"You're _not_ that tired."

"You might as well know," he said resignedly. "I'm coming back here to see James." He explained that he wanted to visit James so they could finally end their old feuding.

"Edward you can't visit him!"

"Why not?"

I threw my hands in the air and exclaimed, "Because you're afraid of him." As soon as I said those words, I stiffened and regretted it. That didn't really come out right.

"I am not afraid of him!" he whispered furiously.

"Edward…"

"I'm afraid of what he might do," he ascertained. "I can't do this right now, Bella. Just let it go."

"I will not let it go! You can't just come back here and settle things with him. For all you know he could hurt you! Or, maybe you're wrong about him. Maybe there's nothing to settle."

"I'm not talking about this."

"I don't care if you want to talk about this. We are going to talk about this."

He ran his hands through his hair and tugged mercilessly. "Fuck," he muttered.

"I know why you want to come back, but you can't."

"Don't," he said warningly, "tell me what to do."

I flinched at his cold voice. We had argued before, but it wasn't like this. In the past, he seemed torn, but this time he seemed genuinely upset. It was like he was downright angry with what I had to say.

"Don't be like that," I said pleadingly.

"Then don't tell me what to do," he said stubbornly.

I sighed and started to massage my temples. I could tell he'd be immature when we argued. Arguing with him would most likely give me a headache, a very unnecessary one.

"Let's start over," I began, but he interrupted me. He told me this was something he had to do. He needed to see James again so he'd be free to live his life as peacefully as he could.

I understood, a little. He didn't want to live in fear, and confronting James was the only way he knew how to do that.

"I don't want to upset you," he began. "But, this is something I've already thought about. I need to go through with this, and I'm hoping you will help me."

"Help you?"

He nodded. "I need you to take Vanessa for a few days. I need to know she's in good hands while I'm here, and the only way for me to know that is if you take care of her while I'm gone."

Of course I would take care of Vanessa. That wasn't a problem, but it was the circumstances in which I was taking care of her that had me feeling a bit iffy.

"Edward…"

"Please," he said urgently. "Bella, I don't trust anyone else."

"Not even Alice?"

He smiled. "Okay, her too, but you know what I mean."

I sighed. I knew what he meant.

"Okay," I answered.

We left Chicago and boarded the plane to Washington. The trip back wasn't as fun as the previous trip. Edward and I were a little out of sorts with each other. I knew he was tired of everything and he just wanted me to be supportive, but I honestly couldn't support him with his decision.

After arriving in Washington, we managed to gather our baggage, load everything up in the Volvo, and make our way back to Forks. The car ride was vastly different than the plane ride. Vanessa was soundly asleep in her car seat and Edward and I quietly argued over his next trip to Chicago. I told him that I was worried about him, and he just brushed off my concerns, saying he knew what he was doing and he wouldn't be changing his mind. By the time we reached Forks, I had given up fighting with him and refused to converse with him.

"Bella," he said, sighing. We had pulled up in front of my house, but neither one of us had made a move to retrieve my belongings from the trunk. "I don't want to leave like this. Just tell me that we'll be okay and that you'll see me soon."

"No," I said firmly. "I will not lie to you. You're leaving in a few days and I'll be here to look after Vanessa."

I wordlessly got out of the car and grabbed my bags. I was a mixture of emotions; angry, sad, anxious, tired, and confused. I hadn't felt like this since Charlie had passed. It was eerily strange to feel this emotional again.

I walked up the front steps and quickly got my keys from my purse before unlocking the door, and getting inside. I didn't say goodbye to him and I didn't even look back. I couldn't because I was furious with him and his weird reasoning. It was an awful idea, and I was scared for him and Vanessa.

The next few days went by almost in a normal fashion. Alice came over and demanded that I tell her everything about the trip, which I did. About halfway through my recap, I broke down and told her Edward was going back to Chicago to fix up a few loose ends, and I told her I was worried the trip might be too much for him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "He's a big boy, Bella. He knows how to take care of himself, and it's great because we get to have sleepovers with Vanessa." She then went on about sleepover games and rattled off a list of every Disney Princess movie ever made.

Before I knew it, it was time for Edward to drop off Vanessa. They arrived bright and early on a Saturday morning. Vanessa had a couple of bags full of stuff with her. She looked wide awake and somewhat happy to see me.

"Hi, Vanessa," I said as I knelt down to her eye level. She gave me a hug, and then had me hug Ellie.

"Good morning, Bella!" She then exclaimed how happy she was to stay with me. Apparently, she had some fun ideas that she wanted us to do while she stayed over.

"I packed everything she would need. You know her routine and I trust you with her," Edward said seriously.

I nodded and gulped. I wanted to say something that wouldn't result in us arguing again. "Before you go," I said, hoping I wasn't going to stammer. I opened my arms and hugged him. As soon as my body touched his, I felt better. His arms came around my waist, tugging me closer.

"Bella," he said with sigh. "Thank you."

I pulled back and looked up at him, trying not to frown at the very thought of him going after James. "I think I can understand," I said. "A little," I added. I bit my bottom lip and slowly released it, like I was actually releasing my tension. "Call me when you land, and don't be gone for long, please."

He kissed my lightly on the lips and made a promise he'd be home as soon as he could. "I have to say goodbye to Vanessa."

We broke apart, and then he called for Vanessa. She came jogging from the kitchen with Ellie tucked against her chest. "You going bye-bye now, Daddy?"

I smiled and internally swooned when I saw him pick her up, giving her a loud smacking kiss on her cheek. I watched as my favorite father and daughter said their goodbyes. They spoke quietly to each other and hugged for the longest time. When Vanessa started to cry, I stepped in. I reached out and gently took her from Edward. She resisted for a moment, but then she started to wail and cry even harder. I pulled her closer and had her rest her head against my shoulder while I rubbed her back.

"Go," I mouthed to him.

He looked a little sad, but he left with wave and another promise to call us later.

It took me a long time to calm Vanessa down. She had a full blown tantrum, not an angry one, but a sad, heartbreaking one. She called out for her daddy and cried and hiccupped, a lot. I sat down with her on the couch and held her until she calmed down.

"You're okay, Vanessa. You're okay. We're going to have lots of fun together, and tonight we'll be all tired out and ready to go to sleep." I hoped that if I spoke to her she would calm down a little. Maybe it was for my own peace of mind, but I kind of felt better when I started talking to her.

Eventually, she was all cried out. I set her on her feet and accompanied her to the bathroom, where I helped her wipe away her tears and blow her nose.

"There's my pretty girl," I said, smiling at her now normal-looking face. "Do you want to help me make lunch before we go visit Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

"Okay," she said quietly. She placed her hand in mine, and together we went to the kitchen to make lunch.

Vanessa really perked up in the kitchen. She liked helping me mix things with her hands, and she loved to stir things with a spoon. After lunch, I let her watch cartoons on the couch while I put away her overnight things.

"You ready to go visit Alice and Jasper?" I asked. I sat down next to her and brought her to sit on my lap.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good girl." I gave her a squeeze. I put together a little bag of things she might need while we visited Alice and Jasper. Things like her blanket, her sippy cups of milk and juice, some toys, and Ellie.

Vanessa was back to her usual happy self, and it was all thanks to Alice. She put on _Sleeping Beauty_ and the rest was easy after that.

I took a peek at Vanessa, she was laughing at the movie with Jasper.

"She's fine, Bella," Alice said. She slid a cup of tea toward me and sat down.

I admitted that I was having second thoughts about looking after Vanessa for a whole week by myself. The crying meltdown she had when Edward left was intense, for her and for me. I wasn't sure if I could really do this, because…well, I'd never babysat anyone. The time I had spent with Vanessa was limited because Edward was always there to take care of her.

"I'm not so sure, Alice."

"You'll be fine," she said. "Look at it like this: this is a big stepping stone for you and Edward."

"How so?"

"Well, he trusts you enough to look after his kid. That says a lot."

That was when it hit me. Alice was right, again! Edward had told me repeatedly that he trusted me with Vanessa, that I was perhaps the only person he trusted with his daughter. Forget the fact that he and I were together, because that really had nothing to do with him trusting me with Vanessa. We could be in a relationship and he still might not have felt comfortable with leaving her with me. But, we were friends first before we started dating. I got to know both of them and we had built a pretty good friendship, which had led to this point in our overall relationship.

_He trusted me._

I had to blink back some tears that were threatening to come out. It was so like Edward to do something sweet, like trust me with his daughter even under these kinds of circumstances.

"He's such a sweet jerk," I muttered.

Alice laughed. "That's how it is sometimes."

After dinner, Vanessa and I left to go back home. She and I colored pictures in her coloring books until my phone rang. It was Edward, of course. He and I talked for a little while. I was glad to hear he had arrived safely. When asked if he could talk to Vanessa, I passed her the phone and waited patiently for them to say goodnight.

The first night of having Vanessa over was weird. I was on edge, ready to be met with another one of her tantrums, but that never came. Instead, she had fun at bath time and went to bed with minimal crying. She missed Edward and sniffled as I read her a bedtime story, but about halfway through the second book she was out.

I let out a long sigh and closed the book. This little girl meant so much to her father and me. I marveled at the though of this little person having such a strong hold of our hearts. She wasn't even my daughter, and I knew I loved her as if she were mine. It was funny because I had been afraid to say I love you to Edward, yet when I did, it felt like the most natural thing. I loved these two people, and I would do anything for them. I laughed at myself then. It was because of my love for them that I found myself in this position, with me looking after Vanessa while Edward was in Chicago.

Life with Vanessa was really nice. A few days into our newfound routine and we were both living together as if we'd known each other forever. I loved doting on her, making her breakfast in the morning, taking her to school, picking her up, and taking her to work with me. Vanessa really liked going to work with me. Alice and I would take turns watching her, which was good because she was never bored that way.

Edward called every day and every night, wishing Vanessa sweet dreams, and promises that he'd be home soon. Their conversations were on the light-hearted side, whereas ours were definitely not. He told me he had gone to see James and that the visit went well. He was supposed to come home in a couple of days. I felt good knowing he would be home soon, but in the meantime, Vanessa and I were having fun.

Some days I would take off work early, and on those days I'd take Vanessa to the library or we'd go into Port Angeles to visit Rose and Emmett. Visits with Rose and Emmett often resulted in a shopping spree, for Vanessa and me. I blamed Rose because she and Alice always wanted me to join in on their shopping trips and I had always declined, until Vanessa was with me.

Today Vanessa had gotten a pair of new boots and some mittens. She was feeling quite pleased with herself, and so was Rose. They were talking about getting a snack when Rose's cell phone went off.

"It's Alice," she announced as she read the screen.

I grabbed Vanessa from her and placed her over my hip. We continued to walk toward the car when Rose pulled on my arm.

"We'll be right there," she said, finishing the call.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice needs us to come back. She wants to talk to you," she explained.

"What?"

"That's all she told me."

I felt a little weird and I could tell that Rose seemed perplexed also. I considered calling Alice to ask her what was going on, but thought better of it. We drove back to Forks, feeling a little on edge.

When we got back to Alice, the first thing Rose said was, "What the hell is Alice going on about?" I groaned and looked at Vanessa. She was awake and she had heard Rose.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed. "She heard that. What if she picks up on it and says it while Edward is around?"

"Sorry," Rose apologized.

I said a silent prayer, hoping Vanessa would never repeat what she had just heard from Rose. I took her out of the car seat and carried her inside the bakery with Rose following behind me. As soon as we walked inside, Alice came and herded us in the back office.

"Alice what is going on?" I asked. I tried not to sound angry when she began to take Vanessa from me only to give her over to Jasper so she could talk to me and Rose.

"I'm sorry," she said when we were alone. "Bella, you should really invest in a cell phone. It comes in handy at times like this."

"Times like this?" Rose asked, prodding Alice to tell us just what in the world she was up to.

"Someone called for you while you were out, Bella. It was a nurse from a hospital in Chicago," Alice said.

At that moment, I believed my legs really did give out. It was like being struck by lightning, painful and staggering.

"He's okay!" Alice cried. "He's at the hospital and I was told to have you call them back so they can release his information to you."

"How do you he's okay if they didn't release that information to you?" I managed to ask.

"I just know."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at that.

"Wow," Rose said in awe.

I almost snorted. I was still in shock, kind of. Really, my nerves were a bit haywire, but I was thinking clearly. I just knew he shouldn't have gone back to Chicago, and he didn't even listen to me. This was what I was afraid of.

"Where's the number?"

An hour later I found myself slumped over the counter with my face in my hands. Edward was indeed in the hospital and his condition was stable. From the little information the hospital gave me, I surmised that Edward had gotten into a fight, which resulted in him being in the hospital. I was flying out to Chicago the very next morning with Vanessa, Alice, and Rosalie.

The phone call to the hospital was enlightening. It seemed that Edward had me on his emergency contact card and he had also amended a few of his legal papers. I had been named Vanessa's guardian.

That bastard managed to make me cry both happy and sad tears. Damn it, why did he have to be so sweet and foolish? It'd be so much easier if I felt like he was taking things too fast, but no. I just couldn't find it in myself to feel like we were going too fast. It was okay. I just had to believe that.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him," I muttered.

Alice patted me on the back. "There, there."

"Shut up, Alice."

* * *

**A/N: I used the quote to show how much Bella has changed and adapted to Vanessa and Edward. She's come a long way from her very first chapter. We don't know what happened to Edward until the next chapter. Yes, he named Bella as Vanessa's guardian. Really, who else could he have chosen?  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. I'm determined to finish this, and I will. It'll just take me a little bit longer. Thank you for your patience!**

**A big thank you to my beta AcrossTheSkyInStars! Thanks for all the help and cheer!**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

"**You learn you can do your best even when it's hard, even when you're tired and may be hurting a little bit. It feels good to show some courage."**

**-Joe Namath**

I had one thing in mind when I got to Chicago, and that was to visit James. I had to bury whatever the hell it was between us in the ground. I couldn't just sit tight and hope justice would prevail and that James would sit conveniently in a cell for the rest of his life. As it were, that wasn't going to happen.

Time was of the essence and I had to execute my plan accordingly. I wanted to visit him in prison, and then I was going to wait for him to get out, because he was getting out soon. I was sure of it.

As I waited for James to emerge from his cell, I pondered what Bella had told me. She had slipped and said I was afraid of James. In my pride, I thought, fuck no, I wasn't. But, upon closer inspection, I came to realize that Bella was right. I was afraid of him, which was why I was in Chicago again.

A sharp tapping on the glass divider brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw James with a lazy expression. He sat down and picked up the phone. I did the same.

"Edward Masen," he stated dully.

"James," I replied.

For a moment, neither one of us said anything. It seemed like I couldn't form the right words. I actually hadn't thought about what I would say if given the chance to speak with him again.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"You're getting out soon," I stated.

"Been keeping tabs on me?" He smirked but stated that he was getting out at the end of the week. I already knew that.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"Funny," he said. "You're the one visiting me. From the looks of things, it seems like you're the one that needs to leave me alone."

He was fucking with my mind and I didn't like it. Victoria had said he would come after me, and I was positive he was going to do just that.

"Don't play games, James. We both know what you're going to do when you get out," I snapped.

"Don't think you have a clue on what I'm going to do once I get out," he replied sharply. "You're trying to antagonize me, aren't you? Don't even try, Edward. I've got some big plans for me and my friends."

He hung up and smirked at me before he was escorted back to his cell.

Well, fuck. That didn't go well.

I felt like such a screw up. He was right. I was antagonizing him, and he probably did have some sort of plan on how to make my life a living hell.

As it turned out, James didn't go after me right away. I'd forgotten how much he loved the chase. He liked everything drawn out so he'd have more time to play with his prey. However, I was more of the instant gratification type. I waited and anticipated his next move, and of course, he caught me completely off guard.

I almost thought about giving up and going back to Forks. It had been a little over a week since I'd seen James. Like I said, I was almost sure he was really leaving me alone. That was until he came out of fucking nowhere and jumped me.

I was walking around my old neighborhood when James came out and pushed me from behind. It'd been so long since I had been in Chicago – living my old life – I didn't even remember to be aware of my surroundings. I was toast.

"You're pathetic," James said, laughing. "The Edward I knew would never have let himself become so vulnerable."

I grunted as I picked myself up from the ground. "Shut up," I snapped.

James rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. "Prison is supposed to toughen you up, not transform you into a pussy."

We fought, and he landed a lot more punches than I'd care to admit. The thing was, he was a lot more cunning and prepared than I was. I was never one for violence, but I'd had my fair share of fights when I used to work for James. It came with the work, but it'd been so long since I had been in a situation like this. I was doomed.

"You think I didn't have plans for you, Edward? Honestly, I just wanted to shake you up a little. Make you pay for ratting me out to the cops. But where's the fun in that?" He went on to say he was going to track down every single member of my family to get even. He knew my parents were gone, but he had convinced himself I wasn't a complete loner, and therefore he was determined to make anyone in my life suffer.

"Fuck you," I rasped out.

He chuckled at my poor attempt to respond to him. "You ruined my life. I think it's only fair that I end yours. You took Vicky away from me, and now she has a fucking restraining order against me. You had me locked up, and that shit was just unacceptable. I gave you the life you wanted, so don't fucking turn the tables on me, and back out like a pussy," he said as he kicked me in the ribs.

I didn't know how long we fought. All I remembered was the severe amount of pain in my ribs and the pounding of the back of my head. If I had to guess, I'd say that at one point I fell and hit the pavement pretty damn hard. My last thought was of Vanessa and Bella. I just wanted to keep them safe. I hoped I had succeeded.

The events of that night led me to this place: alone and in horrible pain in a fucking hospital. My first thought was that Bella was going to kill me. She'd never forgive me for getting myself in this situation.

"Well hello, Mr. Masen! I'm Nurse Cope, and I'm happy to see you're awake now," a cheery voice said.

I looked to my left and saw a middle-aged nurse smiling and talking to me. She seemed motherly, and very kind. I couldn't help but return her friendly smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not very long," she said reassuringly. She explained that I had a few broken ribs, as well as a sprained wrist and a concussion. I was lucky I was alive, if not hurt any worse than I could have been.

"What happened to my attacker?"

"I think I'll let the police tell you that," she answered gently. "But first, I need to check your vitals."

After she checked my vitals, she said my doctor and a police officer would be coming in to talk to me.

I rested there, feeling helpless and slightly terrified about Bella finding out. I had named her Vanessa's guardian, and that was a bold move, but necessary. She didn't have anyone else, and there was no way in hell I was going to have my baby girl become another child of the state. I needed security for her, and Bella was perfect. I just hoped she didn't hate my choice in picking her.

I was told by the police that a passerby had seen James beating me up. In a random act of kindness, said passerby called the police. They were about to apprehend James, but when he wouldn't let up on me, they opened fire on him and he was now dead. I felt a wave of relief when I heard he was gone. I could breathe again.

Bella was right – I had been afraid of him. As much as it pained me to admit that, I knew it was the absolute truth. He had ruled my life for a long time, and I had tried to get away, but it seemed like I couldn't, until now.

Two days after I woke up, Bella and the girls arrived. I was told by Nurse Cope that they had contacted Bella. She was brought up to date with my condition, and I suspected she wouldn't be pleased with me.

"Daddy!" my little girl cried as soon as she waltzed into the room.

"Hi, baby," I replied with a smile. I looked behind her to where Bella was standing. She had her arms crossed and a tight smile across her face.

Suffice to say she was angry at me. I couldn't fucking blame her.

Vanessa tried climbing up on the bed, but Bella stopped her.

"Your daddy needs to rest," she admonished.

Vanessa pouted while Bella rolled her eyes amusedly. She hoisted Vanessa up and gently placed her on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Did you get an owy?"

I smiled and told her I had a little accident, but that I'd be fine. She took my hand in hers and began to sing the Dora theme song to 'cheer me up'. Her words, not mine. Vanessa and I talked for a few minutes until Bella scooped her up to take her back to the waiting room where Alice and Rosalie were.

"Say _see__ you__ later_ to your Daddy," she instructed.

"See you later, Daddy!" Vanessa said with a cheery wave.

Bella took her outside, and a few minutes later, she returned.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"That's a good way to start," she said. "Go on."

I gave her a recap of what I was told, apologizing profusely every now and then. I told her I understood she'd be angry, but that this was something I felt I needed to do.

"You honestly felt like you needed to end up in the hospital in order to feel better about that psycho?"

"Okay, when you put it like that…" I stammered.

"Edward, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you or Vanessa, which is why I'm furious with you."

"I know," I said sadly.

"You had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you decided to come back here. I have half a mind to keep lecturing you, although something tells me you've learned your lesson."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned closer so our noses were touching. "If you ever do this to me again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Duly noted."

She smiled before she pressed her lips to mine, giving me a gentle kiss. I kissed her back and groaned. I had missed her so much.

That day, Bella and the girls took turns visiting me. I guessed they were taking turns babysitting Vanessa and me. I didn't mind, though. It was nice to have company in the dreary hospital. Alice and Rosalie kept me up to date with the news from back home. It seemed that Emmett and Rosalie were going to have a Valentine's Day event at the bar. I wasn't expected to work, but I was determined to get back into the swing of things.

I spent a grand total of eight days in the hospital. My ribs were still broken, but I was cleared to travel back home. I'd have to be on pain killers for a while, but other than that, I'd be okay. Bella and Alice had made the arrangements for our return home. Once we reached home, Bella would be staying at my house to help take care of me and Vanessa.

I watched as Bella went back and forth over her plans. I was worried she wouldn't go back to work, but she reassured me that Bree would be helping out a lot, too. It was interesting for me to see Bella taking a lot of the responsibility. It was nice, sure, but it was also alarming in a funny way. She was so compassionate and motherly, it was inspiring to witness that side of her. For the first time since I'd met her, I was seriously considering marrying her. I'd said she was it for me, but that was more of a romantic sentiment than actual marriage talk. My future didn't look so bad to me, anyway.

We got back to Forks, and I'd never forget the wonderful feeling of finally being home. Forks was home to me now, and I really couldn't see myself living anywhere else. I missed the house, my bed, Vanessa's craziness, and Bella.

My ribs were hurting like hell. I was uncomfortable and grumpy most of the time. I hated not being able to walk around and go out without experiencing pain. It sucked that I had to be treated like an invalid. Bella kept me company every day, but only for an hour or so because she had a business to run. I understood that, but I hated staying home by myself. There was only so much I could do to occupy my time.

Around noon, Vanessa would come home with Bella. I'd watch TV and spend some time with her before Bree arrived to babysit her. While Vanessa was being taken care of, I was left to my own devices. Most of the time I watched movies or went into my music room to tinker around. I couldn't really play the guitar because I didn't have the strength to hold it up for a long period of time, but the piano was a nice alternative. My ribs were healing, pain and all, and I was able to brush up on my piano skills.

The first time I tinkered around, I was rusty. I was trained classically in piano, but when I was older, I picked up the guitar. Over the years, the guitar had been my instrument of choice merely for the manageability. It wasn't like you could carry around piano everywhere you went, you know?

I played some of my old favorites, and soon rediscovered that I missed playing the piano. I was gifted, sure, but the instrument held a deeper sentiment than that. It brought back memories I had long ago forgotten. My mom was the one who had enrolled me in piano lessons. Her father had been a gifted pianist, but she had not. She loved the music, though, and thought it would be good for me to take lessons. I remembered how I fought her tooth and nail to not attend classes. In the end, she won every argument and I excelled at the instrument.

"It sounds beautiful," Bella said from behind me.

I smiled as I heard her approach. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Who knew _Twinkle,__Twinkle_ was your favorite?"

I smirked. "It was one of the first songs I learned, and for the record, its Vanessa's favorite."

"She's got good taste," she commented.

"She gets it from me," I replied.

Bella chuckled as she sat down beside me. "Play something else for me."

I placed my hands on the keys and began to play the first song that came into my mind, _Apologize_ by OneRepublic.

The original meaning behind the song was not what I was going for. I guessed I was trying to apologize to her. I'd made her worried and angry over something that could have been avoided. In my stupidity, I had lost a little bit of Bella. She was still angry with me, I could feel it.

"Edward," she said with a sigh.

I stopped playing and instantly turned to face her. "I'm sorry for everything." Bella was silently crying, her emotions were getting a hold of her. She was beautiful in her sadness. Her eyes held so much love and concern for me and Vanessa, and I knew there would never be another woman for me, ever.

I brought my hands to cup her face; she gave me a small smile before I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and yielding to my own. I deepened the kiss, pouring my remorse into her. She was shaking with the intensity of our embrace, and I immediately moved my hands from her face to her back, pulling her securely against me body.

"You're hurt," she pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," I said. And it didn't, because right then she was the only thing that mattered to me.

I pulled her closer and resumed kissing her. It had been a long time since we'd had time alone together. The past few days of her visits didn't count because I was too moody with the pain in my ribs. However, I was pushing away the pain for her. I needed her just as much as I needed those damn pain killers, if not more.

Bella gripped my shoulders tightly, and used me as leverage so she was straddling my lap. I placed my hands on her hips to secure her.

"Vanessa," I said, gasping. Now was not the time for my little girl to walk in on us.

"Bree has her. We won't be disturbed," she answered.

With that, I quickly pulled up her sweater and waited. Bella was wearing a blue bra with lace. She looked hot as hell sitting on me with her eyes downcast and her teeth gnawing away at her bottom lip.

"You're incredible," I stated.

She gave me a smile before she slowly unclasped her bra from the back. "You say the sweetest things," she murmured.

"Believe me, Bella."

"I do."

She threw her bra on the floor and kissed me. She moved her mouth carefully over mine. It was like she was testing my strength; maybe she was afraid I was too weak to hold her and kiss her. To alleviate her trepidation, I slowly slipped my tongue between her lips and tasted her deeply. I heard her moan in the back of her throat, which had me pull her closer to my chest. She gripped the back of my head and pulled slightly on my hair, and that turned me the fuck on more than I thought it would.

I pulled my lips away from hers only to kiss the hollow of her throat before moving down to her breasts, where I began to lick and suck wherever my lips reached. Bella held my head in her hands, and then she started grinding against my hips, seeking friction. I knew she had to be on edge, but I wanted to take things slow. Unfortunately, my body couldn't take the slow, drawn out course my mind wanted. Fast, instant gratification would have to do.

I pinched her nipple with my fingers as sucked on her neck, occasionally flicking and biting her skin. Her breathing was labored and she was saying my name like a reverent prayer. I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. She blew up my male ego with that. I loved her to pieces, and made sure she was thoroughly happy before I even gave into my own release.

"I love you, Bella," I said as I helped her fix her clothes.

She smiled before giving me a big hug. "I love you, Edward. I'm glad you're home."

* * *

**A/N: Was that the outcome you imagined?**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: M rated content here. Not bad, but I thought I'd put a little warning. Thanks for reading!  
**

**A big thank you to my beta AcrossTheSkyInStars! Can you believe where we've taken these characters? I'm so effing proud and happy to have your support!  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**BPOV**

**"Well, maybe I'm just lucky. But maybe that's okay. Some people search the whole world over just to find a love, that's even half as true as the love I've found in you."**

**Love I've Found in You-Lady Antebellum**

I was stressed out. Everything that had happened really took a toll on me physically and mentally. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Cheesecake and coffee!" Rosalie announced happily. She and Alice came over with desserts and good coffee. It was their idea of keeping me company and helping me relax.

I needed time with them. I needed time for myself. Edward and Vanessa exhausted me. He was still healing from his accident, and Vanessa was a full time job just by herself. I'd gotten a taste of how life at Edward's place was like; it was intense. Having had Vanessa at my house taught me how to care for her twenty-four seven, but caring for her and Edward at their place was different. It took a lot to take care of both of them.

"Thank you!" I said. Rosalie handed me a plate with a generous amount of my favorite cheesecake topped with a lot of whipped cream.

"How are Edward and Vanessa doing?" Alice asked.

"All better," I replied. I explained that Vanessa loved school and her teacher, Angela. She often talked about what she did during the school day, and then she'd run around the house and give me and Edward a workout. Seriously, running after a three year-old little girl was a workout. I didn't know how Edward did it day in and day out. I guessed he had more energy than me.

Edward was just as good as new. His ribs had healed, and his wrist was better, too. He was going back to work now, and he was even looking into taking online courses to complete his college degree. I was proud of him. He had gone through a lot of turmoil in the last month. I wasn't always happy with his choices, but in the end, everything turned out well. I had always tried to be optimistic. Alice used to tell me I should look at the brighter side of things. Of course that was easier said than done, but I tried, which was exactly what I was trying to do in this situation.

"You're a remarkable woman, Bella Swan," Rosalie said. She tipped her coffee mug in my direction, giving me a little toast. "Our little Belly is growing up. She's got a family to look after and everything."

I blushed, becoming slightly embarrassed. Alice and Rosalie had taken to referring Edward and Vanessa as my "family." The way I saw it, they were a family by themselves. I was the lonesome outsider, who secretly wished I'd become a part of their family.

It wasn't crazy of me, was it? Every single girl dreamt about something. I didn't want money or fame. I just wanted someone who would love me and a family who I could love and call my own. That was simple, easy. I was beginning to think I'd found that in Edward. I could really see us like that one day.

_Maybe, one day, hopefully._

Alice and Rose helped me unwind. It was nice to have a night where I could just relax and spend time with my best friends.

It seemed like life came hurling at us full speed after that. Alice and I were so busy at work because of Valentine's Day. The holiday was cute, but stressful. I had come up with some really popular strawberry and vanilla cupcakes, but this year I was trying to brainstorm on some new stuff. It took me a while, but I went for a chocolate raspberry concoction.

I liked being busy at work, it gave me independence I really loved. I was my own person, reliant on myself, and I had something to be proud of. I liked being with Edward, but I had a life outside of my relationship with him. He had his own things to deal with, and I had mine.

We made time to see each other, although it wasn't very difficult to see each other. Living in the same town sure helped, but we did have different work schedules. Edward had healed from his fight with James, and he was able to get back into the groove of things fast. Vanessa was one bright, little girl. She enjoyed school and would often share stories with me whenever she visited me at work. I really enjoyed my life, and for the moment, I couldn't imagine how it could get any better.

Valentine's Day was upon us faster than I could have anticipated. I'd been so busy in the last few days prior, baking cupcakes and other tasty treats. I was drained, and when Edward asked if I wanted to celebrate the holiday, I told him I just wanted to stay in. He was okay with that, and decided that he'd make dinner and we'd watch a movie. I thought it was perfect.

As it turned out, Vanessa had a Valentine's Day gift for me. She had made a construction paper heart decorated in glitter and stickers. I had to say I cherished it more than I could convey. Edward had a special gift for me as well – a white gold, diamond bracelet from Tiffany's. Though I thought it was a bit extravagant, I accepted it with a smile. It _was _beautiful beyond measure, and I _did_ like it. I just couldn't imagine how much it had cost him. Chump change for him, but still.

"It's yours," he stated firmly.

"Thank you," I replied, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I like it, and I love you."

He grinned at my acceptance. "It wasn't like I could keep it. What would I do with it?"

"You could have saved it for Vanessa," I blurted out.

"Maybe someday it'll find it's way back to her," he said with a hopeful smile.

I couldn't help but read between the lines with that statement.

Emmett and Rose were having a Valentine's Day weekend at the club. They had a blast planning everything, and Edward was scheduled to work, per his request. I guessed that was his way of ensuring my attendance. Truth be told, I wouldn't have gone if he wasn't working it. That just wasn't my thing, but I didn't completely hate it either.

"You're going to have a good time, Bella. I guarantee it," Rose said.

I looked at my reflection. Rose had dressed me up; more like sexed me up, because this wasn't my normal attire at all. Well, the jeans were, but the top definitely wasn't my style at all. Rose had picked out a black bustier-type top. It was tight and it lifted my boobs up. I felt kind of squished and ridiculous, when I told that to Rose, she merely rolled her eyes and said that I looked hot.

"Edward is going to fucking love it," she promised.

I guessed I didn't look bad. I just didn't really look like me, although changing up my style occasionally wasn't awful. I guessed I could embrace it, for tonight at least.

I rode with Rose, and when we got to Eclipse, everything was already in full swing. The entire bar was decorated for the romantic holiday, and Edward was very busy. He was working with someone else, but it was packed. I decided to hang with Rose until he finished his shift.

I stood with Rose in the back, watching and listening to the live band. They were good, and everyone seemed to be having a nice time on the dance floor. We stood there until Alice and Jasper arrived. They went off to get a table and I followed while Rose went to check on work things.

"Finally!" Alice said dramatically. She quickly sat down at an empty booth. "I didn't think it would be this busy."

"Neither did I," Edward said. He quickly pulled me out of the booth, taking my place, and sat me on his lap. "It's crazy here, but at least everyone is having a good time."

I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he quickly made a move to kiss my lips. "I'm glad you're here," he said.

I wrapped one arm around his neck and let my fingers play with the tips of his hair. He hummed in approval. "That's nice," he whispered in my ear.

"Let's dance," he whispered.

"What?"

"One dance. Once drink. Then we can leave," he stated.

"Okay," I replied, liking his compromise.

"By the way," he said. "I like your shirt. I'm getting an eyeful of boobies."

"Oh, shut up!" I said, laughing.

He laughed as he led me to the dance floor. Lucky for him it was a slow song. He placed his arms around my waist and held me close. We swayed side to side, which was good for me because I couldn't dance very well.

Edward had one hand on my hip while the other one was resting on my lower back, rubbing gently. Dancing with him like that wasn't bad. I enjoyed it, really. We danced more than one song. I lost count, but I was having such a fun time. It seemed that everything fun with Edward. He had a way of helping me loosen up and letting go of my insecurities.

Eventually, we went back to sit down. Edward ordered a couple of drinks for us, and we ended up staying another hour or so before deciding to call it a night. Neither of us were the least bit tired, but we really needed time alone. It had been a long time since Edward and I had really been on a date, or had any one-on-one time.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, taking me out of my reverie.

"I'm thinking about us," I answered honestly.

"What about us?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that it's been a long time since we've been alone. So much has happened, but I feel like things have changed."

"How have they changed?"

I paused, taking my time to think. I didn't want Edward to feel like I was complaining. I didn't have anything to complain about, really. However, I felt that we had changed since that time in Chicago. I felt that we had grown closer, and I was wondering where we headed to as far as our relationship was concerned.

"We're closer now," I said. "I feel like we're so much more than a typical boyfriend and girlfriend are, you know?"

I looked at him as he drove. He had a smile and he looked quite pleased with himself.

"Do you ever think about your future? Where you'll be in a year from now, or in five years? Do you see yourself married with children?" he asked, taking me by surprise.

Those weren't questions I had been regularly asked. In fact, I could say I hadn't been asked that, ever. Although, I had to admit I had thought about my future. What self-sufficient adult wouldn't think about that?

"Yes, I think about my future," I replied. If only he knew about my recent dreams about us.

"So do I," he began. "When I think about my future I see Vanessa, of course. I also see you, and I can't imagine my future without you. So the way I see it, I want you with me. Do you see your future like that, too?"

I gulped because he sounded so serious! He was so matter-of-fact I was completely blown away by his honesty. Yes, I saw myself with him. I wanted that future, too.

"Yes," I confessed. "Edward, I've been dreaming about what it'd be like to really be a part of your family. I know it's ridiculous, but I can't help but imagine. I'd get married and have a family because that's what I want for myself. I know you already have Vanessa, and considering more kids for you would be selfish of me, but that's something we can think about later."

"Bella, I want to marry you. I want to have a big family with you because for the first time in my life, I feel like I can do it. I know I can, and I want to do that with you," he declared.

He took me home and followed me inside, where we relaxed on the couch and picked up our earlier conversation. I was so in love with him and felt elated that he wanted everything I wanted. He told me he wanted whatever would make me happy, but I really wanted to know what he wanted, too. As it turned out, we wanted similar things in life. He was fine with getting married and having more kids.

"I want Vanessa to have playmates for life. It's lonely as an only child."

I agreed with him on that.

"We could get married anywhere you want. The sky is the limit."

I thought about going somewhere tropical, and then staying there for a honeymoon. Then I changed my mind and thought about having a winter wedding.

When I felt things were becoming too serious, he'd kiss me and distract me. His kisses were too distracting, but I loved it. He kissed me deeply, using his tongue to slip between my lips and play with mine. He'd pull back and kiss my neck, sucking softly, and then sucking deeply. I was sure he'd left a mark and I didn't care.

We were on the couch, kissing. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and head, clinging to him and trying to bring him closer. He had one hand on my hip and the other was working its way to free me of my pants. I felt him tug my jeans down my legs, and when I was down to my panties, I pushed him off me and got up.

"Bella?"

I smiled as I quickly took off my top and panties. I stood naked in front of him, not feeling embarrassed or ashamed. I'd wanted to do this with him for a while, and I felt ready now.

_Take me, Edward, I thought to myself._

"Oh, fuck," he whispered reverently. He got off the couch and swept me up in his arms, holding me tightly against his body. His hands roamed all over my back, ass, thighs, and then back up again.

"Upstairs," I instructed him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

And with that, he scooped me up before climbing up the stairs, taking me into my bedroom. He placed on my bed and began to kiss me again. His lips trailed a path down my body until they stopped above my pelvic bone.

"Wow," he said breathily. "You're beautiful, Bella."

The reverence in his voice made me sigh. He was so good to me. I'd seen how wonderful a father and boyfriend he was, but to have him here like this was enthralling.

He crawled up my body, giving me another kiss that left me breathless before removing his own clothes. It seemed that time stood still for us; it felt indescribable. I was nervous and excited, and ready to be with Edward.

I made a squeaking sound when I felt him moving on top of me. He wasn't touching me, but I could feel him if I moved.

"This is…" I stammered.

"I know, Bella. I wan this to be perfect for you," he replied.

I smiled at his sentiment. "It is perfect." I leaned up and gave him a kiss, which started a burning desire for us. His tongue sensually glided against mine. His hands roamed all over my body, touching, caressing, and holding. It was enough to drive me insane.

His hand went to my hip before traveling lower until he pressed his fingers between my legs. He lightly ran his fingertips up and down my slit, gathering the wetness that was already leaking out from me. I was writhing against him, and he just kept up his ministrations on my body. His lips were attacking my neck with sucking kisses. He was everywhere all at once, and it was so overwhelmingly fabulous.

When he had brought me to orgasm by his fingers, I closed my eyes and savored the moment. I was truly happy in so many ways.

"I'm ready," I said with a happy sigh.

He gave me a deep kiss on my lips and I kissed him back fervently. He was the best person in the world to me. I loved him with everything I had, and there was no doubt in my mind he would be the only man for me. I'd always be happy with him.

Edward slowly lowered himself so he was lying on top of me. I wound my arms around his neck, and then leisurely moved them up and down his back, to his ass, and back up again.

"I love that," he admitted when I snaked my right hand between us to touch his cock. I was curious, and he was right there for me, so I thought, why not?

He felt smooth and hard, and I silently marveled at his body. All of that was for me. I felt pretty smug, but I'd imagine so did he.

"I want you, Edward."

"Fuck," he said before kissing me again. "I'm going to go slow, Bella. I swear I'll be gentle, but just breathe for me, baby."

I felt the head of his cock at my entrance, pressing but not actually thrusting inside. I noticed his breathing was had changed. He was taking slow, measured breaths now. He closed his eyes and began to slowly push inside of me. I could feel my body stretching to accommodate him. It hurt a lot, almost like the first time I had tried putting in a tampon, only worse. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a hard voice.

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. He kissed the tip of my nose before moving down to kiss my shoulder.

"Yes," I replied, because I was, really. It hurt, but it was to be expected. I could feel him pushing more of himself in and I silently grappled with the pain. It was subsiding, if only a little.

Finally, he thrust himself all the way inside. He groaned but said that he loved the feeling of being inside of me. He moved in and out of me slowly, letting me get used to his body. Eventually, I felt comfortable enough to move my hips, and when I did, he all but cursed aloud.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Perfect," he replied.

We moved together a little awkwardly at first, since I still didn't really know what to do, but we had managed to get a good rhythm going between us. Edward guided me terrifically, and I had never felt more loved or cherished than at that moment.

His movements speed up gradually, until he was thrusting hard and fast. I was filled with sensation overload and couldn't help but climax. My inner muscles clenching and unclenching around him felt euphoric. It was unlike anything I'd ever experience.

"Oh, fuck," he rasped out. "I'm going to come, Bella."

Edward closed his lips around my nipple, sucking hard. He alternated between swirling his tongue around and sucking it deep into his mouth. That combined with my orgasm had me spiraling out of control. I could feel him coming inside me in hot, long spurts. He was amazing.

"I love you," he said as he gently released my nipple form his mouth.

"I love you, too." I ran my hands through his messy hair and sighed. What we'd done was special. I felt so completely happy.

We cuddled up in my bed. He had his arms around me, pressing soft kisses to my temple and hair.

That was the night when we became unofficially engaged. We discussed where we thought our relationship was going, and agreed that we'd like to get married in the future. I knew deep down inside the future wasn't so far off. I was okay with that, though.

* * *

**A/N: Listen to the Lady Antebellum song. I 3 that group's music. **

**Food for thought: Did they use protection? I don't think I wrote that in. Now I wonder how I'll remedy that, haha.  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary: Edward Masen is a single father, ex-con, and an ex drug user. He and his child move to Forks for a fresh start. Bella Swan is a straight edge, young woman. When these two people meet, the attraction is inexplicable. AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: I haven't been able to reply to all of the reviews from the previous chapter. I'm sorry. I'm busy and I try to reply, but it doesn't always happen. Thank you for reading and for loving this story so much.  
**

**A big thank you to my beta AcrossTheSkyInStars! We're almost there. I can see the finish line already. ;)  
**

* * *

**Soulmate**

**EPOV**

**"It is not the strongest of the species that survive, nor the most intelligent, but the most responsive to change."**

**-Charles Darwin**

"I want to marry her."

"I thought you were headed in this direction. I'm quite pleased to see that I was right."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"No, but what would you like me to say? You don't seem happy with my statement."

I paused before answering. I didn't have anything in particular I wanted him to say. I just wasn't expecting what he had said.

"I'm just surprised, I guess," I said finally.

Mike looked at me and smiled. "I had a little feeling you and Bella would be good for each other. I had hoped that if everything went well with you guys, you'd be proposing before the year was finished."

"I haven't proposed yet."

"But you've talked about marriage," he stated.

"Well, yes. We've talked about it, but we haven't made any real plans to go through with it."

The way I saw it, I figured that if we were both willing to make that step, we could just do it. However, I was beginning to see Mike didn't necessarily agree.

"Are you telling me you just plan to get married one day, spontaneously?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

I wanted to marry Bella, and I believed she wanted to marry me, too. It was just a matter of when. I would be happy to marry her now or next year or several years from now. It was entirely up to her.

"Edward, forgive me for saying this, but you're a dumbass," he stated seriously.

I was shocked to hear him say that. I'd never heard him use such foul language before. And okay, it wasn't that foul, but considering he was a minister, I was surprised.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," he chastised. "Let me get back on track here." Mike went on to tell me that I was perhaps going about the marriage thing the wrong way. Wanting to get married was fine. Both of us in agreement were good, but I would have to actually propose to her. I couldn't just keep talking about it with her, hoping that she'd tell me when she wanted to get married. Apparently, women liked to be romanced. Proposing marriage was a big deal.

"I had no idea," I said. I shook my head at myself. I was such a moron for thinking that Bella would just come and tell me when she wanted to get married. She was my special girl, and I wanted to treat her like the gem she was. She deserved nothing but the best from me. I wanted her to accept me with a happy countenance. I owed it to her to propose with dignity.

"I think you're just eager to make her your wife," he said, chuckling.

_Maybe,_ I thought to myself.

"I want whatever she wants. It doesn't matter where or when we get married. I want her to be comfortable with the idea of being married. I just want her to be happy, hopefully with me."

"I'm sure that when you do ask her, she'll be very happy."

"Thanks, Mike."

"You're most welcome, Edward. I think you've both overcome a lot of things to get to this place in your lives. You should be very proud of yourself. I'm confident your parents would be happy for you, too."

I smiled at that statement. I actually believed him. My mom and dad would be proud of me and Vanessa today.

I had made some major changes and adjustments in our lives. Both Vanessa and I were going to school. I was attending the University of Phoenix online, taking Business Administration. Emmett was talking about opening another club and he wanted me to be his partner. I had originally gone to school for music, and I one day hoped I'd be able to return to that. It wasn't a priority now, but I wouldn't leave it unfinished.

Vanessa had progress in her schooling. She was a bright and friendly child by nature. She enjoyed school and made friends. I was looking forward to her attending music lessons in Port Angeles. It seemed she inherited my musical gene. I admitted that pleased me a lot.

Between going to school, working, and raising Vanessa, I had little time for anything else. Bella and I had to really make time for each other, and she was such a trooper in being patient with me and my hectic schedule. She supported me and my endeavors, and I tried very hard to make her happy. We had fun with each other, and things were getting really serious between us. Well, they'd always been serious, but that was beside the point.

We had talked about marriage a few times now. I was happy to learn that she saw herself with me and Vanessa, and one day children of our own, too. She already loved Vanessa as if she was her own, but neither of us could dispute the fact that we wanted to have more children one day.

More children to fill up the expansive home my parents had bought for me. It would be great to have that. I'd really strive for it. In order to attain all of it, I'd have to properly ask Bella to marry me. She deserved a proposal from me. I'd be too happy to ask, hoping (but knowing) she'd say yes.

After talking with Mike, I made it a priority to get Bella an engagement ring. I knew she'd appreciate one that was simple but elegant, nothing big and extravagant because it would only make her frown. I wanted her to like the ring she was going to wear for perhaps the rest of our lives.

The jewelry store in Forks wouldn't do. Maybe Bella herself wouldn't mind, but I sure as hell would. I had more than enough money to buy her the perfect engagement ring. I just needed to find the time to go to Seattle, because I told myself Port Angeles wasn't going to cut it either.

It took some planning, but I was able to sneak away to Seattle for the weekend with Vanessa. I had told Bella that I wanted to take Vanessa to the zoo again. Luckily for me, Bella was really busy at work; otherwise she would have wanted to come along.

I took a plane to Seattle with Vanessa. We stayed there for one night, and I ended up taking her to the zoo before we left to come back home, but not before taking her with me to Tiffany's.

I searched the store, until I finally found the right one. It was a two carat, princess-cut diamond engagement right with the option of getting a wedding band to complete the look. I spent over ten thousand dollars on the ring, and it was worth every penny. I liked it, and I just knew Bella would, too.

Everything was coming together. I had the ring, but now I just needed to come up with a way to ask her. I knew making a big production out of it would make her unhappy. She hated being the center of attention, but I wanted it to be special for us. I had some thinking to do.

"Daddy!" Vanessa called.

"Yes, Vanessa?" I looked up from my phone screen to see her holding Ellie and hiccupping. She had been crying and her hair was a mess.

"Daddy," she said, sobbing.

"What happened, baby?" I asked as I rose from my chair. I went to her and kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"I had a bad dream," she wailed. She began crying again and muttering stuff about monsters. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up to my chest.

"You're fine, Vanessa. No monsters, okay? I got you, baby."

I smoothed her hair over and pressed a kiss to her head. She was so distraught; it was really depressing to see her like that.

It took about five minutes to get her to calm down. Nightmares were terrible things for little girls like her, and I did my best to distract her from remembering the monsters. I gave her some juice and crackers before putting on a Dora DVD. That helped her take her mind off things.

I ended up helping her with her homework sheets. Whoever said preschool was all about playtime must have been clearly mistaken. My baby had fun in school, but she was learning, too. She could recite some of her alphabet, count up to twelve, and she was beginning to understand certain concepts. I was blown away by my girl's intelligence. I was also cocky enough to credit her intelligence to my side of the family.

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pworple!" she sang happily. "Daddy, I drew a rainbow."

I glanced down from my own homework and smiled at her. "Very good, Vanessa. I'm sure Miss Angela will like it."

I relished the time Vanessa and I had to us. We didn't always get to spend the entire day with each other. She had school during the day and I would pick her up before heading off to work. The only time we had was the weekends, and when Bella wasn't with us, which wasn't very often. We loved Bella a lot, so neither of us was complaining.

Today was our homework day. I didn't have work as it was Sunday. Vanessa didn't really have homework apart from her worksheet that she herself insisted she had to have. My little girl was an overachiever already.

After we completed our homework, I let her go up to her room to play while I made lunch for us. I'd gotten better at cooking. I figured I'd have to now that Vanessa was becoming more adventurous in trying food. She was into stir fry dishes and rice. Luckily for me, stir fry was pretty easy. I loved my wok.

I made us a quick lunch of grilled chicken sandwiches with fries and carrot sticks. If it were up to me, I'd leave out the carrot sticks, but Angela had given all of us parents stuff on healthy eating and having a balanced diet. The school was promoting healthy food choices and snacks, and Vanessa loved it.

"Vanessa, it's time for lunch," I said as I walked into her bedroom. She was playing with her Dora doll and backpack, muttering something to them. Make believe, obviously.

"Okay, Daddy," she replied as she looked up at me. She put Dora and the backpack away before running over to me, wrapping her little arms around my legs. I picked her up and swung her around. She screamed delightfully and gave me kisses in return.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"Yes!" she said with a little clap of her hands.

Once downstairs, I placed her in a chair beside me and we tucked right in. She was still a messy eater, getting everything in her face and hair, but at least she was able to feed herself for the most part. I read somewhere that mealtime provided an excellent opportunity for preschoolers to practice their gross motor skills. Apparently being able to use utensils and pick up food with ones fingers was part of growing up.

I had to wipe her mouth clean a few times. That was nothing new, though. Vanessa would often purse her lips at me, asking me to clean her up.

"You're going to have a bath tonight," I said. She hadn't had one last night because she had conked out early.

"Yay!" she cheered. "I want bubbles and toys, please."

"You got it, angel girl," I replied.

After lunch, I took her to the sink so she could wash her hands. She was also learning good table manners at school, so that meant I had to enforce words like 'please' and 'thank you' as well as washing hands before and after meals. As a single parent, I'd really never have to do those things if it weren't for Vanessa's school. I mean, I was lucky if I even remembered to wash my hands before and after meals. It seemed Vanessa's schooling was well worth it for both of us.

When she was clean and ready to play, I let her go into the living room. I had her play pen removed since she had gotten too big for it. Instead, I had a couple of childproof gates to corral in an area where it was safe for her to have fun in. The living room was really her playroom, anyway. It had plenty of toys for her to keep busy.

While she was doing that, I tackled cleaning up the table and kitchen. I found out very early if I left the table and kitchen with dirty dishes, it would pile up until I'd have to devote a lot of time for clean up. I hated cleaning up big messes, but with Vanessa it was something I did all the damn time.

After I had finished cleaning, I went into the living room to be with Vanessa. There was something important I had to discuss with her.

"Baby, can you come here please?" I asked. I patted my lap, indicating I wanted her to sit on me.

She dropped her toys and climbed into my lap. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked as she looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"Do you love Bella?" I asked.

"I love Bella," she said.

I smiled as I pulled her into my chest. "I love Bella, too. Do you think she could be your mommy?"

Vanessa pulled back from me before she lifted her head to look up at me. Her eyes were wide and shining. "Bella is mommy?"

"No, baby. I'm asking if you if you want Bella to be your mommy."

"Yes," she said with a firm nod. "I want Bella to be my mommy. Daddy please?"

I kissed her little nose and hugged her. "Yes, I think she will be your mommy. I just have to ask her first, okay?"

"Okay," she replied as she hugged me back.

I had Vanessa's approval. In the back of my mind, I knew she'd say yes. However, I still needed her to know what my intentions were. I felt good, knowing that Vanessa was on board with my plans. The next step was to actually ask Bella.

The following week was busy. Vanessa had the stomach flu. She threw up in school and Angela had called me to come get her. When I saw her sitting down on a little chair, looking pale and sad, I knew I had to rush her back home.

She had a fever and cried a lot, saying her body hurt. I was worried, but fought to hold my emotions in check. I gave her Tylenol and let her sleep. She was hurting so much that she couldn't put herself to sleep, so I ended up rocking her to sleep in my arms.

That first night was horrible. She threw up again, on me, and that shit was not good. I was repulsed and grossed out, but that didn't matter compared to what Vanessa was feeling. She was sick, and all I could think about was getting her into a bath before rocking her to sleep again.

I had managed to change my clothes hurriedly before running her a bath. She was crying and wailing as I sat her on the floor. Her clothes were wet and drenched in vomit, which was the Tylenol I had given her earlier. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces at the sight of my sick daughter.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I'm right here and I'm going to get you all cleaned up," I explained.

I tested the water and ran my hand through the soapy bubbles. When I was satisfied, I moved back to her, kneeling on the floor so I could peel away her messy clothes. Once she was free of them, I gently scooped her up and placed her in the bathtub, careful to hold her up. She was still crying, but at least she wasn't wailing anymore.

I managed to get her to relax enough for me to stop holding her up. She played a little bit with her bath toys, and that gave me the opportunity to collect her sick, vomit filled clothes in a plastic bag. The laundry would have to wait until after Vanessa was asleep. The smell wasn't great, so I used Lysol to kill it. That helped some.

After her bath, I took her out and to my room. Her room still had that vomit smell and her bed and rocking chair were covered in it. I still had to clean that shit up. So, she'd have to be sleeping in my room.

"I'm sorry you're feeling sick," I said as I dried her off.

"I'm sleepy," she said with a pout.

"I know. I'll get you changed, and then we can go to sleep, okay?"

She nodded tiredly. I gave her a sympathetic smile, patting her damp hair with my hand. She was my sick little girl. I loved her and didn't want her to get worse. If she did, then I'd have to take her to the ER. That shit was not something I was looking forward to.

I put a new set of pajamas on her and towel dried her hair before taking her in my arms and rocking her to sleep. I sat down on my bed with my back against the headboard and closed my eyes as I sang her to sleep.

The singing seemed to have calmed her down, and she fell asleep quickly. I gently placed her in the middle of my bed, tucking the covers around her small body.

"Please get better," I said before leaving her to rest.

I put the baby monitor in my room and kept the other end with me just in case she ended up waking again. I hoped she wouldn't because she really needed her rest.

I was in the middle of cleaning up her room when the doorbell went off. I dropped the soiled bed covers and went downstairs.

It was Bella. She was holding a big grocery bag and she looked a little sad.

"I figured you could use some food," she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed as I gathered her up in my arms before pulling back fast. "Sorry," I said. "Vanessa threw up on me and I haven't had a chance to shower yet."

"It's okay," she replied. "I know she's sick. I wanted to make her some soup, and you dinner. Is that okay?"

"You don't even have to ask," I said reassuringly. "Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. She went to the kitchen, and I went upstairs to finish cleaning up.

I took out all of Vanessa's beddings and put them in a big plastic trash bag, setting it aside as I went to tackle the rocking chair and floor. It was easy to clean the floor. Bleach and cleaner had done the trick, but I wasn't that sure about the rocking chair. The chair itself was cushioned so it wasn't like I l could use cleaner on it, right?

In the end, I decided it didn't matter. I cleaned it up with cleaner the best I could, and then sprayed Lysol on it to get the stink out. I also sprayed it into her room for good measure.

After that, I went back to the bathroom to gather our soiled clothes. I went downstairs with the plastic bags of dirty clothes in my hands. I dropped it in the laundry room, and did the clothes first.

I left the laundry to find Bella in the kitchen. She was in the process of making homemade chicken noodle soup for Vanessa.

"This is really nice," I commented.

"Thanks. She's going to need some nourishment, and I know she won't want to eat, but at least it's something."

"What are you going to make for us?" I asked.

"Soy sauce chicken with mixed vegetables," she replied. I turned her around so I could kiss her, but she stopped me with a gentle hand at my chest.

"What?"

"I think you should give me the monitor so that I can keep an ear out for her while you take a shower."

I smiled, laughing at myself. I'd forgotten that I needed to take a shower.

"Here's the monitor. Don't give her any medicine because I'm afraid she'll just throw it all up. Liquids only and I'll be fast."

"I've got it, Edward."

I showered, trying my hardest to get all of Vanessa's vomit and germs off me. I was sure that I smelled, but had become immune to the smell thanks to being around Vanessa. After I showered, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. There was no way I could change into something dressier because of Vanessa's unpredictable stomach. It was better safe than sorry.

"Her soup is simmering," Bella said as I walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a cup and poured some iced tea into it. "Thanks. I'll try to get her some tonight, if not tomorrow."

"I'm getting started on your dinner."

I gave her a kiss and thanked her. I stayed in the kitchen, offering to help her. Bella would let me assist her sometimes, and other times she would decline. I knew it wasn't because she was rude. No, it was because she had a good rhythm going and enjoyed cooking on her own. I wasn't that much of a help anyway.

"I'm good, thanks," she said.

I watched as she chopped up some onions before putting them in a little bowl and setting them aside. As I watched her move around the kitchen, a thought came into my head.

Bella was always so caring and kind. From the very first time I met her, I knew she was a good person. I was drawn to her inherent loveliness. She was wonderful with Vanessa and loved her as if she were her own. The way she was with my daughter had always been a major factor in pursuing her.

I loved her and had shown her just how much when we made love for the first time. I had wanted it to be good for her, as it was wonderful for me. Honestly, I'd never made love to a woman before because I had never been in love, especially not with Kate. The feeling of being with Bella and loving her was powerful.

We'd only slept together a couple more times after that. It was not the easy thing to do, what with our differing schedules, but it had happened nonetheless. Each time was different because Bella was still getting used to the feeling. Overall, I'd say that that part of our relationship was growing, too. It was fun getting to know her body intimately. It had me realizing that I loved her with everything I had.

I'd told her she was it for me, and I meant it. I wanted her to be a part of my family officially. I wanted her and Vanessa with me all the time.

"Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: Just assume Bella's on the pill for health reasons. There's no surprise pregnancy here. I may have given Vanessa my recent illness. I didn't want to suffer alone, haha.  
**

**Food for thought: Was that a proposal?  
**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
**


End file.
